The Diary
by Lady Von Oncins
Summary: Wolfram finds Yuuri's diary while Yuuri is visiting Earth. Bad boy Wolfram decides to read it.
1. The Diary

A/N: I do not own KKM or any of its characters.

This is my first fanfiction.

I do believe that Shinou actualy does exsist, and I am possesed by him. There is no other reason for what happen to a simple idea for a one shot, to turn into a monster.

I hope you all enjoy and have fun. R&R. Thanks

* * *

Wolfram was rummaging through Yuuri´s desk looking for a document that Yuuri should have signed for him. Wolfram would have liked Yuuri to sign the document in front of him, but he had cowered away. It was just to painful to watch Yuuri sign it. He was now looking for it while Yuuri was visiting his brother Shori on Earth. He would not be back for another couple of days. Wolfram did not want to wait till then; he want to end it all now.

He searched through the approved and signed pile, the approved but yet to signed, the yet to look at pile, and finally (hoping that it was in the last stack) the rejected pile. It was in none of them. What could Yuuri have done with it? Burn it? No, that would be something he, Wolfram, would do. Oh wait, maybe in the rubbish bin? The bin had be cleaned out by the maids. Could Yuuri have put it somewhere so he could talk it over with him?

Wolfram started searching the drawers until he came to the bottom right hand drawer. He could not open it since it was locked. Why would Yuuri have a drawer locked? He stared at it wondering if he should or should not open it.´_To open or not to open_´. He would be invading Yuuri´s privacy. Feeling guilty he pulled the on the handle a little harder. It would not open.

He scanned around the room to make sure no one was there. _Nope, no one!_ He took out a small dagger from the inside of his boot. With apprehension and hands shaking for what he was about to do, he slid the blade through the opening searching for the latch. He found the latch, and with the blade of the dagger he slipped out of it´s crevice. The drawer ominously slid open revealing it´s content: black leather bound notebook.

Wolfram stared at notebook for a few seconds before reaching down and slowly taking it out of its resting place. He held it in his hands scanning the cover. His hands began to shake, heart stared to pound against his chest, a knot tied its self to his throat when he he read the gold lettering on the cover.

Diary

of

Yuuri Shibuya

27th Maou of the Great Demon Kingdom

He could not take his emerald eyes off the gold lettering as he felt his blood rush down out of him, cold sweat breakout, and a wave of light headiness hit him. He sat down on Yuuri's chair still holding the diary in his shaking hands while hundreds of thoughts stormed through his pretty head: _should he read it, it would be an invasion of privacy, what did Yuuri think of him, what would Yuuri write, he would know if Yuuri had cheated on him, would Yuuri have written anything about him in it, what where Yuuri´s real thoughts and feelings,etc..._ He was brought back to reality by a load explosion coming from Anissina´s laboratory.

He knew that he had to get out of the office before anyone came in. He hugged the diary close to his chest as he made up is mind. He would read it! He would not read it here in Yuuri´s office, but latter in the confines of their shared bedroom.

He slowly slid the drawer close. He rose from the chair and made his way silently to the door. He opened the door just a sliver enough to peek out and see if anyone was in the corridor. It was empty. He slowly slid out of the room and close the door gingerly behind him. Quietly, almost cat like, he made is way to the bedroom among the shadows of the corridors avoiding anyone that walked along the long halls. He was a man on a top secret mission.

Wolfram reached the bedroom without anyone noticing him. He opened the door quietly, slid inside and closed it slowly. He made is way to the bed and sat down on it. A sigh of relief was heard in the room. He pushed the diary away from his chest and looked at it again. He knew at that moment there was no way of going back. He was going to read it no matter what it said and how hurt he may become by it.

He opened the cover slowly. He closed his eyes just in case a light aura was coming from it. On the first page there was a dedication written in a flowing flowery handwriting.

To

His Majesty

King Yuuri Shibuya

27th Maou of the Great Demon Kingdom

From

His Highness

Ken Murata

Great Sage of the Great Demon Kingdom

In a more normal writing:

Dear Shibuya,

Happy 18th Birthday!

This diary is for you to write, from your own perspective, your own history as you see it and or your thoughts. Have fun with it. When you read it latter you will laugh and possibly cry at the memories it brings back.

Your friend always,

Murata

PS: You are now legal on Earth

It was time for dinner. Wolfram knew that if he did not go to the dinning hall some one would come and seek him out. Reading the diary would have to wait till latter when he went to bed. He would have to hide it for now. He looked around and decided to hide it under the mattress. Once that was done, He brushed away the imaginary wrinkles from his uniform and swept his golden locks with his fingers. He left the room as if he had not been up to no good.

He was back in the bedroom. Dinner had gone smoothly. No one noticed that he had been up to no good, that he had a secret. He changed into his peach nightgown. He slid the diary out from under the mattress while looking over his shoulder. He slipped his legs under the covers and sat with a pillow between his back to the headboard. A single candle lit the room which was placed strategically on the nightstand next to him in order to illuminate the diary's pages.

He slowly turned to the first page that Yuuri had written in………


	2. Page 1

Murata has been pestering me for the past couple of months. "Have you written anything in your diary? You should you know. I gave you that present for one specific reason."

"And that reason being?" I interrupted.

"Well Shibuya, you have a very long life ahead of you. Sometimes you take people and events in your life for granted. Trust me I know this from experience."

Well he does have over 4000 years worth of experiences. I imagine his diaries, from present and past lives, filling up the castle library not leaving space for other books. Knowing him, I bet most of those diaries would be filled with perverted thoughts.

He continues, "Writing your thoughts down about events and people surrounding you will help you understand your feelings, emotions, what you were thinking at the time. Were you feeling happy or sad? Did you like someone or hated them? For example: What did you think of Lord Weller when you met him? What do you think of him now? When you're 200 years old you can go back and read what your thoughts of him were. Will you at that time think of him the same way?"

Murata once again gave me something to think about. What did I think of Conrad, Gwendal, and Günter when I first met them? What do I think of them now? What will I think of them latter on? Have my thoughts and attitude changed about the people around me from when I was 15 to now?

I remember the first day that I arrived in the Great Demon Kingdom and everything that has happened afterwards. During the first days I thought that I was having a dream, just a dream. I did not realise that is was all real until I was back in the girls bathroom wearing the royal uniform with tassels and the g-string that Murata so kindly pointed out.

Note to self: I really need to speak to Günter about changing this uniform. I don't want to wear my school uniform for the rest of my life.

How I met Lord Conrad Weller:

I was riding my bike home when I saw Murata being bullied by some jerks. Of course like always I had to go and open my big mouth in the name of justice. I just can't stand and see people get bullied it's not in my nature. Anyway, the bullies came after me, grabbed me, took me into the girls' toilets, and stuck my head into one of the toilets. As they flushed the toilet what looked like to be a blackhole appeared. I was sucked into the toilet/blackhole.

Next thing I know I´m soaking wet in toilet water, yewwwww - grossssss, sitting on the ground in a field. I see a lady and say hi to her and ask her where I am. She starts babbling in some odd language and throwing purple apples at me. What did I do to her? Then this guy that looks like a giant American Football player shows up from out of know where. He starts talking to me in the same strange language. Jeez, don't any of these people speak Japanese? Oh and what is up with their clothing??? The giant grabs my head between his hands, and everything around me goes x-ray vision. Then Mr. American Footballer talks again. Now he speaks in Japanese. Why could he have not spoken to me in Japanese to start off with? Oh, in the mean time the woman and villagers that have joined her are screaming "Demon, Demon" in the background and throwin rocks at me. What a bunch of nuts!

All of the sudden I hear what sounds like horses galloping and my name being called out. Well at least some one here knows me. I see a man on riding a horse with a sword drawn. Mom would have said ¨He's like a knight in shinning armor but without the armour.

¨_YOU CHEATING WIMP!¨ rings through the royal chamber. Did he just read that right? Did that wimp just call Conrart a knight in shining armor?_

The giant draws his sword out to, jumps on his horse and ask me to go with him and I tell the big guy I'm going with they guy that knows my name. Mr Knight and Mr. Giant exchange words and clash swords. All of the sudden I am lifted into the air by a skeleton with wings. I start looking for the strings that are holding the skeleton but see none.

_The bedroom door opens with a loud bang t__aking Wolfram by surprise; Conrart storms into the room with his sword drawn. "Wolfram are you alright?" Conrart quickly searches the room for signs of intruders. _

_Wolfram__'s face goes pale then slowly beet red. He looks at the diary then at Conrart, back to the diary, back to Conrart, diary, Conrart, diary, Conrart "I, I, I, I´m fine. Bbbbb. Baaa, bad dream, that's all". Regaining his composer; "Just a bad dream Lord Weller." _

"_I heard a yell and thought something was wrong."_

"_Everything is just FINE!__"_

_Conrart, concerned for his little brother says "Do you want to talk about the dream?" giving Wolfram one of his famous I'm concerned about you and trusting smiles._

"_No!"_

"_Alright then, I'll leave you now, have a good night Wolfram," Conrart was at the door when he turned to Wolfram and asked "What are you reading?" _

_Wolfram lowered his head eyeing the diary, narrowed his eyes, and coldly responsed "How to prune and debud a bush, Good Night!"_

_Conrart leaves, and while he was walking down the corridor he thought to himself 'that book did not look like a gardening book, is debud even a word, and it's been a long time since he's called me Lord Weller.'_

_Wolfram sighs. That was a close call. He was going to have to control his comments and emotions._

The flying skeleton sits me behind the Princely Knight.

_A low growling sound was heard through out the bedroom._

And that is how I met Lord Conrad Weller.

My first impressions of Conrad well if I had been a girl would have been, gasp, wow, drool coming out my mouth, that was sure one handsome man. What a gentle smile he has, movie star qualities that would easily be on the covers of all tabloid magazines that make women swoon. He was what all men should be like according to my mother. But, I am after all a boy and didn't really see him like that.

At first he was more of than an older brother or a father figure type of guy; he was my protector. He is still my protector, but I consider him more of my older brother now. I trust him no matter unless stupid Shinou puts him up to something that I don't know about. I will never doubt any of his actions. He is gentle, kind hearted, a good listener, patient, calm, and above all I believe he loves me as a younger brother or maybe even as a son. He always gives me the best advice. His smile is always reassuring. The man is almost, and I say almost, perfect.

One of his bad points is when he is in battle he was no qualms killing. He is like a fighting machine that does not know when to stop. He will kill anyone without reservations if he sees that my life might, and I mean might, be in danger. I have had to stop him from killing someone before he even ask why they were doing. Conrad, my friend, talk first and then fight if there is no other solution. But, that is not the worst habit he has.

Conrad's jokes and puns are horrible. He can't tell a joke even if it was to save my life. To make matters worse he actually thinks he's funny. Conrad is not funny at all. I cringe at the thought of him telling a joke. When he tells a joke shivers run down my back. Same thing goes when he says a saying. He gets either backwards or mixes two or three up.

The other bad habit is his habit of calling me majesty. How many times have do I have to tell him to call me Yuuri. He is my Godfather and the man who named me. I'm really becoming annoyed. Three years of me telling him to call me YUURI it is an annoyance. What part of "Call me Yuuri" does he not undertand? Is he so dense?

All and all I hero worship the man. But, please I beg Shinou to put duct tape on the man's mouth when he tries to tell a joke.

_Well, Wolfram thought to himself, Yuuri does have a point about Conrart's bad jokes._

How I met Günter von Crist:

After being saved by Conrad, we mad our way to an Inn. At the inn a tall thing man came out to greet us. He was beautiful. He had the most incredible lavender eyes and hair. His face was that of a perfect vogue model.

_Grrrrr. The candle on the night stand started to glow brighter and burn faster._

He was wearing all white making him look ethereal. His voice was soft and gentle. His manners were regal. He was more like a lover from one of my mom's romance novels.

"_LOVER!!!!!!" Wolfram brought his hands to his mouth and stayed still for a minute. He slowly peeked at the door to see if anyone was going to barge in. He lowered his hands from his mouth. "Really, I need to __keep calm no matter what I read" he whispered to himself and continued to read._

Günter is another fine example of a man that will bring women and men to their knees.

_Pruning__ is not going to be enough._

Latter that night after taking a much needed bath and having my clothing washed, Günter explained to me that I was the 27th Maou of the Great Demon Kingdom. Of course by that time I had already made up my mind that I was dreaming. I asked him as the king what I needed to do. Kill humans was his response. KILL HUMANS? IS THIS GUY FOR REAL? Conrad just smiled and nodded. I'm very happy to say that I have managed to change his views on that subject.

Günter was to become my teacher and advisor. Without him I believe I may have caused a war or two for not knowing the odd customs of this world.

_You can still cause __one you Wimp!_

I swear Günter must never sleep. At night he nozzles all the horses in the castle so they will go to sleep, he is the event planner, my teacher, my advisor, Anissina's guinea pig, Gisela's father, and he worships me.

When I first met him, I did not know why he would get nose bleeds. OH, how naïve I was back then. I actually thought there was something wrong with the poor man. I really don't know if he has or had a crush on me or was it just a way to get my attention. Over the years he has some what mellowed out, but I still here him screaming "YOUR MAJESTYYYYYYYYY" when I skive his lessons.

Günter is a very sensitive, loving, passionate person. He sees me as perfect which of course I'm not.

_You got that right, cheater. __I'll give you loving, sensitive, umph_

What surprised me the most about him was how he could use a sword. I was surprised to find out that he had been Conrad's teacher. Conrad is the best swords man in the world and Günter can give him a run for his money.

His lessons are long a boring. God, the man can drone out for hours. His continued adoration for me really can get on my nerves along with his crying, if I ignore him, and his endless hugging. I used to feel bad when I left him behind, but now I don't as much. He can be a total flake!

Despite his total flakiness, I admire and respect the man. I would be at a total loss with out him.

A feeling has just told me to lookout the window behind me, and what I saw brought a smile to my face and a warm fuzzy feeling. Angel has just walked by my window.

"_WHO THE __HELL IS ANGEL!!!"_


	3. Page 2

A/N: I guess I have to say at one point that I don't own KKM or any of it's characters. Although I would not mind owning Wolfram Von Beilefeld, Mua haa haa haa haaaaaaa!

Thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

_Wolfram jumped out __of the bed. "WHO THE HELL IS ANGEL? YOU FREAKING PERVERTED FLIRT OF A KING?" while staring down at what he had just read. With anger boiling inside of him he threw the diary to the floor coming to a halt in the middle of the room. A ball of fire raged in his hand. He was about to torch the diary when a he heard a soft knock at the door. The door opened slowly and Günter poked his head in. _

"_Wolfram is everything alright? I was walking by when I heard you screaming obscenities of our beautiful and majestic king."_

"_Just a bad dream Günter!"_

"_Was it bad enough for you to have a ball of fire lingering in your hand?"_

_At that moment Wolfram realised that he still had the fire ball in his palm, and much worse the diary was on the floor between him and Günter. He looked at the diary hoping for all hopes the Günter had not noticed it. Wolfram slowly walked towards the diary._

_Günter in the mean time had already noticed the notebook on the floor. Noticing Wolfram's action he quickly made his way to the diary beating Wolfram to it. _

"_Günter give me back my notebook!" begged Wolfram as Günter turned his back to him. Wolfram tried to grab the diary away from Günter, but Günter raised it over his head out of the blondes reach. Wolfram made several jumping attempts to snatch the diary, but being much short he could not reach. While keeping the diary out of reach, Günter read the cover. _

"_Wolfram where did you find this, how could you? These are his majesties most private and beautiful thoughts. I have never been so embarrassed by your actions!"_

_Wolfram turned a dark shade red and was about to apologise when he was over come by another thought. "I am his fiancé after all. I need to know what he is thinking to better understand and protect him from all the flussies."_

"_That still does not give you any rights"_

"_Oh realyyyy? Would you not like to know what he truly thinks of you." _

"_I know his majesty will have praised me!"_

_With a smirk on his face, arms crossed over is peach night gown, he raised head, looked off to a side and said, "Oh so that is what you think. I suggest read the first page." While his left foot tapped the floor he looked at Günter, "Don't lie by telling me that you are not one bit curious."_

"_Well, the truth is, it is, its, YES, I am curious"_

"_Go ahead, sit down on the sofa and read the first page."_

"_I rather not!" Günter said in a high pitched voice._

_Wolfram slithered up to Günter, bated his emerald green eyes, smiled seductively and said "Just one page won't hurt anyone. And, there is know need to tell anyone. It will be our little secret." he purred._

"_Oh okay, just the one page. It will give a better understanding about our adorable majestic king."_

_Günter sat down on the sofa and started to read. "Oh his highness is so thoughtful in giving such a gift to our beloved king, I wonder what he means by being legal on Earth?" Wolfram did not responded but eyed him while he turned to the first page._

"_His majesty does indeed have such lovely hand writing." _

"_Hurry up and read it!" Wolfram snares._

"_Patience Wolfram, you do know it's a virtue?"_

"_JUST READ!"_

"_Okay, no need to get so huffy with me."_

_Günter beganto read. Several moments latter "What is an American Football Player?"_

"_No idea."_

_He continued to read. "Wolfram, a can bet with certainty that you did not like his majesty calling Lord Weller….what was is again…ah yes a Princely Knight." _

"_UMPH"_

_Günter continued to read quietly until "Well his majesty does have a valid point here. Conrad can not tell a joke if his life depended on it."_

"_I also agree."_

_Günter continued to read on. His eyes smiled with fondness, he blushed, and he sighed. "His majesty says such wonderful things about me."_

_Wolfram eyed Günter lifting one eyebrow "You haven't reached the best part yet."_

_Günter continued to read. His soft smile disappeared and a frown appeared on his face. "Flaky, he says I'm Flaky" He started to cry. "What ever gave him that idea?"_

"_Well let me see, how about this," Wolfram raised his arms above his head and said "YOUR MAJESTYYYYYYYYYYY" while doing an wave with his body._

"_I don't do that!"_

"_Yes you do! And just finish reading."_

_Tear laden eyes returned to the diary. "Hum, Wolfram? Who's Angel?"_

"_Don't know. But when I get my hands on that cheating wimp, no one better be around if they value their life."_

"_Wolfram, I know what I'm going to say is very wrong, but maybe we should continue to read to find out who Angel is. I am really sorry to say this, but if he is seeing some one with out our knowledge his life could be endanger."_

"_Well, that is one way of looking at it. Now you have an excuse to invade you precious king's privacy. What you really want to do is find out is to what extant he considers you flaky."_

"_Very well I'll continue to read the rest out loud" G__ünter turned the page and gasped. "OH DEAR!!!"_

"_WHAT" screamed Wolfram. Günter looked at Wolfram with a fear in his face. Wolfram snatched the diary away and saw what Günter gasped about. The whole second page had only one entry. Drawn in red ink was an extra large heart shape with the following inside:_

_Y.S._

_LOVES_

_A.F.H_


	4. Page 3

"_Wolfram please don't do anything rash" Günter squealed as he looked up at the blond demon in fear. What was Wolfram's reaction going to be. Would Wolfram a) torch the royal bedroom and ruined all his majesty's lovely possessions, b) start throwing one of his famous temper tantrums and he, Günter, end up with broken eardrums, or c) get dressed, go to Ulrike, beg to be sent to Earth in order to slice and dice his most beloved king? To much of Günter's surprise it was d) know of the above._

_Wolfram stood in front of Günter holding the diary in his hands. When he read the second page his blood rushed to his feet, the room started spinning slightly, sight went out of focus, heart seized to beat for a few seconds, and his hands felt numb while holding the diary. All he could really think at that moment was that Yuuri really did not love him the way he wanted him too. He had been such a fool. He had misjudged Yuuri's friendship for something more than it was. He was never going to be loved, truly loved by Yuuri. Wolfram realised that it was not going to get him nowhere to burn the room, throw a temper tantrum, and chop Yuuri to bits. None of those actions would make Yuuri love him any more. He had lost. He would let Yuuri go. Anyway the Great Demon Kingdom needed its king. He handed the diary back to Günter while he was holding back tears and sat down next to Günter. "Günter, you are right. Please continue to read so we can find out who this Angel person is. His majesty's life can be in danger." _

"_Wolfram are you sure about this?" Günter said softly feeling pity for the fire demon. He noticed that Wolfram had said 'his majesty' instead of 'Yuuri'._

"_Yes, I don't need any sympathy. It's my fault for taking the stupid engagement thing seriously. It may take sometime but I'll be fine eventually" Wolfram said softly taking in a deep breath and then exhaling it slowly._

_Günter looked at Wolfram with compassion. He always thought of Wolfram as a selfish brat, but right now he was being the least selfish person in the world. He truly admired Wolfram's courage at that moment. "Very well then"_

How I met Lord Gwendal von Voltaire:

The day after my arrival we made our way to Blood Pledge Castle. Conrad insisted that I ride in through the village and up to the castle on my own horse. Conrad said that the horse was a very docile. Yeah, Right!!! One of the villagers through flowers at me and Ao (that's my horse's name) became spooked. He started galloping at full speed like a out of control bullet train. I could hear Conrad yelling something, but since I was scream my life away I could not hear what he was saying. Ao made his way up the hill to the castle with me in tow.

When we arrived at the castle Ao abruptly stopped and threw me off. When I looked up to see what had stopped the damn horse I saw an imposing tall, well proportioned, handsome, regal man. He was wearing a green outfit, had a long charcoal hair tied in a ponytail, and steely blue eyes with intent of murder as he looked down at me. He was SCARYYY! I believe that Gwendal, if Conrad had not arrived and told Gwendal who I was, would have taken me by the collar and thrown me into a dungeon . I don't think that he truly believed who I was until the next day.

Later that evening I had dinner with him and the rest of his family. I found him to be a man that no one would dare cross, say no to, imposing, authoritative, and most of all SCARY! I did not want to get on his bad side.

My feelings towards him have changed over time. He can still be scary especially when we argue and looks at me with his angry steely blue eyes. I bet he doesn't know how much I truly respect him even though I am always complaining about him giving me so much work. He has taught me how to run a country; I could not lead the Great Demon Kingdom with out him. I would be completely at a loss. I don't understand he how puts up with me. I'm always sneaking out or finding some lame excuse for not doing my job, and leaving it all for him to do. He is such a sucker for when I give him my charming goofy smile (Hee hee hee hee heeeee). I think that I have given him several permanent wrinkles on his forehead.

_At this point Günter stopped and looked at Wolfram. Günter was expecting Wolfram to make some sort of comment at this point, e.g. 'Wimp' would have been appropriate. But, Wolfram just kept quiet and stared at the floor in front of him. Günter did not know whether or not Wolfram was listening. Günter continued to read._

His biggest flaw is that he can not say no to cute things. Who would have thought that a cute little kitten could bring the General of the Great Demon Army to his knees? And, that to relieve his tension/nerves he knits what are supposedly cute little animals? No one would think so by looking at the man.

About his knitting it is, how can I put this, HORRIBLE! He makes horrible creatures that can scare anyone here and on Earth. Alien is not as scary compared to Gwendal's creations. I think it's a pig he says it's a cat. I think it's a cat he says it's a bearbee. To make matters worse I really can't tell him what I think about his hobby unless I want to commit suicide. So, I just nod and keep my mouth shut. I guess I can blame Anissina for doing such a bad job in teaching Gwendal how to knit, but I'm not surprised knowing how bad and dangerous most of her inventions are.

"_Well, his majesty does have a valid point about Gwendal's knitting and Anissina's inventions" Günter chuckled trying to make the atmosphere less dense than it was. It did not seem to help._

_Günter had read the next line and believed that he should ask Wolfram for permission to continue. "Wolfram, umm, you are up next. Do you won't me to continue?" _

_Silence_

"_Wolfram" he said quietly_

"_Go ahead; let's see what that damn wimp has to say!" Wolfram said with spite while still looking at the floor._

"_All right then,"_

How I met Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld:

After getting scared out of my wits by Gwendel, I heard footsteps coming down the steps that were in front of me. "He's the Demon King?" someone said as I looked up. I was in awe. Never in my life had I seen such beautiful and amazing creature. I had never seen sun kissed golden hair and deep emerald eyes set onto such a perfect face. The only thing I could say was "Wow, what a pretty boy."

_At this Wolfram raised his head and looked at Günter although his sullen expression had not changed._

In the evening he sat next to me during dinner. We got into a heated argument when he insulted my mother. I can take insults, but never ever insult my mother. At that moment a got off my chair and bitch slapped him. I really wanted to punch him but couldn't. I did not want to harm that lovely face of his. I should have punched Little Lord Brat if I had known the consequences of that infamous slap. I heard Conrad and Günter telling me to take the slap back. There was no way in hell I was going to take it back; he had insulted my mother. Then Lady Celi (I'll get to her latter) said "That makes the proposal official. See Wolfram I told you that all men would fall at your feet." Wait a second, proposal, as in marriage proposal? Günter kindly informed me that by slapping a person a cross the left cheek was marriage proposal. That could not be!! WE ARE BOTH GUYS!!!!!! Apparently it is not a rare thing here in this world. Oh man, what did I get myself into?

"_If I had know what a cheating wimp you were going to turn out to be I would broken the engagement off right then and there, you, you,…insensible ass!"_

_Günter swallowed noticing that Wolfram´s normal self was returning some what. "We can leave this for latter if you like?"_

"_No, keep reading!"_

To make maters worse, Wolfram slaped his plate and silverware to the floor. I, being brought up not to be ill mannered, reached down to pick up the dinnerware. Günter was screaming for me to stop, but he's too late. I picked up the knife, therefore unbeknown to me, I had accept Wolfram´s invitation to a duel. By dropping a knife on the floor signifies an invitation to a duel. By picking up the knife it means that the duel is accepted. What a mess had I gotten myself into? The next day was the duel.

"_I should have won!"_

Needless to say I won. Take that Prince of Bratness!

"_Pure luck wimp!"_

Apparently I displayed tremendous amount of power when I turned into the Maou, but I don't remember since I fainted.

I woke up three days to Günter´s joy, and Wolfram was there too with a snobbish attitude looking out the window.

Wolfram told me, latter that day, that Gwendal and Conrad had left for the border since there where some skirmishes. I made Wolfram take me to the border, and on our way there he gave me the, now quite infamous, nickname "WIMP".

Oh how I have had to endure his screaming and yelling over time. Wimp this, Wimp that, you Cheating Wimp, etc… He even calls me Wimp in his sleep.

"_I am beginning to think that wimp is way too mild for such a cheating loser!"_

_Günter made no comments to Wolfram's remarks._

I am the Maou, King of the Great Demon Kingdom, can then someone tell me why I don't have my bed to myself? Why do I have to share it with a guy who likes to wear frilly girly pink nightgowns, punches, kicks, and insults me in his sleep? I can not count how many times I have found myself on the floor in the morning. Wolfram's everlasting excuse has been that for one I am his fiancé and two he can protect me. But, who protects me from him?

"_Well I won't be protecting you anymore you moron!"_

_Günter started to slightly move away from Wolfram. He was perceiving a fiery explosion coming on at any minute. "Maybe I should stop here" he said in a his soft voice._

"_NO!"_

_Günter inhaled slowly._

To me he was a proud brat, snob, hot tempered, overly possessive, constantly jealous, selfish, prejudice git, and a mama's boy.

"_Why that selfish…" Wolfram managed to say through his clinched teeth, Wolfram jumped off the sofa while a ball of fire started to form in his hand. His emerald eyes clearly with intent of murder looked at Günter and the diary._

"_Wolfram, please calm down, and listen to the next part" Günter plead afraid for his life. He quickly read:_

I don't think of him that way anymore. He is so much more than what people first perceive of him to be. There is so much more to Wolfram than just his gorgeous face and body. In my eyes he is the most caring, selfless, the most loving person in the world, and not to mention a heart of gold.

_The ball of fire in Wolfram's hand dissipated. Did Günter just ready that correctly? Did he hear Günter correctly. Wolfram tried to mouth something coherent but couldn't. Did Yuuri say he was the most caring, selfless, most loving person in the world, and had a heart of gold? And since when did Yuuri notice his body? At this thought Wolfram blushed._

_Günter noticed Wolfram's change of mood for the better. He managed to smile, relaxed a bit and continue._

He has followed me to the ends of the world and back without any questions. He once told me that if I fell he would fall with me. If he fell I would fall with him.

"_He would fall with me?" Wolfram whispered to himself._

_Günter now continued to read in a more cheerful and light hearted manner._

He is the one that pushes me to do better. He is the one that has become the most indispensable person in my life. I have even come to cherish him call me a wimp although I won't tell him that. I would not trade his bratty attitude for nothing in the world. He is Wolfram and he is perfect the way he is.

_For the third time that evening Wolfram felt light headed. Yuuri had just said the he, Wolfram, was perfect the way he was. He plopped himself down on the sofa looked at Günter questionably. He could not understand Yuuri at that moment. All sorts of thoughts were running through his mind._

_Günter also began to wonder. What he was reading was more like a declaration of love, but yet Yuuri was in love with someone named Angel. It made no sense at all. He continued to read._

I often wonder why Wolfram has not broken our engagement off. I have pushed him away so many times when he has brought up the subject. Could it be because of his pride?

_Wolfram made no comment. Günter continued._

I have since the beginning said that I did not want to get married. I was a 15 year old first year high school student who was thrown into an accidental engagement with another boy. Being a boy is now besides the point, and I really don't care about that. What is the point is that I had only lived for 15 years compared to his 82 years. He has seen much more of the world and has had many more life experiences than I have. I'm now 18 and still not ready to get married. I'm way to young and immature for that. I wonder how he would have felt if that at the age of 15 he was engaged to some stranger by mistake. Would he have been ready to marry the stranger at 15, 16, 17 or at 18? I can't answer that for him, but I believe that he would not have been ready either. At first I didn't break off the engagement because I was afraid of what he would do to me for example torch me. Now I won't break it off because I'm afraid that he will leave my side. What would I do without him?

Wolfram is my comrade, my friend, my partner in crime, he is my…………………………………

_"Well it looks like he was interrupted by someone or something" Günter showed Wolfram the diary. A darker squiggly line trailed the tail of the 'y'. Both Wolfram and Günter wonder what could have interrupted or surprised Yuuri._

_Günter yawned. "I'm going to leave it for to tonight. I think we both have a lot to think about."_

_"No, please continue Günter!"_

_Günter turned the page, "Anissina is next. There is nothing more at this point about you" he said with another yawn. "Anyway I have been thinking. It makes no sense that he gives you such high praise and be in love with whoever Angel is." He frowns. "I wonder…."_

_"You wonder what?"_

_"Let me think it overnight and I'll till you my suspicions in the morning. Gwendal and Conrart should be made aware of the existence of this Angel person. I believe now that his majesty is truly in danger." Günter said has he stood while holding the diary. "I'll keep this diary overnight and you get some sleep Lord Bielefeld" He smiled and started to make his way to the door._

_"Where do you think your going with that diary?" Wolfram said as he blocked the door before Günter ccould leave._

_"I'm taking it with me, so you won't stay up all night reading it and possibly burn the castle down as you do!"_

_"Oh, and you are going to tell me you won't read it? Mr. Nosey????"_

_"I am his majesties most loyal advisor."_

_"And, I'm Yuuri's FIANCÉ!!!"_

_" Very well, I see this is not going to get us anywhere. Do you have an envelope large enough to put the diary in?_

_"I don't believe so, but let me look." Wolfram searched the drawers of the vanity, the night stands, and finally the wardrobe. He found a clean cloth laundry bag. "Well this do?"_

_"Yes" Günter said as he took the bag from Wolfram. Günter placed the diary inside and tied the laundry bag close._

_"Now what?" says Wolfram, arms crossed over his torso, left foot tapping the floor._

_"Now I will give this to a guard and have him return it to us in the morning after breakfast. Deal?"_

_"Deal" Wolfram sighed._

_Günter opened the door and looked around to see if there was any guard around. At the end of the long corridor he eyed a one marching back and forth as if he was in a military parade. "You there" said Günter while gesturing for the guard to come to him. The guard heared and saw that he was being hailed and marched over to Günter. To Günter's surprise and dismay it was none other than Dorcas. Günter bowed his head in exasperation._ _Dacauscas_ _would have to do at that time of night._

_"Sir, How May I Be Of Assistance, Sir!" Dacauscas__ said loudly._

_"Keep it down Dacauscas__" hissed Wolfram._

_"Sir, Yes, Sir" he whispered loudly  
_

_"Dorcas, your going to wake up the entire castle" whispered Günter. "We want you to take this bag. Under no circumstance are you to look inside or let anyone else look, or else! Return it to us in the morning after breakfast. Take to Lord Von Voltaire's office. Do you understand?"_

_"Sir Y…mmmmmmm" Günter covered Dorcas' mouth with his hand in avoiding for the whole castle to wake up._

_"Good, and not a word to anyone, and return to your duties" whispered Wolfram._

_Günter let go of Dacauscas__. Dacauscas__ marched away and returned to his patrol._

_"Satisfied Wolfram?"_

_"I guess" Wolfram shrugged._

_Günter at this point smiled and bowed good night to Wolfram. Wolfram watched Günter walk away; his cape bellowing as he made his way down the corridor. Wolfram closed the door, went over to the bed and laid down. He would sleep very little that night as thoughts and nightmares rushed through his head._


	5. The Reading Of The Diary

Night was giving way to the sun rising above the horizon. It was the time of day when all when the birds began there morning routine of bug hunting. It was the time for the roosters to crow. It was the time for the little cute lambs to wake up and make their way to the pasture fields. But, no birds could be seen or heard, no rooster crowed, and the cute little lambs stayed their holding pens. Everything was eerily quiet not even a cricket could be heard.

High above in the sky a large flock birds soared over Blood Pledge Castle. They had long wings, elongated bodies, long necks, and a large round heads. They sang their merry tune above the castle. "BAD OMEN, BAD OMEN…..BAAAAD OOOMEEEN!"

The sun began its daily peaking through the currents of the royal bedchamber. On the bed was a lone slender figure. The figure stirred while emanating loud snoring. Between the snores the figure spoke up "Wimp!", some snoring, " You lousy CHEATER.", mumbling, " Moron! You're going to pay for this!", more mumbling and snoring, " CHEEEEATERRRR!" And with that, Wolfram woke up panting: fire ball at the ready. 'Just wait till he got his hands on that good for nothing, lousy, cheating wimp of a fiancé.'

Wolfram marched his way to the wardrobe and took out a fresh, clean, starched uniform. He removed his peach nightgown and looked at himself twice over in the mirror. Yuuri was right. He definitely had gorgeous body and so did Yuuri. Wolfram shook his head. He shouldn't think of the nice things that insensitive fool had written, after all wasn't Yuuri supposedly in love with Angel? What if that Angel person had put a spell on Yuuri? That would make some sort of sense. If a spell had been placed on the stupid wimp, for what purpose? Damn, Gunter was right. Yuuri was in mortal danger! He had to see Gunter immediately.

Wolfram quickly finished getting dressed. He checked himself in the mirror: cravat in place, cravat chain securely fastened and properly placed, jacket straight with no wrinkles, belt secure, pants properly tucked into boots, back part of pants not too tightly hugging cute butt, and boots clean and shiny. All checked and properly done. Next he brushed his hair making sure that the golden curls accentuated his perfect face. He was ready to meet the day.

Wolfram quickly made his way Günter's quarters. Just has he was about to knock on the door it opened. Gunter was startled by seeing Wolfram at his door at such an early hour. "My! My! If it isn't Lord von Bielefeld at my door at such an early hour! Are you not up a little to early from you beauty rest?"

"I don't need it. May I remind you that I am perfect the way I am! And, by the looks of it, you could use at least a decade of beauty rest if that would help any." Wolfram smirked.

Gunter glared at Wolfram with daggers coming out of lavender eyes.

"Good morning Gunter, Wolfram!" Conrart said as he walked up to the two men. "You're up quite early Wolfram, and by the looks of it you seem not to have much sleep."

"Well the truth is I didn't get much sleep last night" Wolfram said. "I had a lot of thinking to do."

"Did you stay up all night reading that book on how to prune and debud a bush?"

"I don't think debud is a word." Gunter volunteered.

Wolfram eyed Gunter to keep quiet. "I'm going to have breakfast. Conrart, Gunter are both you coming?"

"Yes" they said in unison.

"Conrart, do you know if Gwendal will me coming down for breakfast?"

"I really don't know. I haven't seen him yet this morning."

The trio made their way to the royal dinning hall with no further conversation.

Wolfram entered first fallowed by Conrart and Gunter. Gwendal was already having breakfast. Wolfram took his usual place next to Yuuri's empty chair. Conrart and Gunter also sat in their usual places. The maids, Doria and Sangria, served them breakfast. As observant fangirls, the maids noticed something peculiar in Wolfram's and Gunter's moods. They nudged each other with their elbows, and they waited off in the sidelines to see what was going on. Sangria and Doria had a mutual silent understanding that the Love Lottery was to have a new entry.

Gunter looked off to the side out of the corner of his eye and noticed the attentive attitude of the maids. "Gwendal I would like to speak to you after breakfast in your office."

"Can it wait? I'm rather busy since his majesty isn't here."

"Oh, I believe it really can't wait. It is a really important mater that was brought up to me recently" Gunter said in a soft cheery voice.

"Well can you tell me now?" Gwendal grunted.

"I'd rather not. It is sort of a simple delicate matter."

"Very well, but make it quick, I don't have all day to listen to your ranting"

"Conrart, Wolfram would you mind joining us?"

"I'll be happy too" said Conrart in his usual fashion compared to Wolfram's squeak "Sure". Gwendal noticed the manner of Wolfram's reply. He then noticed Wolfram and Gunter making small gestures at each other. 'This meeting is not going to be just of a simple delicate matter. If it involves Gunter and Wolfram then it has to be about the kid,' Gwendal thought to himself. He felt a new wrinkle coming on.

When they had finished breakfast, the four gentlemen made their way to Gwendal's office. Along the way, they were greeted by none other than Great Sage Ken Murata and the spy Yozak Gurrier in tow.

"Good morning everybody" Murata said cheerfully.

Gunter quickly replied "Good morning your Highness, Yozak. Would you please join us in Gwendal's office?" Murata and Yozak both replied that they would be all too happy.

'Great!' Wolfram thought, 'The last two people I want to know that I took Yuuri's diary just happen to show up. I'll never here the end of it?'

Murata had sensed something was up when he woke up. A funny felling had told him that it was going to be a very interesting day at Blood Pledge Castle. When he arrived, he had found Yozak at the castle gates. He told Yozak that he had sensed it was going to be a very interesting day at the castle, and invited Yozak to join him for some fun. Yozak agreed to join in. He was not one to mess out on fun. When Gunter asked them to come to Gwendal's office, they looked at each other out the corner of their eyes in acknowledgement that something was up.

Dacauscas, as instructed, was waiting outside of Gwendal's study. He stood at attention, while holding the laundry bag out at harms length, as the party of six approached. "Good morning sirs" he bellowed out, "I have brought the laundry bag as you requested Lord von Christ".

"Thank you Dacauscas, you may leave now and get some rest" Gunter said while taking the bag from Dacauscas.

The six gentlemen made there way inside. Last to enter was Gunter. He wanted to make sure that no one was lingering in the corridor.

"What is this about Gunter?" grunted Gwendal as he sat down in his chair.

Untying the laundry and taking out the diary Gunter said "Well a certain someone yesterday found his majesty's personal diary".

"WOLFRAM!" Conrart and Gwendal said in unison as five pairs of eyes turned to meet a blushing Wolfram. At that moment both Murata and Yozak knew that it was going to be a very interesting day.

"Wolfram how could you take such a personal item?" Gwendal bellowed while slamming a fist down on his desk. Wolfram squeaked and jumped back.

Wolfram closed his eyes, mustered up all his strength and pride, and replied in his usual snobbish way "Well I am after all Yuuri's fiancé, and I'm entitled to know everything about him".

"That still gives you no right!" Gwendal said while his left eye was twitching.

"I'm sure Wolfram meant no harm by it Gwendal" Conrart said gently attempting to calm Gwendal down.

"How much did you read?"

Wolfram replied, "WE only read three pages" emphasising the WE.

"WE?"

"Gunter was nice enough to read the third page out loud" Wolfram volunteered.

"GUNTER!"

"There is a very good explanation. You see" Gunter fidgeted with his cloak, "I heard Wolfram screaming his usual profanities towards our beloved Majesty while I was walking by the royal bedroom. I entered to find Wolfram all flustered. I saw a book on the floor, picked it up, and then noticed that it was his Majesty's most treasured personal diary."

"So you decided to read it also!"

In the back ground Murata and Yozak were whispering to each other.

"I was not going to read it until Wolfram pointed out the last entry on the first page. His majesty mentions someone called Angel."

"So who is this Angel?" Gwendel grunted with a hint of curiosity.

"We don't know, but Wolfram and I believe we all should find out who this Angel person is. Apparently our king is in love with Angel." Gunter said in a serious tone. Four pairs of eyes looked at Wolfram.

Conrart spoke up "What makes you believe that his majesty is in love?"

"The only entry on the second page" Gunter replied as he opened the diary to the second page. He showed everyone the XL heart that took up the entire page.

Conrart's smile disappeared, Gwendal's left eye began to twitch faster, Yozak let out a whistle, and Murata smiled deviously as his glasses reflected the sunlight coming through the window.

Gunter continued to speak "I believe that his majesty may be in danger".

"WHAT?" rang through the office.

"The last entry on the third page sort of seems to contradict the second page" Wolfram said proudly. Everyone in the room took notice of Wolfram's tone.

Gwendal's curiosity was now at 100% said "Why is that?"

"Well...Yuuri says some nice things…." A rosy tinge brightened Wolfram's pale cheeks.

Gunter interjected, "I believe that his majesty maybe under someone's influence. Maybe some sort of potion has been given to him."

Wolfram added "Or maybe placed under a spell."

Murata, who had kept deviously quiet in the background, finally spoke up using his Wise Man tone. "I understand your concerns Lord von Christ, Lord von Bielefeld. You say that you have only read three pages of the diary, and have come to the conclusion that Shibuya is in danger from a person called Angel and has the initials A. F. H." Murata raised his hand quickly commanding silence when Wolfram was about to interrupt. "I, being the person who has known Shibuya the longest, do not know of anyone named Angel here or on Earth." Murata was not going to tell them that on Earth an angel was also a celestial being. He was going to keep that little bit of information to himself. "And, from the looks of it, no one in this room does either. Lord von Christ may I please have the diary?" Murata stretched his hand out to Gunter. Gunter looked at the Sage and reluctantly handed over the diary. "I will read it and let you all know what I think."

"What right do you have to read it?" pouted Wolfram.

"As I said I am Shibuya's oldest friend and also his sage." Murata said giving Wolfram a cold stare.

"Not trying to be disrespectful towards your Highness, but I believe that you are just being nosey." Wolfram said as he glared at the great sage.

"WOLFRAM!" resounded over walls of the room.

Turning away from Wolfram, Murata smiled at Yozak. Yozak understood the smile; it was time for him to act. "Your Highness, I think that Lord..." Yozak was interrupted by the door abruptly open. With perfect timing thought Yozak, Anissina entered the room unannounced. Murata could not stop from smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"Good! Gwendal, Gunter, I'm glad to find you both here. I need you two up in my lab now!" Anissina said as she charged and grabbed hold of poor Gunter.

"Not Now! We are too busy for your nonsense, and let go of Gunter!"

"My nonsense? My inventions are far more important than what ever you men where discussing! Now let's go!"

"Lady Anissina" interrupted Murata "do you have maybe some sort of person finder or tracker?

"Well no. Does his Highness require one? I could invent one quite easily." Anissina said in prideful tone. His Highness was a person who truly understood her inventions.

"Well we need to find out who a person is by the name of Angel and with the initials A. F. H."

"Mmmm, I don't know anyone named Angel. Has this Angel person done something?"

Grunting and moaning could be heard around the office. With the exception of Yozak, the general thought was how could his Highness involve the castle's greatest menace?

Murata sensing the general atmosphere said "Well it looks like our King has fallen in love with someone named Angel?"

"Did I just here his majesty is in LOVE?" said Lady Celi has she poked your head into the room.

"MOTHER!" screamed Wolfram and Gwendal while Conrart shook his head.

Could this day get any worse thought the three sons of the former Maou. Could this day get any better thought Murata and Yozak. Unbeknown to anyone in the room, Lady Celi's remark was over heard by two of the fangirls. Adjustments to the Love Lottery would definitely need to be made.

Lady Celi entered the room leaving the door open. "Yozak could you please check to make sure no one is outside and close the door." Gwendal said. Yozak obediently looked outside of the room. He saw to of the maids in the corridor. He smiled and winked at them. "There is no one outside!" and then closed the door. The maids understood the hint and made their way to the door. The fallowing was overheard and mentally recorded for latter playback:

Lady Celi: Well who is his majesty in love with?

Great Sage: It seams to be some one named Angel with the initials A. F. H. Do you know of some one with those initials?

Lady Celi: "Let me think. Mmmmmm, can't think of anyone? But I'm sure that it is someone who is adorable just like his majesty. How did you find out?"

Great Sage: "Lord von Bielefeld found Shibuya´s personal diary and took it upon himself to read it."

Lady Celi: "Wolfy dear how could you?"

Lord von Bielefeld: "I am his fiancé Mother"

Lady Celi: "Why don't you ask his majesty when he comes back?"

Lord von Bielefeld: "Yuuri's life may be endanger because of this person."

Lord von Christ: "He may have been given a potion or put under a spell."

Great Sage: "I was about to go and read the diary right before You and Lady Anissina arrived."

Lady Celi: "Your Highness should not do that. Let me read it and I'll give you a woman's point of view into this whole matter."

Male voices: "MOTHER!"

Lady Anissina: "Actually I should be the one reading it. I can get to the bottom of this using one of my inventions and my super extreme intelligence.

Male voices: "NOOOO"

Lady Celi: "You are all such party poopers! It is not fair that one person have the advantage to know what his majesty is thinks of us."

Lord von Christ: "You are absolutely right Lady Celi."

Lord von Bielefeld: "I happen to agree with Mother and Gunter!"

Yozak the Spy: "You can count me in"

Lady Anissina: "I agree!"

Great Sage: "Very well. Since we are all concerned about Shibuya's welfare, I propose the following: We will all meet in say thirty minutes at the Round Table. I well read the diary out loud. Is that fine with everyone concerned?"

Voices: "Yes, Yes, NO, Yes, Yes, Yes, NOOOO!"

Great Sage: "I'm sorry Lord von Voltaire and Lord Weller, but you have been out voted. We well meet in thirty minutes at the Round Table. Lord Weller since you are Shibuya's godfather would you mind holding onto the diary until the meeting?"

Lord Weller: "I'll be happy too."

The maids heard steps coming to the door and the door handle moving. They silently tip toed away. Yozak came out of the room and saw the maids moving away. "Well people the coast is clear" he said. He once again winked at the maids as they turned the corner. "I'm going to go around and ask if anyone knows Angel." To which Murata replied "I'll help you Yozak."

Yozak and Murata left the room and made their way to the stables. Anissina went to find an invention to help her solve the mystery, and Lady Celi headed for the kitchen.

Inside the office Gwendal was rubbing his temples. "I can't believe this is has gone so out of hand. Wolfram you do realise that this is your entire fault!"

"If Lord von Flaky here had not mentioned it to his Highness then we could have resolved it by ourselves!" Wolfram growled.

"Well if Lord von Brat had not gone off a poked his nose in others people business" Gunter sneered.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!"

"Gwendal what is done is done. Now we have to figure out how to avoid for Yuuri finding out." Conrart said with sadness in his voice. The three men looked at Conrart knowing that no one had thought about Yuuri finding out. "He is going to feel betrayed by all of us if he finds out." Conrart sighed.

Murata and Yozak wondered into the castle garden with no intention of asking anyone about Angel. "So your Highness, are you going to tell me who Angel is?" Murata looked up at the taller man and said "The truth is I don't know anyone named Angel." Yozak looked at Murata with surprise. "But I can tell you what AN angel is back on Earth." Murata said. "Oh please inform me your highness!" Yozak smiled. Murata was all too happy to let Yozak know what an angel was back on Earth. A load whistle was heard coming from the garden.

Thirty minutes later all concerned members arrived at the round table room. The men noticed that on the table was odd looking box. It had levers, colorful lights, four legs each with a small claw at the end, and a snout coming out form one of the sides. It had to be one of Anissina's inventions. Also on the table were pads of paper, pencils, and a glass placed in front of each chair. Alternating around the table where different types of snacks and beverages. Off to the side was a long table. On it was a large urn with hot water, cups, saucers, tea spoons, knives, sporks, plates, napkins, bakery rolls, and an assortment of teas. This was all done compliments of Lady Celi.

"Yozak" Murata called "can you please make sure that no one is lingering outside, and close the door securely." Yozak understood Murata´s intention. This time no one was to listen in. The maids were disappointed when the meeting was moved to the round table because the room had a magical barrier. The barrier was placed so that no voices could be overheard outside of the room. This part of the meeting was for them alone. The occupants of the room did not need for the rest of the castle and therefore kingdom to know about Yuuri's love life.

Everyone sat down at the table leaving two empty chairs since there were only eight people and not ten. Also empty was the Moau's chair in the centre of the table. Murata sat himself facing the large window. To his left was Gwendal, fallowed by Wolfram, then Conrart. To Murata's right was Gunter, then Celi and Anissina, and finally Yozak opposite of Murata. Gwendal had strategically placed Wolfram between himself and Conrart.

"Before we begin I think we should take into consideration his majesty's feelings if he finds out." Conrart said as he handed the diary to Murata.

"I will be all too happy to explain to Shibuya the situation that we were facing if indeed he finds out." Murata said without stating that he was going to make sure that Shibuya did find out. "And, I am sure, knowing Shibuya's forgiving nature that he will forgive us all, therefore any other concerns?" No one spoke up.

"Very well then I shall proceed with…The Reading Of The Diary!"


	6. Page 4

"_Just to inform all of you I gave Shibuya this diary for his 18th birthday. I thought that it would be a good idea for him to right down his experiences for latter reflection. I seem to have been correct." Murata said._

"_Excuse me" Günter interrupted, "What did you mean 'You are now legal on Earth'?"_

"_In the majority of the countries on Earth when person reaches 18 they are considered an adult. What that means is that Shibuya and I can now go out to bars, buy drinks, get drunk, and pick up girls, just like we did when we returned to Earth a week after his birthday." Murata said with a big wide smile on his face while looking out the corners of his eyes at Wolfram. Wolfram gritted his teeth. Murata did omit that he did the picking up, got drunk, and Yuuri just sat and watched while Murata made a fool of himself._

_Murata began to read from the beginning for the first page. He skipped over the part of Murata´s diaries._

"_Your Highness, I do believe you skipped the part where Yuuri talks about your diaries being perverted." Wolfram volunteered with a smirk._

"_WOLFRAM!" cried Gwendal and Conrart in unison._

"_Well if he is going to read Yuuri's thoughts about everyone out loud, then he should read even his! It's only fair"_

"_Lord von Voltaire and Lord Weller, Lord von Bielefeld is correct. I should read every detail." Murata said while thinking 'just wait till I get to your part Lord von Bielefeld!'_

_Murata read the part of the perverted diaries while Yozak muffled his laugh. He continued to read on._

How I met Lord Conrad Weller:

_Murata smiled at Conrart. He continued to read on…_

The flying skeleton sits me behind the Princely Knight.

"_I always said you looked like a Princely Knight" Celi said. Murata continued while looking for any reaction from Wolfram_.

And that is how I met I met Lord Conrad Weller.

_While Murata read, a chair could be heard slowly screeching across the floor as Wolfram distanced himself from Conrart and moved towards Gwendal. Wolfram knew what was coming up._

_Conrart had his usual gentle smile during the reading, but when Murata came to the part of him killing his smile started to slightly fade._

Conrad's jokes and puns are horrible. He can't tell a joke even if it was to save my life.

_Conrart's smile was almost non-existent. Murata continued to read on._

"_Well Captain, I'm sorry to say the kiddo is right! Not even to save the kingdom" a very amused Yozak said. Meanwhile Wolfram was now leaning against Gwendal._

"_Don't worry about it honey. Your father could not tell jokes either. It must run in the Weller family" a mother's voice said. Gwendal and Wolfram eyed each other._

The other bad habit is his habit of calling me Majesty.

_Conrart's smile was now replaced by a frown._

Is he so dense?

_Everyone was staring at Conrart at this point. His face was a complete blank. No emotions. 'So this is what Yuuri thinks of me. I thought my jokes were funny, and he hasn't been correcting me lately on calling him Yuuri' thought Conrart to himself. _

The truth is I hero worship the man. But, please, I beg Shinou to put duct tape on the man's mouth when he tries to tell a joke.

"_Well Conrart" said a soft voice off to his right, "He hero worships you!" Conrart smiled at his little brother with gratitude. That was true, Yuuri hero worshiped him thought Conrart to himself and had called him brother. His gentle smile returned to his face._

_Murata pored himself a glass of water and took a sip. He proceeded to read._

How I met Günter von Crist:

"_His Majesty says such lovely things about me." said Günter poetically while he clasped his hands in front of him and looked up at the ceiling. Murata rolled his eyes behind is reflecting glasses and continued._

_A chair was moving back to its original place._

Günter is another fine example of a man that will bring women and men to their knees….

_Yozak jested "Well Lord von Crist women and men do kneel in front of you." Wolfram let out a squeaky laugh. Gwendal and Conrart leered at Yozak and Wolfram. The two women coughed._ _Murata stifled a laugh and read along._

…Günter is a very sensitive, loving, passionate person. He sees me as perfect which of course I'm not.

"_But your Majesty you are perfect!" said Günter, Gwendal grunted, and Wolfram said "Wimp."_

What surprised me the most about him was how he could use a sword. I was surprised to find out that he had been Conrad's teacher. Conrad is the best swords man in the world and Günter can give him a run for his money.

"_Your highness you can skip that next part" Günter said with a smile._

"_I'm sorry, I can not do that. I have to be fair to all."_

His lessons are long a boring. God, the man can drone out for hours. His continued adoration for me can really get on my nerves along with his crying, if I ignore him, and his endless hugging. I used to feel bad when I left him behind, but now I don't as much. He can be a total flake!

_Günter bowed his head hiding the several shades of red that were now appearing on his face. Several gasp were heard around the room. Yozak's, Anissina's, and Conrart's jaws dropped open, Celi shook her head, Wolfram suppressed a laugh, Murata faked a caring smile at Günter, and Gwendal thought to himself 'the kid is right!_

Despite his total flakiness, I admire and respect the man. I would be at a total loss with out him.

_Wolfram looked at Günter and said, "He forgot to mention he would look like a fool without you Günter!"_

_Günter smiled brightly at Wolfram,_

_Murata grinned as he read the next line._

A feeling has just told me to lookout the window behind me, and what I saw brought a smile to my face and a warm fuzzy feeling. Angel has just walked by my window.

_At that moment everyone looked at Wolfram. To their amazement he stayed calmed. "What? I've already read it so I'm not bothered. Your Highness, Mother and Anissina have not seen the next page. Do mind showing it to them?" Several jaws dropped at that moment._

_Murata was mildly surprised at Wolfram's attitude. Wolfram had not threatened Shibuya's life, thrown a temper tantrum, and had not summoned a fire ball. He took the diary over to Celi and Anissina and showed them the page with the heart with Yuuri's and Angel's initials._

_Feeling pity for your youngest son Celi said, "that is a lovely heart" in a sorrowful tone and not in her usual happy lovey tone. _

_Anissina studied the heart. "Well that's a pity. If he had written out the whole name, I could have used my invention 'Let-me-sniff-and-find-you-out-kun' on the diary" she said as she tapped the gruesome box in front of her. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" several voices yelled and Murata protected the diary by hiding it behind his back._

"_Keep that monstrosity away from the diary!" Gwendel barked! "Do we know what day he wrote this entry?" he inquired as Murata returned to his chair. _

"_Unfortunately Shibuya has a habit of not writing dates down. It was about three weeks ago that I asked him about if had written anything in the diary. So my conclusion is that he drew the heart sometime between then and the time he left for earth." Murata responded._

"_I'm getting a cup of tea, would anyone like one?" Celi said as she got up from the table._

"_I'll have one Mother." Wolfram said as I rose from his chair as did everyone else except Gwendal. He had better things to do than to listen to Sage enjoying himself reading the king's diary._

"_Gwendal dear would you like one?" his mother asked. "I'll just have some juice" he replied._

_Everyone returned to their places with their tea and pastries. Wolfram placed his tea right next to Conrart and as far away from Gwendal. Conrart whispered to Wolfram "Gwendal is next, right?" Wolfram smiled and nodded lightly as he dragged his chair next to Conrart and as far away as possible from Gwendal._

_After everyone returned to their places Murata continued on to the next page._

How I met Lord Gwendal von Voltaire:

The day after my arrival we made our way to Blood Pledge Castle...

…When I looked up to see what had stopped the damn horse I saw an imposing tall, well proportioned, handsome regal man. He was wearing a green outfit, had a long charcoal hair tied in a ponytail and steely blue eyes with intent of murder as he looked down at me. He was scaryyyyyy!...

"_Gwendal darling you really have to stop frowning. See you even scared his Majesty. You're just going to get more wrinkles." Celi told Gwendal. He rubbed his left temple to alleviate the throbbing pain that was coming on._

I believe that Gwendal, if Conrad…

…I bet he doesn't know how much I truly respect him even though I am always complaining about him giving me so much work. He has taught me how to run a country; I could not lead the Great Demon Kingdom with out him. I would be completely at a loss.

_A smile came across Gwendal's face. So his king truly respected him and need him._

I don't understand he how puts up with me. I'm always sneaking out or finding some lame excuse for not doing my job, and leaving it all for him to do. He is such a sucker for when I give him my charming goofy smile (Hee hee hee hee heeeee).

_A low rumbling sound could be heard coming from Gwendal's direction. 'How show him who the sucker is!' he thought._

I think that I have given him several permanent wrinkles on his forehead.

_Gwendal began to his imaginary knitting while Wolfram began to lean onto Conrart._

His biggest flaw is that he can not say no to cute things…

_Gwendal blushed._

…About his knitting it is, how can I put this, HORRIBLE! He makes horrible creatures that can scare anyone here and on Earth. Alien is not as scary compared to Gwendal's creations…

"_Excuse, who is Alien?" asked Anissina_

"_Well" Murata said, "On Earth, Alien is a fictional creature from another planet. Its really tall, slimy, has long arms, eggplant shaped head, a extremely long tail, razor sharp teeth, and when it opens it mouth to devour a person an extra set of teeth extends out of its mouth. Oh yeah, and its blood and saliva is made of acid."_

_Wolfram felt a light tap on his left foot. Conrart leaned over to whisper into Wolfram's ear, "Yuuri is right. I've seen a doll of the creature."_

_Gwendal's left eye began to twitch. _

…I think it's a pig he says it's a cat. I think it's a cat he says it's a bearbee. To make matters worse I really can't tell him what I think about his hobby unless I want to commit suicide. So, I just nod and keep my mouth shut. I guess I can blame Anissina for doing such a bad job in teaching Gwendal how to knit, but I'm not surprised knowing how bad and dangerous most of her inventions are.

"_Well! It's not my fault that Gwendal was such a bad student, and secondly my inventions are not bad or dangerous!" Anissina said with a big huff!_

_Gwendal and Günter moaned._

_Murata looked to his left. When his glasses reflected the sunlight coming in from the window in front of him he said, "Up next is Lord von Bielefeld." _

_Wolfram sled his chair back to its original place while Conrart moved his chair towards the right, and Gwendal moved his chair to the left. Wolfram was pinned down between them. The rest of the occupants in the room looked at Wolfram ready to jump out of the way of any fireball that came their way._

_With a sly smirk on his face Murata began to read._

How I met Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld:

After getting scared out of my wits by Gwendel, I heard footsteps coming down the steps that were in front of me. "He's the Demon King?" someone said as I looked up. I was in awe. Never in my life had I seen such beautiful and amazing creature. I had never seen sun kissed golden hair and deep emerald eyes set onto such a perfect face. The only thing I could say was "Wow, what a pretty boy."

_Wolfram smirked and flipped his hair with his left hand._

In the evening he sat next to me during dinner. We got into a heated argument when he insulted my mother…

… Needless to say I won. Take that Prince of Bratness! _Murata accentuated._

"_That was just pure dumb luck you cheating wimp!" Wolfram felt a pair of hands placed on each shoulder. He brushed them away._

Apparently I displayed tremendous amount of power…

…I am the Maou, King of the Great Demon Kingdom, can then someone tell me why I don't have my bed to myself? …

…But, who protects me from him?

"_I've said it once before and I'll say it again. It won't be me." Wolfram said calmly._

_Murata took a sip tea, then of water, and cleared is throat. He slowly, carefully, properly pronounced every word as he continued to read._

To me he was a proud brat, snob, hot tempered, overly possessive, constantly jealous, selfish, prejudice git, and a mama's boy.

_Conrart and Gwendal each placed a hand on Wolfram's shoulders, Yozak, Celi, Anissina, and Murata sat at the edge of their chairs ready to make a run for it. The only person that did not stir was Günter. "Everyone, relax. I am completely fine with what Yuuri said." And with a thoughtful frown Wolfram added "I have to say that Yuuri forgot to say childish." At this statement mouths gapped and eyeballs popped out of sockets. The general thoughts were 'when did Wolfram mature?' and 'is this Wolfram or an impostor?. Only Murata thought 'damn I did not get the reaction that I wanted'._

I don't think of him that way anymore. ..

_Wolfram attempted to push his chair back away from his brothers but could not. He remembered Yuuri saying his body was gorgeous. He did not think his brothers would approve._

He is so much more than what people first perceive of him to be. There is so much more to Wolfram than just his gorgeous face and body.

_The following were the thoughts of those in attendance:_

_Murata - Since when did Shibuya think Wolfram's body was gorgeous?_

_Günter - Why could his Majesty say he had a gorgeous and lovely body instead of Wolfram?_

_Anissina – Well, I thought Yuuri had something for Conrart._

_Celi – My, My Yuuri, you noticed my little boy's handsome features._

_Yozak – The kiddo is a pervert_

_Conrart – Did I just here that right? I hope its, must be my, imagination._

_Gwendal- WHAAAAAT?_

_Wolfram - Yes! I do have a great body, but did these two have to hear it out loud? (He felt fingers digging into his shoulders.)_

In my eyes he is the most caring, selfless, the most loving person in the world, and not to mention a heart of gold.

_All the mouths dropped opened except for Wolfram and Günter. Wolfram proudly sat in his chair now was not a time for humility. Meanwhile, Günter was on the verge of tears._

_Murata took a large gulp of water. He could not believe what he was reading._

He has followed me to the ends of the world and back without any questions. He once told me that if I fell he would fall with me. If he fell I would fall with him.

_Celi let out a gasp. Conrart and Gwendal looked at Wolfram completely dumbstruck. Murata did not know what to make of it. Wolfram was beginning to feel embarrassed and the best part was yet to come._

He is the one that pushes me to do better. He is the one that has become the most indispensable person in my life. I have even come to cherish him call me a wimp although I won't tell him that. I would not trade his bratty attitude for nothing in the world. He is Wolfram and he is perfect the way he is.

_Wolfram's brothers were not looking at Wolfram any more, but instead at dumbstruck Murata and the diary. Celi was on the verge of tears, Anissina was puzzled, Günter was crying, and Yozak could not even whistle. Meanwhile, Wolfram's heart was beating faster. He could not understand why Yuuri would say such things if he loved someone else._

_Completely intrigued, everyone, from this point, on kept quiet and made no comments._

I often wonder why Wolfram has not broken our engagement off. I have pushed him away so many times when he has brought up the subject. Could it be because of his pride?

I have since the beginning…

…At first I didn't break off the engagement because I was afraid of what he would do to me, for example torch me. Now I won't break it off because I'm afraid that he will leave my side. What would I do without him?

Wolfram is my comrade, my friend, my partner in crime, he is my…………………………………

"_Well it looks like something interrupted Shibuya at this point." Murata said. He held the diary up and turned it so everyone could see the squiggly line trailing the 'y'. "How about we take a quick break? I need to refresh my tea." Everyone agreed._

_Gwendal got up this time went to the buffet table and made himself a cup of. He then walked to the window and motioned Conrart to join him. "What do you think about what we just heard?"_

"_I really don't know what to say. It does seem that his Majesty is…well…interested in Wolfram."_

"_Interested? That is mild way of putting it."_

"_I guess it is. His Majesty does seem to be in love with this Angel person" Conrart said thoughtfully._

"_That is what I don't understand. I believe Günter is right. We do need to find out who Angel is, and we better do it before his Majesty returns." Gwendal turned and called Yozak over._

_Yozak had been talking to Murata. They had come to the conclusion that they were 95% sure they knew who Angel was. The other 5% of uncertainty was because knowing Yuuri they could be surprised. Of coarse they were going to retain said information._

"_Yes General" said Yozak as he reached Gwendal._

"_I want you to find out who this Angel person is before the king returns if we don't get anymore clues from that diary."_

"_Do you believe that this Angel person could be threat to his Majesty?_

"_Conrart and I believe so."_

"_Very well I get to during lunch."_

_At another side of the room, Celi and Wolfram were talking. She had Wolfram in a bear hug. "Oh Wolfy I'm so happy for you. His Majesty is so in love you!"_

"_Mother, Yuuri is not in love with me. He is in love with someone else. He just considers me a good friend."_

"_After all the beautiful things he said about you, that is what does not make sense at all. I think that someone has given him some sort of potion or maybe a spell has been cast on him. I'll have Gwendal find out who this evil person Angel is."_

"_By the looks of it he is already discussing it with Yozak."_

_Günter had been the only one not to get himself a cup of tea. His beautiful face tear laden. Anissina brought him a cup of tea. "Günter? Anissina said as she gave him his tea._

"_Yes?" sniff._

"_You remember several years ago when I used 'the 'Love Detector' to find his Majesty?"_

"_Ah, yes. The day the bearbees hatched from their cocoons and his Majesty was missing with Wolfram." Sniffle…_

"_Yes, that day the 'Love Detector' detected love between his Majesty and Conrart" she said as she glared at Conrart._

"_Whaaaa"_

"_I always thought that his Majesty was interested in Conrart after that and vice a versa. Conrart is so over protective of his Majesty. He won't let me near the king and his powerful magic. I wonder if there isn't something truly there!" At this Anissina returned to her chair, as the other returned to the table, leaving behind a stunned Günter._

"_I'll continue, with the next page." Murata said has he turned to page four._

_In bold capital letters was._

ANISSINA VON KARBELNIKOFF: AKA THE CASTLE MENANCE!

She has just almost blown up the entire west wing. Thank Shinou that know one is hurt well maybe with the exception of the poor guinea pig Günter. I hope he is alright. I'll have to check with Gisela latter.

This time she has gone beyond her usual weekly explosion. She has created 'Let-Me-Show-You-How-To-Freeze-Hell-Kun! 'in other words, a gigantic ice machine that has blown up spreading ice through out the west wing. We are going to have to wait for this ice to melt to see the extent of the damage.

"_Now we know what interrupted him. Also that gives us better time frame of when his Majesty saw Angel." Gwendal interrupted._

"_Yes, so he wrote about Angel between our conversation three weeks ago and the explosion one and half weeks ago." Murata added._

"_I'll ask around and see who by the name of Angel was here during that time." Yozak said._

_Murata continued._

Note to self: Speak to Gwendal about the damage. I'm sure that we well have to rebuild at least two floors of the wing. I'll have to sit down with him and go over the cost for repairs. I'm sure that we are going to have to pay for the damage with money that would have gone to improvements to castle or maybe a much need bridge or two.

_Did Gwendal just here the Sage correctly? Did the king just concern himself over cost of the repairs? Gwendal's headache started to ease. An uncommon smile crept across his face._

When I first met Anissina I thought she was a vibrant, intelligent, independent, beautiful woman with a great body.

"_Cheater!"_

"_I never thought his Majesty had noticed my great looks" Anissina added while raising an eyebrow at Wolfram._

She was fun to have around in the eyes of a 15 year old boy. Since then my thoughts about her have matured. Add to list DESTURCTIVE and MENACING. Maybe I should send her over to Big Cimaron. By the time they figure out what a menace she is, they will be on their knees begging for us to take her. I would only do that if they sign a peace treaty.

"_That would not be a bad idea." Günter added and Gwendal agreed by nodding his head._

"_My inventions are not menacing or destructive and neither am I!" Anissina huffed as she said this._

I do have to say that some of her inventions are useful. I can think of only three: the translators, the banana boat, and the freezing chamber. If it was not for the chamber my Wolfram would not be with my side. I'm eternally in debt to her for that.

_Celi reached out her hand to Anissina's hand squeezed it and mouthed Thank you. Anissina smiled in return._

_Wolfram's heart skipped a beat when he heard 'my Wolfram'._

She is also amazing with Greta. Greta really loves her. It's great for Greta to have a mother figure around her since she has two fathers. Anissina's influence on Greta can be both good and bad. The good side being Anissina is teaching Greta how to be an independent, self assured, and confinement young lady. The bad sad is that I'm afraid the Anissina is going to turn her into another Mad Scientist! If that happens, Shinou save us all!

Anissina is also very popular with the kids in town. They love her stories about Poison Lady Anissina. Wolfram and I have had several discussions about if the books are appropriate for kids Greta's age.

"_My books are appropriate for any age!" _

"_What? You call dressing up like a dominatrix whipping bandits to hell appropriate?" Wolfram questioned._

"_There is nothing wrong with that!"_

"_Does anyone else have a problem with them, or is it just me and Yuuri?"_

"_You two can discuss Greta's upbringing later." Gwendal said._

"_We are just being concerned parents" huffed Wolfram and crossed his arm in annoyance._

"_Your Highness please continue" said Gwendal. Murata nodded._

Note to myself: Talk to Gwendal about having the von Karbelnikoff family pay for half the repair. Or give Anissina an ultimatum, she either tones down her destructive inventions or we'll marry her off like her brother wanted.

_Anissina's eyes glared evilly. She was not going to let the king marry her off she thought while muffled laughs could be heard around the room._

Greta Shibuya:

Greta is my most precious sweet little girl. She is a breath of fresh air. I'm so happy that I adopted her. When she is with during Günter's boring and drawn out lessons she makes them bearable. I draw funny faces and pictures for her while Günter is giving a sleep inducing history lesson.

"_Oooooh, His Majesty hates me!" Tears ran down Günter's cheeks while a groan came from Murata's left._

Note to self: Yuck. This drink is bitter. Talk to him about making drink sweeter or something. Why does he keep giving me these awful juices to try out?

_At that instant everyone's ears pricked up. Wolfram stood up, Günter wailed, and mountainous amount of questions where thrown a Murata, " Drink?", " Juices?", " What drink?", "Who gave it him?", "Who is he?", "Is he referring to Angel?", "How many of them has he drunk?". Murata sighed, "Calm down everyone, I don't know what drink Shibuya is talking about." The truth was Murata was surprised since he did not know anything about any drink. "We do have to assume it is something that someone has given to him. I'll continue to see if he mentions anything else."_

Greta is growing up to fast for my liking. In a few years she'll be old enough to,,, can't make myself write the word. She'll want to go out with some idiot, that she met at a dance or something, I don't know anything about. I will NOT, AND OVER MY DEAD BODY, LET HER DATE ANYONE!!!!!!

"_What a Wimp!" Wolfram said as he rolled his eyes and shook his head._

I will not allow her to date, there I wrote it, until she is 50. I'll talk to Wolf about Greta. I know that he will agree with me since he is her father too.

_Wolfram groaned. It looked like he would be the one to know about Greta's future love life and then calmly tell Yuuri about it._

I'm going for a walk to calm down.

I'm back from my walk. It was an enjoyable walk. Ran into Angel and talked for a bit about things. He has this calming affect on me. God, I love him so much.

I LOVE MY ANGEL!!!!!!!!

"That the end of this page. He wrote 'I LOVE MY ANGEL' in big bold lettering on the rest of the page." Murata said as he showed everyone the page.

Gritting his teeth Wolfram said "That good for nothing cheating WIMP!"

"Calm down Wolfram." Conrart said as he patted his brother's shoulder.

"Why don't we break for lunch" Celi said attempting to diffuse the situation.

"Excellent idea Mother!" Wolfram said as he got up and left the room. Everyone sighed as Wolfram left. They were alive and unhurt.


	7. Lunch Time!

As Wolfram opened the door to the Round Table room, two fangirls by the names of Doria and Sangria scurried away. They had noticed that the corridor that led to the room needed a thorough cleaning. In other words they had hoped that the muting spell on the door might have weakened so they could hear what was going on. They had dusted the paintings, scrubbed the suits of armour, washed the walls, and washed and waxed the floor that led to the room. The only left for them to do was to give a new coat of paint to the walls and ceiling. That they left for the afternoon session if there was one.

Doria and Sangria rushed to the kitchen, and informed Effe, Lasana, and Greta that the Round Table meeting had ended for the morning. Greta had been in the kitchen all morning. She was worried that something had happened to Yuuri since all the nobles had locked themselves in the Round Table room. She had not had breakfast with Wolfram but by herself. She went for her morning lessons but Günter did not show up. She had gone to see Anissina at her lab but she was not there. She searched for Gwendal in his office but he was not there. She finally decided to go and speak to the maids in the kitchen to see if they know what was up. As she entered the kitchen the four maids were leaning over a larch parchment and giggling. "Good morning" Greta said. Startled, the maids looked at Greta as the neatly folded and stashed a parchment.

"Good morning Princess" the four maids said in unison.

"Uuumm, do you know where everyone is?"

"Do you mean the nobles, his Highness the Great Sage, and Yozak?" Lasana questioned.

"Yes."

"They have just locked themselves up in the Round Table room." Sangria said.

"Oh, do you know how long they will be?"

"I'm sorry Princess but it looks like they will be there all morning" Effe said.

"Princess, would you like to stay with us and help us cook lunch?" Lasana asked.

"I guess it will be okay since it looks like I don't have lessons this morning." Greta said with a big smile.

"Well then let's get started" said Lasana as she took Greta by the hand to the stove. Not wanting Greta to know about the possible love triangle involving Angel and her fathers, Doria stashed the parchment, a.k.a. 'Love Lottery', away from the child's prying eyes. Doria and Sangria excused themselves since they had to clean and scrub a certain corridor. Effe began to make the salad and the dessert for lunch while Greta helped with the main dish.

As soon as Wolfram had left, everyone in the room let out a sigh in relief. Murata closed the diary and handed it over to Gwendal. "Lord von Voltaire, would you mind taking care of it until we meet again in the afternoon?"

Gwendal looked at Murata quizzically "I'll well be glad to hold on to it tell then".

"Thank you" Murata said. He knew that Gwendal and Conrart were the only to people in the room not nosey enough to read the rest of the diary. Also Gwendal's office was more secure than Conrart's. "We'll call it for the morning. We'll meet back here after lunch."

Yozak rose from his chair. "I'm going out to town and make some inquiries on this Angel person." The truth was he was going to town to buy a new dress that he saw in a shop window.

"I'm going to talk to the maids. Angel could be a farmer from outside that brings provisions to the castle, and then I'll go to the Temple to look up spells and potions in the temple library" Murata said. Actually he was going to check up on the 'Love Lottery', make a little wager first and then let Shinou in on the fun.

"I'll go and talk to the castle guards," Conrart said, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

"I'm going to the library look up potions that taste bitter," Günter said with a sigh. Maybe the drink that his Majesty had drunk was making him forget about his devoted Günter.

"I'm going to my lab, and see if I have an invention that might sniff the potion out." Anissina said as she huffed her way out of the room. She was actually going to dig up the monstrosity that she had built to destroy the castle when her bother arranged the marriage interview. 'I won't let his Majesty marry me off!' she thought to herself.

Gwendal groaned, "I'm going to my office." He knew that the paper work would be mounting.

"I'll let everyone know when lunch is ready." Celi said as the rest of the room's occupants left. Celi noticed a housefly buzzing around the pastries on the buffet table before she left the room.

"Wolfram!" squealed Greta has he entered the kitchen. He had been looking for her throughout the castle. He wanted to be with her and also felt guilty for not seeing her all morning. Greta was the only person that he loved that would take his mind off Yuuri and Angel. Being with her would bring him comfort.

"What have you doing Greta?"

"I helped Lasana and Effe make lunch."

"How about we have lunch together in the garden, just the two of us?" He sounded cheerful has he said this, but Greta being the astute girl she was heard the underlining sadness in his voice. She felt like asking 'What has Yuuri done now?'

"That sounds great!" she said and went to find a basket to put their lunch in as the kitchen door opened. Murata entered and was pleased to see Wolfram there; it was time to have more fun.

"Your Highness what brings you to the kitchen?" Wolfram asked bluntly.

"I'm going up to the Temple, so I thought I would take some lunch with me."

"Don't the shrine maidens cook well enough for you?"

Leaning into Wolfram, "Don't tell them this, but not as well as Lasana" Murata breathily whispered into blonde's ear. Wolfram felt the hot breath around his ear and neck. Murata continued "And my I ask what you are doing hear?"

Wolfram took a couple of steps back, "I came to find my daughter. We are having lunch together and alone" he stressed the word 'alone'. He knew that Murata would join them just to frustrate him.

Murata grinned and started to circle Wolfram. "It is a pity that I have to go to the Temple," he said and seductively added, "Next time that Shibuya isn't around I'll be very happy to keep you company." He stopped in front of Wolfram, smiled lustfully and then bit his lower lip. Looking straight into Wolfram's emerald eyes he said "Think about it Lord von Bielefeld. Be open to other options. Shibuya might actually and truly love Angel."

Before very redden Wolfram could respond Greta returned. "Wolfram, I have the basket ready," she said as she took Wolfram's hand into hers and pulled him away from the Sage.

Murata watched a very irate Wolfram and Greta leave. He just loved to get Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld to turn all shades of red and flustered it made him look even cuter.

"Excuse me your Highness. Can I help you with something?" Lasana said.

"Hello Lasana and yes you can help me. I would like to look over the 'Love Lortery' if I may and maybe put down a little depending on the odds."

"Well of course" Lasana said has she went to remove it out from its hiding place. Once she had it , she spread it over the table.

"Well, I see that you have a new entry here under his Majesty's name." Murata said as he studied the lottery. Under King Yuuri was Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld and a new entry Angel. Below Angel was written 'Possible' and 'Not Possible'. "What do you mean by Possible and Not Possible?" asked Murata.

"It means that there is a possibility or not that a person by the name of Angel exists in King Yuuri's life."

"I see. I don't know of anyone named Angel in Shibuya's life so I'll put a little wager on 'Not Possible'. By the way, who is the only person the wagered on 'Possible'?" Murata said looking at the only entry under 'Possible'.

"That would be Sangria. She always tends to go for the dark horse."

"I see" said a Murata with a chuckle and then added with a seductive cute smile and sugar sweet voice, "Can you make me a sandwich? I have to go to the Temple of the Great One. I'm really hungry and I'll eat it along the way."

"Of course I can" Lasana said as she rushed off beaming red and thinking 'Oh, the Great Sage is soooooo adorable.'

Lasana made the sandwich, wrapped it and gave it to Murata. He thanked her and as he left he winked at her making the fangirl swoon.

When Gwendal arrived at his office, he found more petitions sitting comfortably on his desk. He moaned at the sight of them. He stored the diary in the top drawer and locked it. His headache was starting to ease a bit, but when he remembered what the Great Sage had read 'He is such a sucker for when I give him my charming goofy smile (Hee hee hee hee heeeee).' His headache pounded again. He sat down on his desk chair and opened the bottom left drawer of his desk. Inside was a jewel encrusted elegant hand held mirror which he took out. Gwendal looked at himself and thought 'Brat king with charming goofy smile.' Rosy spots on his cheeks appeared in his reflection. He tried it again this time with anger. 'Brat King with charming goofy smile!' Still the rosy spots reflected in the mirror. He tried again and again, but to no avail could he make the rosy spots disappear. He knew that he was lost to that 'Charming Goofy Smile!' A knock came from the door and he slid the mirror under a petition.

"Gwendal dear lunch will be ready soon" his mother said as she entered the office and closed the door behind her. "Before we go I would like to talk to you about his Majesty and Wolfy privately."

"Mother it is obvious that his Majesty is in love with someone other that my youngest brother!"

"That is what it sounds like Gwen dear, but what I can't seem to comprehend is why King Yuuri praises Wolfy as if he was in love with him."

"I would say that the King holds Wolfram in highest of esteems like a best friend."

"Gwen, would you say that your male best friend is perfect the way he is? That if he were to fall you would fall with him? That you would be lost without him? And, that he had a gorgeous face and BODY?"

Gwendal's left eye started to twitch at the mention of his precious little baby brother being lusted by his king. "NO, I would not. If you'll excuse me I have to finish looking over these documents. I'll meet you for lunch in a few minutes." Celi opened the door and left without another word.

Gwendal pulled the mirror out from under the parchments. As he looked into it he said "Brat King with charming goofy smile!" while thinking how the King lusted over his sweet and innocent baby brother. The face that the mirror reflected back was murderous. He tried it again and the mirror once again reflected murder. Eureka, it worked. He had the power to over come the smile. All he now had to do was that every time the king gave his trademark smile, to get out of work, he would just have to think of the king lusting over his precious little brother. He was no longer going to fall for the charming goofy smile. He was a free man!

Yozak whistled a merry tune as he walked into the village. His first stop would be the little dress shop down High Street to the right. He reached shop and the pumpkin orange dress was still on display. It had a very low cut neckline, short puffy sleeves with yellow lace at the ends, and the skirt was ankle length, straight and hip hugging. As he entered the shop a little bell chimed announcing his entrance.

The shop owner was a middle-aged women, short but very sexy. She had her pink hair in a plait. He violet eyes brighten upon seeing her best customer. "Welcome to my shop Sir Gurrier. What Can I do for you today?"

"Hello Mrs. Bronson. I saw the pretty little number in the window and was interested in it."

"Well let me get it and you can try it on." She went to the window display and while she was taking it from the display she said "It might be a little tight since it was made for a smaller body frame." She brought it back to Yozak to exam it. The material was a fine soft silk and the lace on the sleeves was handmade.

"I'll try it on." He headed for the fitting room.

When he came out it was clear that the dress was a little too tight and a little too short. The back of the dress was left unbuttoned and the skirt reached down to the middle of his muscular calf. The sleeves were about to burst from the seams when he flexed his biceps. Mrs. Bronson gave him look over and made him turn several times for her. "It fits your hips wonderfully. We can definitely fix it to make it fit you. I can remove the buttons and add lace that matches the sleeves to the back. It would show off your lovely back. I'll redo the sleeves and add a ruffle of the same material to the bottom of the skirt. How does that sound?" There was no need to take any measurements since he was such a loyal patron.

"That sounds lovely. When will it be ready?"

"By the middle of next week. I can rush it if you want, but the quality of the work won't be the same."

"The middle of next week is fine" Yozak said as he returned to the fitting room.

When he came out he handed the dress over to the shop owner. A thought came to him, he should inquire about Angel in case someone else started asking questions around town. "Mrs. Bronson do you by any chance know someone named Angel?

"I'm sorry I don't know anyone by that name," she replied.

"Thanks anyway. See you next week." Yozak then left the shop.

He wondered the streets until he came up to the market. The market was lively with people, sounds, and aromas. The vendors were pushing their products to possible customers, and the customers were bargaining with the vendors for a better price. Yozak stopped in front off the Maou dumpling vendor and bought a couple of them. He questioned the stall owner about Angel. As expected he did not know anyone by said name. He continued to wander around the market asking about Angel, but no one knew an Angel until he reached the one of the fruit vendors.

"Angel you said, well yes I know a handsome young man by that name" said the elderly fruit vendor.

Yozak was surprised by the vendor's answer. "Can you tell me where I can find him?"

"Well he lives in farm near the south border. The closest village I believe is Little Hamletshire, about a three days ride from here."

'The kiddo would be returning the next day, so it would be useless to ride down to Little Hamletshire,' Yozak thought to himself. "Do you know when he will be back here?" he asked.

"He's bringing me an order on pink bananas the in four days."

"Well thanks for the information. I'll see if I can meet up with him at that time." Yozak left the fruit stand and made his way out of the market back to the castle with the new information. 'The Great Sage better increase that 5%' Yozak thought to himself.

Back at the stall the son of the elderly man returned with freshly baked bread. "Father what were you talking about with Sir Gurrier?" he asked his father.

"He was asking about Angel."

"Angel?"

"Yeah, you know, the young man from Little Hamletshire."

"Father, his name is Nigel not Angel!" said the son while shacking his head.

Conrart had asked practically every guard stationed at the castle if the knew someone by the name of Angel. He was given the same response over and over. "Sorry Lord Weller. I don't know an Angel"

As he wandered around asking the same question over and over again, he kept on thinking that he was missing something. He felt that the answer to the mystery question of who Angel was, was locked somewhere in the back of his mind. He knew that eventually sooner than latter he would remember.

Without noticing he had wondered into the castle garden. Off to the distance under the largest tree in the garden sat Greta and Wolfram. He stopped and stood off to the distance watching them making flower crowns. He smiled his gentle smile at the heart-warming scene of his little brother and his daughter. He felt a soft hand rest on his shoulder. He turned and faced his mother. "Mother."

Celi looked at the direction that Conrart was looking. "He looks peaceful and happy right now."

"Greta is a good influence on him. He's calm when she's with him" said Conrart.

"Yes she is. Conrart, what do you think about the Maou and Wolfram?" she asked as she looked at her middle son.

"Well if it wasn't for the Angel issue, I would say Yuuri is in love with Wolfram."

"I tried to explain that to Gwen."

"Mother, you know very well that Gwendal sees Wolfram more like a son than a younger brother. He still sees him like a baby brother that needs protection."

Celi laughed, "That is so true dear." She looped her arm into Conrart's arm "Lunch is ready", and pulled him away from the peaceful scene.

In the abysmal depths of Blood Pledge Castle one Lady Anissina von Karbelnikoff had removed large sheets from a monstrous invention that lay dormant. She had checked it once and she checked twice. It was ready for it to be awakened at her command. Her blue eyes blazed as she smiled at her beautiful invention. "My dear, if that king of ours decides to have me go through a marriage interview, well you know what to do!" she said to the sleeping monster and left it at that. As she returned to her lab she encountered Günter coming out of the library with stacks of books.

Günter had searched the library for anything pertaining to love and/or attraction potions that tasted bitter. He had found several books with love and attraction potions, but none of the potions would seem to taste bitter. In fact most potions were sweet or fruity. He decided to take the books with him to read them thoroughly during lunch and if need be latter in the evening. He was startled when he heard his name called. "GÜNTER!" He knew who the owner of the voice was. He had to many books with him to make a run for it. He pretended to be deaf and ignored the voice. "GÜNTER!" a hand grabbed hold of his arm and the books flew out of his arms.

"Ahhhhh! Anissina what is it?" Günter said as he trembled in fear; books around his feet.

"I need to you to come to the lab with me right now!"

"I'm sorry Anissina I can NOT!" He tried to sound brave.

"I won't take NO for an excuse, NOW COME!" said the fiery red head.

"I SAID NO! I have a lot of research to do. I have to find what sort of potion was used on his Majesty!" Günter said as he firmly. He began to pick up the books.

Anissina tilted her head to a side and grinned, "Good! Then we can work together. I have just had a brilliant idea. You may be right to believe that his Majesty is under the influence of someone. Why else would he call me destructive and menacing? That is the only logical conclusion. We must find what he as been given."

"UH?"

"I have an amazing new invention called 'I-Think-And-Give-You-Answer-Kun'. "

"Whaaaaaat?"

"Bring the books with you we need them. We will need to input the information in the books into 'I-Think-And-Give-You-Answer-Kun'. Then it will give us the answer to what type of potion is being used on the Maou." She started to push Günter in the direction of her lab.

"What is 'I-Think-And-Give-You-Answer-Kun'?"

"It is an invention modelled after an Earth invention that his Majesty told me about called cumploter." She said proudly.

"Alright! You don't have to push! I'll go with you and see this cumploter." Günter shook his head, " And I think it's called a computer."

"No, he said cumploter! Now move it!" Anissina was never wrong.

Gwendal arrived at the dinning hall at the same time as Celi and Conrart. As he opened the door he asked, "Where's Wolfram? Is he coming?"

"He's out in the garden having lunch with Greta." Celi answered as she entered the room first.

Doria and Sangria were already waiting to serve them. Gwendal took his usual seat opposite the Maou's and Celi and Conrart took their usual seats. Doria began serve them and said "Lady Anissina and Lord von Crist are having lunch in Lady Anissina's laboratory."

"Well I guess it's just the three of us eating" Celi said. The three started to eat in silence. The maids hovered in the back waiting for a conversation to start about the King, but it soon became apparent that the family was keeping quiet.

Finally, during dessert, Conrart with teasing smile asked Gwendal a question, "So Gwendal what are going to do about 'charming goofy smile'?"

The stoic man looked at his younger sibling, "I'm not going to let it affect me anymore."

"I don't see how you can going to not let it affect you? Gwen, you are such a push over for that smile." Celi lightly laughed at Gwendal.

"Mother is right Gwendal. As his Majesty says, who would think that a little tine cute kitten would bring the Great General of The Great Demon to his knees?" Conrart laughed out loud while the two maids in the background covered their mouths.

Gwendal glared at Conrart. "Try me!"

Conrart thought his brother need a little more teasing. Gwendal's eyes followed Conrart as he rose from his chair, went to Yuuri's chair and sat in it. Conrart titled his head to the right, placed his left hand behind his head, scratched it, and imitating Yuuir's smile said 'Ah, jeez Gwendal, I haven't seen Greta all day? Can I go, Pleeeeeease, Can I , Can I?" Celi burst out laughing and the maids giggled in the back at the perfect imitation of Yuuri.

"NOOOOOO!" boomed Gwendal with murderous intent in his eyes. All the while he thought of Yuuri lusting over his precious, sweet, innocent, adorable, cute, little brother.

Conrart jumped back almost falling over the chair. Celi looked at her oldest son in surprise. "Well, you seam to have conquered that smile."

He turned and looked at his mother. With a gentle smile Gwendal replied, "Yes I have."

"We shouldn't be too hasty." Conrart said. "I'm just a poor imitation of the real thing. And Gwendal, if it works on the real one, let me know how you did it." He laughed.

"Why is that Conrart?"

"I need to learn how to say 'NO' when he wants to rush off somewhere!" Conrart sighed. Gwendal nodded in agreement.

Murata had finished his sandwich as he reached the Great One's Temple. He went directly to the shrine. As he entered he saw Ulrike speaking with the little figure that sat on one of the forbidden boxes. "Good afternoon Ulrike, Shinou" he said.

"Good afternoon your Highness" Ulrike replied.

"Well, Well, I see that my strategist has been meddling in the Maou's personal affairs once again" Shinou said with a devilish smile on his face.

"And how did his Majesty find out about Shibuya's personal affairs?" Murata asked with a smirk.

"Actually, you gave me an idea when you told me about the little devices used on Earth to listen in on people."

"You mean a bug?"

"Actually more like a housefly" responded Shinou with a smile and shrug.

"His Majesty made me enchant a housefly. We have been watching and hearing everything that as been going on in the Round Table room on the Globe" Ulrike said with disapproving frown.

Murata walked over to look in the crystal globe while attempting not to step on Ulrike's octopusy hair. He saw Lasana and Effe sitting up the buffet table for the afternoon session.

"I can see Shinou the prankster doing such a thing, but Ulrike you being gossipy too? Oh, what is this world coming too?" Murata said as he placed his right hand over his heart, left hand on his forehead, and rolled his eyes. Then point an accusing finger at her "Ulrike, you are 'Gossip Girl!' XOXO!" he said laughing out load. Shinou and Ulrike were befuddled at Murata's last statement.

Shinou and Murata continued to talk about what Murata had read from the diary so far. Knowing what an angel was Shinou stated, "I see that my sage omitted to inform those present at the meeting of what an angel is."

"I was asked if I know a person named Angel, whom I don't and replied accordingly. I was never asked what an angel is, and therefore I have not bothered to volunteer said information." Murata said coyly

"You certainly are mischievous my sage."

"I have learned from the best," bowing to the Great One.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" Ulrike finally spook up. "Prying into someone's personal life. What well happen when King Yuuri finds out about his diary being made public?"

"I wouldn't worry too much. First, he'll be embarrassed, then he'll be angry for a bit, and then he'll forgive everyone like he usually does. More embarrassed than angry." Murata shrugged at Ulrike.

"Are you sure about that your Highness?" Ulrike said, "I believe you left a 5% chance that there may be a person named Angel. He may yet surprise you. Maybe you should leave a bigger percentage of him not being so forgiving this time."

Murata's glasses shined as he looked at Ulrike. Did she know something that he did not know? "I better get back to the castle. I'll see you latter."

As he was leaving Shinou gave Murata's a slight warning, "My sage, just one more thing, don't play around with my descendent. He may look like me, but he's not me. He is quite fiery!"

"Oh, I know that. That is what makes it fun." Murata said with his back to Shinou and Ulrike.

Wolfram was peacefully watching Greta and wearing a flower crown that she had made. She had made quite a few to distribute around, and soon, if she kept it up, the garden would be voided of flowers. They had talked about her studies, her helping out in the kitchen, knitting, and most importantly about Anissina's new story. Wolfram cringed upon hearing the new adventure of Poison Lady Anissina. It was another slice and dice story, and this time with a machete and whip to boot.

As he watched Greta run off to find more flowers, his mind turned to the events from the morning, Yuuri, and the blasted diary. He was beginning to feel that he had done something horribly wrong. He should never have had taken the diary. First of all he would not had known about Angel, secondly nosey Günter would not have read it and jumped to conclusions leading to which Gwendal and Conrart finding out, and thirdly the Great Perverted Sage would not had to have been involved. What made everything worse was the stupid Sage having the time of his life nosing around into Yuuri's thoughts. Wolfram could tell that Murata wanted to irritate him. He knew this by the way Murata read passages that would make him angry and by what happened in the kitchen. Did the Sage really make a pass at him when he said he should keep his options open? Or, was it just to make him irate.

Why did he ever have to go to Yuuri´s office to find the document to end their accidental engagement? Well he did want to end it, and now more than ever. He wanted to be free of Yuuri and get on with his life. He wanted Yuuri to sign the petition. Yuuri had made it clear that he was in love with someone else. Well good for Yuuri and for him. He did not care if his family and friends thought that Yuuri was under the influence of a potion or spell. Yuuri's attitude towards him had always been standoffish. And recently to make matters worse Yuuri had been even more distant. For example if they touched Yuuri would quickly move away like he did not want to be touched by him, and when they slept Yuuri would now curl up into a ball and sleep in a corner far away from him as possible. In the mornings Yuuri would fly out of bed, take a quick shower, and leave without a word. Wolfram was tired of being treated like a sea urchin. What he did not understand was how conflicting Yuuri's actions were to what he said in the diary. He guessed that Yuuri just really wanted to be friends. Then another two thoughts occurred to him, where was the document and did he really want to hear the rest of the diary?

"Wolfram?…..Wolfram? He heard his name called out than finally someone shook his shoulder.

"Greta! I'm sorry I was deep in thought," he said as he looked up at his daughter.

"What where you thinking about?"

"Just things."

Unable to keep quiet anymore Greta said, "I bet it has something to do with Yuuri. Right?"

"Uh, well…."

" I knew it. I can see it in your face. Is Yuuri okay?"

"Yes, he's fine" he smiled at Greta, "It's just he's being a stupid wimp."

"Oh, that again!" Greta rolled her eyes. "Wolfram? Do you have to go back to that meeting again?"

"Yes, although the truth is I really don't want to anymore."

"Why don't you ask them if you could be excused from the meeting?" Greta said hopefully.

"I can't. Let's just say that it is more or less because of me that we are having the meeting."

"Did you do something wrong?"

"Well sort of" he said with a big oops grin.

"Father….haaaa!" Greta giggled.

"I think it's time to go back. Why don't you stay in the kitchen make some biscuits and help with dinner?"

"Okay!"

Wolfram and Greta packed up the basket, collect all the flower crowns and returned inside.

Günter sat in front of the 'I-Think-And-Give-You-Answer-Kun' in Anissina's lab. It was large rectangular metal box that was flushed against half of the left wall. The 'I-Think-And-Give-You-Answer-Kun' was composed of four panels. Each panel had multiple colorful lights of different shapes and sizes, and levers of all sorts of sizes. The panel on the right also had a roll of parchment attached to it to the top of it. The parchment went into a slit of the panel and then out through a slit in the middle of the panel. The panel on the left had a try sticking out of it on which sat a keyboard with demon writing characters. Günter sat in front of the keyboard. On top of his head was a crown of lights that was attached by a cable to the 'I-Think-And-Give-You-Answer-Kun'. To his right was a music stand that held on of the potion books. The other books lay at its feet. The 'I-Think-And-Give-You-Answer-Kun'buzzed, tweeted, peeped, and whistled.

"Anissina are you sure we are going to get an answer by inputting the different potions into this thing?" Günter said as he worriedly looked at the 'I-Think-And-Give-You-Answer-Kun'.

"Of course we are! Keeping typing?" Anissina said demandingly.

Watching Anissina eat her lunch, "Anissina may a please stop for a few minutes to eat something?" Günter implored.

"Very well I can't have you fainting on me. You have five minutes."

She was sitting at a small round table by the recently rebuilt window. She was looking over some notes of another invention she was working while eating her lunch. Gunter sat at the empty chair at the table where is lunch waited for him. He poked at it. His meal had become cold. Sighing he began to eat it anyway.

"So what happens after I finish inputting the different potions?"

"Well then I will input what we know so far. We know that it taste bitter. So I'll input that!" She sipped some water. "Also I'll input anything that his Majesty might mention about the potion." Noticing the time she added, "Hurry up Günter we have to go back to the Round Table". Günter tried to hurry his lunch and without warning Anissina grabbed his arm and jerked him away from the table.

"Wafff,imnoftfinfishmmet!" he said trying to grab another bite to eat and stuffing it into his mouth.

For the second time that day Murata and Yozak met at the castle gates.

"Well did you find out anything?" Murata asked with a grin on his face, but that was quickly wiped away when he saw Yozak was not smiling.

"As a matter of fact yes! There is someone named Angel." Yozak said seriously.

Murata was stunned at this new development. "There is? Who is he?" Was he about to loose in the 'Love Lottery'? Was Shibuya hiding something from him? Was Shibuya actually CHEATING? Murata thought to himself and grinned at the last thought.

"There is a farmer down near Little Hamletshire by the name of Angel. He brings up to the capital pink bananas. I was going to the kitchen to ask the maids if they knew who he was."

"I asked them earlier, but I just asked Effe and Lasana. The other to maids weren't there."

Murata and Yozak made there way to the kitchen. They missed Wolfram leaving the kitchen by the door leading into the inner corridors of the castle when they arrived. Greta was with Effe beginning to make biscuits.

"Excuse me Effe, are Doria and Sangria around?" asked Murata.

"No your Highness, they're finishing the buffet table for this afternoon's meeting in the Round Table room" Effe replied. "Do you need them for something?"

"I wanted to ask them a question, but maybe you or Lasana could help me."

"What is it your Highness?"

"Do we receive a shipment of pink bananas? And if we do, do you know the name of the person who delivers them?

"Yes we do receive a shipment of pink bananas. The next delivery is in four days. I don't know the name of the person who brings them, but Sangria does. She is the only one that has been dealing with him. She says he is young, attentive, charming, and very handsome man." Effe blushed at her final statement.

"Thank you Effe. Yozak didn't you want to take a look at the 'Love Lottery'?" Murata said as he winked at Yozak.

"Well now that you mention it your Highness, Yes." Yozak turning to Effe, "Effe I like to make a little wager."

Effe went and brought out the parchment. She spread it out on the table. Murata pointed to 'Possible' and 'Not Possible'. "Sangria is the only one that goes for the dark horse," Murata said. Yozak understood what Murata was trying to say. Sangria was the only one that had a wager under 'Possible'. "I think I'm going to wager under 'Possible'" Yozak said. After he did, he and Murata left the kitchen.

Effe quickly stored away the parchment and thanked Shinou that Greta had not been nosey enough to look at it. Little did any of the fangirls know, that Greta knew about the 'Love Lottery' for over two years.

The first to arrive at the Round Table were Celi and her middle son Conrart. Wolfram was next. He had forgotten that he had a flower crown on his head and was still wearing it.

"Did you have an enjoyable lunch Wolfram?" asked Celi.

"Yes, it was very enjoyable. Greta made several flower crowns." Wolfram said

Before Celi could say anything else, Anissina dragged poor Günter and Günter's half empty stomach in. Günter pulled away from Anissina and headed to buffet table on the wall. The buffet table was set up with afternoon munchies, which included: Yuuri's favourite rice balls, crisps, chips, dips, fruit, and crudités for cold trays. Hot trays were chicken skewers, vegetable skewers, and what looked like prawn skewers and different warm sauces to compliment the skewers.. There was an assortment of fizzy drinks, flavoured waters, teas, and most importantly red and white wines. At the end of the table was a display of Effe's famous cakes. Günter chose a variety of skewers, crudités and fruits. He then went to his place at the table. He noticed that the table had been cleaned and refreshed for the afternoon.

The occupants of the room watched Günter eat like it was his last meal. Conrart thought to himself that maybe Günter felt that it was going to be his last meal since he was working with Anissina.

Gwendal entered the room next. He had the Yuuri's diary in his hand. He acknowledged everyone in the room, and when he saw Wolfram with the flower crown he could not suppress a smile and blush. His precious little brother looked so cute and adorable.

Finally Murata and Yozak entered the room. Murata's glasses shined brilliantly as he noticed Wolfram with his crown of flowers. 'He looks so innocent and ripe to be picked on' thought Murata with a sly smile. Wolfram felt Murata staring at him through his glasses and it made him uncomfortable. He moved away from the group to the buffet table. He picked up a plate a started to serve himself a delicious piece of strawberry cake with abundant of whipped cream on top when he felt Murata's presences next to him. He groaned inwardly.

"Lord von Bielefeld I must say you look adorable with that crown." Murata said in a softly as he looked over the cakes.

"You must compliment my daughter for it." Wolfram said with a smirk.

"I see that you like whipped cream. There are many ways to use whipped cream, did you know?" Murata said seductively has he picked up a strawberry cake with whipped cream, took a spoon to the cream, and then slowly licked the spoon clean with the tip of his tongue.

Wolfram placed his plate with the cake on the palm of his right hand, raised it threateningly towards Murata and said "Yes there are. My favourite is when it's thrown and plastered on to someone face." He smiled and walked back to the round table. Murata watched Wolfram walk away. He heard a soft buzzing sound coming from the wall behind the cakes. "Just having a little fun," he said to the housefly. He returned the round table to join the others.

The reading of the diary was about to resume.

* * *

I would like to thank everyone for their kind reviews.

Sorry for having to wait a week for this chapter. It was suppose to be short but it just started to grow and grow. And then to make matters worse, Murata became a real pervert!!!!! If I had been Wolfram that cake would have been all over Murata's face and glasses. Muahahahaaaa!

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R.


	8. Page 5

_Everyone sat down at his or her previous and now designate places. Gwendal still had the diary with him. He had placed in front of him and had his hands over it. He really didn't want to give it the Great Sage. He was beginning to have misgivings about the whole situation. Well truthfully he had misgivings really since the beginning. He thought, no he knew, that the Sage was just having a bit of fun at everyone's expense and most of all Yuuri's. But, how could you say no to the Great Sage, secondly only to the King? They had to do as he wished. It was easy to say no to the King, his arm could be twisted to see his point of view. How do you say no to a man, well basically, that had lived for over 4000 years? Gwendal had a bad feeling about the afternoon's session. His only hope was the Yuuri had not written much more._

"Lord von Voltaire, may I please have the diary?" Murata asked as he extended his left hand to Gwendal. Gwendal gave an inner groan and reluctantly returned the diary to the Sage.

"_Before we get started, Yozak apparently has found out something about Angel. Yozak if you please inform the rest of the group," Murata gestured to Yozak._

_Yozak stood up and spoke what he knew. "During lunch I questioned people in the town. I asked around if anyone knew of a person named Angel. I got the same answer over and over. No one knew a person named Angel. I was about to give up hope until I asked the elderly fruit vendor in the market. He knows a young man named Angel. Apparently…" Yozak was cut off buy a loud gasp coming from Günter's direction._

"_Oh your Majesty…" Günter wailed._

"_Günter! Let Yozak finish!" barked Gwendal. "Please continue Yozak."_

"_Apparently Angel lives on a farm near Little Hamletshire which is near the southern boarder. He delivers to market and to the castle pink bananas."_

"_He's been here at the castle?" Conrart asked._

"_Yes, I confirmed it with the maids," Yozak said. "One particular maid seems to know him well."_

"_Which one?" Gwendal asked._

"_Sangria, and there is something else, Angel is to delivering pink bananas to the fruit vendor in four days."_

"_His Majesty is returning tomorrow. We could try to intercept Angel on his way up here before his Majesty meets with him," Conrart said._

"_I'll go," Wolfram volunteered. He could not take it anymore. He did not want to here anymore of this Angel character, the diary, or of that stupid moronic cheating wimp. He needed to get out._

"_That is out of the question!" Gwendal said sternly._

"_Why?" Wolfram glared at his oldest brother._

"_Because I don't trust and you'll ended up doing something irrational. That's why!"_

"_I will not do anything RASH!" bellowed Wolfram._

"_Wolfram calm down." Conrart said as he gently patted Wolfram's shoulder._

_Anissina spoke up, "I think we should let him come to us. That way we can catch him red handed as he gives the potion to his Majesty. If you intercepted him on his way up here, he can dispose of the potion, and then we will have nothing on him." _

_Everyone looked at Anissina really hating to admit that she was right._

"_Well are any of you MEN going to tell me I'm right?"_

_Clearing his throat Gwendal had to agree with her. "Anissina has a valid point. We can't accuse him of anything without any hard evidence."_

"_We should ask Sangria if he is delivering pink bananas here in four days," Murata suggested. "Also we could find out when exactly he was here last, any objections?" No one objected to the idea. "Yozak can you find Sangria for us?"_

"_I'll go and get her your Highness," Yozak said as he went to the door. He opened the door slowly and as he expected Sangria was only a few meters away painting the wall. "Sangria?" _

_Sangria jumped when she heard her name. She had not heard the door open. She looked around to see who had called her and then noticed the orange hair man sticking his head out the doorway. _

"_Sangria could you come in for a moment?" Yozak asked._

_Sangria did not know what to say. Oh, dear was she in trouble? Were they going to question her? Had she done something wrong? "Y, yeees sir…" she said timidly. She hesitantly walked into the room. She thought she noticed all the nobles sitting at the table looking at her accusingly. Actually they were looking at her with soft smiles. _

"_Sangria maybe you can help us out." Murata said with a gentle smile on his face. _

"_What is it your Highness?"_

"_Well, I noticed that there are no pink bananas on the fruit tray. Do we have anymore?"_

_Was that it? They just wanted to ask her about pink bananas? All that worrying for nothing, "We are out of pink bananas" Sangria said calmly._

"_Well we getting any anytime soon?"_

"_Yes, in four days I expect a delivery."_

"_Great, I really like them. When was the last delivery?" questioned Murata._

"_I think it was…yes it was the afternoon after the big ice explosion," Sangria said enthusiastically_

"_Thank you Sangria," Murata said with one of his most charming smiles, and then without anyone seeing him he winked at her. Sangria blushed and smile as she left. Oooooo, the Great Sage was sooooo charming she thought to herself._

_Once out in the corridor, Doria went rushing to Sangria to find out what the occupants of the room wanted. "They just wanted to know when the next shipment of pink bananas was," Sangria replied with a shrug then both fangirls returned to their painting._

"_Well it looks like we know who Angel is now," Yozak said after he closed the door behind Sangria. He returned to his place._

"_The time and date coincides with diary," Murata stated_

"_Oh your Majesty what has that evil person done to you?" Günter cried out. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes._

"_Oh hush it Günter!" Wolfram said._

"_WOLFRAM!" Gwendal and Conrart said at the same time._

"_He doesn't have to be so FLAKY, does he?"_

"_WOOOLFRAAAM!" yelled Gwendal and Conrart in unison, Murata and Yozak suppressed laughs, Celi was stunned by her youngest, Anissina's jaw dropped, and Günter sneered at Wolfram if looks could kill._

"_Fine I'll keep quiet…for now" Wolfram crossed his arms across his chest. He thought to himself 'Well if I'm going to be stuck here I might as well act childish and bratty. Hopefully they'll get sick of it and ask me to leave. I have better things to do than to listen to that pervert reading that diary of that stupid', "CHEATING WIMP!" he yelled._

"_Wolfram please be quiet!" Gwendal gritted his teeth._

"_HUMPH!!"_

"_Lord von Bielefeld, I would like to ask you a question about something that has been on my mind?" Murata said. It was a good time to aggravate Little Lord Brat even further. "Understanding that you are the Maou's fiancé, and you have every right to be in his office, what were you looking for when you stumbled upon his diary?"_

_Wolfram glared at Murata. So the Great, Magnificent, Pervert Sage wanted to butt into his personal business and be a pervert to boot, well he was not going to let him. "As you say I Am The Maou's Fiancé, so what ever personal business I have with him it is between him and me, and not Great, Magnificent, Pervert Sage's," he said with a sly smile and an eyebrow arched._

"_WOLFRAM! Behave!" Gwendal roared._

"_There is no reason for him to know why I was in Yuuri's office," pointing a finger at Murata, "and it is no one's business to know either! I'M LEAVING!" Wolfram stood up. He was at his boiling point, emerald eyes were burning with fire, fist clutched, and the crown of flowers was going askew on his head._

_Everyone in the room was ready for a fire burst when Conrart quickly placed his hands gently on Wolfram's shoulders. "Wolfram please calm down," he said with a soothing voice. "Don't leave, please?" and then he whispered to Wolfram so no one could hear, "Don't let the Sage get under your skin and aggravate you. Remember what Yuuri said? You are his friend, his comrade, his partner in crime, and that he can't do without you. If you leave who will protect Yuuri from the Sage's idea of having fun? Do it for our king. Protect him as a soldier would do, but do it tactfully."_

_Conrart was right. His duty as a soldier was to protect his King. Therefore, if the pervert wanted to have fun at King's expense, he was going to have to defend him without the outbursts. He had to use tact. He had to be as slippery as the Sage, and that was easier said than done. "I apologise to everyone for my outburst" Wolfram said much calmer now and sat back down. Everyone sighed in relief disaster had been avoided. Wolfram began to spooning the whipped cream off the cake and elegantly licking the spoon. Murata took notice._

_Murata coughed, "I think our trusty spy should follow Angel when he arrives."_

"_It will be my pleasure," Yozak said while thinking should he where the blue dress or the pink one._

_No one had any further comments._

_Meanwhile at Shinou's Temple:_

"_Ulrike do we have pink bananas delivered?" asked Shinou._

"_Yes we do your Majesty," Ulrike said and added, "They have mistaken the name. The name of the farmer is Nigel Dorton and not Angel. The names are quite similar. Will you be informing his Highness about the mistake?"_

_Shinou looked at her and shrugged, "Of course not Ulrike, what ever gave you that idea?"_

_Back at Blood Pledge Castle:_

"_I'll continue to read the diary," Murata said as he opened the diary._

How I met Cecilie von Spitzweg: A.K.A. Sexy Queen

Upon my arrival to Blood Pledge Castle, I was shown to the private baths. I was informed that the baths were reserved for my exclusive use. I was happily taking a very soothing bath when I heard light footstep. As I turn around to see who was there, I saw a slender figure approach me through the steam. The figure was nothing more and nothing less than a goddess incarnate. She was only wearing a towel lightly wrapped around her torso. She had the most glorious golden hair, incredible green eyes, long legs, shapely hips, small waist, and the most amazing set of boobs! WOW!!!!!

"_So his Majesty has taken notice of me," cooed Celi. "He's so adorable!"_

_A whispered "Cheater!" was heard somewhere between Conrart and Gwendal. Everyone in the room made a mental note to be ready to flee if a fire broke out._

_Murata silently grinned and looked at a bemused Yozak. This was going to be fun._

I don't remember what she said or what I said. I just know that at the tender age of 15 being exposed to such a sight did not register well in my naive brain. I, being the gentleman that I was suppose to be, screamed at the top of my longs and made a run for it. Oh, if that had happened now I would take a very long look, talk a bit, and then make a run for it, if I didn't Wolfram would toast me and Gwendal would burry me alive.

'_He better make a run for it!' Gwendal thought._

'_Roast on a spit fire more like It,' thought Wolfram_

'…' _thought Conrart while he tapped his right index finger on the table._

_Yozak thought to himself, "The Sage must be giving the kiddo lessons on perverseness."_

Dinnertime arrived. Conrad introduced me to his brothers. I took notice that they did not look anything like each other. When he introduced Wolfram he placed his hand on Wolfram. Wolfram being the spoiled and rude brat knocked his brother's hand way saying the he did not consider Conrad a brother. (Wolfram was full of anger at that time towards humans and Conrad.) Conrad explained to me that his father was human, and that was when I heard "And a very fine man". It was the same seductive voice from the bath. When I looked, I saw Sexy Queen. (I thought I heard sexy jazzy trumpet music when she entered. It was my overactive imagination.)

"_Oh his majesty thinks I'm Sexy. Well I guess I still attract the younger generation too," Celi said proudly._

"_Lady Celi you have a great admirer right here," Murata said and thought, 'Would not mind seeing you in a towel.'_

_Gwendal gave a silent growl._

The three brothers at the same time said "Mother!" I was befuddled. How could Sexy Queen be their mother?

She greeted Conrad in the most non-motherly way, telling him how handsome he was. Then she moved to Gwendal and leaned against his chest, like a lover, telling him that he should stop frowning and that he was never going to get any girls that way. He next stop was Wolfram. She grabbed Wolfram into her ample breast saying that he looked just like her and that she bet all men would be all over him. It was the most unusual and weird parent-child relationship I had every seen.

"_Now what is wrong with a mother showing her affection towards her children?" Celi pouted._

"_I believe Mother that it is the way you tend to show it when you greet us," Conrart said._

"_It is a little embarrassing Mother," Wolfram added._

"_How is that embarrassing?" asked Celi._

"_Mother, I'm 85 years old, not 10 and don't need to be cuddled like a child," Wolfram explained._

"_Wolfram, dear, you will always be my little precious boy," Celi replied with a motherly smile looking at her baby._

_Wolfram moaned and bowed his head in defeat. Conrart patted him on the back in understanding._

Then she made her way towards me and grabbed me by the arm. She told be that she was very excited that I was the new Maou while hugging me in a very 'loving' embrace. I was shocked and embarrassed to say the least. Günter come to my rescue and pulled her off me. He called her ex-Maou. I could not believe that she was actually the former Queen. She introduced herself as Cecilie von Spitzweg my predecessor, and she pulled me into her ample breast just like she had done to Wolfram. Boy was I stupid! I did not appreciate that hug back then. I would appreciate it now and cherish every millisecond of that hug. Oh yeah, Heeeeee!

_The following were the instant thoughts among the attendees:_

_Gwendal - Now he's lusting over Mother!_

_Anissina - Well, Well, first Wolfram now Lady Celi!_

_Celi - I'll have to hug him more often!_

_Günter - I hug his Majesty the same way and he doesn't appreciate it. (Tears stream down his lovely face.)_

_Conrart - It must be teenage hormones._

_Wolfram - That good for nothing cheating moronic loser wimp!_

_Yozak - Yep the kiddo is getting more perverted. _

_Murata - Good going Shibuya, you are really digging a hole for yourself! And, you call me a pervert!_

_And at the Temple: _

_Ulrike – His Majesty and the Great Sage are such bad influences on King Yuuri._

_Shinou – My protégée is a pervert. I knew he had it in him._

Günter sat her down next to me during dinner. She told me that she was glad that I was the new Maou and that now she could go on her world cruise of 'Free and Easy Quest for love' in other words a manhunt.

The next day during the duel she rooted for both Wolfram and I. I thought to myself of how could she root for Wolfram and I at the same time? After knowing her for only one day, I came to the conclusion that she was a complete airhead. She was a Dumb Blond.

"_What does he mean by dumb blond?" Celi asked._

"_On Earth many societies think that blond women and MEN are dumb, it is just a stigma," Murata said with a smile looking at Wolfram and thought 'keep digging Shibuya, keep digging!'_

"_Well, that is rude to think of people like that!" Celi said with a huff._

"_Since my hair is lavender, then I'm not considered dumb," Günter said smiling while looking at Wolfram._

_"I guess you're right Günter. Lavender must be flaky," Wolfram volunteered. Wolfram felt a strong hand grip his right shoulder._

_'Thank Shinou I'm a brilliant red head,' thought Anissina._

_Murata continued._

Was I ever wrong about Lady Celi! Lady Celi is first an amazing mother. She loves her sons with all her passion. When we thought that Wolfram was dead, she was devastated. She blamed herself for Wolfram's demise. She never left his side during the whole ordeal and yet she supported her two other sons. She is definitely one courageous and protective mother.

'_He's digging himself out' thought Murata._

She is the antithesis of airhead and dumb blond. She is astute, intelligent, brave, cunning, and one hell of a warrior. Don't let her beauty fool you; you can't get anything past her. Get in her way and she'll strike you down with her whip.

"_He doesn't think I'm dumb after all!" Celi said._

_"No one thinks you are dumb Mother," Gwendal said._

She is also an amazing gardener. She has created some of the most beautiful flowers I have ever seen. My personal favourite are Beautiful Wolfram. They are beautiful, but their beauty cannot be compared to the true beauty of Wolfram himself.

_"He really likes my flowers. How sweet of his Majesty, and Wolfy his Majesty says that your beauty can't be compared to a flower!"_

_Wolfram leaned over the table, cut a big chunk of cake with his spoon and quickly shoved it into his mouth avoiding anyone seeing the big grin on his face. Yuri thought he was beautiful. At the same time a hand from the right and a hand from the left missed Wolfram's shoulders and collided into each other._

_Looking at Wolfram, 'Damn it Shibuya, can't you say something like, hothead Wolfram, bratty Wolfram, or whinny Wolfram?' thought Murata. 'Well I can see why he thinks Wolfram is beauty. That whipped cream on his juicy lips is enticing.' He then looked at Gwendal and Conrart and noticed their not so happy faces. 'Well at least you are digging yourself into a pit with the two brothers,' his glasses reflected the light from the window._

_'Why can't Lady Celi name a flower after me?" thought Günter. 'Something like Heavenly Günter?'_

_"Ulrike, send a message to the castle that I, the Great One, would like a flower named after me," said Shinou._

_"I believe a good name for it would be 'Great One filled with Pranks?" Ulrike smiled._

One of her biggest flaws is her whimsical attitude. By whimsical I mean that just out of the blue she'll go on one of her 'Free and Easy Love Quest' cruises without telling anyone in advance, and then out of the blue she'll return with a new boyfriend. I can't keep track of her goings and comings. I've noticed that Wolfram at times is embarrassed, although he won't tell me. I can't tell what Gwendal and Conrad think since they mask their feelings well. Gwendal hides behind his straight face, and Conrad always has that gentle smile on his face. At the same time that flaw in her makes her even more charming and fun to be around with. Always expect the unexpected from Lady Celi.

_"Wolfram, do I embarrass you?" Celi asked sadly._

_"Absolutely not Mother! Yurri is just being his usual idiot self," Wolfram said, but the truth was he was slightly embarrassed by his mother's whims._

_"Mother, I would not worry about what his Majesty says. He does say that he is naïve," Gwendal added._

_Conrart smiled his gentle smile and nodded at his mother._

_'Keep digging Shibuya,' Murata thought to himself with a sly smile._

Lady Celi's greatest feat I have to say is raising her three wonderful sons. Gwendal is the strength and pillar of the family, Conrad the protector and binder of the family, and Wolfram the heart and passion of the family. She is a wonderful mother. A mother that any son or daughter should praise above all else.

_"That is such a beautiful thing to say," Anissina said._

_"His Majesty has such beautiful insight, it brings tears to my eyes," wailed Günter._

_Lady Celi blushed upon hearing the praises. All three of her sons looked at her. The three had the same gentle smile on them in appreciation for their mother._

_Murata on the other hand grinded his teeth, 'Damn Shibuya you keep digging yourself out!'_

_There was a soft knock at the door, and all heads turned. Günter rose from his chair, "I'll see who it is." He walked to the door and opened it slightly. "Yes?" he asked._

_It was Effe. "I'm sorry for interrupting your Excellency." She had with her an elegant teacart. On top of the teacart were a hot water urn, cups, saucers, and an assortment of teas. "I didn't put the tea in the room earlier because I was afraid that the water would get cold, and there was no room on the buffet table for it either. If I'm interrupting, I can come back latter."_

_"That's alright Effe, please bring it in," Günter said as he opened the door wider. Murata in the mean time closed the diary and covered it with the pad of paper that was in front of him._

_Effe rolled the teacart next to the cake table and locked the wheels into place. After making sure everything was properly done, she made her way to the door. Before exiting she bowed, "I'm very sorry for interrupting."_

_"Thank you Effe for the tea." Günter said as he closed the door behind her._

_Once outside the two painters quickly asked Effe if she saw or heard anything. They were given a negative response. All three fangirls were disappointed. Their plan had not given them any answers of what was going on behind the closed doors. It was time for plan 'D'._

_"I'm going to have some tea. Mother would you like some?" Gwendal said as he rose._

_"Yes, thank you Gwendal," Celi replied._

_Conrart and Wolfram also rose at the same time and in unison said, "Me too."_

_The rest of the attendees at that point decided to get some tea also. Gwendal took a cup of tea and a piece of cake over to Celi. Wolfram and Conrart followed him over to Celi. Günter and Anissina stood by the teacart and watched the loving family. Celi straightened the lopside flower crown on her youngest's head. Murata and Yozak stood off to a side, and behind them was a very nosey housefly._

_"So what do you think now about the kiddo and Angel your Highness?" asked Yozak in a whisper to Murata._

_"I don't know what to think. As I said earlier Shibuya can surprise us. I hope it is a coincidence that there is someone named Angel out there, and if he is in a relationship with Angel, why is he praising Lord von Bielefeld the way he does. Unless…"_

_"Unless?" inquired Yozak_

_"Lord von Crist is correct in his assumption."_

_A few minutes later the attendees returned to their seats._

_Murata continued._

While I on the topic of the amazing women currently here at the castle:

How I met Gisela von Crist:

_"Please excuse me your Highness. I believe we should skip over my daughter since she is not here, and won't be returning tell later tonight," interrupted a serious Günter. He did not believe that his daughter's part should be read in all fairness to her. She could not defend herself._

_Murata thought the same to be fair. But, Murata instead said, "I understand your concern Lord von Crist, but there maybe some additional information about Angel or the potion he is using. If we skip over, we may miss a vital piece of the puzzle."_

_"Why doesn't Günter read it himself," Anissina spoke up. "He can skip over the parts that are irrelevant to Angel or parts that may be embarrassing to Gisela."_

_"I do not have a problem with that," said Gwendal. "Anyone have any objections to Günter reading Gisela's part?"_

_Everyone in the room agreed to have Günter read Gisela's part._

_Murata was not happy with just had happened. He knew that it was only fair, but Günter was surely to skip over the juicy parts. Günter took the diary from Murata with a sigh of relief. He would be able to control what King Yuuri thought of his daughter. A housefly made it was on to Günter's shoulder and remained very still._

_He began to read:_

I met Gisela the day I awoke from the duel and I received my nickname 'wimp'. Wolfram, his guard, and I made our way to the boarder. After a run in with Aldebert von Grantz and helping in putting out the fire in the village, I volunteered to help out in the medical tent. There were several people injured. I asked the healer in charge how I could help out. She was very pretty. She had beautiful dark green expressive eyes and green hair to match. Her face round, gentle, a gracious smile adorned it, (Günter omitted the following while taking a long sip of water: and she had very shapely and sexy body.)

I did not know her relation to Günter until later. Günter introduced her officially to me as 'my daughter Gisela von Crist'. I was floored!!! How had Günter fathered a daughter? (Günter thought to himself he should not have read that.) Günter explained to me that she was his adopted daughter. Ah, that made so much more sense.

_"What does his Majesty mean? I can father a child if I want to!" huffed Günter. While the general thoughts were 'not likely', 'flaky father a child? Ha, ha, ha', and 'that would be a miracle.'_

_Celi answered him back, "We don't know Günter dear."_

When I first met her I thought that she was a compassionate, understanding, sensible, intelligent, serene person. I still think of her the same way, and add to the list the best doctor/healer I have ever met. Thanks to her I am learning how to heal using my magic. I have become very interested in medicine. Gisela is currently teaching me about healing herbs. I've had a few lessons, but it's really hard to balance Günter's lessons, paper work, running a kingdom, being a father, and travelling to Earth to visit family.

_"I didn't know his Majesty was interested and learning how to heal,' Günter said. "Did anyone else know this?" He looked at Murata as he said this. Instead of Murata responding Wolfram answered Günter's question._

_"Yuuri told me a few months ago that he was interested. I know that he is receiving lessons from her. I've been helping him out a little," Wolfram said. He noticed Murata had a quizzical look on his face, and he added with one elegant eyebrow raised, "Did you know anything your Highness?"_

_Murata did not like to be put on the spot by Little Lord Brat, but he had no choice to answer, "No, Shibuya has not told me anything." Murata thought to himself, 'Why didn't Shibuya tell me?' Wolfram smirked to himself; Yuuri's so called best friend didn't know everything about Yuuri, 'Take that oh Great and All Knowing Sage!'_

_Günter continued:_

Gisela does have one flaw; well it is more like a trait than a flaw. She can be very scary when she starts to bark orders. I know that she is a medical officer, but she sounds more like a sergeant. She is called "Sergeant" when she starts to give orders. All fear her, including myself, when she goes into sergeant mode. It is like a dark aura surrounds her, and if you don't do as told she will annihilate you.

_"I know she is my daughter, but our glorious King in all his wondrous wisdom is right. My daughter even frightens me when she goes her sergeant mode," Günter said with an affectionate smile. Everyone in the room agreed._

_"That is all there is on this page," Günter said and he turned the page, but before he could read anything,_

_"Thank you Lord von Crist," Murata said while holding his right hand out for the diary. Günter smiled at the Sage and returned the diary to him._

_"I'll continue," said Murata._

_"Before we continue can we have a quick break? Nature is calling me," Yozak said._

_"I guess that won't be a problem. Anyone else?" Murata asked._

_They took a five-minute break while Yozak went to relieve himself._

* * *

Once again I will like to thank everyone for their reviews.

Sorry it took a another week to upload a new chapter. This story keeps getting harder to write. I keep getting interupted by the characters thoughts and now Shinou and Ulrike have joined in. I can't believe how nosey the people at Blood Pledge Castle are!


	9. Meanwhile on Earth, Part 1

Dr. Jose Rodrigues was playing with one of his many anime dolls or as he liked to call action figures. He had it what looked Ultra-Hero standing on the long boardroom table. Across from him was a black haired and eye Japanese boy that looked no more than 16 to 17 although he was 18. This was due to living more often now in the Demon world were the aging process for a demon was slower. The boy looked at him and wondered how a grown man could be playing with toy. The boy could not even remember when the last time he played with an anime action figure was. Did he even ever play with one? He did own one now that he remembered. It was a character from an anime series about baseball. It was a baseball player; does it count as an action figure?

The 27th Maou of the Great Demon Kingdome, King Yuuri Shibuya yawned. He had been waiting for his brother to show up for the all-important meeting at Bob's place in Switzerland. He had much more important matters to attend to back in his kingdom than to listen to Shori ramble on and on. The first one was to deal with a certain blonde. Secondly he had to deal with a certain stubborn blonde. Thirdly he had to deal with a certain fiery blonde. Fourthly he had to deal with a certain temperamental blonde that wanted to break their engagement off. Fifthly, damn, the blonde kept entering his brain. "Uhhhhh!" he moaned and hit is forehead on the table hard.

"Are you alright?" asked Jose.

"Yeah," answered Yuuri. He rubbed his forehead. He did feel a little dazed from the hit. The hit only made things worse. Instead of seeing stars floating around, he saw chibi Wolframs running. "What is taking Shori so long? Do you have any clue what this meeting is about?" he asked José.

"Sorry I don't," José said and added in a whisper "All I know is that Bob and Shori were arguing the day before you came about this meeting."

"They were arguing?"

"Yeah, what I heard was 'I don't believe his Majesty will approve of your idea Shori,' Bob said. That is all I heard."

"So, Shori is up to something that I won't like. I'm sure it has something to do with him attempting, once again, in running my life," Yuuri moaned. "Oh, I know he's gone off and enrolled me in some prestigious university or something after I explicitly told him that I would be continuing my studies back home."

"In Japan?" inquired José.

"No my home, the Great Demon Kingdom, I've made the decision to make it my permanent residence. I'll be coming to Earth for visits of course," said Yuuri. He had thought a lot about his future. He could not spend time on Earth studying and neglecting the Kingdom. As king his kingdom came first above all else, well maybe with the exception of a certain blonde. Not again, the blonde crept back into his thoughts.

"Have you told your brother this?"

"Yeah, but he won't listen. My parents are fine with it and they understand what my duty is. But Shori, just won't listen to reason. To him I'm still his little brother who needs protection. What protection do I need when I can basically kick anybody's arse if the bug me?"

Sharon, Bob's assistant interned the room. "Shori and his guest will be here in a 30 minutes. The plane that they were coming on arrived late," she said.

Yuuri lowered is head on to the table. "Fine, wake me up when he arrives." Not a minute latter Yuuri could be heard lightly snoring. He started to have a very interesting dream. The dream involved him licking off white chocolate mousse from a very elegant pale finger, then it changed to a mesmerising green sea turning into a pair of emeralds eyes, then to pink pouting lips whispering 'wimp', then he said 'I'll show you who is the wimp', then there was a frilly pink night gown being slowly removed off … "WHAT!" Someone had shaken Yuuri awake.

"Shori has arrived." Sharon said to a bewildered looking Yuuri still dazed from his dream. Damn, thought Yuuri, just as I was getting to the best part!

Yuuri straighten himself out as Shori, Bob, and an extremely handsome man walked into the boardroom. Yuuri could not take his eyes off the man. He was tall. His white silk shirt hugged his slender yet athletically muscular torso, arms, and broad shoulders. He had long straight brown pants on that shaped his chiselled thighs perfectly as he walked. His eyes were large almond shaped and the colour of the purist green jade. His nose perfectly long and straight, his eyebrows arched elegantly over his eyes, and his mouth was perfectly set in a smile revealing a perfect set of pearly teeth that sparkled as the light it them. His perfectly cut and styled bronze hair complimented his features. Yuuri took notice that no human could be this PERFECTLY amazingly good looking. He was definitely a demon.

"Dr. Ferrer, what a surprise!" said José as he quickly got up to greet the man. "I can call you doctor now?" José shook the man's hand.

"Yes, you can my friend. I passed all my exams and now I'm finally a licensed general practitioner," Dr. Ferrer said.

"Excuse me doctors, but Dr. Ferrer I would like for you to meet my brother," Shori cut into the doctors' conversation. Both men turned to Yuuri. "Dr. Ferrer I would like to introduce to you my brother the 27th Maou of the Great Demon Kingdom, King Yuuri Shibuya."

"It is my pleasure to meet you your Majesty," he said.

Yuuri extended his hand for a shake as Shori continued with the introductions. "Yuuri, may I present you to Dr. Angel Ferrer-Hidalgo, Earth's Ambassador to the Great Demon Kingdom."

"Wwww, WHAAAAT! NO WAY!" yelled Yuuri. Shori was about to speak again when Yuuri raised his hand up to silence Shori. Shori had done it again; stuck his nose into his business, thought Yuuri as he looked down, gritted his teeth, and looked back up at Shori. Shori was stunned into silence when he looked into his brother's eyes. Yuuri had not gone 'Maou Mode', but although his eyes were still round and large the pupils had become vertical slits. In a cold voice he said, "Do you mind telling me what the meaning of this is?"

Shori swallowed dried saliva. He had seen Yuuri go into 'Maou Mode', but this was completely different. Yuuri was controlling his power at his own free will. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with one finger he said, "Please sit down everyone and I will explain." Yuuri watched Shori as he and Angel sat opposite of him. Yuuri was the only person sitting on his side of the table.

"As I said Yuuri, Dr. Ferrer as accepted the appointment of Ambassador of Earth to the Great Demon Kingdom."

"Sorry to say this Dr. Ferrer," Yuuri kindly said to Angel then looking at Shori, "But why does Earth need to send an Ambassador to the Great Demon Kingdom?"

"I believe that we should cement diplomatic ties between Earth and the Great Demon Kingdom. Earth can be a great assistance to the Great Demon Kingdom."

"First of all, Shori, protocol states that you should first formally introduce your request to send an Ambassador via letter or by sending a diplomat and seek audience with the ruler's advisors." Yuuri said with confidence and continued, "Secondly, as you can see neither Lord Gwendal von Voltaire nor Lord Günter von Crist are here in attendance, which are the suitable people to discuss preliminary diplomatic ties. And thirdly, It should have been Bob Earth's Maou who should have brought this matter to my attention and not you, King to King."Yuuri thought to himself_ 'Must remember to thank Günter for all his lessons on politics and diplomacy.'_

"Your Majesty has made a valid point. Please excuse my heir's rashness on this matter," Bob said and continued "I understand how you feel that your advisors have not been asked to join you in this discussion. My sincerest apologies to you and to them."

Yuuri's pupils had returned to normal as Bob spoke. "You do not have to apologise for Shori's meddling. I don't think he understands how to deal with intricacies of international diplomatic issues."

"I guess you do Yuuri?" blurted Shori.

"I believe I do! Three years experience compared to your…. wait none, zero, zilch, zip, nada!" Yuuri glared at Shori. "Let's face the fact Lord Shori Shibuya the real reason is that you want to send someone over is not really for diplomatic ties, but to meddle in my affairs. You really have to understand that fact that I will lead my life as I want to and not how you want me too!"

"I'm just doing this for the best interest of the Great Demon Kingdom and you."

"No, you are just being meddlesome!" Yuuri got up from his chair. "Bob, if you like to continue with this discussion please have a formal request sent to Lord von Voltaire. He and I can discuss if we wish to send an Ambassador to Earth ourselves. Thank you for your hospitality. Sharon, Dr. Rodrigues, Dr. Ferrer."

Shori watched has his not so little brother was leaving. "Yuuri where are you going?"

"Home, I have important items on my agenda that I can't ignore any longer." A certain troublesome blonde came to Yuuri's mind.

"Excuse me your Majesty," Angel said before Yuuri was about to open the door.

"Yes Dr. Ferrer?"

"May I have a word in private please?" Angel pleaded with his eyes. "I won't take up much of your time."

Yuuri looked at the man and felt sorry for him. Shori had brought the man into the never ending family discussion of big brother's over protectiveness. Yuuri looked into the man's eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. "Okay, care to take a walk?"

"Yes, thank you!" Both men left.

"Shori, I told you that your brother would not take to the idea," Bob said scornfully. "You should to take your brother a little more seriously. He gave us all a lesson today, and I hope you learned something from the whole argument."

"Bob, I think I know my little brother better than anyone."

"That is your problem Shori. Yuuri he may look like a 16 year old, buy actually he is an adult and much more mature than you think." José said once again playing with Ultra-Hero.

"I did not ask for you opinion Dr. Rodrigues."

"That wasn't an opinion, it was a fact," José said calmly without looking a Shori.

"Does everyone here feel the same?" Shori asked.

"YES," three voices replied.

Yuuri and Angel took the elevator down to the ground floor without speaking. Yurri watched Angel's movements. He noticed how Angel had a feline walk, elegantly and with confidence. Angel smiled at Yuuri has he opend the door of the main lobby for Yuuri. Angel's smile was broad and welcoming, but his eyes glinted seduction. All his movements and gestures were seductive. They made their way out through the main lobby and started walking towards the lake.

"Were are you from?" asked Yuuri.

"I'm from a city called Burgos in north central Spain."

"I'm sorry I've never heard of it. I know about Madrid, Barcelona, Sevilla, and Granada."

"I'm not surprised since it is not a tourist trap. Burgos does have a long and prosperous history.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Yuuri.

"When your brother described you to me, he gave me an impression that you were an immature, weak, scared kid who did not know what he was doing. When I saw you the weak and scared parts were thrown out. The immature part disappeared when you gave your speech. You really let him have it. I wish I could have told off my brothers like that at your age," Angel said with smooth seductiveness in his voice.

"How many brothers do you have?"

"Two older ones and a younger sister," Angel said nonchalantly.

"In other words you also have big brother complex!" Yuuri said with his goofy grin.

"Yes, I do! What a pain." Said Angel as a matter of fact. "They wanted me to be a politician. They were in uproar when I told them I wanted to help people feel better; be a general practitioner. After that they wanted me to be a brain or heart surgeon not a lowly simple doctor."

"You sound you have the same problem as me."

"Well it was actually because of my oldest brother that I met Shori. Mateo was here a few weeks ago, and he and Shori hatched up the plan of Ambassador."

Yuuri squinted his eyes and put a index finger to his temple and looked at Angel, "Mmmmm, so big brother volunteered you for Ambassador."

Imitating Yuuri, "Yes you are right." Then he added with a sly smile, "At first I did not agree, but your brother mentioned someone that I would truly like to meet."

"And that would be?"

"Gisela von Crist the healer," said Angel enthusiastically.

"Gisela, why?"

"I want to learn how to use my magic to help heal people," Angel said this with sincerity. "I have always been able to, let just say, cure people by touch. I'm the only one in my family that can use magic," and then he continued with a lusty pleading voice "Please let me come to the Great Demon Kingdom with you. I promise I will not be in your way," He got down on his knees, raised his cupped hands begging, and said "Pleeeeeeeeassssse," Knowing that Yuuri could not resist.

Yuuri began to laugh, "Let me guess you do this to your brothers."

"It doesn't work anymore," Angel lowered his head.

Yuuri knew that Angel was trying to seduce him to take him to the Great Demon Kingdom. He liked the guy no matter how suave he was. It would be fun to have someone from Earth there instead of his over protective brother. "Alright you can come with me only under several conditions: one that we leave tonight without Shori knowing you are coming, I'll leave him a note. Two you are not going as Ambassador or mention anything about it, three you are strictly to stay with in the castle compounds and not venture off, and four we'll tell my advisors that we have known each other for a while, I don't want them to think that I'm bringing a stranger with me,. And lastly call me Yuuri. Deal?

"It's a deal Yuuri!" Angel said while standing and brushing the dirt off his pants. "I thought you were leaving tomorrow. Why don't you want Shori to know?"

"I have to resolve a pressing situation, and Shori will try to come with us. I don't want you to tell him that you are coming with me. We'll leave after dinner." The pressing situation was a certain blond.

They continued to walk around the lake. Yuuri watched how Angel moved and walked. He was very handsome, elegant, feline and seductive at the same time. The maids back at the castle were going to have additions to the 'Love Lottery'.

* * *

I just thought I let everyone know what Yuuri was up too. I guess I have a twisted mind. Ha Ha Ha haaaaaaaaa!!!!


	10. Page 6

_Doria and Sangria were quickly painting the corridor. They had come to a mutual agreement that they were not going to hear anything coming from the Round Table room. "This was a brilliant idea we had," said Doria, "To bad it didn't work," the door to the room opened as she spoke. Both maids turned to look to see who was coming out. Was the meeting over? Yozak exited the room and closed the door behind him. _

"_Good afternoon ladies," Yozak said with a smile. He smelled the scent of fresh paint, "How is the painting coming along?"_

"_We are finishing up as we speak," said Doria._

"_Not doing the ceiling I see," he said as he pointed to the ceiling, which now looked dull compared to the walls._

"_We're having Dacauscas__ finish it latter," said Sangria_

"_I see, well don't let me keep you from your work," Yozak waved and winked at the fangirls. They swooned._

_Inside the room everyone had watched Yozak exit quickly and make his way to the men's toilets. Some of them hope he had gone to the men's toilets and not the women's toilets. Conrart got up and said, "I'm going to take a quick break myself."_

"_I'll go with you," said Gwendal._

"_You know I really should go also," Murata said._

_Günter and Wolfram looked at each and thought, 'wait are we the only ones not going?' and in unison said "Need to go also!" They flew out of the room._

_Celi and Anissina were the only left in the room. "What was all that about?" asked Celi._

"_I don't know. I just know that Yozak really need to go. He's been squirming in his seat for the past 15 minutes. Men, they complain that women have to go to the toilets in pairs. But look at them; all six of them just haaaad to go at the same time. Jeez," Anissina said with a smirk._

_Conrart followed by Gwendal entered the toilets as Yozak began to relieve himself in front of a urinal. The men's toilets consisted of a small room that had one stall, two urinals, two washbasins with towels on the side, a bin for the towels under the basin, a small round mirror above the each washbasin, and was stark and dull._

"_Ahhhhh" sighed Yozak from his urinal._

_Conrart went to the left urinal as Murata came in. Gwendal had to wait since there were only two urinals._

"_Now everyone, don't forget to wash your hands," Murata said as Günter and Wolfram entered._

_The toilet was now packed with six men that could barely fit in the small room._

"_Man, drinking all that tea really made me want to go!" explained Yozak as he finished and made his way to the basin to wash his hands. Gwendal took is place. Murata took Conrart's place when he finished._

"_We have drunk a lot of tea today," said Wolfram_

"_Tea does tend to go right through the system," added Günter softly._

"_It is just as bad as beer," Murata said._

"_You are so right, and once you start going to the toilet there is no stopping," Yozak said._

"_Have you tried the ale at Bruckmühl? It's really good, but really makes you go quickly," Conrad said._

"_If you really want to try an excellent pilsner, you really have to go to Vagen. They sell it by the litre," Wolfram said. _

_Murata and Gwendal finished doing their business and Wolfram and Günter took their places._

"_The brewery at Götting makes a larger that perfectly foams up on top of the glass and spills over just like in fairy tale story books," Murata said dreamingly._

"_Wolfram," said Conrart, "Since when do you drink beer?"_

"_Conrart, I always drink a couple of pints or litres with my troops after we have been on patrol," finishing off his business. "I'll have to try the one at Götting."_

"_Oh!" Conrart just couldn't see his little brother drinking beer and for that fact neither could Gwendal as he stared at his sweet and innocent little brother._

"_I prefer wine," whispered Günter._

_Murata whispered, "You should try the one at Kolbermoor Lord von Beliefeld. It's a mild pilsner and the head looks like whipped cream after it's poured," as Wolfram washed his hands. _

"_Really, so is it more conducive to lick the head?" Wolfram whispered back. If the Great Perverted Sage wanted to play games, well bring them on thought Wolfram_

_Murata was not expecting that sort of reply from Wolfram and he 'the Great Sage' went red._

_Conrart over hearing the conversation and seeing Murata's reaction added, "And take it down in one swallow!" Wolfram turned his head away holding back a muted laugh at seeing Murata's face became even redder._

"_Oh, little big brother, you really should try the one at Bad Wiessee. It has an enormous head that gently spills and slides down the body of the glass. It is so much fun to lick." Murata's mouth was dropping to the floor as Wolfram said this. Yozak was laughing quietly thinking that Wolfram was just as surprising as Yuuri; Gwendal could not believe his brothers' conversation and Günter was clueless._

"_I have tried that one. The head it has is amazing. The taste is sooooo bitter sweet!" Conrart said trying to stifle laughter at seeing Murata's shock. Murata could only think one thing, 'this is a brothers' conversation? If only Shibuya could only hear this.'_

"_ANISSINA…INVENTION…DIARY!" yelled Gwendal. Horror loomed on his face. Everyone looked at him and then it dawned on them. Anissina had been left in the room with her gruesome invention and the diary._

_Six, panic stricken, men attempted to run out the toilet door, at the same time bumping and pushing each other. They tripped and fell over each other into a mass of tangled limbs. Gwendal and Günter, with their vast experience of running away from Anissina, were the first to untangle themselves, get up, and run to the room._

_When they reached the room they through open the door and rushed in only to come to a dead stop at the entrance by what they saw. Celi and Anissina were peacefully standing by the window chatting away while sipping tea. The invention slept quietly at its resting place, and the diary was completely untouched and unharmed. Celi and Anissina looked at two men as the barged in, how rude to interrupt their conversation. Gwendal and Günter still standing in front of the doorway were all of the sudden knocked down by the other four men barging in. The end result was a mass confusion of tangled limbs, heads, and bodies. The ladies in the room could not tell which leg or which arm belonged to which head or which body._

_After several attempts the men finally dislodged themselves, stood up, went to their seats, and did not bother at all to look at the bemused women. Unbeknown to Gwendal, he had ended up with Wolfram's flower crown on is head. Wolfram noticed that his crown was now on Gwendal, elbowed Conrart, nodded towards Gwendal, and winked. Conrart saw what Wolfram was referring to and bit his lip in order not to laugh. Gwendal looked so cute._

_Murata adjusted his glasses, drank a sip of water, and said "I'll continue onto the next page."_

Lord Aldebert von Grantz:

"_Should I continue or should we invite Lord von Grantz?" questioned Murata with a sly grin._

"_Read it!" Gwendal authorised._

I have already written how I met Aldebert, therefore I see no need to go into how a met him. What I do need to do is describe my feelings about him then and now. My thoughts and feelings about him then: bully, rude, self obsessed, self righteous, god like complex, mean, self absorbed, never wrong WANKER!!!!!

"_That is definitely Grantz," said Yozak. Everyone nodded in agreement._

_  
"Shibuya wrote wanker in bold letters," Murata said cheerfully as he showed everyone the page._

My feelings about him now: rude, self obsessed, self absorbed, self righteous, never wrong, god complex, over dosed on steroids, giagantic bully, and a still a WANKER!!! The man look likes an American Football player whose growth hormones that have gone out of wack and affected his brain. Maybe he is one of Anissina's experiments gone wrong!

_A BUHAAA HAA HAA, was heard coming from Gwendal's direction and everyone except Anissina followed suit._

I've heard that really big guys have it really small!

"_Oh, Shibuyahaaaaahaaa…" Murata had to stop reading. Wolfram was bent over clutching his stomach, Conrart was wiping tears away from his face, Yozak fell out of his chair, Celi had her hand over her mouth, Günter had his face covered in his hands, Anissina was shaking her head, and Gwendal almost fell over backwards on his chair._

_At the Temple a little figure was rolling on a forbidden box in a fit of laughter. "I made the right choice in choosing King Yuuri." A short girl-woman with long tendril hair glared at the little figure._

_Far away in human territory a blonde giant was sneezing. "I think I caught a cold," he told Keenan. _

When Murata regained his composure and continued to read at the best of his ability.

Granted the guy has saved my life after only after trying to kill me countless of times. Oh and the reason he now has decided to save life was because Julia soul is now mine. That is really a sorry excuse. He should help me for me. The jerk says he now helps me out because of who I am. I don't know if that is true, but I'll keep my judgement out on that one. I'll have to watch him closely in case he turns against the Demon Kingdom again. Who knows what that pea brain of his is thinking, if it does think at all. Or maybe he uses a different appendage to think with. HUMMMMMM!

_That was it. The room was filled with laughter to the extreme. Gwendal was on the verge of tears and laughing like no one had seen him in years. Yozak was on floor unable to get up and panting. Günter was just crying "Oh your majeeeeestyyyyyyyy," Anissina was shaking her head while attempting and saying "he's got to be sneezing really badly by now," Celi was out of breath, Murata was leaning of the table saying "Oh Shibuya, Shibuyahaaaahaaa," and Conrart and Wolfram were leaning against each other in a fit of laughter. _

_At the Temple Ulrike had her eyes close and biting her lower lip to stifle her giggles. Her attempt was futile. She burst out laughing. "Ulrike, you have a sense of humour after all," proclaimed Shinou._

_Murata regaining once again some sort of composure said, "There is still a tad more on Lord von Grantz." He waited until everyone was able to contain their laughter._

I have to say I am grateful for Alderbert helping me out with the language barrier. Thanks to him I was able to communicate with Conrart and later with Günter. If he had not awoken the speech thingy, I guess that Günter would have done it.

_"Of course I would have. It would have been the least I could to for my beautiful and precious King! Ooh how I wish I could have had the honour to do it. Lord von Grantz robbed me of the opportunity to assist his most royal and majestic Majesty," Günter cried as he said this. Tears flowed doing his cheeks as he sobbed. Why was he ever robbed of the opportunity._

_No one in the room felt sorry for him._

If Günter had done it, I most probably would have been hugged, squeezed, smothered, asphyxiated, and possibly groped.

_"I would never have asphyxiated or groped my most beloved, adorable Majesty!" complained Günter._

"_Yes you would have!" Wolfram answered back._

"_No I would never!"_

"_Yes you would! You do it all the time and you have no right. He is MY FIANCÉ!" _

"_Stop it you two!" barked Gwendal._

_Günter and Wolfram glared daggers at each other._

After passing out from the near death experience, Günter would have told me that it was the ritual for me to be able to communicate. Of course at that time I would've believed him. He probably would've had a massive nose bleed afterwards.

"That is it for Aldebert von Grantz," Murata communicated quickly before anyone could add whatever was on their mind.

"_If you gentlemen will excuse me I have to go to the ladies' room," Celi said. She rose from her chair and walked towards the door._

"_I'll go with you," Anissina said. Both women made their way out of the room._

_Once out of the room the ladies made their way to the toilets. "I really can't believe his Majesty can have such thoughts," said Anissina._

"_He's just a growing young man my dear. All men think that if another male does not agreed with them then that male thinks with his lower bit," Celi said._

"_I'm not talking about what his Majesty said about Adelbert. What I can't believe is what he said about Adelbert being one of my experiments gone wrong!" Anissina said with a huff and her eyes glaring._

_They reached the toilets and entered._

_Back at the room the men had slowly began to gather around the buffet table. "Who would like some tea?" asked Conrart._

"_I think we should have some wine instead and toast to his Majesty on the fair appraisal of Lord von Grantz," Yozak said while he started to pour himself some wine. "Wish we had some beer instead," he added._

"_I'll join you in a toast," said Gwendal. _

"_Why not, count me in," said Wolfram._

"_Me too," said Conrart_

"_Your Highness, Lord von Crist?" asked Yozak. Both men looked at each other. A little wine in the early hours of the afternoon would not be that bad. Yozak poured everyone a half a glass of wine and passed them out. "Here is to the wisdom our King Yuuri Shipuya," Yozak said as he raised his glass._

"_Here, Here!" The other men responded and drank their wine._

"_I propose another toast," said Murata, "To Shibuya's Diary!"_

"_Here, Here!" responded the men._

_Outside in the garden that was below the window of the Round Table room, Lasana, Doria, and Sangria, were dragging a ladder, a bucket with soapy water and a cloth, and poor Dacauscas__. "Dacauscas __you have to clean the outside of the windows." Doria said._

_"__No, No, No!" Dacauscas__ protested._

_"__Yes you do. The windows to the Round Table room are filthy. So you'll have to climb up the ladder and clean them," Sangria said._

_"__And while you are up there, tell us what you see and hear," Lasana said._

_"__NOOOO!" Dacauscas__ managed to pull away from the maids, and ran, and ran, and ran._

"_Rats, he got away. We'll have to use plan E," Doria said._

"_We don't have a plan E," said Lasana._

"_Let's go back to the kitchen and come up with a plans E, F, G, H, and I," Sangria said as the three maids returned to the kitchen from their fourth failed attempted._

_In the ladies' room, Anissina and Celi were washing their hands. Unlike the men's stark toilets, the ladies' room was comfortable and spacious. Its brightly coloured walls hung lovely paintings of birds and landscapes. There were ten large stalls, six wash basins each with a large oval mirror above it, two towel racks with an assortment of different coloured towels, three hampers for the used towels, a full length mirror, two very relaxing and plush settees, an elegant wooden table in between the settees with a large floral arrangement on it, and a large glass cabinet with an assortment of soaps, hair brushes, combs, hair products and accessories, perfumes, colognes, and other essential female products. During the time and by the 26__th__Maou, all the public toilets in the castle had been refurbished. _

"_Anissina, in your own opinion what do you actually think about his Majesties thoughts?" asked Celi._

"_The truth is that right now I don't know what to think of his Majesty. First he wants to send me to Big Cimeron, then he wants to marry me off, and then he blames me for Aldebert's lack of brains," Anissina said indigently. _

"_Yes you are right about that," Celi said, but that wasn't what she really was asking. Being tactful to her friend's feelings she continued, "I don't understand his Majesty's feelings towards Wolfram. When he talked about Wolfram he made it sound that he is love with my little boy."_

"_I see what you mean, although I always thought that he had something for Conrart."_

"_Conrart?"_

"_Yes my love detector detected a mutual love for each other."_

"_Really? Could it have detected a brotherly love?"_

"_Well maybe?" Maybe I should take it out of storage and see what kind of connection there is between his Majesty and Wolfram."_

"_That may not be a bad idea," Celi said._

_Anissina's eyes widen and she smiled as she had just come up with another dangerous idea, "That gave me a brilliant idea," she pronounced! "With the love detector we can once and for all tell who his Majesty is in love with!"_

"_Brilliant idea Anissina. I just hope that he is in love with my Wolfram," Celi said thoughtfully. _

"_I beginning to hope that also," added Anissina she didn't want the castle to burn down._

"_Let's go back," said Celi as she opened the door. Anissina nodded in confirmation and thought to herself 'Where did I store the detector?'_

_When the ladies entered the room they heard the men say in unison "Here! Here!" The men were standing around the buffet table with glasses of wine in their hands, and two bottles of wine had been emptied._

"_My I ask you who or what you are toasting too?" Anissina glared._

"_We were toasting to Shibuya and to the diary," Murata said with a gleeful smile._

_Celi and Anissina looked at each and shook their heads in a mutual understanding that boys will be boys. What a waist of perfectly good wine thought Anissina._

_The ladies sat down at their respective places and the men followed suit. Murata placed his, not quite yet empty but will need a refill soon, glass of wine in front of him on the table. He opened the diary to continue._

How I met Yozak Gurrier:

_"Your turn Yozak," Conrart said with a wicked smile on his face. He just knew that Yozak's part was going to be fun._

_"I do hope you enjoy yourself Captain," Yozak said._

I met Yozak dressed as a WOMAN!

"_Well that's not surprising," added Wolfram. Everyone in the room snickered._

Well actually I saw him first in the baths at Gwendal's Castle, but at that time I did not know who he was nor did I speak to him.

_"I remember I was talking to the twins," Yozak said as he remembered the day in question._

As I recall he was sitting with two very effeminate guys that first attacked my and then went after poor Günter when he showed up. That was very brave of Günter to rescue me.

"_OH his majesty called me called me braaaaave," Günter said with passion._

"Well the kid is cute, but Lord von Crist you are just irresistible." Yozak said laughing.

"_Well thank you Yozak," Günter said while blushing._

My first real encounter with him was on the way to Bandadine Island to find Morgrif.

Conrad and I went to the ball that was taking place on the ship we were travelling. I have never danced before in my life.

"_Yeah right, like I'm going to believe that cheating wimp. He probably danced with every flussy there," __Wolfram __huffed and puffed as he crossed his arms._

"_Yuuri only danced with Beatrice and me," Conrart said. He realised his mistake a little too late._

_Wolfram's head snapped in the direction of Conrart. "So he danced with you? Why you knew the he was MY FIANCÉ LORD WELLER!" Wolfram screamed at the top of his lungs while rising from his chair. Wolfram was jolted quickly back into the chair when Gwendal grabbed Wolfram's chair and pulled it next to him. Wolfram looked up to his big brother and gulped when he saw his brother's grim face and blue eyes with murder in them. The flower crown was askew on Gwendal's head._

All of the sudden this tall lady with a husky voice asked me to dance. She was wearing a skimpy outfit.

"_I don't think my outfit was that skimpy," a dejected Yozak said._

"_Your belly button was showing," Conrart said._

"_Oooooh, so you noticed? Did you like it?," Yozak winked at Conrart. Conrart blushed as everyone suppressed giggles._

She had shoulder length orange hair, blue eyes, a masculine looking face, and large biceps. The woman looked more like a man than a woman. Little did I know that she was a man. I nicked her-him, whatever, Miss Biceps. I did not find out that Miss Biceps was a man until Yozak rescued Conrad, Wolfram, and I from Big Cimeron's patrol ship. When he rescued us he was dressed as a man.

At first I believe that Yozak did not have much confidence in me, especially after the fiasco in fishing Morgrif out of the hot spring.

"_What a wimp," said Wolfram._

I can hear Wolfram right now calling me a wimp! And, he is right.

"_See Yuuri even admits he's a wimp!" added Wolfram._

I hope that I have won Yozak over time.

"_That he has indeed," Yozak confirmed._

What I thought of Yozak at that time was that he was admirable, trustworthy, an amazing spy, kind hearted, a warrior, and weird.

"_Weird?" Yozak questioned._

"_Let me read you the next sentence," Murata said behind his glazing specs._

What I think about him now same as above and add cheater and practical joker.

"_I can see the practical joker, but cheater? I've never cheated anyone before!" Yozak protested. Everyone turned with a raised eyebrow and looked a Yozak in disbelief._

By cheater I mean he must have bribed the jury on the last drag queen beauty contest. He has won Miss Drag Queen Demon Kingdom for the last three years in a row.

"_Well I can't help it if I'm beautiful and win!" Yozak said as he shook his hair, crossed his arms, and stuck is nose up at everyone._

It is unfair! How in the world can he beat Wolfram or I in a women's outfit. We look so much better in dress, not to say more feminine, than he does especially Wolfram.

"_That is so true!" Wolfram barked. "Mother you are a judge, how come he wins when Yuuri looks so adorable in a dress?"_

"_Well the truth is honey that you and the King look too feminine. You look like two very pretty and real girls." Celi said as she shrugged her shoulders._

"_But, isn't the purpose of the contest?" _

"_The key word darling is DRAG," Yozak said._

"_What is that suppose to mean?" Wolfram said as he glared at Yozak."_

"_Well, it means that even though a man dresses like a woman, you can still tell that he is a man."_

"_In other words, my most adorable Majesty and you look like real girls and not men in women's clothing." Günter added. "His Majesty in a dress is so amazingly beautiful," he wailed as a small stream of blood started to flow from his nose._

"_Fine, since Yuuri looks to much like a girl and so do I, well this year Mother don't ask us or make us compete!" Wolfram said scornfully to his Mother._

"_Fine dear, I won't." Celi then thought 'I already of your outfits chosen. You have no choice.'_

"_I'll continue," Murata said drinking the last of his wine._

And yet he wins? Can someone explain this to me? I bet Wolfram agrees with me.

"_Well that is because he cheats!" Wolfram spat._

We must get to the bottom of this mater before the next competition. Let me get one thing straight, Wolfram and I will not be participating; some how we always get coerced into the competition my Lady Celi.

"_See Mother, Yuuri and I will not be participating at all from now on. We will not be coerced into the competition again," Wolfram said._

"_I have never coerced you into anything," Celi said._

_All three sons looked at their mother at the same time. "Mother that is not quite correct," Gwendal spoke up._

"_That is not true Gwen dear," Celi said with a pout._

"_Mother you have a gift in having people do you what you would like them to do," Conrart said with a gentle smile._

_Celi looked at her boys with a glare._

_Murata looked at the diary wondering how Yozak's bit turn into a family argument. "Humm, I'll continue," he said_

The weird thing, for good luck he always brings a dress with him.

_"That is so true. A dress has saved my life more than once," Yozak volunteered._

What is it with him and dresses. Why does he have to dress like a woman ninety percent of the time when he is out doing some spying? I mean he could disguise himself as an old man, or a soldier, or something else.

"_I get less noticed when I dress as a woman."_

"_Less noticed? You are more noticeable when you were a dress!" Wolfram said._

"_Actually, I believe that you get away with it is because the enemy thinks that your insane instead of spying," Conrart said with a sarcastic smile._

I remember one day in Caloria that he changed into a nurse's outfit just to help out with the injured. Was there any need for this change, noooooo! I think he really enjoys it, or he's trying to impress someone.

_Murata stopped reading and said, "Please remember that these are Shibuya's thoughts. I am just a the reader."_

Could that someone be Conrad maybe? Mmmmmmm.

_Six people started laughing while thinking that thankfully the two half bloods could not use magic. Yozak did not know whether to cry or go along with the joke. Conrart blushed and wanted to find a hole to crawl into._

"_That is it I'm going to bring the 'Love Detector' out of storage," Anissina said. _

"_Yozak, really are you that interested," said a wine happy Sage._

"_Since when have you both been seeing each other?" Günter jested._

_Wolfram was laughing hard while latching onto Gwendal's arm. "Thanks for dragging me close to you Gwen." Gwendal nodded to Wolfram. "I don't think it is going to be very safe to be near Conrart anytime soon."_

_To make Conrart feel even more embarrassed his mother said, "When is the wedding?"_

_At Celi's remark Yozak jumped from his chair rushed to Conrart and hugged tightly. "When shall we get married Captian?"_

_Conrart become even redder._

"_Yozak darling," Celi said getting his attention, "I can help you chose the wedding dress."_

"_Conrart, Yozak I can help you the wedding arrangements," Günter said teasing._

"_I can officiate the ceremony," Murata volunteered._

"_Greta can be the flower girl," Gwendal smiled evily._

"_Gwendal and I will be your grooms men Conrart, and Yuuri can give Yozak away," Wofram said while trying to be serious._

"_Yozak, Lady Celi and I will be your bride's maids," added Anissina._

"_See sweet heart, everything can be arrange quickly, no need for elopement!" Yozak then kissed Conrart on the cheek._

"_Ulrike get the temple ready for a wedding," Shinou said jokingly._

"_I guess you and his Highness think it's funny to embarrass Lord Weller that way. Shame on both of you," Ulrike said fuming._

"_Ahhhh, don't spoil the fun Ulrike."_

"_I NEED A GLASS OF WINE!" Conrart said with a spat as he rose from his chair angry. _

"_Ah, don't be such a spoil sport Captian," Yozak said as he joined him for a glass of wine. Conrart glared at him._

"_I'll have a refill," said Murata as he went to the buffet table. "Anyone else?" He asked. No body wanted a refill. It would have been nice to toast to the couple, Murata thought, however that would probably be a bit too much for Lord Weller._

_The three men returned to their chairs after filling the glasses up to the brim with wine._

_Murata took a sip of his wine and continued._

Yozak has a wicked sense of humour. Conrad should take lessons from him. Although I doubt very much that the lessons would help any.

_"The kid's right. I doubt very much that I could help you Captain."_

_"He doesn't have a saving grace," Wolfram added as clung to Gwendal's arm. Conrart glared at Wolfram._

He is fine when he is by himself, but when he comes in contact with Murata that is a whole different story.

_Murata went silent. His glass glared evilly with the light that came through the window. He read to himself the following lines and said, "Well that is it Yozak."_

_Everyone looked at him and shook their heads knowing full well that he was hiding something. Without Murata noticing, Wolfram in a blink of an eye rushed over to Murata and took the diary away from him. Murata snapped his head and coldly said, "Please give me the diary back." Wolfram ran to the opposite side of the table and with a bratty attitude read. No one called Wolfram's name in protest._

I should put up warning signs around the castle stating the following:

***DANGER***

PROCEED WITH CAUTION

*

WHEN SEEN TOGETHER

KEN MURATA AND YOZAK GURRIER

"It's all in bold lettering!" Wolfram exclaimed as he showed the diary to everyone.

It is not good to see them together on a leisurely day. They are always fishing for something together. Their usual catch is either Wolfram or I, but sometimes it has been Günter, Conrad, and even Gwendal. Gwendal and I are going to have to come up with a schedule to keep those two apart.

_"NOW that is all there is to Yozak. Gwendal make sure you and Yuuri get together on this." Wolfram said as he walked back to a very annoyed Great Sage. "Here you go your Highness just as you requested," Wolfram said with a superior attitude and a smirk as he handed back the diary to Murata. Murata hid his emotions behind his glaring glasses. Yozak during this time kept quiet._

_At the Temple Shinou and Ulrike were both applauding Wolfram's initiative. "My Great Sage did have it coming to him," said Shinou. Ulrike added, "His Highness does not look to happy about it."_

"_No he doesn't," Shinou said. He knew Murata was now going to lash out._

* * *

Hi everyone. Well that was page 6 of Yuuri's diary.

I have to explain that I know that Yuuri's description of Aldebert is OOC. I don't like Aldebert von Grantz. He is to arrogant for me.

I hope you enjoyed this page. Let me know what you think. Thanks to all for reading and especially to those readers who take time to review. I really appreciate your input.

The next page may not be up for a while. I'm going on holiday.


	11. Page 7

_Wolfram returned to his chair after returning the diary to Murata, with his usual bratty attitude. He knew that he was going to be reprimanded by Gwendal, but he did not care. He looked about the room and shook his head, and thought that no one dared to stand-up to the Great Sage. His job was to protect Yuuri's interest and it seemed to him that he was the only one in the room willing to do it._

_The atmosphere in the Round Table was thick with anticipation of what Murata was going to do next. Murata was not happy. Wolfram was now definitely on the chopping block. He looked at his glass of wine and was about to drink it when he thought better not too. He needed to be at full mental capacity to deal with the blonde brat._

"_May I suggest a thirty minute break," Murata said._

"_I don't see why we need a break," Wolfram said with a smirk._

"_Maybe we should just take a fifteen minute break," Gwendal suggested._

"_Fifteen minutes then, if most agree?" Murata said._

_Everyone consented to the fifteen minute break. Except for Wolfram, which was being held in his chair Gwendal, all the attendees rose and went to the buffet table. Gwendal pulled Wolfram out of his chair and dragged him to the window. "I can't believe you did that Wolfram," Gwendal said, but there was no real irritation in his voice._

"_I had to do it, no one else would have!" Wolfram retorted._

"_I do understand why you did it, but he is the Great Sage, second only to his Majesty."_

"_Right, and I am Yuuri's fiancé, protector, and body guard. If anything or anyone harms Yuuri in anyway, I will retaliate! He maybe the Great Sage, but he is also a perverted fool who right now has too much time on his hands."_

"_Don't you think I know that? Wolfram, try to be cautious around him." Gwendal placed his right hand on Wolfram's shoulder. "Right now I think he will find a way to retaliate against you," Gwendal said with concern as Conrart approached them._

"_Gwendal don't be to harsh on Wolfram," Conrart said thinking that Gwendal was lecturing Wolfram. "He did what needed to be done."_

_Looking around the room, Gwendal said, "The truth is Wolfram, I am quite proud of you for taking the initiative." Gwendal smiled at his little brother. Wolfram blushed._

_Wolfram looked up at Gwendal and gave him a big smile. "Humm, Gwendal you do look really cute with the flower the crown," Wolfram said teasingly. "Don't you think Conrart?"_

"_It really suits you Gwendal," Conrart said jokingly as Gwendal touched his head and found that he was wearing Wolfram's flower crown. He immediately took it off and placed on Conrart's head._

"_Conrart, I think you boyfriend is lonely without you right now," Gwendal said as he walked away. Conrart glared at him._

"_Yozak will make you fine husband Conrart," Wolfram said as he ran after Gwendal. Conrart was left alone at the window thinking that he would get even with those two while he removed the flower crown from his head._

_At the buffet table Yozak had piled food on a plate. He walked over to the opposite side of the room were Murata was standing. "You look kind of serious," he whispered to Murata._

"_I'm not going to let Little Lord Brat best me," Murata said while his chin cupped by his right hand. His left arm was crossed over waist._

"_And, may I ask what you are planning?"_

"_Of course, I'm just going to irate him, and rub Angel in just as salt onto a wound." Murata grinned while thinking 'and get even with Shibuya.' His eyes were hidden behind his glaring glasses. A housefly crawled around the wall behind Murata._

"_Ulrike, did I not warn my Sage to be careful with my descendent?" Shinou asked Ulrike in a serious tone._

"_Yes your Majesty, your exact words were, 'My sage, just one more thing, don't play around with my descendent. He may look like me, but he's not me. He is quite fiery!'" _

"_Maybe I should have added that Lord von Bielefeld has a King's special protection," Shinou said._

"_King Yuuri's?"_

"_No, mine Ulrike," answered Shinou. Shinou looked at globe and thought of something that Ulrike could do that not even the Sage could do. "Ulrike?"_

"_Yes you Majesty"_

"_I know that you can sense, before anyone else, when the Maou returns from Earth. Is it possible for you to block his presence from everyone else before they can sense him returning?"_

"_I believe I can," Ulrike said as she wondered about the line of questioning. "Why do you want me to block his presence?"_

"_I have an odd feeling about his return. I just can't say what it is yet," Shinou said pensively._

_Anissina, Celi, and Günter were chit chatting about fashion: more precisely about the latest trends in wedding gowns. They weren't too quiet about it either. Actually, when they mentioned a particular style that would suit Yozak they made sure the Conrart overhead. Conrart thought to himself that one day all of them would pay._

"_We should have made this break thirty minutes," Anissina said._

"_Why?" questioned Celi._

"_Günter and I could have gone and checked on _'_I-Think-And-Give-You-Answer-Kun'." Anissina responded. Günter started backing away as quietly as possible. The last thing he need was to be dragged back upstairs to Anissina's lab. He sat down at his place and slumped into the chair so Anissina would not notice him._

_Everyone started to return to their respective places. Murata opened the diary, turned to the next page, and began to read out loud._

The Fangirls: A.K.A. the Palace Maids.

_"Should we invite the maids to listen in?" cracked Yozak. Murata smiled at the thought while everyone scowled at Yozak._

Doria, Sangria, Effe, and Lasana are the four very lovely ladies who keep this palace up and running smoothly. They are all hard working, bright, help out with Greta, and loads of fun to be around with.

_"I knew it that wimpy cheater had something for the maids!" Wolfram slammed his fist on the table._

"_Wolfram, keep you comments to yourself!" Gwendal growled._

They are always making sure the castle is clean, laundry done, breakfast, lunch and dinner, delicious and on time, and making sure to keep up with the latest 'Love Lottery'.

_"Love Lottery?" questioned Günter innocently, although he was not so innocent. Everyone looked at each other; they either shrugged their shoulders, looked innocent, or looked like they were clueless. No one wanted to admit that they at sometime or other placed bets._

_Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeech, screeeeeeech, a chair was heard screeching across the floor. Wolfram was slowly pushing his chair back away from his brothers and the table._

Of course I encourage the lottery. When I found out about it, after a little over two years of living in the Great Demon Kingdom, I was mortified about all the betting that was being placed on my non-existent love life.

_More chair screeching. Everyone looked at Wolfram and he innocently said, "Just want to stretch my legs out." He placed his hands behind his head leaned back and stretched out his legs. He hoped beyond all hopes that Yuuri had not written what he knew Yuuri had written in the diary._

I had to take matters in to my own hands to keep Wolfram and I out of it. I asked Wolfram if he knew anything about it and his answer was "Well… um… I heard something about it through rumours, but I really didn't expect it to be real," he innocently said. I was livid. How could he not tell me about its existence?

_Wolfram's eyes were the size of saucers. Yuuri did write it down that stupid, moronic, idiotic, wimp. How dare Yuuri write something so personal in his diary? He needed to grab the diary and run for it. "Excuse me, I need to go to the little boys room," Wolfram said._

_As he started to rise from his chair Gwendal sternly said, "Sit down right NOW, and stay put!"_

_"Wolfram what have you done?" questioned Conrart._

_Everyone was now staring, more like glaring, at Wolfram. Even the housefly had landed and stayed still on the table in front of Wolfram. The only thing that Wolfram could do was grin widely with a locked jaw at his older brothers and act meekly. He was going to be in trouble. His face had the look of guilty as charged._

_Murata continued to read._

I came up with a plan to keep us out of it as much as possible, and with Wolfram's, my partner in crime, help we started to create interesting pairings for the fangirls. The pairings that we have created so far are:

_'OH BUGGER, WE ARE SO BLOODY DEAD!' thought Wolfram with a very guilty smile on his face and wrenching his hands._

_Murata skimmed over the list quickly. "Maybe I should just skip over this section," he said._

_"Your Highness it is best that you read it. I want to know what these two brats have done," Gwendal sneered. The rest of the room was bracing for a major earthquake._

_'Shibuya and Little Lord Brat have just dug their own graves. May they rest in peace,' thought Murata. 'Here we go…'_

Yozak and Conrad – This one is obvious. Wolf and I wonder what kind of dress Yozak well be wearing for the wedding. I'll be glad to give Yozak away to Conrad.

_Conrart blushed and Yozak laughed. Everyone laughed lightly in the attempt not to embarrass Conrart anymore._

_"__Lord von Voltaire maybe I should just skip this section. Reallyyyyyyy," pleaded Murata. Murata eyes big blaclk orbs showed through his glasses. He was at that point an eighteen year old boy in fear for his life and not the Great Wise Sage that could strategise his way out of anything._

_"__Give it Günter if you can't read it!" growled Gwendal._

_"That is alright, I'll continue," Murata said and he cleared his throat. The last thing he needed was for Günter to read and start, as Shibuya put it, 'FLAKING' over the diary._

Murata and Yozak – We really wonder about these two together and we hope that Conrad is not jealous type.

_Yozak blew a kiss at Murata and said "Captain darling I hope you aren't jealous?" Conrart glared at Yozak. _

_Murata was speechless and he leaned towards Günter._

Anissina and Gwendal – This one is completely obvious and as Wolfram says "It's about time they do something about it!"

_SCREEEEEECH_

_"__WHAT! WOLFRAM!" bellowed Gwendal and at the same time, "Now Really," said Anissina._

_"__Now, Now, Gwen and Anissina," Celi sticking up for her youngest son, "I'm sorry to say, but everyone thinks that you two are a couple, and quit frowning Gwen you're forehead has a new wrinkle."_

_Gwendal and Anissina both glared at Celi, while everyone else in the room nodded in agreement silently._

Günter and Celi – Why not, I could probably pair Celi with any male and it would be believable (I haven't told Wolfram about this one.)

_"I swear Mother, Günter I did not know anything about that pairing," Wolfram quickly added as his family and Günter stared at him._

_"Who would put that kind of an idea in his Majesty's head?" Günter said as he angrily looked at Wolfram._

_"Really, I had no idea that Yuuri had done that," Wolfram said truthfully._

_Gwendal was at his boiling point. Before anyone could say anything else He growled, "READ!" at Murata._

Murata and Shinou – Duh!!! After four thousand years what is one to expect as Wolfram says.

_At the temple Shinou stared at the globe coldly while Ulrike hid a smile and thought, 'The Great One and the Sage had it coming.'_

_Everyone looked at Murata as he paled. Murata gave Wolfram the most piercing look that anyone had ever seen. Murata was now turning red with anger. "How dare you involve The Great One?"_

"_Wolfram, when Yuuri returns we are going to have a very long discussion about this. At this point I don't care if he finds out about us reading his diary or not. HOW DARE YOU BOTH SPREAD SUCH HORRIBLE RUMOURS?" Gwendal barked. His left eye was now fiercely twitching and his hands were invisibly knitting. _

_Wolfram was shaking in his chair. He had not seen his brother that angry at him in a long time, and he had even called Yuuri be his given name. He swallowed hard. He opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. He looked like a fish gasping for water. He lowered his head in thought. After a minute of everyone silently considering what the best method to commit murder was, Wolfram finally spoke up._

"_Don't anyone here tell me that they don't know about the lottery. Don't anyone here say that they knew nothing about the betting on OUR non-existent love life. Anyone of you could have stopped it. Some of you even placed bets! So if you want to say that Yuuri and I did wrong, FINE!" He stood up and started to point his finger at everyone. "BUT, YOU ARE ALL AS GUILTY AS US FOR HELPING SPREAD VICIOUS RUMOURS ABOUT YUURI AND I! ESPECIAL THOSE TWO," pointing directly at Yozak and Murata. "And one more thing, Shinou had it coming! I'm tired off being involved in his tireless pranks and being his puppet." Trembling with anger Wolfram crossed his arms, snorted, and huff. _

_Shinou looked at Ulrike he was as pale as he was going to become for a spirit, "Well I most confess my Sage did have it coming," He looked down, "and maybe so did I. I guess I've played with Lord von Bielefeld a little to much."_

"_A little too much? I would say that you two deserve much worse than this," Ulrike scolded._

_In the round table room everyone was looking at Murata to see what he would say, but Wolfram continued and looking at Murata with a vicious grin said, "Don't think I don't know about Yuuri's so called girlfriend on Earth that you've 'hinted' to the maids about. I know that is a lie! Do you know how it feels to hear the maids whisper in a corner about your fiancée's so-called girlfriend? Here them giggling behind your back on whether or not King Yuuri is going to bring her to the palace and marry her? And, what will happen the Lord von Bielefeld? DO YOU EVEN GIVE A DAMN HOW IT AFFECTED YUURI?" _

_Wolfram tapped his foot waiting for an answer and his eyes were watery. He remembered the day he heard the maids gossiping. He remembered how he felt, how he hurt, and how he falsely accused Yuuri of being unfaithful. How Yuuri almost went Maou Mode and wanted to punish the maids. How he had to stop him from harming the Sage when they found out that it was the Sage who had spread the rumour._

_Conrart was the one that spoke up, "Your Highness is what Wolfram just said true?" Conrart knew that they were not going to a straight answer from Murata._

"_We can leave this for latter discussion, I'll continue to read." Murata said._

"_Please answer Lord Weller's question your Highness," Günter said coldly._

"_I want to know also," Celi added in an unusual unfriendly tone._

_Murata looked around the room. All eyes were looking at him expecting an answer. "I will speak to Shibuya when he returns."_

"_I guess according to you I don't deserve the same respect as Yuuri," Wolfram said._

"_This is a matter that concerns Shibuya and me," Murata said._

"_This matter also concerns my brother's reputation," said a very angry Gwendal. "He deserves as much respect as the King."_

"_I guess that speaking to you and Shibuya together latter on is not going to be acceptable Lord von Bielefeld?"_

"_No!"_

"_I… I did not expect you to find out about me teasing Shibuya on having a girlfriend on Earth."_

"_You just made it sound like he does have a girlfriend!" Wolfram sneered._

"_I'll rephrase it. I'm sorry that you found out about Shibuya's non-existent girlfriend." Murata said coldly. He really detested to give in to Wolfram, and specially doing it in front of other people. _

_Wolfram picked up his wine glass went to the buffet and filled his glass with wine sipping it as he returned to his chair, but did not move back towards the table._

"_I'll continue to read, any objections?" No one said anything. _

_Gwendal finally said, "Please continue."_

Dacauscas and Murata -

_Murata sighed when he bitterly read the following sentence._

Had to give poor Dacauscas a love life might as well be the pervert and this idea was compliments of my lovely and endearing Wolf.

_"What no comments," Wolfram said sarcastically. Then he realised what Yuuri said. 'Whaaat, did Yuuri just say MY lovely and endearing Wolf?' Wolfram smiled and blushed._

_No one said anything._

As far as Wolfram and I know the poor demon has no love life. We need to find him a girlfriend. I not surprised that he doesn't have a love life. Although he is a loyal and brave soldier, he may not seam like the most 'you can count on person' but he is. He's skinny, not tall for a demon his age, bald (although I swear I think that he had hair when I first met him), and let's just say that he is the least attractive demon I have ever seen. He needs a make over. (Maybe I can get Celi to give him one.)

_"I'll be all too happy to give him a make over. His majesty is right. Dacauscas did have hair, and it was shoulder length if I remember correctly," Celi said._

"_You are so right," said Anissina. "Günter I remember him having hair about three years ago when he went with you somewhere. When you both returned he had no hair. What happened to his hair?"_

"_I really don't recall that trip," Günter said innocently. He remembered it quite well. It was the time he dragged Dacauscas with him to the monastery, and had him shave his head. "Please continue your Highness."_

The things that he has done for us for someone that looks like he would crawl under a rock at the mere mention of danger. He's been dragged by Wolfram to human territory on several occasions. He had been made to ride the banana boat. I have dragged him into dangerous situations and also by Günter, Gwendal, and Conrad. Just to many situations to mention.

When Wolfram came up with the Murata/Dacauscas idea we made sure that when the maid or maids overheard us talking that it would seam like Murata was after Dacauscas without him knowing.

"_Wolfram, how do you and Yuuri have the maids create a lottery for your pairings?" Conrart inquired. Everyone else was curious also._

"_If anyone of you think that we actually go up to the maids and tell them what we think, well you are so wrong. We are for more tactful than that, unlike someone we know." Wolfram said this while glaring at Murata. "We first come up with a pairing. Then discuss what are the motives and reasons behind the pairing to make it credible. Then it is simple, we walk around together and have a conversation over the pairing making sure of course that a maid or two hear us. That's it. It's how they usually get all their information," he shrugged his shoulders while taking another sip wine. "Any more questions?"_

"_I'll proceed," Murata said. His hands began to shake as he turned his hand left and right looking at the men sitting next him. He looked forward to Yozak pleadingly, drank half his wine, and swallowing hard he continued to read._

Günter and Gwendal –

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Günter wailed, "Your Majesty how could you both think such a thing?"_

"_WOLFRAM, HOW COULD YOU?" yelled Gwendal while the room started to shake._

_Everyone except for two ladies in the room looked at Wolfram. The two lovely ladies slumped into their chairs._

"_The truth is…" Wolfram sipped more wine, "We have to give credit to Mother and Anissina," and he smiled while he looked at the two women and raised his glass to the ladies._

"_EXCUSE ME?" questioned Gwendal while his jaw dropped._

'_Was there a conspiracy against them? Did his Majesty think that low of him?' thought Günter now shedding a storm of tears._

"_Yuuri and I were walking in the Garden, minding our own business, when we overheard Mother and Anissina talking about you both. All we did was ask what they were talking about when Yuuri and I realised that Effe and Sangria were near by and over heard Mother and Anissina," Wolfram explained. _

"_Mother care to explain?" Conrart said to his Mother._

_Celi smiled at her boys guiltily. Anissina grinned. Yozak was enjoying himself immensely and Murata thought, 'This family has issues.'_

"_I will explain," Anissina said, "It is quite simple. I have noticed that over the past few years Gwendal's and Günter's acquaintance seems to have grown closer together. Their friendship seems more than just a mere friendship." She looked at Gwendal and continued, "And if you remember Gwendal, you placed a loving kiss on Günter's forehead." _

_Celi continued, "And that is what we were discussing and explaining to the boys. I guess the maids just overheard us."_

"_Anissina it is your fault that I kissed Günter. You pushed me," said Gwendal while remembering the incident._

"_If I hadn't Günter would still be wearing that silly crown. And besides, you really blushed afterwards Gwendal," Anissina widely smiled. She continued, "And Gutner, you really were begging him to kiss you!"_

_Under his tear streaked cheeks, Günter blushed recalling the incident._

_This was his chance to get even with Gwendal and Conrart. "Gunter," Conrart called out._

_Sniffing Gunter said "Yes Conrart?"_

"_Did you notice how adorably cute Gwendal looked with the flower crown earlier?" Conrart inquired with a sly smile._

_Gwendal growled and shot a piercing look at his middle brother. _

"_Gwendal, all is fair in love and war," Conrart answered back to the growl._

"_Mother," Wolfram called out to her, "You can set up a double wedding."_

_Yozak burst out laughing. Gunter sobbed a river of tears. Murata tried not to imagine Gwendal or Gunter in a wedding gown. Celi and Anissina were giggling. Gwendal was by now knitting an imaginary full size sandbear._

_Murata cleared his throat loudly getting everyone's attention._

This cute pairing is really not ours. Celi and Anissina should watch out for fine tuned ears when gossiping. They were talking about the happy couple when Wolf and I walked by and over heard them talking. Of course we needed to know about them. Fortunately for my partner and I, two very lovely maids were near by to listen in.

_"See, just like I said," Wolfram confirmed._

Mmmm, we have been wondering about these two; maybe that is why Anissina hasn't been getting her due attention.

_"Just like I told you Anissina," Celi said._

_Murata sighed once more._

Anissina and Murata – Gwendal is jilting her too much, so stick her with Murata and Gwendal might get jealous.

"_Now really. I'm an independent and free woman. I don't need to be paired up with anyone. If I had wanted Gwendal, I would have had him already! He's not that hard to catch," Anissina said matter of factly._

_Gwendal's mouth dropped open. Conrart lightly chuckled. Wolfram hid a grin. Yozak wanted to burst out laughing. Gunter was surprised by Anissina's remark. Celi smiled at her friend. Murata thought 'Why am I getting paired up with everyone?"_

And our latest creation

"Not me again…"

Murata and all the Temple Maidens-

_"I WISH!" Murata quickly covered his mouth hoping that no one heard what he said. Too late!_

_"__Care to explain?" Yozak asked._

"_I knew it," Wolfram smirked._

_Gwendal and Gunter shook their heads, Anissina giggled, Celi smiled, and Conrart smiled his all knowing gentle smile at Murata._

"_Hahaaaaaaa, Not that he hasn't tried," Shinou said. Ulrike looked at him in shock._

_Murata crimsoned and thought, 'great Ulrike just heard me say I wish.' He bowed his head._

I can just imagine Murata skirt chasing. Those poor girls at the temple how do they manage to keep their virtue with Murata and Shinou around?

_"I know how. They see the Great Perverted Sage coming a thousand leagues away!" Wolfram exclaimed and he finished his glass of wine._

_"__WOLFRAM! KEEP QUIET!" Gwendal groaned. "You've done enough damage already."_

_Wolfram glared at his oldest brother._

_Murata exhaled._

There is a pairing that I've been thinking of, but first I have to discuss it with Wolf. This pairing has to be planned out carefully: Lady Celi and Bob. I actually think this pairing could work out nicely. I really would like for them two to meet.

"_Ooooo, I would really like to meet Bob," Celi said with a smile. Stars sparkled in her eyes and danced around._

_Her three sons looked at her with the same befuddled expression plastered on their faces. Murata also looked at Celi thinking why he had not come up with that idea._

Bob is way too stiff and he needs to loosen up. Who best to bring some sparkle to his life than Lady Cecilie von Spitzweg the former Maou of the Great Demon Kingdom? Should I take Celi to Earth or Bring Bob hear? Really need to discuss this with Wolf.

_"Thankfully that is all there is to this page," exhaled a very relieved Great Sage._

_"I will be all too happy to go to Earth," Celi said cheerfully._

_"I need a refill," Gwendal said. "Do we have anything stronger than wine?"_

_

* * *

_

I would like to dedicate this page to those FOOLs who have diaries.

I hope everyone has learned a valuable lesson:

A) Don't write a diary or

B) If you write a diary do NOT put anything personal it.

I Hope everyone has enjoyed this page.

Love you. :)

Back from my mini holiday.


	12. Afternoon Break

Gwendal rose from the table and poured himself a glass of wine, which he drank in one gulp. Everyone watched him quietly. He sighed. He thought to himself he better eat something looking at the food that was still left. He picked up a skewer and ate it.

Anissina broke the silence in the room when she said, "Maybe we should take a quick break."

"Agreed," Gwendal said. He went over to Wolfram. Wolfram let out a yelp when Gwendal grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the chair. He dragged Wolfram towards the door and stopped short of opening it. He looked at Murata and then at the diary. He let go of stupefied Wolfram, went over to Murata, and yanked the diary out of his hands. "We're taking a thirty minute break. Conrart come to my office," Gwendal said as he walked back to Wolfram and the door. He opened the door and pushed a terrified Wolfram out of the room onto the corridor. Murata was left with his mouth gapped and empty hands.

"Mother, don't worry. I'll make sure that the castle doesn't burn or fall to the ground," Conrart said as he looked at his mother. Celi gave him a weak smile in return. He left the room.

"I better go see what my granddaughter is doing. I'll have the Sangria freshen up the buffet table," Celi said and she also left.

Anissina, fallowing Gwendal's lead, walked over to Günter, grabbed him by the arm, yanked him out of the chair, and left the room. Günter could be heard wailing down the corridor.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me left your Highness," Yozak said to a very perplexed Murata.

"He…He…He yanked the diary out my hands," said an incredulous Murata as he looked at his empty hands.

"Yes he did! You better be grateful that you are not in the Bielefield's shoes," Yozak laughed.

"I'm happy to say that I'm glad it's him and not me." Murata rubbed his chin. "I would like to know what is being discussed." His glassed gleamed.

"Shall we go then?"

"Absolutely!"

Murata and Yozak left the room and quickly made their way to Gwendal's office. A housefly followed them.

Gwendal dragged Wolfram into his office. Once inside he let Wolfram go and sat down in his chair behind the desk. He looked at the ever-rising mountain of paperwork. As he looked at it, his headache that had been increasing over the afternoon was now pounding. Conrart entered the office and gently closed the door seeing his older brother rubbing his temples. A new wrinkle was definitely making its residence on Gwendal's forehead.

Murata and Yozak arrived a few seconds after the door had closed. Making sure that no one was around they leaned towards the door to eavesdrop. The following was over heard:

BANG! A fist hit the desk.

Gwendal: "WHAT WERE YOU AND YUURI THINKING WHEN YOU CAME UP WITH SUCH A SCHEME?"

("We could be outside in the garden and still hear them," Yozak said. Murata giggled.)

Wolfram: "I believe I have already answered that question!"

Gwendal: "You are a damn soldier and a noble for Shinou sake! Yuuri is the King. I thought you two were for more responsible than that! NOT TWO IRRESPONSIBLE CHILDREN!"

BANG! It sounded like a thing book was slammed against the table.

(Murata and Yozak jumped back from the door. "Control your temper my General" Yozak whispered. "I think that was the diary," Murata said.)

Wolfram: "Yes I am a soldier and a noble. Yozak is a spy and a soldier and Murata is the Great Sage! They are the ones placing bets on the stupid thing. Yuuri and I haven't placed any bets. We just talked and the maids overheard us."

("Shame on him for blaming us," whispered Yozak. Murata silently laughed.)

Gwendal: "You are suppose to set an example."

Wolfram; "Well fine example MOTHER was setting when she is also placing bets!"

Gwendal and Conrart: "WHAAAAAT?"

(Yozak's mouth dropped open. Murata cover his mouth to suppress a laugh)

Wolfram: "How do you think I found out about it? Two years ago, I over heard mother talking to the maids."

("This family has issues," Murata whispered to Yozak. Yozak nodded in return.)

A sighed was heard coming from the office.

Conrart: "How did Yuuri find out about it?"

Wolfram: "He was looking for Greta one afternoon, and was about to go into the kitchen when he overheard the maids discussing it."

(The eavesdroppers leaned closer to the door in order to hear Wolfram better.)

Gwendal asked, "What happened afterwards?"

Wolfram: "He came looking for me. I was training my men when I saw him approaching us. He looked very angry. When he met up with me I noticed that the pupils in his eyes had become slits. I knew something bad had happened. He pulled me by the arm away from my troops. He asked me if I knew anything about the 'Love Lottery', and I answered him truthfully. He was very angry. He took me by the arm and led me to the kitchen. Doria and Effe were there. When we arrived I noticed that his hair had grown. He was transforming."

Conrart: "He was transforming into the Maou?"

(Murata and Yozak looked at each other in surprise. They did not think that Yuuri had been that upset.)

Wolfram: "I really don't know how I did it, but I managed to calm him down. He let me question Doria and Effe while he waited outside. They told me that the Sage had come up to them a few days before and hinted that Yuuri had a girlfriend on Earth. I could not believe what I had just heard. I was hurt. I ran off. Yuuri followed me and caught up to me. I accused Yuuri of cheating. He explained to me that it was all a bad joke created by the Sage. I understood that it was all a lie because by that point he had transformed completely. If he had been lying, he would have acted his usual wimpy self. He wanted to go and pass judgement on the Sage, but I again some how managed to calm him down by telling him to get even instead. Since I had run off, the maids must have assumed that what the Sage had said was true. The maids did not see him completely transformed."

(Yozak was looking at Murata as Wolfram related his story. Murata was white as snow. Wolfram had saved him for Yuuri's judgement. Murata thought to himself that he really needed to thank Wolfram for his intervention. Also, he needed to apologise to Yuuri.)

Gwendal: "Why did you not stop them?"

Wolfram: "What use would that have been? It would have confirmed their suspicions anyway."

("He's right about that," Yozak said. Murata kept quiet. He was still going over about how upset Yuuri had become.)

Gwendal: "Why would the Sage say something like that to a bunch of gossipy maids?"

Conrart: "Maybe his jealous?"

(Murata was surprised by Conrart's answer.)

Gwendal: "Jealous?"

Conrart: "Jealous of how close Yuuri and Wolfram are becoming."

(Yozak was about to speak when Murata motioned to him to stay quiet. Murata's face showed concern and he was deep in thought)

Wolfram: "Are you nuts? We are actually falling further apart."

Conrart: "If you say so."

There was a sigh.

Gwendal: "I'll be in my room for the remainder of the break."

Conrart: "Gwendal the diary… I think you scratched the back of it."

Gwendal: "Just great!"

A chair was pushed back. It was Murata's and Yozak hint that they needed to leave.

Shinou looked at the globe. He wondered if Conrart was right. Was his Sage jealous of the King's and Lord von Beilefeld's relationship? He watched Gwendal as he left his office. He then recalled the Gwendal had wanted something stronger than wine, and then thought of something that Murata had stashed away. "Ulrike, please have the temple maidens bring here the Sage's trunk that is in his room?"

"Your Majesty, the trunk is his Highness' private property."

"I know that Ulrike, but Lord von Voltaire did say that he wanted something stronger to drink. I believe that my Great Sage should share what he has stashed away. So please have the trunk brought here a see if you can help Lord von Voltaire out."

"Alright," said Ulrike while thinking that Shinou was getting back at the Sage for provoking Lord von Bielefeld.

Several minutes later, four maidens brought a large travelling trunk into the shrine. Ulrike opened the trunk to reveal it contents. Just has Shinou had predicted several bottles of expensive liquor were stored in it. The bottles were protected by straw. "That is quite a stash he has there. I wish I could try some of them," Shinou said as he looked at the bottles. Ulrike took one out that was inside of an intricate box. It was a almost flat and round bottle with two legs. It looked like it was hand blown. Around it was delicate intricate glass lace, and the stopper, which was separate inside the box, was a glass crown. The liquid inside was golden. The label on the box was in Earth writing. Like all the bottles in the trunk it was unopened.

"I wonder what it is," Ulrike said as she returned the bottle to its box and placed it in the trunk.

"Ulrike, have the maidens take the trunk with its contents to the castle with the following message," Shinou smiled a devilish smile at Ulrike. "'Complements from King Shinou, Please enjoy yourselves.' And, have the maids display the bottles separately from the buffet table."

"As you wish your Majesty," Ulrike said with a frown. She knew that the Great Sage was not going to be happy.

Anissina stormed her way up to her lab with poor Günter in tow. When they arrived the 'I-Think-And-Give-You-Answer-Kun' was spewing parchment. "It looks like we may of answer Günter," Anissina said as she joyously pointed to the parchment. She went over and started to read what was written.

Günter asked, "What does it say Anissina?"

Her eyes opened to the size of saucers. Her ponytail began to move madly by itself. She smiled. Eureka would best describe her facial expression. "The ingredient called Fluvianianical Herb which is used in common attraction-love potions can be substituted by…"

"Yes…" questioned Günter.

"PINK BANANAS!"

"WHAAAT?"

"I said PINK BANANAS!"

"OOOOOOOOH YOUR MAJESTY," cried Günter, "WHAT HAVE YOU GOTTEN YOURSELF INTO? HOW HAVE I FAILED YOU?" Günter fell to his knees and sobbed.

"Now, Now Günter don't despair," Anissina said as she patted the crying man on the back. "We now know that his Majesty is indeed under the influence of a potion. We can take counter measures to nullify the effects and his Majesty will be back to normal."

"You think so?" sniff, sniff…

"I need your help with something else. So get up! Help me find the love detector."

"Why do you want to find the love detector for?"

"Simple, after the last page I want to see you loves who!" Really men could be so oblivious thought Anissina.

Celi entered the kitchen and found Greta up to her elbows in dough. "Greta dear what are you making?"

"I'm helping Effe make a cake for when Yuuri comes back"

"That is very nice of you. What kind of cake?"

"It's white chocolate with raspberry mousse filling. Then we're going to cover it with white chocolate mousse."

"Won't the mousse melt?"

"Nope, not if it is served chilled."

"I see, it sounds delicious!"

Celi went to hug her granddaughter but thought twice about it. She didn't want any dough on her. "Were is Sangria?"

"Umm…I think she's outside."

"I'll go look for her."

Celi left her doughed granddaughter and went into the garden looking for Sangria. She saw Sangria with the other three maids looking over a piece of parchment.

"Any ideas for plan H in case plan E, F, and G fail?" asked Doria.

Sangria saw Celi approaching them. "My Lady!" She turned to Celi and curtsied. The other maids quickly turned to Celi and also curtsied. Doria asked, "What can we do for you my Lady?"

"We are taking a quick break. Could you please clean the buffet table?"

"Yes my Lady," replied Sangria and she scurried off.

"Please continue with your planning," Celi said as she walked away. She could not feel amused by the maids' futile attempts to find out what they were discussing.

"Do you think she overheard us?" asked Effe.

"Don't think so," replied Doria. Lasana shook her head.

Murata and Yozak were walking towards the garden. They had not spoken to each other since the left Gwendal's office door. Murata sighed.

Yozak finally spoke up. "Still thinking of what Conrart said?"

"Mmmm, sort of yes. Why would he think I'm jealous?"

Yozak chuckled to himself. He had noticed, even though Wolfram was oblivious, Yuuri had been more attentive to the blonde the past few months. He bet himself that deep down inside Murata felt that he was loosing his best friend to the brat. He wasn't going to say anything to the Sage. "Don't know."

"Your Highness," said a melodic voice. Celi came into the garden. Murata and Yozak looked towards the melodic voice as Celi approached them.

Surprising Murata pleasantly she hooked her arm into his. Murata could not help but smile. He happily glanced over to Celi and was greeted by to lovely mounds of breast. He tightly embraced Celi arm. "Care to take a walk with me my Lady?"

"Well I wouldn't mind taking a walk with a handsome man at my arm."

Murata and Celi walked away from Yozak. Yozak smiled to himself and thought to himself that the Great Sage was still a young man of eighteen with raging hormones. He was about to follow them when he noticed Lasana hidden behind a column. He figured that there would be a new entry in the 'Love Lottery'.

Wolfram went to the kitchen to find Greta. When he entered he found her mixing the final ingredients of the cake she was making. "Greta what are you making?"

"A cake for when Yuuri returns."

"What kind?" he said as he went to the opposite side of the table that she was working on.

"It's a surprise for you and Yuuri. So, I'm not telling you!"

"Okay, I won't ask anymore." He looked about the table trying to make out the ingredients when he noticed Greta's drawing pad. "Greta you're going to get dough all over your drawing pad," he said as he picked it up.

Greta's eyes opened went wide open. "Please put it down!" she said hurriedly.

Wolfram was taken aback by Greta's attitude. "Are you hiding something from me?" He began to leaf over the drawings. Greta stopped mixing and ran around the table to grab her pad. "Greta you're going to get dough all over it," Wolfram said as he kept the pad away from Greta. Greta circled Wolfram to get the pad away from him. He stumbled and the pad flew out of his hand landing on the floor. Pages of drawings flew out if it. Greta was stunned. Wolfram bent down to pick up the pages when he noticed a drawing on one of them.

He noticed that Greta had not done the drawing. It was a crude drawing. The drawing consisted of what looked like smiling Greta holding hands with what looked like smiling Yuuri. Below the pair was written in Yuuri's handwriting G.S. and Y.S. Behind the pair and floating in the air was what looked like to be Wolfram. He had his sword pulled out of its sheath and raised. Attached to him was what looked like a pair of wings. Next to the figure was A.F.H.

Wolfram stared at the drawing in his hands. He could not understand what the meaning of the drawing was or why the initials A.F.H. were next to his picture. "Greta can you explain this drawing?"

Greta bit her lip. "It's a picture Yuuri drew for me during one of Günter's history lectures. That's all"

"Is this supposed to be me?" he said pointing at the figure that more or less looked liked him.

"Umm… Yes," she side lightly.

"Why are these initials next to me?"

"That's a secret! Yuuri said not to tell you."

"Greta what do they mean?" He was beginning to loose his patience.

Greta noticed that he was becoming upset. She thought whether or not to tell him. "Yuuri said not tell you, but he did not make me promise. Make me a promise that you won't tell Yuuri that I told you?"

"Okay, I promise I won't tell Yuuri. What do they mean?"

"They mean Angel From Heaven!"

"Uh?"

"Angel From Heaven!" She rolled her eyes at her dumbstruck father. "You are Yuuri's angel. That is what he likes to call you."

"Angel? What is angel?" Wolfram's heart was pounding against his chest.

"You don't know what an angel is?" Greta looked at Wolfram incredulously.

He looked at her and shook his head slowly.

Greta sighed. "An angel is a being that comes from heaven. It is a well known on Earth. It is a being that is all-good, knowledgeable, and loves everyone. It protects us and fights against all evil. It is the most beautiful, ethereal of all beings and it has magnificent wings. No one can compare to an angel. Just like you Yuuri says." Greta looked at Wolfram as she spoke. She noticed how his mouth dropped open as she told him what an angel was. "Yuuri also says that you are our guarding angel. You protect us from the bad guys. That's why he drew you with the sword drawn."

Wolfram's brain was attempting to process the information that his daughter had just given him. He looked at the drawing, and then at Greta, drawing, Greta, drawing, Greta, drawing, and then it finally began to register what she had said. He looked at Greta as a large smile formed on his face. Eyes lit up and started to sparkle. His heart pounded even harder against his chest and his breathing became heavy. He raised his hand to his mouth to avoid yelling out loud 'YUURI LOVES ME!'

"Wolfram are you okay?" Greta tugged his sleeve making snap out of his thoughts.

"Yes princess," he said.

"Your face is all red. Are you mad at Yuuri for calling you his Angel?"

"No, not at all," he said gleefully. All of the sudden it hit him. Yuuri had written in the diary that he had a gorgeous body, and when Gwendal and Conrad heard it they dug their fingers into his shoulders almost crushing him. He couldn't let his brothers find out the truth. Also the day after the explosion he and Yuuri had taken a walk around the garden discussing Greta and the lottery. It all fit into place neatly. "Greta do me a favour, do not, I repeat do not, tell anybody that Yuuri calls me Angel. Promise? Okay?"

"Okay I promise, but why not? Would Yuuri be in trouble?

"YES," Wolfram said. He thought of his two brothers would probably slice and burry Yuuri. He looked at the drawing and folded it. He placed it inside his coat pocket. "I'll keep this for security measures. Are there anymore like this?"

Greta shook her head.

"Good girl," and he hugged Greta tightly. "I have to go. I'll see you later." Wolfram patted Greta's head and smiled to her. He left the kitchen. He walked and then sprinted to the royal chambers. On his way there he collided with Sangria returning to the kitchen.

"Sorry," he said to dazed Sangria. Then it dawned on him that Sangria new about a guy named Angel that brought pink bananas to the castle.

"Sangria, you know that farmer that brings the pink bananas, I believe his name is Angel?"

Sangria looked at him questionly. "I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong name."

"Uh?"

"His name is Nigel?"

"It's not Angel?"

"No."

Wolfram smiled at her and did something unimaginable. Wolfram hugged her! Not in a million years did Sangria think that Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld would ever hug her. She did not know what to think. The only thing she could think was that she was luckiest maid in the Great Demon Kingdom!

"Do me a big favour, tell anyone that may ask you about Nigel that his name is Angel, and also tell the rest of the help that his name is Angel. I will be ever grateful and I'm sure that King Yuuri will be pleased that you do as I say." He gave her a brilliant smile.

"Very well you excellency. I'll be glad to do as you say."

Wolfram thought of something else. "Oh, has his Majesty ever met Nigel?"

"No sir." She was going to faint. Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld hugged her again. This had to be one of the best days of her life.

He released Sangria. "Not a word to anyone!" He sprinted away. Sangria watched him go. She leaned against the wall and slid down it. Yes sir! She was the luckiest maid ever! Twice the most beautiful person there ever was had hugged her!

Günter had entered Anissina's storage room with trepidation. He did not know what horrors he would find there. "Günter come here and help me move this," Anissina said has she started to push an invention that looked dangerous out of her way. Günter reluctantly helped her. After what seemed an eternity and moving several artefacts, that thanks to Shinou did not blow up on them, they found the love detector. Upon seeing the device Günter remembered what it was. It was not dangerous at all. Actually, it had shown how much he loved his Majesty. He remembered the amazing display of love for his king that had shown brilliantly in the sky. He helped Anissina take it back into the lab.

Anissina dusted the detector and checked to make sure it was still operational. She smiled brilliantly at Günter. "Everything is fine! Let's take it the Round Table Room."

Günter asked, "Anissina…What kind of love is this suppose to detect?"

"It is suppose to detect true love between two people."

"Didn't it detect love between the King and Conrart?"

"That is what I thought. I now think that it was detecting brotherly or friendship. I just have to tune it to the appropriate setting, and then we'll find out who his Majesty loves."

"How will you know what the appropriate setting is?"

"I'll test it out on Conrart and Yozak."

"Uh?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed? Haven't you noticed how Conrart blushes when we tease him and Yozak?"

"Well yes, he has been blushing, but that could be due to embarrassment," Günter said matter-of-factly.

"My woman's intuition tells me otherwise." She pointed to ceiling in an all-knowing attitude.

Anissina and Günter pushed the detector out of her lab and slowly made their way to the Round Table room.

Gwendal had returned to his chambers. The first thing he did was pull out his knitting basket. He sat down on his bed and began to knit. A few minutes and many missed stitches later someone knocked at his door. He asked who it was. Conrart slowly opened the door to let Gwendal know it was him. Gwendal motioned Conrart to enter.

"What are we going to do about the 'Love Lottery'?" asked Gwendal.

"There isn't much we can do," replied Conrart.

"I'll have a talk with the maids."

"Gwendal, that won't do anything. You can stop them, but there will always someone to pick it up were they left off. The 'Love Lottery' is an institution."

"An institution?"

"Don't tell me this is the first you hear about it?"

"Yes it is!" Gwendal put down his knitting and walked over the window.

"Gwendal, the lottery has been going on for a long time. Even before mother was the Maou." Conrart could not believe that his brother could be that dense when it came to personal matters.

"Uh?" Gwendal felt like a fool. How could he not have known about the lottery? He looked out the window. His bedroom window just happened to over look the garden. What he saw made his headache worse if it could become any worse.

Conrart continued to talk. "I have to make a confession. When I was much younger I also placed some bets." He waited for his brother to respond to his confession, but no response came. He walked over to the window to see what Gwendal was looking at so intensely.

Below in the garden Celi was having an animated talk with the Great Sage. The sage had wrapped his arm around Celi's waist and was leaning very close to her bosom. Celi seemed not to mind as she wrapped her arm around the Sage's shoulder as the continued to walk and talk side by side.

"What is wrong with these double blacks? Are they perverts?" Gwendal grunted.

Conrart smiled and shook his head. "They are both young men with raging hormones. Try to remember how you were when you were their ages."

"I do remember! I never lusted over anyone!"

"Not even Anissina?"

Gwendal stared at his brother. He tried to hide a blush.

"You remember Miss Troster?" asked Conrart

"Your tutor?"

"Yes, well the truth be told I really had it for her. Nothing ever happened between us, but I did have some vivid dreams. I think she was oblivious to my hormones." Conrart smiled devilishly at the memory. "I better leave you to your knitting." And with that said, Conrart left Gwendal to his knitting.

Gwendal did not go back to his knitting. Instead he went to a cupboard and opened it. Inside were a few colourful liquor bottles. He took one out and poured himself a small glass. He picked up the glass, eyed it, and drank it in one gulp. He really needed it. The diary, the lottery, Günter's crying, Mother's involvement in things, the reading, young men's raging hormones, Anissina's inventions, Yozak cross-dressing, Conrart's stupid smile, and the whole damn day had finally gotten to him. Who would not need a small drink! To make maters worse, the day wasn't even over!

Murata and Celi walked closely arm in arm. Murata surely was enjoying himself. They came upon the flower garden that Celi had created. "I was thinking of creating another flower," Celi said.

"What kind of flower would that be?" asked Murata.

"I was thinking along the lines of a darker bloom with long petals."

"It sounds nice. What are you planning of naming it?"

"Something like 'Mysterious Ken'!"

At the temple a little figure stomped and jumped on top of a forbidden box. "Why does he have a flowered named after him?" The little man pouted. "I want one named after me!"

"How about 'Great Cry Baby One'?" Ulrike smirked at the Great One.

Wolfram had sprinted to the chambers that he shared with Yuuri. He locked the door behind him when he arrived. The first thing he did was to throw himself on the bed and grab Yuuri's pillow. He crushed the pillow into his face and smelled Yuuri's scent. He liked the way Yuuri smelled. He was happy. No he was not just happy; he was ecstatic, elated, and over-joyous. Yuuri loved him. That was all that matter. He wanted to go to the topmost turret and yell, "YUURI LOVES ME!" Instead he stood on top of the bed and started jumping on it joyfully.

After a few minutes of joyous jumping he sat down out of breathe. His face was flushed. He knew he had to go back to the meeting. He also knew that he could not tell anyone that he had figured out what A.F.H. meant or who Angel really was. Then another thought came to mind. If an angel was a being so well known on Earth, then how come the Great and Wise Sage had not said anything? Damn, the perverted Sage had played them all. The stupid Sage had probably told Yozak what an angel was. He had to come up with a plan. First he had to pretend to be upset any time Angel was mentioned. Second, he had to make sure no one found out what an angel was. Third, he could not let Murata tease him anymore. Forth, get even with the perverted Sage. And fifth, make sure he did not blush when Yuuri mentioned him as Wolf or Angel. If his brothers found out he was Angel, his beloved would be dead. If Günter found out he would wail and cry for a weak, no make that weeks, then again it could be months or even years. If his Mother found out, didn't even want to think about it.

Initial planning done he stood up, went to the mirror, and checked himself out. He noticed that he had dough on him from when he hugged Greta. He quickly changed his jacket. He put the dirty one in the hamper. Yes indeed he did look good. No visible wrinkles on clothing, hair looked good, and damn he just looked good over all. The only slight problem he noticed was that his face was flushed. He had to pretend to be angry. He pouted and looked in the mirror. He needed to look angrier. He crossed his arms and looked at the mirror with a bratty attitude. That was better. It was time to go back and see if Yuuri wrote anything else nice about him.

He walked along the corridors. His mind was buzzing with thoughts. How long had Yuuri loved? Why had Yuuri not told him? It was obvious that he had been in love with him for at least a few months. Wolfram stopped walking and pondered on the last thought. Was Yuuri waiting for a special moment? Was Yuuri afraid to tell him? Was Yuuri afraid that he would not return his feelings? He continued to walk not paying much attention when he bumped into someone. He looked up and saw his little big brother.

"Wolfram is something wrong?" Conrart asked. Wolfram seemed dazed to him, and he noticed that he also looked flushed.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," Wolfram said. His face went even redder.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Well…I was thinking of…doing some…different type of training with my men," Wolfram nodded.

"I see…" Conrart was interrupted.

"Günter push harder, harder!" Anissina voice could be heard around the corner from where Conrart and Wolfram were.

"I can't anymore. I'm spent. What more do you want from me?" Günter's voice cried while panting.

"I want all your effort into this!" Body movement could be heard. "Fine then I'll push!"

Wolfram and Conrart started to laugh. Before they came around the corner to see what Anissina and Günter were pushing, a voice behind them yelled, "Oi! Get a room!" Wolfram fell back laughing as Yozak approached them followed by Celi and Murata arm in arm.

* * *

Hi everyone.

Sorry for the delay. I was working on page 8 when Gwendal decided to take a 30 minute break. Page 8 is almost complete and will be up in a few days unless someone else interrupts me.

I think Celi has already created a flower that would suit Shinou's personality. It still has to bloom. If anyone has any ideas on what to name it let me know.

I appreciate all the feed back. Thanks to all for reviewing. I hope that I answered everyone back personally for their reviews. If I didn't I am sorry.


	13. Page 8

"_What are you two pushing there?" asked Wolfram while attempting not to laugh at the sight of a haggard __Günter._

"_The Love Detector what else!" responded Anissina._

"_Great, just what we need another of your crazy inventions in the room!" Gwendal came down the corridor rubbing his left temple._

"_My inventions mind you are not crazy! Sometimes they are simply rejects!"_

"_This one is not so bad Gwendal," explained Günter. "This is the one that showed how much love I have for His Majesty!" Günter clasped his hands and did a body wave._

"_I remember now, another useless invention," Gwendal growled. _

"_Gwendal, help Günter push it into the room," Anissina demanded putting her hands to her hips. Gwendal as usual gave in and helped Günter push the Love Detector into the room while Celi, Conrart, Wolfram, Yozak, and Murata watched in amusement._

_Once inside the room the invention was placed behind Anissina against the wall. She patted her invention lovingly. Most eyes rolled at her action. The invention on the table still slumbered contently._

_Yozak went to the buffet table and saw that it had been refreshed. No new items were added, but the hot water urn had been replenished. He served himself a cup of tea. "Anyone want any tea before we get started?"_

"_Not right now," "Maybe later," "No thank you," were the general answers. Yozak then returned to his usual spot._

_Murata looked meekly at Gwendal. "Excuse me Lord von Voltaire, may I have the diary please?" Murata asked politely attempting to avoid any confrontation with the man. Gwendal looked at the diary and reluctantly handed it over to the Sage._

_Anissina rose from her chair. "I have an announcement to make!"_

"_What is it?" Gwendal growled._

"_Günter and I have been inputting information of different potions into 'I-Think-And-Give-You-Answer-Kun'."_

"_Eh?" was everyone's general reaction except of course for Günter._

"_It is one of my brilliant inventions modelled after a device known on Earth as a cumploter."_

"_Cumploter?" inquired Gwendal although he really did not want to know._

"_I think she means C-O-M-P-U-T-E-R," Wolfram mouthed._

_Murata glanced at Wolfram quickly. Did Wolfram have a death wish? Everyone knew not to argue with the resident Mad Scientist. _

"_How does Mister Smarty Pants know that?" Anissina place her hands on her hips._

"_Let's see. I've been to Earth several times and I've played games on Yuuri's C-O-M-P-U-T-E-R." Wolfram answered her back smartly._

_Anissina narrowed her eyes at Wolfram then looked at Murata. "Your Highness what is it, cumploter or computer?"_

_Murata hesitantly answered Anissina's question. "It's computer."_

"_Well I'm sure that his Majesty said C-U-M-P-L-O-T-E-R!" Anissina sneered. She did not want to be proven wrong. She was never wrong!_

_Murata volunteered, "Well you know that Shibuya does stumble up on words so he probably did say cumploter." That seemed to satisfy the scientist. Best to blame Shibuya than to tell the Mad Scientist she's wrong thought Murata._

_Gwendal spoke up. "Are you going to tell us what your announcement is?"_

"_Sorry about that. I was rudely interrupted." She inhaled slowly and the exhaled. "As I was saying, Günter inputted the different potions' data in 'I-Think-And-Give-You-Answer-Kun' and we have OBTAINED A RESULT! Her eyes blazed and her long red ponytail came to life as she smiled broadly._

"_Well?" Gwendal shook his head._

_"The answer it gave us is that the ingredient called fluvianianical herb, used in common attraction-love potions, can be substituted by…PINK BANANAS!"_

_"Oh my," said Celi._

_"That explains a lot," said Yozak._

_"It looks like he is under the influence of something," said Gwendal._

_"Didn't Yuuri say he drank something that tasted bitter?" said Conrart._

_"My, my Shibuya," said Murata and thought to himself that it did look like Yuuri was under the influence of something._

_"Yes he did, and pink bananas taste bitter when they are not fully ripe," Günter said._

_Wolfram in the meantime wanted to burst out laughing. 'THE FOOLS!' he thought. He covered his face with his hands to hide his grin and lowered his head towards his lap._

_"Don't cry Wolfy," Celi said concerned by Wolfram's reaction._

_"bbbbbbbbrrrwaaaaaaaaa," was all Wolfram could say and laughing tears started running down his cheeks. Then he felt their hands. Conrart patted his back and Gwendal gently touched his head. "Buaaaa,buaaaaa!" It sounded like he was crying to everyone in the room. The all watched Wolfram with pity supposedly crying is heart out._

_"It's going to be all right," Conrart gently whispered into Wolfram's ear. "Be strong, be the soldier you are," said a concerned Gwendal._

_"Ulrike, give me close up on Wolframs face," Shinou said quickly. Ulrike zoomed into Wolfram's face. "I knew it! He's laughing not crying!"_

_"Laughing?" asked a befuddled Ulrike._

_"Yes laughing." Shinou looked off to side deep in thought. "He knows something that they don't know, and he doesn't want them to know. I know my favourite descendant very well. Those eyes are not sad at all. He's very good at masking them. I guess he takes after me!"_

_"I wonder what it is." Ulrike stared at the globe._

_"Get another bug to follow him around when they're not in the meeting. I want to know what he knows!"_

_Wolfram began to slowly exhale and inhale. He needed to pull himself together. He needed to be calm. He needed not to let comments of 'Angel' get to him. He could not let anyone know that he knew that he was Angel. "I'm fine," he finally said. His lifted his face from his hands. It was flushed. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pants' back pocket, and pretended to blow is nose. "I'm sorry for my outburst," he said. "Please continue."_

_Murata stood up. "So what we now know is, a) there is a person named Angel who lives in Little Hamletshire, b) that said person brings pink bananas to the castle, c) that pink bananas are a substitute for the fluvianianical herb in love potions, d) that pink bananas are bitter if not completely ripe, and e) Shibuya has at least once drank something bitter."_

_Wolfram thought to himself, 'well at least the he knows the first 5 letters of the alphabet.'_

"_I have written everything down in a list your Highness," Günter said as he pointed to the pad in front of him._

"_Now we should not assume anything yet. We cannot let our rashness be in the way of analytical thinking. It could all just be a coincidence," Murata said._

'_In more ways than one,' thought Wolfram._

"_I believe his Highness is correct," said Günter. "You should continue to read and see if we get anymore clues."_

_Murata sat down. "If you all agree, then I shall continue to read."_

_Everyone agreed._

_Murata cleared his throat._

I have been thinking a lot lately about the future and things a like to accomplish. Most people on Earth have a year or at most five-year plan of action. However, I am a demon living in the Great Demon Kingdom where we demons have long lives. Therefore, my plan of action will be at a minimum of ten years. Some items I hope to accomplish sooner than later.

"_I wonder if that would include more lottery pairings," Gwendal groaned. No one dared to comment._

**My 10-Year Plan of Action:**

Top Priorities to be accomplished as soon as possible:

Have Anissina invent a device that will stop all motion on a ship, or a ship in which Wolf will not become seasick anymore. I really feel sorry for him when he's travelling on a ship or boat. Also, I am tired of seeing the poor guy puke all the time. It breaks my heart.

"_What?" Wolfram said. He smiled. Yuuri's first idea was how to make him feel better. How sweet. Yuuri loved him._

"_How considerate of his Majesty!" Celi exclaimed._

"_I'll get right on it," said Anissina enthusiastically. "Well, see, the king does approve of my inventions."_

"_I thought the King wanted Anissina to stop her inventions?" Gwendal growled._

_Conrart whispered towards Gwendal, "Well he is probably thinking that she CAN'T build a ship or something on a ship here at the castle."_

_Gwendal looked at his brother and an unusual smile crept onto his lips. He understood. Anissina would be far, far, far away from the castle. A ship couldn't be built in the castle. It had to be built at the docks. "Thinking it over, I think it is a brilliant idea. We could build special docks for you Anissina." By special he meant far away from the castle or any village._

"_Why thank you Gwendal." Anissina smiled at Gwendal. "Wolfram, I will need your help with it eventually. So be prepared to assist me."_

"_Ehhhhh?" Wolfram's mouth dropped open. No way was he assisting Anissina. "THAT MORON!" Yuuri had just made Wolfram Anissina's latest guinea pig._

_Conrart patted Wolfram on the shoulder while Gwendal and Günter both chuckled. _

_Murata turned to Günter and said, "Lord von Crist, would you mind taking notes of Shibuya's ideas? I think he may have some interesting ones."_

"_How be glad to take notes. His Glorious Majesty has the most Magnificent Ideas. He has such intelligence!" Günter's eyes sparkled. King Yuuri was getting rid of Anissina without her knowing it, and along with her the brat. Günter was a happy man. His Majesty could call him flaky any day._

_Murata continued._

Get rid of that stupid chair, that I'm forced to sit in, during the Round Table meetings.

_Everyone looked at the highback chair in the centre of the round table._

If that stupid chair is still there for the next meeting, I'll make sure to eat a very large breakfast or lunch. Once that stupid chair starts spinning I'll become nauseous, like I usually do, and puke all over the nobles. That will teach them a lesson!

"_Ha, ha, ha, GROOOSSS," boomed Yozak. __Conrart and Wolfram laughed along. Anissina giggled. Murata thought, 'Shibuya you're sick!'_

"_I should have done that," Celi said. "Although unlady like for me, it's not a bad idea!"_

_Gwendal and Günter stared at each other._

Or, I can have the chair stay in place and have the table turn around me. A noble speaks table moves to place said noble in front of me. It's a funny idea, but not a good one. In the end I'll get dizzy of seeing the nobles spin around me, and they will also become nauseous themselves. Eventually we'll all end up having a puking festival. We could see you can puke the furthest. Oh Gross! Best to have the chair removed. I'll join them at the table.

_"Only the Wimp could come up with that idea," laughed Wolfram. Everyone joined in the laughter except for Günter and Gwendal._

"_Günter I'm sending out letters immediately to the other nobles to inform them that the chair is being removed before the next meeting. Do you agree with me?" Gwendal said seriously to Günter._

"_Definitely, I don't want to inconvenience his Majesty's breakfast or lunch." Günter answered back. "What if they don't agree?"_

"_I'll make sure to inform them that it is in their best interest."_

_"Sometimes I wonder what goes on in Shibuya's head," Murata said and shook his head._

Items that I would like to accomplish within the next 10 years in no particular order are:

Build a Bridge over the River Duero between Osterwald and the Western Provinces. The bridge should give us better accessibility to the West.

_"That's an interesting idea. But why at Osterwald?" Conrart inquired._

_"I believe that old western highway comes close to Osterwald," Yozak said._

"_Yuuri has been looking over old maps and pointed out to me that there would be more of a direct route from here if you cross over the River Duero at Osterwald to the western highway." Wolfram proudly informed them._

"_The King has been looking over old maps with you?" Gwendal looked at Wolfram with slight amazement. _

"_Yes he has. We've been talking about it for a few months."_

"_How did he come up with the idea?" inquired Günter._

"_Well…it…has…ummm…well, he thought it would be nice to go to the west and see what's out there. But if you go the normal way it would take to long." Wolfram did not really want to mention that it had something to do with the lottery._

"_Well that's something we can discuss at a latter date," Gwendal said._

Invite Günter's Proud Princess from the west to the castle.

_"Proud Princess?" Celi said with a big smile on her face._

_Günter__ blushed. He could not believe that his Majesty remembered what he had written about Gloria._

"_Who is this Proud Princess?" asked Anissina._

"_It's someone that Günter met while he was touring the west a couple of years ago." Wolfram happily informed everyone._

_Conrart asked, "So…umm…what is she like?"_

"_She is a very proud, lovely, and strong young lady." Günter replied remembering her._

_With a smirk on his face Gwendal asked, "So Günter, what's her name?"_

"_Gloria," he replied._

"_Well it looks like there may be a new addition to the 'Love Lottery', if she comes," Yozak said and Murata chuckled._

"_Yozak, don't give the two brats any more ideas!" barked Gwendal. He realised then that Yuuri's bridge idea had come from the idea of bringing Gloria to the castle, therefore new material for the lottery. "Your Highness continue!"_

Build a critical care hospital. The hospital would provide better care for the critically injured and those with major illness under one roof. Gisela and other healers are always rushing off someplace to help the sick and injured. It would be better if the ill could be brought to one single place, and receive the attention of several healers instead of just one. Eventually we could turn it into a teaching hospital.

"_I wish Gisela could have heard this," said her proud father._

"_That is an excellent idea," Anissina said and added, "I could help invent medical devices like the ones his Majesty describes from Earth."_

"_Then the hospital would blow up, and then were would you put all the patients?" Gwendal said as he looked at Anissina._

"_My inventions don't blow up, as I said before they're rejects!" Anissina crossed her arms and huffed._

"_Well I think it is a great idea," said Celi._

_Wolfram of course just had to speak up. "I told Yuuri the exact same thing when he told me about it. Did he mention it to you your Highness?"_

"_No he has not," Murata said. His glasses gleamed. _

"_Yuuri has other great ideas. I wonder if he's written them down also," Wolfram said with a smirk._

_Murrata pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose._

To bring the injured and the ill to the hospital a quick method for transportation would be required. I am thinking along the lines of a medivac unit. Instead of a helicopter we could use the flybone tribe.

"_What is a modivuc unit?"_

"_I'll be glad to answer that for you Günter," Wolfram said before Murata could say anything. "Medivac stands for medical evacuation. It is a basically a holicopter that airlifts injured people and takes them quickly to the hospital."_

"_Actually it's helicopter not holicopter," Murata corrected Wolfram._

"_What's a helicopter?" asked Anissina_

"_We'll tell you what it is later," said Gwendal. He didn't want to give any more ideas to Anissina for crazy inventions. Then Gwendal being the concerned Military General he was, "It does have sound possibilities…injured troops would be transported quickly off the battle field to the hospital. Quicker recovery time would mean the quicker they get back to the battle field." Gwendal liked the idea more and more._

_Wolfram and Murata looked at each other. They both knew that Yuuri was not thinking of injured soldiers on the battle when he thought of the medivac unit. Yuuri was probably thinking of a farmer getting injured in a farm accident or some sort of road accident, which would require immediate medical attention._

"_Moving right along," Murata said_

Build a National Museum governed by a Historical Society. I was thinking that instead of having all the historical items down in the treasury room (aka basement) and gathering dust why not display them for everyone to see.

"_Oh your Majesty that is such a wonderful idea!" __Günter swooned. Everyone rolled their eyes._

They are a part of our history, and everyone should be made aware of our great history. Of course none dangerous items could be displayed. Morgif would definitely not be displayed. I can imagine him chasing all the pretty girls around the museum. He is such on old perverted man.

"_We can add to that the demon mirror and that stupid crown that __Günter wore," Gwendal added._

"_It would free up space in the basement for my inventions," Anissina said._

_Gwendal's left eye twitched_

"_We would have to set up a Historical Society first and see what items could be displayed," Murata added. He would not mind heading it. _

"_I, of course, would be happy to aide you," Günter said._

I'll ask Murata if he is interested in such a project. There is a lot of old and ancient stuff down there, and I believe he is the man for the task.

_Murata for the first time that day actually felt __needed. Shibuya was going to ask him to take charge of the Historical Society. "I'll be all too happy to take over such a great undertaking." He wondered what treasures he would find in the basement. How would he place the exhibits? Would he have seasonal exhibits, fixed exhibits? Or, maybe he could have a combination of both fixed and seasonal. He would need to speak to Günter at a later date…_

"_Ahem…your Highness?" Yozak called out to him. Murata had spaced out._

"_Sorry, I'll continue."_

Remain single.

"_Ha not…not if Angel has his way be the looks of things," Wolfram said. He huffed and he puffed. He crossed his arms across his chest. He scrunched his face to look angry. He was about to say 'Not if I have anything to say about it!'_

"_Calm down Wolfram," Gwendal said and placed his left hand on Wolfram's shoulder._

_"Ulrike did you see that? Wolfram was about to say something else," said Shinou. He jumped up and down on a forbidden box like a child. Ulrike rolled her eyes.  
_

Have Big Cimeron sign a peace treaty.

"_Now that is going to be difficult," Gwendal said._

"_Gwendal you know Yuuri, when he puts his mind onto something, sooner or later he'll accomplish it," Conrart said._

This I know is going to take a while. Why do those guys have to be so hard headed? What is it going to take for them to stop waging war on us? Threaten them by sending Anissina?

"_Oh no! He is not going to send me to Big Cimeron!" Anissina slammed her fist on the table._

"_Don't worry dear, Yuuri is just joking," said Celi. She patted Anissina's hand in an attempt to calm her down._

_Murata thought to himself, 'Well Shibuya, it was about time for you to start digging your grave.' He cleared his throat and read the next line._

Threaten them by sending Conrad, and have him tell them bad jokes.

_Yozak laughed out load. "Sorry Captian, but it is a great idea."_

"_Little Big Brother, you could dress up as your alter ego 'Blue Wind' and go around telling jokes," Wolfram patted his brother on the shoulder._

_Gwendal snickered._

_Günter__ spoke up. "Conrart maybe you should go back to the academy and take the new course called 'How to tell jokes' 101."_

"_He should take the remedial course first," added Wolfram, and at that the two ladies giggled, Murata turned his head away and chuckled, Günter smiled and sniffed, and Yozak let out a bellowing laugh. To make maters worse Gwendal added seriously, "That won't help any."_

_Conrart lowered his head in shame while everyone laughed out loud. Then he announced," Revenge is a soup best eaten lukewarm!" _

_BANG! Yozak fell off his chair. The laughter continued._

_Gwendal shook his head, "Conrart the saying goes 'Revenge is a DISH best SERVED COLD."_

_Conrart blushed and stayed quiet. He was going to have his revenge eventually lukewarm or cold. The temperature did not mater._

_Murata took a sip of water. The laughter died down and Yozak returned to his seat. Murata felt a cold shiver ran down his spine as he was about to read the next line. He leaned towards Günter. He mumbled-whispered the next line._

"_I'm sorry I did not hear that," Yozak said._

_Murata took a deep breathe. _

I've got it. Bombard Big Cimeron with Gwendal's knitted atrocities.

_Silence reined in the room. _

_No one dared to speak, breathe, move, blink, or bat an eye._

_The floor shook slightly._

_A chair moved away from Gwendal and towards Conrart._

_The chandelier in the ceiling swung slightly._

_The cups and saucers on the buffet rattled as the table shook._

_Murata observed how the water in his glass was producing miniature waves._

_Soft growling could be heard coming from Gwendal's direction._

'_Two meters deep and counting, way to go Shibuay. That is a big hole you've dug your Majesty,' Murata thought__. He grinned. "I'll continue."_

Set-up embassies in our allied nations, and invite them to set up embassies from their nations hear. It would be a good start for cultural and diplomatic exchange.

"_Would that be feasible Gwendal,__" asked Günter._

_Gwendal frowned in thought. It did sound like a good idea. They would have a permanent presence in each country. Also representative from each country would be here. The King would not need to go gallivanting around to the different countries. Any issues would be worked out with the ambassadors. He liked the idea. "I like the idea Günter."_

"_Really?" asked Günter._

"_His Majesty would be…ahem… freed-up from having to go to different countries for small diplomatic issues."_

"_I see, he would have more time to attend his duties hear at the castle."_

"_Exactly!" and Gwendal smiled evilly._

"_Ah, poor King Yuuri won't have to go gallivanting around anymore. That frees up your time Captain," Yozak said._

"_YES it does!" and Conrart smiled evilly._

"_In other words, the Wimp has just signed his own death sentence to more paper work and more studying. " Wolfram shook his head._

_Evil laughter reined in the room._

Go out on a REAL date. Not one set-up by Shori.

"_THAT CHEATING WIMP!" Wolfram stood up. Conrart and Gwendal quickly put their hands on Wolfram's shoulders and pushed him back down on the chair._

_Murata laughed to himself. He looked across the room to Yozak and imagined Yozak in a cheerleading outfit with pompoms include. Imaginary Yozak's cheer went, "Give me a D, give me an I, give me a N, what does it spell, DIG! DIG Shibuya DIG!"_

Man, why does Shori have to drag me out with him when he goes out with Yuuki.

"_Who the hell is Yuuki?" Wolfram struggled under his brothers' grasps._

"_Just listen Wolfram!" Conrart said gently._

"_It sounds like Shibuya's big brother's girlfriend," Murata said._

"_Oh," and Wolfram leaned back into his chair._

I don't blame Yuuki at all for dragging her sister Kaname with her.

"_Who's Kaname?" Wolfram blasted._

"_SHUT UP and listen," commanded Gwendal_

Shori thinks that all girls are dating sims. He drags me along to entertain Kaname so he can make his moves on Yuuki. Kaname is a very pretty and nice girl, but we really don't have much in common. Well actually, I'm not really interested in meeting anyone.

"_He better not be __interested in anyone, that lousy, good for nothing, cheating, WIMP!"_

"_Wolfy dear," Celi said. Wolfram turned his beat red angry face towards her. Celi patiently explained to Wolfram, "Dear Yuuri isn't seeing anyone; his brother is just dragging him along because Shori's girlfriend brings her sister. Shori wants to make his move on Yuuki, so he brings Yuuri to get the sister out of the way. Do you understand dear?"_

"_Humph…yes….He better not be cheating!" Celi, it seemed, had calmed Wolfram down. Wolfram tapped his foot on the floor._

If Wolfram finds out, I am so dead!

"_Dead? How about flambéed, roasted, burnt to a crisp, and put on a spit," Wolfram said. He added, "After that, Gwendal can bury him alive!" _

Oh yeah that reminds me to tell my sweet, loving, beautiful Angel that I love him.

_Gwendal quickly covered Wolfram's mouth with his powerful hand. Conrad went to push and hold Wolfram down in his chair, but to both __Gwendal's and Conrart's were surprised when Wolfram stayed still. Gwendal removed his hand, and Wolfram said, "I'm not going to let it affect me. Yuuri is being manipulated by a potion." Wolfram took out his handkerchief and covered his face while fake sniffing._

"_Ulrike did you see that?"_

"_Yes I did King Shinou. He is faking it," responded Ulrike._

"_I bet he knows what or who Angel is? He's goooood?" Shinou was impressed by Wolfram's performance._

_Murata on the other hand could not understand what was going on with Wolfram. He had mentioned Angel and Wolfram had cried instead of blowing up the room. It was strange indeed._

Have Wolfram accept the fact that we WON'T get married anytime soon. I'm too young! I've just realised that he has not pestered me for a few weeks about the engagement. I wonder what is up with that. Could he have finally realised that I don't want to get married yet? Need to talk to him about that. I don't like it when he's so quiet.

"_His Majesty has a point. He is too young to get married," __Günter agreed._

"_Wolfram I have noticed that you have not said a word about the engagement also," Conrart said. "Is something wrong?"_

"_Eto… No not really. I just decided that I should not bother him so much about it."_

'_I hope my poor dear isn't giving up?' Celi thought._

'_He's finally growing up,' thought Gwendal._

'_He's up to something,' thought Murata and Yozak._

'_Well it's about time the snot nose brat gives up on My King,' thought Günter._

'_Strange indeed, I'll have to try out my new invention I-Show-What-You-Think on Wolfram," thought Anissina while staring at her future guinea pig._

"_I'll continue,"_

Refurbish the men's public toilets in the castle. The first time I used one I was surprised, that although it was very clean, that it was bleak and small. I have peeked into the ladies' toilets and what I difference. The ladies' toilets are bright and big. They even have chairs and settees in them. Why do the men's toilets look so pathetic?

"_What?" All the men said in unison._

"_I'll read that again," said Murata._

The ladies' toilets are bright and big. They even have chairs and settees in them.

"_Mother, did you not refurbish the toilets a few years ago?" asked Gwendal. Wolfram and Conrart also wanted an answer._

"_Yes I did. Is there something wrong?" Celi innocently said._

"_What and how did you refurbish the toilets?" Gwendal asked patiently._

"_Well I refurbished the ladies' toilets first, and with what was left of the budget that I was given I did the men's toilets."_

_The three sons shook their heads in unison. They knew their Mother all to well. She never touched the men's toilets, and if she did it was to extend the ladies' toilets._

"_Anyway," Celi said, "Ladies' need more space."_

_All the men in the room thought the same thing at the same time. "After this page I'm checking the toilets out."_

_Murata looked over the next line and thought twice about reading. What the hell, he was going to read it. Dig Shibuya, Dig! Murata cleared his throat. _

Attempt to have Gwendal propose to Anissina, and find a girlfriend for Conrad. Unless of course he has his heart set on Yozak.

"_Whaaaaa…," said Anissina and Gwendal at the same time._

"_Captain love, you do prefer me?" Yozak batted his eyes at Conrart._

"_Buaaaaaaaa, haaaaa, haaaaa, ha!" Wolfram belted out laughing._

_Günter__ turned his head away, closed his eyes, and laughed silently._

"_Yuuri is right Gwen dear. When are y__ou and Anissina getting engaged? I want more grandchildren," Celi said._

_Both Gwendal and Conrart bowed their heads in defeat. Anissina was fuming. Everyone else was trying not to laugh._

Talk to Günter about changing the uniform.

"_Lord von Crist," Murata said. "I see Shibuya's point in this __particular matter. I wouldn't mind having a change in uniform either." Three years of seeing oneself in the same clothing was becoming monotonous even for Murata._

"_I'll have the tailor come up with some new designs" said Günter._

"_Thank you."_

The more I think about it the more a like the idea of Celi and Bob meeting."

"_I really do want to meet Bob," Celi said happily._

"_Great," growled Gwendal in protest._

"_Gwendal," whispered Wolfram, "Yuuri sends her to Earth to meet Bob. We then can refurbish the toilets to OUR liking." Conrart also heard what Wolfram said._

"_Agreed," both older brothers said. "Gwendal, I think Mother should go to Earth and meet Bob. It would be good for her to expand her horizon," Conrart said with a gentle smile._

"_You have a point Conrart." Gwendal turned to his Mother, "When would you like to go Mother? I'll talk to his Majesty about it."_

"_That is nice of you Gwendal." Celi eyes sparkled and hearts danced around her head._

_The three brothers smiled mischievously._

Repair the old reception all for when the bearbees come back to nest. I'm afraid that the old wood pilings might not hold up much longer.

"_I was going to bring that up to you Gwendal. I checked the colums and pilings, they are not going to hold up much longer."_

"_I'll hire some carpenters the day after tomorrow. Can you have a report on my desk by tomorrow afternoon with the repairs that are needed?"_

"_Yes, I can do that."_

_Murata continued.  
_

I'm running out of page and have to get ready for tonight's ball, so I'll continue tomorrow.

_"Well that is it for this page. I have to go to the men's room, so if you'll excuse me," Murata said as he rose from his chair. The other five men looked at each other. They also rose and followed Murata's lead to the LADIES' toilets._

_

* * *

_I hope that everyone has enjoyed this page. Let me know what you think.

Sorry for the long delay. Gomen.

I've been receiving some very interesting names for Shinou's flower. I might end up putting a poll up so my loyal readers can vote on the name.

See you latter.


	14. Pages 9, 10, and 11

_Gwendal marched front and centre of the troops. Although Murata had been the first one out of the room, he had returned for the diary. He was now the last one in the marching column. Gwendal led them down the corridor towards the toilets. He came to a halt in front of the Ladies' Room. His men halted and formed a semi-circle behind their fearless leader._

_Gwendal reached for the door handle. He lightly touched it. He knew what he was about to do violated all decency, but it had to be done. He could not let his fellow men suffer the humiliation of a bleak and cramp toilet. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open. A bright omnipresent light blinded the troops and awe inspiring heavenly music resounded. Gwendal hesitantly stepped over the threshold and into the light. His men followed their courageous leader into the unknown._

_Murata let the door close behind him. His mouth literally dropped open to the ground (well actually onto the plush carpeting). The men looked about in complete awe. They rubbed their eyes to make sure that what they were seeing was real. After a few minutes one of them finally spoke up._

"_Whew," whistled Yozak, "I need to cross-dress more often so I can use this room."_

_The men started to scatter around the room. "Look at the stall doors," Günter said. "Each door is painted with a countryside scene."_

"_Look at the size of the washbasins and the mirrors," Murata said. "Yozak, you can see yourself really well in these."_

"_These settees are comfortable," Gwendal said as he sat down on one._

"_They even have paintings on the walls," Conrart commented._

"_Look inside the cabinet everyone. The have all the essential toiletries," huffed Wolfram. "This is SO unfair. Where's Yuuri when I need him. I demand JUSTICE!" and he pointed to the ceiling._

_Conrart cleared his throat and said, "I can only imagine what the toilets next to the ballroom are like. They are bigger than these." All the men looked at him. They did not even want to think about it. _

"_What are you going to do about it Gwendal?" asked Wolfram taping his foot._

"_We'll wait till Yuuri comes back, then we will decide," answered Gwendal._

"_I don't think we should include Mother in the decision," added Conrart._

"_Fine we'll wait, but in the meantime," Wolfram said as he bent down and pulled his small dagger out of his boot. He opened the door. "Your Highness can you hold the door steady please," he said as he grinned and raised an elegant eyebrow at Murata who was standing next to him. He twirled his dagger in his hand._

_Murata devilishly grinned right back at him, "It will be my honour to assist you!"_

_Murata held the door firmly while Wolfram slid his dagger under the Ladies' Room sign. After a few nudges the sign gave way and fell into Wolfram's hand. He handed the sign to Murata. "Gentleman, Lord von Bielefeld and I will be right back. Please enjoy the NEW Men's Room," Murata said._

"_I can't believe what they are doing! Gwendal aren't you going to stop them?" Günter asked._

"_NO!"_

"_Conrart?"_

_Conrart gave Günter a smug smile and pointed his thumb towards Gwendal. "What he said, NO!"_

"_Günter let's make ourselves at home then," Yozak said as he sat down on a settee._

_Light tapping could be heard coming from the direction of the former men's toilets. A minute latter the door opened and Wolfram and Murata entered. Wolfram had the Men's Room sign in his hand. Murata held the door steady while Wolfram taped the Men's Room sign in place where the Ladies' Room sign used to be. Once he was finished Murata said, "I am proud to say that this room is now OFFICIALLY known as the Men's Room. The room next door will henceforth be known as the Ladies' Toilets." Around of applause was given to Wolfram and Murata, even stoic Gwendal joined in._

"_I believe we should go back now and inform the Ladies that they have new toilets." Conrart laughed. He could not wait to see his Mother's face._

"_Do we have to go back, I was just getting used to this luxury," complained Yozak. Gwendal coldly glanced at him. "Fine, fine, let's go back." The men exited their newly acquired Men's Room._

_The men proudly entered the Round Table room one by one. Each went to their chair and stood behind it. Gwendal spoke up, "Mother in light of recent events, we, the proud men of Blood Pledge Castle, have commandeered the Ladies' Toilets serving this room. You are then henceforth informed and notified that you may use the old Men's toilets or the rooms next to the ballroom. Lord von Crist will inform the staff later on today about the change."_

_Celi and Anissina could not believe what they were hearing. "I protest!" yelled Anissina._

_Celi spoke up, "You are going to make us walk all the way to the ballroom?" _

_Wolfram answered back, "As Gwendal said, you can use the old Men's Toilets. When Yuuri returns he will decide what to do. Until then Gwendal is in charge."_

_The ladies huffed and puffed. They had never seen such indignity. _

_Yozak then said, "How about if we refurbish them into one Unisex Room?"_

_The room went quiet as everyone looked coldly at Yozak. He hard swallowed. "It was just an idea!" He sat down in his quietly. They rest of the men followed suit and sat down._

_Murata opened the diary to the next page and began to read._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Page 9)

Oh Shinou, what a night at the ball I had last night!!!!! I am still fuming about what happened. Let me explain.

"_He seemed to be having a good time at the ball. He danced all night for a change." Celi commented._

_Murata frowned. He would like to know what happened. He continued to read._

Günter told me that the ball last night was in celebration of The Eclipsing Moon, which only happens every four to six years. So when ever the moon is fully eclipsed there is a ball. I just thought that it was another excuse to party.

The night started out as usual. All the guests arrived on time for dinner. Once dinner was over I had to give the usual pre-dance speech welcoming all the guests to the special occasion. When is it not a special occasion? Do we have balls for non-special occasions? Why not have a ball because the Maou wants to party?

"_Only the wimp would think of something like that!"_

Anyway thanks to Günter, who wrote the speech for me, I read the speech successfully. Günter wanted me to write my own speech, but I finally convinced him to do it. It was so easy to convince him. I told him I was going to do my three reasons for marriage speech. He immediately said he do it. Heeee, Heee, Hee!

_Günter grinded his teeth, "That will be the last time I write a speech for him!"_

After the speech we all moved to the garden to watch the Eclipsing Moon. We waited and waited. After what seemed hours of just standing and waiting, it finally started. (It was actually only thirty minutes that we waited.)

_"Jeez, he can be so impatient sometimes," murmured Wolfram._

I was surprised. The Moon on Earth turns red when it is totally eclipsed. The moon here turns into an array of colours between blue, green, and violet. No wonder why a ball is held. It is one of the most beautiful displays of light in the night sky that I have ever seen. Pity it only lasted a few minutes.

_"The moon on Earth turns red?" question Günter._

"_Yes," answered Murata. "In ancient times and still in some cultures it was seen as a bad omen."_

"_Interesting," answered Günter._

Once the eclipse was finally over, the dance started. We all moved into the ballroom. As usual I had to start the dance. And as usual, all the available Ladies jumped on me to choose one of them for the first dance. Usually one of the Ladies grabs my hand and pulls me to the dance floor. Most of the time, it is Lady Samantha Haberstien who wins the tug-of-war. But, I am learning. This time around I was prepared. I started sneezing and sneezed until Wolfram showed up and offered me his handkerchief. He called me a wimp for not carrying my own. Well that was part of my plan: have Wolf come to my rescue.

"_Why that cheating looser, He used me!"_

"_Wolfram calm down," Conrart said as he patted his brother's shoulder._

As soon as he offered the handkerchief I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. I wasn't going to tell him my little plan to get away from the so-called Ladies. After all they're more like rabid fangirls at an Anime convention. I bet they were not expecting me to pull a trick like that.

Wolf's expression was priceless as I pulled him to the dance floor. He looked so handsome, cute, and adorable when he asked me what the hell I was doing.

_Wolfram blushed._

_Gwendal thought, 'did he just call Wolfram, handsome, cute, and adorable?' Grrrrrr.....  
_

"_His Majesty thinks my little Wolfy is handsome and adorable" Celi said making Wolfram blush even more and Gwendal take up his imaginary knitting._

I told him that as my fiancé he and I should always open the dance, and there should be some sort of protocol that said so. We started to dance a simple waltz. It was really nice to finally be able to dance with Wolf.

_"There is such a protocol in place, but his Majesty has not been following the tradition since he always seems to dance with a Lady first," explained Günter._

"_Well I suggest that you tell him that he has to follow protocol no matter what," Wolfram told Günter._

I have never had the chance to dance with him at a ball. Some Lady or other is always chasing me down to dance. To make matters worse, Wolf afterwards accuses me of cheating on him, which is not true. I try to get away, but eventually some lady or other ropes me in. The only time that I am safe is when I'm in the toilet. They can't chase me in there.

_Yozak then said, "Well I guess the Unisex toilet idea will be out of the question."_

To make matters even worse, my so-called best friend, Murata starts dragging me to a bunch of them. Then he tells them that I want to dance with them. Murata likes to see me suffer.

_Murata grinned and cleared his throat._

When the music ended for the first dance, I asked Wolf to dance with me again. He was really surprised and gave me the loveliest smile. He asked me why, and for some stupid reason I did not tell him the real truth. I told him that I did not want to dance with Lady Samantha Haberstien, which was making her way towards us. It was the truth, but not the real reason. I just really wanted to dance with him again. I could have danced with him all night.

"_Uh?" Wolfram was speechless. 'Oh Shinou," he thought, 'Did everyone have to hear this? How embarrassing!'_

_Gwendal raised an eyebrow creating a crease for a future wrinkle. 'Yuuri better not be lusting over my little baby brother,' he thought._

_'There is a lot more to Wolfram's and Yuuri's relationship than meets the eye,' thought Conrart._

_'I would say the Yuuri is in love you Wolfy if it wasn't for the evil, evil, Angel,' Celi thought_

_'I better get the Love Detector turned on,' thought Anissina._

_'Interesting…' thought Murata._

_Sniff, sniff, 'Why doesn't his Majesty dance with me his most loyal subject?' thought Günter._

His beautiful smile faded.

_Wolfram ears blushed._

I could kick myself in the butt now.

'_He should! Or I can do it for him!' thought Wolfram._

He called me a wimp and said he would help me after all that is what a good fiancé does. When Lady Samantha reached us I explained that I was dancing with my fiancé again. I would be happy to dance with her later in the evening. She was not happy. She gave Wolf the nastiest look I have ever seen anyone give to another person. She would get her dance latter on. I made sure of that.

During the second dance Wolf complimented me on my dancing. He told me that I was becoming really good at it.

"_He really is doing great Günter, you a good teacher," said Wolfram._

_"Why thank you Wolfram for your compliment. I have been trying my best."_

When the dance was over, Wolf left me. He told be that I should get out of my own messes.

"_Well, I'm not going to clean up all the wimp's messes!" _

As soon as he stepped away the rabid fangirls came. I made my usual escape to the toilet. I enclosed myself in one of the stalls and waited there for three dances. I finally came out because I had too. Günter would be searching for me by this time. I opened the door to the toilet and peeked to see who was in the corridor. They were there waiting for me, the rabid fangirls. Lucky for me at that moment Greta was coming out of the ladies' room herself. I rushed over to her and grabbed her hand. I yelled back to my fangirls that I was dancing with my daughter. Poor Greta was befuddled as I dragged her to the dance floor.

"_Now he used Greta, That Wimp used our Daughter!"_

We started dancing. I noticed that although she was smiling at me, that something was wrong. She was about to burst into tears.

_"Why was she crying?" Wolfram said out loud._

I asked her what was wrong and she told me nothing was wrong. I told her that I knew her well enough to tell that there was something wrong. Then she told me. My blood rushed to my feet when she told me what she accidentally overheard. She cried while she spoke.

She had dropped her bracelet under one of the buffet tables. She had crawled underneath the table when several of the so-called Ladies walked by talking and laughing. They said the following things about Wolfram and I:

"_What did they say," Wolfram's voice was tense now._

_Murata turned the page, and read the next first to himself. His face paled. His eyes went as big as saucers._

"_What does it say," demanded Wolfram and stood up._

_Murata looked at Wolfram. His teeth were clamped shut. He then looked at Gwendal. He softly spoke in a tone that no one had ever heard him speak in, "Gwendal, I think you better read it," and he hand the diary to Gwendal._

_Gwendal began to read the diary to himself and his face reddened. He closed the diary after just skimming the first few lines. He took a deep breath._

"_Gwendal?" Wolfram said softly_

"_Anissina and Yozak, would you please mind leaving us for a while. We'll call you back in when we are finished. I'm sorry this is a family matter," Gwendal said as calmly as possible._

_Anissina and Yozak got up and quietly began to leave the room. Günter and Murata also rose to leave the family alone. _

"_Günter you will be needed as one of the ten nobles. And your Highness, please stay. You could be considered Yuuri's family here plus you are his Sage." Gwendal said politely while holding his anger in check._

_Anissina and Yozak left the room._

"_I wonder what the kiddo has written?" said Yozak_

"_I've know Gwendal since childhood, and I have never seen him this angry," Anissina remarked._

"_It's got to be bad," Yozak replied._

"_What does it say Gwen?!" asked Celi._

"_Is it that bad Gwendal?" asked Conrart._

_Gwendal could only close his eyes._

"_Gweny dear please read it." Celi said._

_Gwendal lowered his head, took a deep breath, and said, "I want no comments until I am finished reading it. Is that understood? Wolfram?"_

_Everyone nodded yes._

_Conrart placed his hand on Wolfram's shoulder and lowered him into his chair._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(page 10)

-Wolfram was a pathetic child clinging to me because I was the king.

_Wolfram squirmed in his chair but said nothing. Gwendal looked at him through the corner of his eye._

-Wolfram was nothing but a sorry excuse for a fiancé

-That I danced with him twice tonight to keep him calmed down or the brat would go on a rampage.

-The only reason that I had not broken the engagement was that it protected me from my philandering ways.

_Murata raised his eyebrows._

-I probably had dozen's of women in my home world

"_WHAAAAAAT?" Murata yelled. He could not help but feel anger about what was said of his friend. Surely he teased Yuuri and Wolfram about it, but it was among friends. For all he new Yuuri was 100% virgin. He was even sure that Yuuri had never snogged._

-I was an ignorant fool

-Greta was nothing more than a stinking human that I kept as a pet

_"THOSE BITCHES!" yelled Wolfram._

-I would eventual discard Greta because I would become tired of the filthy mutt

_"WHO THE HELL ARE THEY?" Wolfram rose from his chair._

_"Wolfram please…" Gwendal said._

-I wouldn't discard Greta; I would eventually use her as target practice

_"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!" Günter slammed his fist on the table. "THIS IS TREASON!" Günter could not take it anymore._

_Celi was crying._

_Murata was as white as a ghost._

_Conrart was standing behind Wolfram holding his brother by the shoulders gently. His face was expressionless._

-Keeping Wolfram around kept me safe from talk.

-I actually had a relationship with Conrad that is why he always fallowed me around

_Conrart was the one the spoke out this time, "I HAVE NEVER…"_

-Gwendal would not allow me to break the engagement in order to protect Wolfram because…

-Wolfram was, after all, just like his mother. A slut!

"_WHAAAAAAAT?" said Celi and Günter at the same time. Conrart clenched his jaw and squeezed Wolfram's shoulders tighter._

_Wolfram could only close his eyes and let the tears roll down his cheeks._

-I only kept Wolfram around because he was a good screw

_Wolfram felt worthless. How could he not notice that something was wrong with Greta the night of the ball? He slumped against Conrart. What kind of father was he? What did Greta think of him? Why had she not told anyone besides Yuuri? "Greta…" he whispered._

_He had been too busy watching Yuuri dance with every single pretty lady in the room. His jealousy had made him forget about his daughter. He was a pathetic parent. They both were pathetic parents. How could Yuuri dance with them after what they had said about him and Greta? Why had Yuuri not said anything at least to him? He could careless what had been said about him after hearing what was said about Greta._

_Gwendal had heard things, throughout his life, that were insulting towards his mother and brothers. On those occasions the insults had been behind closed doors. This was different. This was in plan public and no less in front of the King himself and dignitaries from other countries. What had been said were not mere insults, but rather fabricated lies that could damage the King reputation and image. Also the statements against Greta could be taken as a threat against her life. As Günter had put it - IT WAS TREASON!_

_"Günter, you are right. Some of the things said, especially those against Greta constitute treason. I think it is best to at least forewarn the other eight nobles of possible treasonous acts against the Royal Family."_

_Günter nodded._

_Celi came around the table and hugged her three boys. She could only think of one thing, 'Greta is a strong young woman. How much did my sweet granddaughter suffer that night?'_

_"Gwendal," Günter spoke up, "should I go get Greta and bring her here?"_

_"NO!" said her father standing up straight and proud._

_"Wolfram?" Günter questioned._

_"I don't want my daughter involved in this anymore. She's been through enough. When Yuuri returns we will all sit down and discuss the situation."_

_"I understand Wolfram," Günter replied._

_The housefly buzzed around Murata. Murata watched its flight pattern. It was spelling something out. He watched it for a few seconds and then nodded in at the fly. It had spelled out – He is angry. Murata now had a mission. He needed to find out who those ladies were, if you could call them ladies. Shinou was in a bad mood._

_Conrart was holding his mother's hand and said, "What I don't understand is why Yuuri did not say anything to us that night?"_

_"Maybe if we continue to read, he will tell us why," Murata answered. "Lord von Voltaire, can you continue?"_

_Gwendal looked at Murata and said, "I'm getting a glass of wine, why don't you continue please."_

_Murata nodded as Gwendal went to the buffet table and poured himself a hefty glass of red wine. He drank half of it in one gulp. He wished that there had been something stronger. He returned to the table._

_Conrart had pulled Yozak's chair over by Wolfram and himself so their mother could sit with them._

_"Your Highness please continue," said Celi._

_"Before you continue," Gwendal said looking at Murata, "Can we please keep the comments to a bare minimum until he is finished?" he looked at his mother and brothers. The three nodded. "Continue," he said to Murata._

I wanted to cry. I wanted to thrash everyone in the room. I wanted to find Wolfram and hold him tightly. I scanned the room for him but I could not find him. I wondered if he had ever heard any of those comments. It hurt. It hurt a lot. Greta was in tears as she finished relating her story. I hugged her tightly and made our way off the dance floor.

We went off to the side were no one could hear us and asked her who the women were. She could not tell because all she saw was their shoes. I made her described their shoes to me. There were a total of seven pairs. I told her that I would take care of it, and that she should go to her room for the night. She was to tell no one what she had told me. We pinkie promised.

I picked her up and began to take her to her room when Samantha cornered us. "Your Majesty is something wrong with the darling sweet princess?" she asked, oh so concerned.

Greta squeezed me tightly. I figured that that was one of them. I answered back, "Like usual she ate too much cake and now has a tummy ache. I am taking her to her room."

"Oh poor sweet child," she said. She was about to say something and by her look she changed her mind and said, "Do take her to her room. Rest will make her feel better. Just remember you promised me a dance."

"I haven't forgotten. Be right back," and left, leaving Samantha behind.

Once in Greta's room I asked her if Samantha was one of them. She said yes. She had recognised the voice. She was the one wearing the ruby shoes. She was the one that said that I would use Greta as target practice. Also she was the one that said Wolfram was like his mother. Then she asked me something quite innocently, "What is slut?"

"_Thank Shinou that she doesn't know the meaning." Wolfram commented._

"When you're older, I'll explain." I kissed her on the forehead and left her before she changed and went to bed.

I came up with a quick plan for the evening. Muahaaahaaaahaaa. I am not the Maou, a DEMON, for nothing!

"_Well at least he still has his sense of humour." Conrart said._

"_What ever plan his Majesty came up with, it must have been glorious," said Günter._

_Murata wanted to know what sort of 'Shibuya Plan' had Shibuya come up with. He continued._

As soon I as made my presence known in the ballroom the vultures were upon me. This time I welcomed them with open arms. I counted around eighteen of them; therefore I had to single the guilty out.

I seductively smiled at the Ladies. I said very pleasantly, "Ladies please one at a time now. Why don't we play a game to night? I'm in the mood to have fun."

"Oh, what kind of game does your Majesty have in mind?" cooed so-Lady Samantha.

"Let me see…" I said. "How about, I describe a shoe and the Lady that is wearing a shoe like the one I described has to dance with me. How does that sound?" The vultures all nodded enthusiastically.

"_I see," said Günter. "By describing the shoes that Greta had described, he could single them out."_

"_And making them think it was a game, they innocently let themselves be found out," said Celi._

"_Great Detective Yuuri Shibuya," remarked Wolfram. "If it had been me, I would have just roasted the lot."_

"_That's why he hasn't told you anything," said Gwendal._

_Murata could not help but smile to himself. Shibuya had actually come up with a good plan._

What easy prey. I covered my eyes with my hand and said, "I'm thinking of a light green shoe with lace in the front and pink satin daisies."

"That sounds similar to my shoes," squawked Lady Beatrice Wagner. She lifted up the skirt of her dress and showed me her shoes. They were just as Greta had described them.

"Yes they are indeed," I said and gave her my charming goofy smile. I looked at the other Ladies and said, "I'll be back in a while. Don't go anywhere. I want to see who the next lucky Lady well be." I really wanted to say 'who will be my next victim.' I took Lady Beatrice by her hand and led her to the dance floor.

The music started and I we started to dance. The dance was a simple waltz, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, turn, turn, and turn. My simple waltz went 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, step on foot, step on foot, and turn. I changed up the stepping on foot so it would not seem that I was doing it on purpose. When I noticed that the Lady was at the brink of tears from the pain in her feet, I changed my facial expression. I purposely changed the appearance of my eyes. My pupils were no longer round, but slits. (That is so easy to do.) She gasped when she saw my eyes.

"_He transformed his eyes on purpose?" questioned a surprised Gwendal._

"_It looks like he is more in control of his powers. Interesting development," said Murata_

"_I don't know anything about him controlling his power," said Wolfram before anyone could question him._

"_Mmmm," said Murata. His glasses gleamed._

"Lady Beatrice Wagner," I said with in a lower register, "Do you know that talking against the King and his family constitutes treason? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Your Majesty, I haven't said anything that would offend you."

I whispered into her ear, "I believe you said or agreed to - He will eventual discard Greta because He will become tired of the filthy mutt, or that He will not discard Greta, he would eventually use her as target practice!" The look on her face was priceless. She looked like she had just been cut up by a chainsaw. "Tell me am I wrong? And you better tell the truth, I can tell when people are lying to me when I transform."

_Wolfram remembered seeing Yuuri dance with Beatrice. He remembered how Yuuri had whispered something into her ear. He remembered how mad he was at Yuuri for whispering sweet nothings into her ear. He remembered how jealous he was. And what was Yuuri really doing? He was handing out his judgement._

_He felt so low. How could he have doubted Yuuri? Yuuri loved him. Oh Shinou, had he made a terrible mistake!_

She tried to get away from my grasp, but I held on to her tightly. Tears were running down her cheeks. "My Lady, I believe you don't feel well. May I suggest that you go home? I'll escort you to your carriage. And don't worry; I'll inform your family that you felt ill."

I led her out to the courtyard and summoned her carriage. I helped her into the carriage. She stumbled. I may have over done the stepping on feet. Oh well! Before she left I said, "How unfortunate that we will never meet again. I'm so sorry that Blood Pledge Castle does not suit your health. I forgot to mention one thing, just like tonight I have spies everywhere. JUSTICE!" And with that, I closed the door to her carriage and turned my back to her.

-One pair of shoes down six more to go.

_Celi spoke up, "Remind me never to dance with Yuuri if he's upset with me!"_

As I returned to the ballroom my pupils returned to their normal state. I saw Celi speaking with Lord Wagner. I looked around and saw my victims were all waiting for my return. I waved back to them and motioned for them to wait for me. I made my way to Celi. "Excuse me for interrupting your conversation," I said to Celi and Wagner. "Lord Wagner your daughter Beatrice felt some what indisposed and has gone home."

"I'm sorry?" said Wagner surprised, "I saw her dancing with your Majesty, and she seemed fine."

"I think it might have been my fault. I stepped on her foot on several occasions. I'm really a bad dancer. I hope that I didn't hurt her." I said all so innocently.

"I better go check up on her. Good night your Majesty. Lady Cecilie it was a pleasure to see you again." Wagner bowed and left.

I smiled at Celi. She gave me a confused look as I made my way back to my prey.

_Everyone looked at Celi. "I was confused. I had seen him dancing with Beatrice and everything was fine. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. She looked perfectly well before the dance. Now I know why."_

"I'm so very sorry to keep you waiting Ladies," I said. "I'm thinking of bright fuchsia shoes with blue stones around the edge? Anyone?"

Lady Olga Strovosky pushed her way forward screaming, "That's me! That's me!" Oh Shinou her dress was awful. Mere words could not describe the atrocity of the dress. The dress made Gwendal's stuffed animals look adorable.

'_So my stuffed animals are not that bad,' thought Gwendal._

Anyway, I led her to the dance floor and proceeded with the execution. After the dance I led her to her aunt and uncle. They left the ball about twenty minutes later.

_Conrart commented, "I wondered what had happened. I was talking to them when Yuuri and Olga came. Olga said that she was tired. What I found odd was that Yuuri grinned and shrugged his shoulders at me. Then he left without another word."_

The yellow shoes with red sequins on the lip belonged to Lady Esmeralda Touchett. She looked like one of Cinderella's step-sisters. Dispatched!

The blue shoes with yellow flowers belonged to Lady Constance Thompson. I swear she had to be Cinderella's other step-sister. Dispatched!

"_Sorry to interrupt, but who is Cinderella?" asked Günter._

"_I believe there is a similar story here called Cinderfell," replied Murata_

"_Oh I see, instead of step-brothers they are step-sisters on Earth."_

"_Correct."_

The black and white striped shoes belonged to (I should have known) Cruela De Ville, a.k.a. Lady Margaret Ingram. Dispatched!

"_I'm sorry, but who is Cruela De Ville?" once again Günter interrupted._

_Gwendal grunted at the interruption._

"_She is from another Earth children's story. She was an awful woman," Murata said. He turned towards Gwendal and said, "Cruela was into fashion. She loved fur coats. Her favourite colours were black and white. She wanted a new fur coat that was white with black spots. So she had her servants kidnap 101 Dalmatian puppies." Seeing Gwendal's cheeks tinge light pink, Murata continued as if he was talking to a baby, "The evil women wanted to skin the cute and adorable white with black spots puppies to make a fur coat."_

"_What happened?" Gwendal whispered now in full blush._

"_All 101 of the cuuuute puuuupies escaped. Cruela got caught and was sent to jail – hard labour."_

"_Good!" said Gwendal. He face was completely red. How could anyone harm such cute little puppies?_

_Wolfram, Conrart, Celi, and Günter managed to contain their laughter. Thank Shinou, Yozak was not in the room. He would have been on the floor rolling in laughter._

The orange shoes with bells belonged to Lady Anastasia Morino. What a pity of a girl. She is so pretty physically, but so ugly were it counts; the heart of a leech. Dispatched!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Page 11)

I had left the best for last. I knew to whom the red ruby slippers belong to: Lady Samantha Haberstien the Wicked Witch of the East. I figured she was the ring leader. I bowed and kissed her hand. She seductively smiled at me. I could hear the remaining ladies pout. The Witch and I made our way to the dance floor.

The music started. "We finally have the chance to dance together my Lady," I said with my trademark smile. All the time I was hoping for Dorothy's house to fall on her.

"_Dorothy's House?" questioned Günter._

"_I'll tell you about the 'Wizard of Oz' latter this evening. It's a long story," Murata said to Günter._

"Well, your majesty it was about time you figured out what sort of shoes I was wearing," she teasingly said.

"I guess I'm dense," I said as I step on her foot. "I am so sorry," I said innocently. We continued to dance. Boy was she tough. I lost count of the foot stepping after the tenth time. Every time I stepped on her foot she would just grin. I don't even no how many times I apologised and she said it was nothing.

When the music ended I asked the witch to take a walk with me in the garden. She was so excited at my proposal and I looped my arm into hers. I whispered in her ear, "There is a very personal matter that I wish to discuss with you." She blushed. When we arrived in the garden I saw Wolfram talking to Conrad. My heart sank. Wolfram saw me with the witch in my arm. I knew that Wolfram would later call me cheater, wimp, moron, etc… I couldn't blame him, and to make matters worse I could not tell him the truth. I imagined Wolfram flambéing the bitches and the Gwendal burying them alive if they knew the truth.

"_I wanted to fry him," confessed Wolfram._

_Conrart remembered feeling hurt for his brother._

We walked arm in arm through the garden. I made our way to the back of the garden behind the rose trees.

"Samantha," I said as I pulled her close to me, "What do you think of my daughter?"

"She is so precious and such a sweet child! I do hope she's feeling better." She smiled at me and moved her face towards mine. I smiled right back, my hair grew, my shoulders widened, and I had decided to transform completely but without the blue aura.

"Liar," I said in my lower register. "Thou have lied to me. Thou have insulted my daughter, my future husband, my family!"

_Wolfram's heart did a back flip. "Whaaaat did Yuuri say?" Wolfram eyes beamed._

_Celi smiled and patted his hand. What ever potion Yuuri was under the influence of, it had not stopped Yuuri considering her baby as his future husband._

_Murata ignored him._

"That is not true," she cried out struggling to get out of my grasp. I then repeated word for word everything that she had said or had agreed too, and the way she looked at my Wolf when I told her that I was going to dance with him instead.

She stopped struggling and looked at me with disdain. "You are a FOOL! If it wasn't for the so called Great One you would not be king. You are just another lowly half-breed!"

"_How dare she!" Günter slammed his fist on the table._

_The housefly was buzzing madly on Murata's shoulder._

"You dare insult me to my face? You dare insult the Great One King Shinou?"

"If he was so Great he wouldn't have placed an idiotic moron like you for a king. What can a STUPID dead king do? Nothing!" she sneered.

"_The BITCH!" yelled Murata. His glasses slid down his nose revealing his eyes wide opened in furry._

_Everyone looked at Murata and no one commented. They had never seen Murata loose control._

_Murata huffed. He regained his self control._

I laughed. "The only fool and stupid person here is thee! His Majesty King Shinou will hear of your treason. I will not render my Judgement on thee. I will let King Shinou decide his justice on thee."

"_Nice Shibuya, you're learning! That's my BEST FRIEND!" Murata said proudly._

"What? He… He's still.." She looked terrified as I spoke

"Yes, he is still amongst us. For now it is best thee leaves my presence and never set foot in Blood Pledge Castle again!" I let her go. She stepped backwards and fell to the ground. "I will warn thee, like this evening, little birds in my kingdom tell me everything!" I looked at her and left her there. Now that I think of it, I should have called a water dragon to make a mud puddle were she fell.

"_He should have," commented Murata._

"_Agreed," Wolfram said._

I went looking for Wolfram, but could not find him. I decided that it was best to continue with the shoe game so the other ladies, that hopefully were not involved, would not become suspicious. I had danced with seven of them and all seven had left.

The night dragged on. I scanned the room for Wolf many times, but never saw him. I was complimented on my dancing. I finally managed to leave and went to check on Greta. She was sound asleep in her room. Then I went to our room. I should've known Wolf would not be there. I went back out to look for him. He was neither at the ball nor in the garden. I even checked his painting studio. Finally I bumped into Gwendal. Gwendal gave me his usual scary look. I asked him if he knew where Wolfram was. He coldly told me that problems had risen in one of the border villages and, Wolfram had volunteered to go with several of his men.

_Gwendal shook his head and said, "If I had know what was happening I would…," he cleared is throat, "I would not have been rude towards him."_

"When will he be back?" I asked.

"Why are you interested in knowing?" Gwendal grunted.

"I need to speak to him," I said sheepishly.

"Humph…He'll be back in three days."

"But I leave in three days."

"He should be back in the early morning hours right before you leave. You can talk to him then," Gwendal barked and marched away. I guess Gwendal was and still is probably mad at me for ignoring Wolf once again.

I want so much to till them the truth, but that would have been a bad idea. I have to protect them. NO BODY INSULTS MY FAMILY! I will however tell Shinou when I come back from my trip to Earth. I don't want to talk to Shinou until I've cooled down a bit myself. I will let him deal with the Wicked Witch of the East.

Okay, that's enough for this depressing story for one day.

"_THE END, FIN, FINNI, FINISHED" said a relieved Murtata._

_All three brothers had lowered their heads in shame._

"_He should have said something!" said Wolfram._

"_If he had managed to find you and tell you what was happening… I believe he's right when he said you would flambéed them." Gwendal said._

"_What would you have done Gwendal?" asked Günter._

_Gwendal looked at Günter. "I… I probably would have had them arrested." Gwendal responded. He lowered his head and continued, "It would have caused a commotion during ball having guards arrest seven women."_

"_In other words, King Yuuri dealt with them admirably. I don't know about the foot stepping thing, but to send them off, tell them never to return to the castle, threaten them with spies, to leave them with the reputation intact, and not cause a commotion, I don't think any of us could have handled it any better."_

"_All of you should trust his Majesty more than you really do. Especially you Wolfram," Celi said. "He may look like a child, act like a child at times, and still be somewhat naïve, but he as matured into a young adult. Do not ever under estimate him." She spoke from experience._

_Well, well thought Murata. All this time Yuuri had been digging the hole for his grave. Yuuri now had filled it up and covered it with so much dirt that he was now standing on top of a mountain. It was going to be hard to get Yuuri off the mountain._

_The demon who felt ashamed the most was Wolfram. He had jumped to conclusions again. He was so angry that when he heard about the problem at the border he had volunteered to go. He wanted to get away from the cheating moron. He did not want to hear another of Yuuri's sorry excuse. He was so angry at Yuuri. He felt that Yuuri was only using him. He had finally had had enough. During is trip he had decided to break the engagement. He closed his eyes and hoped that Yuuri had torn the petition apart. What had he done? He would have to do major apologising to Yuuri when he came back._

_Yuuri was more like a guarding angel then he was. Yuuri had been the one the protected Greta and him the night of the ball. Some guarding angel he was, Wolfram that. He was useless._

"_What should be our next step?" ask Conrart._

"_I doubt very much that the so-called Ladies well talk," said Gwendal, "but to be on the safe side, I'll have their families investigated by Yozak, especially the Haberstiens."_

"_The Haberstiens live in Bielefeld territory," said Wolfram. "I could ask Uncle for information on them."_

"_And what would you say?" ask Gwendal._

"_Simple! Lady Samantha made a pass at my fiancé. Uncle will not like that. He'll think it is a threat to me as the future Prince Consort and a threat to his future closeness to the crown."_

"_Fine do it. As for the rest Yozak will investigate. I will give the details to Yozak. Mother could you please fill Anissina in latter?"_

"_Yes Gwen," replied Celi._

"_Fine, since that's taken care of," Gwendal looked a Günter, "let them back in Günter." _

_

* * *

_

Hi everyone. I know that this chapter was not as humerous as the rest. I had to dig Yuuri out of the grave sometime, only to dig himself back in. Muaaaahaaaahaaaa.

I dedicate this chapter to all those who think my chapters are short. This is the longest yet. My shoulders hurt from being hunched over my laptop. I need a couple of days to recover.

Thanks for reading.

See you soon.

Quick question to all those that upload stories. Have you noticed that when you upload a story a) the formating goes haywire and b) some of the words are misspelled or changed?


	15. Page 12

**WARNING!**

Do not read the following chapter if you have a hernia, ulcer, abdominal pains, or breathing problems.

The following chapter can cause: soar cheek pains, jaw pain, tears, falling off a chair, butt pain from falling off chair, fits of laughter, perplexed looks from family members and/or co-workers, laugh attacks, and any other type of accident caused during the reading of this chapter.

You have been warned. The author will not be held liable for any injury.

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

_Outside the room Yozak was sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall. Anissina was pacing up and down the corridor. They had been waiting for some sort of word from the room. It had been a long while since they had been asked to leave. They were worried.  
_

_Anissina finally stopped pacing. "I wonder if one of my inventions could help them."_

_Yozak looked at her and cringed at the thought of having a third contraption in the room. "I don't think so. Gwendal did say it was a family matter."_

"_Yes I know that, but then why did Günter and the Sage stay?"_

"_Well it looks like it may be more complicated than that."_

"_Mmmm, I wonder what happened at the ball." Anissina rubbed her chin in thought. "I'll have to ask his Majesty about security comiras when he returns."_

"_Security comiras?" asked Yozak. Did she mean security cameras? The Kid had mentioned to him something call security cameras._

"_He told me that on Earth, many places, have things called comiras that record the images. They are used for security purposes. They catch the image of a perpetrator."_

'_Ah… she did mean security cameras,' Yozak thought. It was better not to correct her._

"_Interesting! You know I would not mind visiting Earth one day," Yozak said standing up._

"_I have asked his Majesty to take me on several occasions, but he has refused."_

"_I wonder why?" Yozak knew why. He could just see Anissina's mind going complete berserk when she saw Earth's technology. It would mean she would come back with even crazier ideas for inventions._

_They both turned their heads when they heard a trolley rattling down the corridor. Dacauscas was pushing a large three tier trolley down the corridor with Sangria's and Doria's help. Although the trolley was covered with a large white sheet, the sound of rattling bottles and glasses could be heard coming from it._

"_What do you have there?" inquired Yozak. Anissina looked perplexed by it._

"_Well Sir, we really don't know what they are," answered Doria._

"_All we know is that the Temple Maidens brought a large trunk from the temple and it had 31 bottles in it," Sangria explained._

"_Some of the bottles ware in very pretty boxes," added Doria._

"_We guessed that we should leave those bottles in their boxes," finished Sangria. Doria and Sangria nodded at each other._

"_They told us to set-up a bar trolley with different types of glasses for these bottles," added Doria. "There is also a card for Lord von Voltaire." Doria took out the Shinou's card from her pocket._

_Yozak looked at the card the Doria was holding and said, "That's King Shinou's seal!" He then peaked under the white covering, and he whistled his trademark whistle._

"_Let me see!" Anissina pushed Yozak to the side so she could look under the covering. "Mmmm, they look like they are from Earth. I haven't seen writing like that here except in the books and letters that his Majesty brings."_

_Yozak lifted the covering from the opposite side and took another peek. "You know your right. I bet the Sage will be able to tell us what they are."_

_They were both under the cover as the door to the Round Table room opened. Murata looked for Yozak and Anissina. All he found was two maids, one guard, and two butts sticking out from under a white covering. "_

"_Ahem… what do you have there?" he asked the two butts._

_Yozak jumped out from under the cover while Anissina poked her head out. "Well…" Yozak said, "It looks like a gift from Shinou. But, I don't have any idea what they are."_

"_Maybe they are different type of ingredients for potions or potions themselves," volunteered Anissina._

"_Well why don't you bring it in the room and we'll see what it is," Murata said._

_Dacauscas obeyed the Sage and started to push the trolley into the room. Murata looked at it questionably when he heard the cling and clang of glass. He wondered what Shinou could have sent over, or better yet, what was Shinou up too!  
_

_Murata and Yozak held the double doors to the room wide open for the trolley to pass. The room occupants looked at the trolley in wonderment. "What is that?" Wolfram asked._

"_It's a gift from Shinou," Yozak said as Dacauscas placed the trolley towards the entrance of the room along the buffet table wall. "There is also a card with it."_

_Doria took out the card from her pocket and went over to Gwendal. "The card is addressed to you your Excellency."_

"_To me?"_

"_Yes your Excellency," Doria replied. _

_Dacauscas and Sangria began to remove the covering._

_Gwendal took the card from Doria and noticed Shinou's seal. He was about to open it when Murata yelling "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" startled him! _

_Every head in the room turned towards Murata who now was tugging his hair. His glasses slid to the point of his nose and his eyes bulged. His mouth was one big round 'O'. He was trying to articulate something, but now sound was heard. His face was beginning to turn blue from the lack oxygen._

_Murata could not believe his eyes. Shinou had invaded his private stock that he planned to sell in 100 years for an exponential profit. There in front of him were thirty-one bottles of finest liquors and liqueurs that Earth could offer. It had been hard to purchase the bottles and hide them from his parents. Also not to mention, he had to hide them from Yuuri when they travelled together._

_Wolfram seeing his fiancés best friend in shock, went over to the bar set-up and looked at the bottles. Yuuri had been teaching him both Japanese and European writing. He was able to read some of the writing on the bottles. He patted Murata on the back and said, "Breathe you Highness, breeeeathe."_

_Murata looked at him and took on deep breath as he came out of his shock. "My private stash," he whispered._

_Wolfram smiled at him and then looked at the trolley again. He read some of the ones he was able to read. __"Sato no Homare, Ama no To, Absolute, Santori Hibiki, Go-godi-va… __Godiva? Isn't that chocolate? There are two bottles with that name: one white and one brown." Wolfram looked at Murata questionably._

_Gwendal looked at the sealed card and broke the seal. He read, "Compliments of King Shinou. Please Enjoy Yourselves."_

_"__That is so nice of him," Celi said cheerfully. She rose from the table and when over to the temporary bar. _

"_So what are they your Highness?" asked Yozak as Conrart and Günter moved to the bar._

_Murata sighed. He really wanted to cry and then kill Shinou, although he was already dead. "These are highly prized drinks from Earth." He stepped up to the bar. He observed how the maids had placed the bottles randomly on the trolley. He took one of the bottles and switched it with another. He thought that he might as well place them by type of beverage. There was nothing that he could do now. He would have to start his collection over again thanks to the busy body Shinou._

_Gwendal eyed the Sage in wonderment. He thought to himself if there was anything stronger there than wine. "What type of drinks are they?"_

_Holding the first bottle that he had switched, Murata said, "This is Sato no Homare a Japanese beverage called sake."_

"_I remember seeing sake at Yuuri's home," Wolfram said._

"_Ah yes, his Majesty's father gave us some when we were there," Günter said._

"_It was very nice," Gwendal said and thought, 'It was stronger than wine.'_

"_Would you like for me to explain them all to you?" asked Murata with resignation in his voice._

_All the people in the room accepted the offer. Dacauscas could not believe his luck. He was going to learn something about Earth drinks along with the nobles in the room. He could latter…ahem…tell (more like gloat)… his fellow soldiers what he had learned. He had had a private lesson with the Sage._

_Murata started off first with the three bottles of sake: Sato no Homare, Tentaka, and Amo no To. He explained how sake was to be served. The maids made mental notes. They needed to find the appropriate serving items. Next he opened the box that Ulrike had opened. He took out the bottle, opened it, and place the glass stopper on it._

"_That is bottle is so beautiful," Celi said._

"_This is Louis XIII Cognac. The bottle is hand blown crystal." He gave the box to Doria. "Make sure you store the box." She nodded._

_Gwendal eyes opened when he heard the work Cognac. _

_Shinou pointed at the globe. "Look Ulrike, I think Lord von Voltaire likes my gift!" he said proudly. He folded his arms in triumph. Ulrike just shook her head._

_Murata continued to pull bottles out of boxes, re-arrange the bottles, and explain what each one was in the following order: _

_Sato no Homare Sake_

_Tentaka Sake_

_Amo no To Sake_

_Louis XIII Remy Marting Cognac_

_Grand Duque de Alba Brandy_

_Black Bowmore 42yo Single Malt Scotch Whiskey_

_Johnnie Walker King George the V Blue Label Blend Scotch Whiskey_

_Santory Hibiki 32yo Blend Japanese Whiskey_

_Kyappogue Castle 1951 Irish Whisky_

_Pappy Van Winkle's 23yo Family Reserve Bourbon Whiskey_

_Old Raj Gin_

_Bombay Sapphire Gin_

_Stoli Eilt Vodka_

_Absolute Vodka_

_Martini Bianco Vermouth_

_Martini Rosso Vermouth_

_Trago Tequila_

_Pernod Absinthe_

_Kahlua_

_Frangelico_

_Cointreau_

_Liquor 43_

_Godiva Chocolate Liqueur_

_Godiva White Liqueur_

_Grand Marnier_

_B&B_

_Benedictine_

_Chambord_

_NV Hidalgo, Vincola Amontillado, Viejo Sherry_

_NV Hidalgo, Vincola Oloroso, Viejo Sherry_

_NV Hidalgo, Vicola Palo Cortado, Viejo Sherry_

_While he was describing the bottle each person thought something different:_

_Gwendal- I would like to try the Cognac and the Brandy_

_Conrart - The whiskeys really sound nice. I'd like to try the Black Bowmore at least. (He remembered drinking a bourbon whiskey when he was on Earth 20 years ago.)_

_Anissina – That Kyappogue Castle Irish Whiskey calls out to me for some reason._

_Yozak - The Stoli Elit and the Absolute sound wonderful. So do the sake and the tequila._

_Dacauscas - I would like to try one, but which one?_

_Doria - I wonder if they'll let me taste the Cointreau?_

_Wolfram - (liking his lips) I want some of the Godiva White Liqueur!_

_Sangria - The Grand Marnier sounds wonderful._

_Celi - I have to try the Chambord._

_Günter- I will ask his Highness if I can sample the Sherries and make a comparison to the ones here._

_When Murata had finished he observed the room's occupants. Each one of them had their eyes trained on a different bottle. His glasses gleamed with the afternoon sunlight pouring in through the window. Outside a flock of birds flew over the castle singing "Bad Omen, Bad Omen." 'Yuuri's diary and alcoholic beverages do not mix well!' Murata thought and smiled. He clapped his hands once and said, "We haven't had afternoon tea yet?"_

"_You are so right," Celi said. "Sangria can you please bring tea here in about 40 minutes or so? Bring some finger sandwiches, tea biscuits, and scones please."_

"_Yes my Lady."_

"_We can have some of the Sherries and try some to the liqueurs during tea," Murata said._

_Wolfram's eyes sparkled at the thought of tasting the Godiva White Liqueur. His mouth watered._

_The nobles and the spy began to make their way back to their chairs. _

_Murata handed Doria and Dacauscas the empty bottle boxes for safe keeping. The soldier and the maids left closing the door behind them._

"_Yozak," Gwendal barked. (Gwendal really wanted some of the Louis XIII.) "I want you to find out about the fallowing people that Günter will tell you about. Günter if you would please," Gwendal said and motioned to Günter._

_Günter had written down the names of the so-called 'Ladies'. "Beatrice Wagner, Olga Strovosky, Esmeralda Touchett, Constance Thompson, Cruela…I mean Margaret Ingram, and Anastasia Morino."_

"_Anything I should know about these Ladies before I investigate them?" asked Yozak._

_Wolfram spoke up, "They were involved in a conversation that could be construed as a threat on my daughter's life!"_

"_WHAAAAAT?" Anissina jumped out of her chair. "HOW…HOW?" Anissina could not allow anyone harm her protégé._

"_Anissina, I'll explain everything to you latter," Celi said. "Don't worry, Yuuri took care of them in a most admirable way." This seemed to calm the red head somewhat. Anissina sat back down._

"_Do you want me to investigate Angel first or the ladies," Yozak asked._

"_The names that Günter just gave you," Gwendal replied. "Conrart will look into the Angel situation."_

_Murata picked up the diary. It was time to change the conversation from the ball to what ever Shibuya had written. "I would like to continue onto the next page. The quicker I read it the sooner we can have tea," he said slyly._

_Everyone agreed. Fine beverages were waiting for them._

_Murata cleared is throat._

_-  
_

Murata came by this afternoon. He just had he to make my day worse than it already was. I hardly had any sleep last night after the stupid freaking ball. Gwendal had grunted at me all morning and then ran off to the docks to take care of some pirates. He left me with a stack of documents to sign. Günter burst into the office telling me I had lessons on Demon Kingdom history. Greta was moping around so I had to attend to her. Celi was saying how enchanting I had been to the all the females at the ball. Conrart, although he kept his gentle smile, was glaring at me. And Wolfram had left without me being able to give him an explanation for my attitude last night. Uuuugh! So what does the All So Smart Sage do? He decides to egg me on one of my stupid thoughts.

-

"_Oh Nooooo! H…he…heeeeee…he did not right it down. Oh please tell me he didn't…haaaa,haaaaaa, haaaaaaa…" Murata started laughing out load. "Lord Weller please tie Yozak down to his chair, haaahaaahaaa."_

"_Your Highness, don't tell me you are the one who put the idea in his head?" Günter said as he started to laugh also. _

"_Yes!" Murata managed to say._

"_What did the wimp think?" Wolfram said between giggles. (Laughter is contagious.)_

"_It's best to read what Shibuya thinks then me explaining it," Murata said and added, "I'll attempt to continue to read. If I can't, Lord von Voltaire could you continue for me?"_

_Gwendal was perplexed. He could not see what could be so funny. The kid did think foolish things, but none warranted the Sage's reaction. "Very well."_

"_Ladies and Gentelmen get ready for a Shibuya Moment!" Murata continued to read._

_-  
_

Roy Gibbons and Tomas Hendrick are a lovely married couple. They are both male and they are both full blooded demons. They live together in a large farm that produces sheep's milk and cheese. (By the way, their cheese is fabulous) Anyway I was watching them talking to Greta when I had, as Wolf puts it, a Yuuri moment. Basically it is my naiveness manifesting its self. I just wondered out loud if full blooded demon male could bare children. Mr. 'I'm-Not-Going-To-Let-You-Down-On-This-One' just happened to walk in to my office at the wrong time or in his case at the right time. It really depends on ones point of view.

-

"_Oh nooooo!" Wolfram started to laugh. Well everyone, except for Gwendal, started laughing. Gwendal just shook his head in disbelief._

"_It becomes even better Lord von Bielefeld," Murata said. He continued._

_-  
_

"Very good question Shibuya!" Murata said as he startled me. The only thing I could think was, 'Great he heard my thoughts.' "Would you like to know the answer to that question?" he asked.

"No not really," I said. I cringed because I knew he was going to give me one if his cryptic question answers.

"Really Shibuya you should know the answer to that question. Or hasn't Günter gone over full male demon and half male demon anatomy?"

"Eh?"

"Well I guess he hasn't."

"There is a difference?"

"Where full blooded demon males and human males have a very similar anatomy neither can bare children. But half blooded…well the anatomy is slightly the different because of the two species genes being mixed, if you catch my drift?

"Whaaaat?"

-

_The room erupted with laughter. Gwendal now understood why the Sage probably could not continue to read. _

_At Shinou's temple an 800 year old Oracle was covering her mouth to stop her giggles. "That is so evil," she said. To which her King said, "BUT SO GOOD!" _

-

"I myself can't wait to one day have children." He smiled dreamily as he said this. Then he looked at me straight in the eye. "I wonder!"

-

_"I have to say his expression was priceless. The look of horror on his face was amazing," Murata said proudly between chuckles._

_-  
_

"You wonder?"

"Well… Maybe… that would explain…."

"Explain what?"

"…Lord von Bielefeld's attraction towards you." Murata shrugged his shoulders and left.

-

"_Don't tell me The Wwwww…WIMP thinks I can… he can….oh noooooooooo, haaaaaahaaaaa," Wolfram attempted to say. Laughing tears were starting to form in his eyes._

_-  
_

It can't be true. What if it is true? NO NO NO!!!!! He's has to be teasing me again. It has to be one of Shinou's pranks.

-

"_He's blaming Shinou now, haaaahaaaa," Murata said while trying to catch his breath._

"_Don't blame me for one of his pranks," said an indigent Shinou and added, "I wish I had come up with it!"_

_-  
_

But, what if it's true? Could I? I wonder if the genetic gene pool thingy? Why hasn't anyone told me about this? Why hasn't Günter told me?

-

"_Exactly Günter, why ha…ha…haven't you to…to…told him," Gwendal asked between laughs._

"_I guess he wasn't listening," Günter replied between his one chuckles._

"_Shibuya can answer that!" Murata said and read the next line._

_-  
_

Or maybe Günter did tell me and I wasn't listening.

-

"_See, what did I tell youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, haaaahaaaa," Günter said laughing tears rolling down his cheeks._

_Murata closed his eyes, opened them up again and read the next sentence in the Shibuya way._

_-  
_

OH MY GOD! I COULD BECOME PREGNANT!

-

_THAT WAS IT! Going counter clockwise from Murata, the reactions were as fallows._

_Günter: Covered his face and leaned back in the chair. He titled his head back and his lavendar hair cascaded down the back of the chair. He let out a howl followed by several short 'Ha, Ha´s'. His became red. "I've..I've..hhhhhheard... hhhhim... sssahhay... strrraaange... things…hhhh…before…but…this…is…hhhhaaaahhhaaaa…is…thhhhe…besssssssssst!" He leaned forward and crossed his arms across is abdomen. It ached._

_Celi: Laughing tears were streaking down her face. She tried to wipe them dry, but they continued to flow from her half lidded eyes. "The things…he…comes up with! Haaahaaaaa… I'm getting dizzy…ha..hhh…I can't br…br…brrr…breathe."_

_Anissina: Shaking her head, "Noooooo…haaaa…oooonly…heeee…cooooould…thiiiink…hahahahaha…of…some…thing…hahahaha…like…that…oooooohh…my…cheeeeeeeksssss…huuuurrrrrrrrrrt!" She slapped her hand on the table. The slumbering invention stirred. _

_Yozak: BOOOOOOOOM! Chair and man fell over backwards. Robust laughter was heard coming from the floor. Yozak tried to say something but all that was understood was, "brrr…sstttt…hhhhhh…lllll…hhhhaaaaa…ccccrrrrriiiii…moomoomoo…ssttstttsstttsttt…wwwwwww…hhhaaaahaaa…kkkkkeekkeee…! He rolled along the floor clutching is abdomen. At one point his face started to turn blue from lack of air. Once he managed to breathe his face flamed into red. Then the process would start over, blue-breath-red-blue-breath-red-blue…_

_Conrart: Speechless. He leaned forward, placed his forehead on the table, and covered his head with his arms. Short breaths mixed with laughter could be heard. It was EVIL laughter. Revenge was a dish best served lukeware? Yeah, right! Yuuri had just served him one piping hot! He would never let Yuuri off on this one._

_Wolfram: Screeeeech…his chair was pushed back as he slid off it on to the floor with a bang. "OWWWW! That…hurts! Haaahaahaaahaahaaaa…ONLY THE WWWWWIMP COULD THINK… OFFFFFFFF…SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Instead of rolling like Yozak, he leaned back and started air kicking. "Heeeeero… one mom...mom…moment…Www…www…wimp…the…next…hahahahahaaaa!" He also clutched his abdomen. Tears poured down his cheaks._

_Gwendal: He was in shock! He could not believe what he had just heard. He attempted to stifle his laugh but instead his shoulders jerked and his head bobbed with every snort. How could the 27__th__ Maou of the Great Demon Kingdom, the most powerful Maou ever to exist, greater in power the King Shinou, King Yuuri Shibuya be so DUMB! "HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." He lost it. He leaned over the table and started hitting the table with his fist._

_Murata: He started hitting his head with the diary. Shinou should be proud of him. He didn't think Shinou could top him on this one. It had been a moment of shear brilliance. Shibuya was so gullible! He removed his glasses and wiped away tears. Tears fell on the diary. Ooops! He pulled out his handkerchief and blew his nose. He too started to laugh hard._

_And at the Temple:_

_Ulrike: Sounded like a scratched vinyl record. "He thinks, he thinks, he thinks, he thinks, he thinks, he thinks, he thinks, he thinks, he thinks, he thinks, he thinks, he thinks, he thinks, he thinks, he thinks, he thinks…"_

_Shinou: In a fit of laughter, Shinou rolled of 'The Mirror at the Bottom of the Sea', and made a little thud when he landed on the temple floor. Like Wolfram, he kicked his legs in the air._

_After a few minutes the roaring laughter calmed down. Yozak sprung up like a coil and started to laugh again. A second roaring laughter session began. No one noticed or sensed that the centuries old sound barrier charm was weakening. The laughter was the cause._

_Ten minutes latter everyone regain some composure. Wolfram rose from the floor and sat in his chair. Unlike Wolfram, Yozak decided that it was best to stay on the floor. "Don't worry about me," he said, "I'll stay down here just in case."_

_Murata took a sip of water and continued. No one in the room was in any condition to read._

_-  
_

Well the only way is if I ahem…this is so embarrassing even to write down…okay here I go…if I…I…jeez this is so hard to write…bbbbbbbb…1, 2, 3…bottomed… I guess. There I wrote it. I don't even want to think about it. Maybe it's not that bad.

-

_"He's actually considering it! Haahahhhahhhaaaaa." Wolfram started a third laughing session. _

_"I wouldn't…" he covered his mouth quickly. He was about to say that he would not mind doing Yuuri the favour._

_Gwendal and Conrart looked at their baby brother. Was he about to say, what they were thinking, that he was about to say?_

_Murata managed to continue._

_-  
_

What if it's by just a kiss?

-

_A forth laughing session started. Yozak was glad that he stayed on the floor._

_Murata was on the verge of finally giving up. He yelled over the laughter, "I'm just going to…hahahahaha…continue reading through the laughter. If you miss anything, let me know."_

_-  
_

I would have to kiss a guy! Well not that I would not mind kissing those perfectly shaped, luscious, sensual, sexy, hot, flawless, soft, pink, moist lips of _____

-

_"__WHO?" Yozak cried._

_"He doesn't say! There is just a short squiggly line!" Murata wanted to cry in disappointment. Shibuya must have started daydreaming when he thought of the lips._

_No one, the room, had noticed Wolfram blush, eyes faze out, mouth drop open, mouth close, tongue licking lips, and then the lower lip being bitten. He could not think straight for a few seconds. He so wanted Yuuri to kiss his lips. Oh yeah! Yuuri's lips, he so much wanted to ravish them. _

_However the little man (who had previously fallen off a forbidden box) who was sitting on a forbidden box did notice Wolfram's reaction. "Ulrike, I think he's figured out what an angel is! Plus, I think he believes he's Angel!"_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_Look...He's lusting over what King Yuuri wrote down about the lips. Also instead of becoming angry when 'Angel' was mentioned, he hid his face and laughed. And lastly, his attitude changed completely towards Yuuri and Angel after the break."_

"_You may have a point your Majesty!"_

_Wolfram snapped out of his daydream when Murata continued to read._

_-  
_

OH GOD! I could get fat! I could not play baseball for nine months. Is it nine months? I think it is on Earth. But, what about here? Oh NOOO…what if it is longer?

-

_"You should have told him thirteen months Günter," Gwendal said._

_"He's too worried that he won't be able to play baseball! He's not worried about the child he's carrying!" Wolfram just had to say that._

_Laughing session number five started. The sound barrier was becoming weaker._

_Conrart managed to say, "That explains…hahahaha…a lot….hahahahahaaaaa..."_

_"Explains whaaaahahahahat?" Gwendal asked._

_Conrart waved his hand at Gwendal, "Yoouuu'llll seeeeeheeeee…"_

_-  
_

Well let's say that it did happen… not to me of course. Maybe it could happen to Yozak or Conrad? No not Conrad, I can't imagine him! Yozak, I can definitely see!!!!! I bet he would not mind wearing maternity dresses.

-

"_Captian only if you do the honours," Yozak yelled from the floor. He some how managed to stand up. He threw is belly out and rubbed it. "I think I would look adorable pregnant!" He waddled around the room with his hands pressed against his lower back. He looked like a woman at nine months carrying triplets._

"_By the way," Conrart said and pointing at Yozak, "Yuuri was DOING THAAAAAHAAAAT!"_

_Laughing session number six began._

_Murata could not read anymore. He was out of breath, his abs were cramping, and the diary was wet from his tears. He looked about the room. The only person that seemed to be more in control was Günter. He looked at Günter and nudged him. Günter looked up at him and Murata managed to say in a breathy whisper, "I can't." Murata gave him the diary._

_Günter eyes streaming tears, but he seamed to be in control of his laughter. He took the diary from Murata's hands. He cleared his throat._

_-  
_

What a second, then Shori could also…

-

_Wolfram yelled, "I can't wait to tell Shori!"_

_-  
_

Could it have to do with being in the Demon Kingdom? I know…I am almost positive that on earth…well it would be impossible. But here in the Kingdom anything is possible.

MURATA HAS TO BE JOKING!

I know I'll check the library. I can't ask Günter. If it were true then he would think that I'm seriously considering having a child. Then he would have a massive nosebleed.

-

"_I protest! I would never think of his Majesty in such a way," Günter said._

"_Yeah! Right! You just did!" Wolfram exclaimed. He rose from his chair and said, "Your Maaaaajeeeeeestyyyyy," while doing Günter's wavy dance. "Then you hug him tell he turns blue! What do think he's thinking?"_

_Günter blushed. It was time to show a slighter amount of his affection to his Majesty. He did not want to give his Majesty the wrong impression._

_He took a sip of water and continued._

_-  
_

I've checked the library after afternoon tea, and I found nothing, nada, zilch, zero. All I could find was books on full male demon anatomy and full human male anatomy.

-

_Günter stopped reading. "I was in the library looking up Minchestian greeting etiquette when his Majesty came into the library. I was surprised to see him there. It's very odd for him to be in the library. I hid myself and wondered what he was looking for. I observed him pulling some books out. After a while he left with an exasperated look on his face. I went over to see what he had been looking at. I was slightly confused when I looked at the books he was reading. They were about male anatomy." Günter informed them. "This also explains his later questioning."_

"_Tell us," Celi said._

"_I'll wait for the appropriate time." He smiled._

_He continued._

_-  
_

I looked them over and there is basically no difference. I could not find anything half demon and half human. Maybe I should ask Gisela when she comes back. Or, I could ask Wolfram. If I ask him and what Murata said was not true, I will never hear the end of it.

-

"_DUUUUUUUUHHH! Does WIMP really think I'm going to let him off ? This is waaaahaaaaay to goooooood. It will be decades, noooooo centuries, before I let him off," Wolfram said._

_Murata looked at Wolfram thinking you're not the only that is never let him off. Actually, everyone in the room thought the same thing. Yuuri would eventually be teased for the rest of his life._

_-  
_

I know I'll talk to Conrad during baseball practice. Now I have to think on how to formulate the question.

-

"_WAIT!" Conrart yelled and jumped from his chair. The room's occupants looked at Conrart questioningly. He continued. "I have to tell you what I saaaaaaw." He stopped to catch his breath. "I was walking in the garden towards our usual area where we play catch. When I reached the large tree by the rose bushes I saw Yuuri walking along the terrace. He had his catcher's mitt with him. He stopped in front of one of the windows and looked at his reflection. I was about to call out to him when I saw him leaning back, place his arms on the back of his hips and he then admired his reflection. _

-

_Someone said "NOOOOOOOO!"_

_ Laughing session number eight began._

_"I'm not finished yet," Conrart said. I wondered what he was doing so I hid behind the tree. Heeeheeee." Conrart took another deep breath. He smiled and tears began to flow down his face. "He…he…he took his catcher's mitt and shoved it under…his jacket! Haahahahahahahah."_

"_NOOOOOOooooooooooo!" Wolfram yelled._

"_And then he did the waddling walk!"_

_Laughing session number nine started. The slumbering invention twitched._

_Yozak: "OH MY, HIS MAJESTY IS PREGNANT!"_

_Murata: "WHO'S THE FATHER?" _

_Celi: "Wolfram, dear?"_

_Wolfram: "I wish!" He then quickly covered his mouth with his hands._

_Gwendal & Conrart: "WOLFRAM!"_

_Outside of the room two maids by the names of Doria and Sangria approached the doors to the Round Table room. They were carrying trays with the afternoon tea set-up. To their surprise, and luck, several loudly spoken words had managed to filter through the weakened sound barrier. They words sounded like they where being spoken faraway. What they heard was: "His Majesty is Pregnant," "Who's the father?" and "Wolfram!" The two maids looked at each other utter surprise and amazement. They conclude: THE KING IS PREGNANT AND LORD VON BIELEFELD IS THE FATHER._

_Sangria whispered, "Oh my, I didn't know that men could become pregnant."_

_Doria then whispered, "They can't, but remember he was born on another world."_

"_So men there might be able to have babies!" added Sangria._

"_How Sweeeeeeeet!" both maids swooned._

_Inside the room Günter cleared his throat, "If I may continue!"_

_-  
_

I did not obtain the results that I wanted. Conrad was his usual self. He skived my questions about half demon anatomy. All I obtained was his usual smile (I swear it is plastered on his face) and the following answer: "Well being half demon there is some slight difference in the internal organs positions and sizes. I hope that satisfied you curiosity? What don't you ask Gisela?"

-

"_You should have seen the way he asked," Conrart said._

_Wolfram then said, "Let me guess, he put his hand behind his head and went uuuuu… well… ummm… ehhhh… etcetera. Am I right,?" _

"_Your right Wolfram," confirmed Conrart._

_"That is when we need to have a Yuuri translator," added Gwendal._

"_It would be IMPOSSIBLE to invent one," added Anissina._

_Gwendal thanked Shinou for Anissina's response._

_Günter shook his head. He continued to read._

_-  
_

Back in my office Gwendal just had to drop more documents and petitions of on my desk. I asked him why he could not have given me those this morning. He glared at me as usual. Well actually it was more than usual. I guess he's still mad at me. "If you Majesty remembers I had to ride out on my horse this morning to take care the business at the docks." I had forgotten about that. Then I thought of the horse and docks, and then I remembered seahorses. He left when Günter entered with more documents.

-

_"Ah, so that was the train of thought that led to seahorses," Günter said. "I'll continue."_

_"Seahorses?" questioned Murata. He then added, "I get it!"_

_-  
_

"Günter?"

"Yes your Majesty?"

"Are there any animals or creatures here that are like the seahorses on Earth?"

"Seahorses?"

"Well they are a fish that has a head shaped like a horse."

"I see. Well actually there is a fish called the Maneless fish because its head is shaped like a horse but has no mane."

"Mmmm, I wonder if it's like the seahorse. Do you know that the male seahorses on Earth are the ones to give birth?"

"Really?"

"Does anyone…I mean… Is there any thing like that here?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Not even if it's a half breed?"

"I can't think of any species from human or demon lands. Now if you want me to answer any more of your questions you'll have to wait till your classes with me." And, with that, he left even more documents for me to sign. But, before he left he smiled at me and said, "Your Majesty, you're not asking me if a half demon male can give birth to a child?"

"NO, what ever gave you that idea?"

-

_Günter stopped reading and said, "Let us see what gave me that idea. One, he was looking at male anatomy books. Two, he talked about a fish which the male bares the children. And three, he mentions half breeds. Translating his majesty thought pattern; I concluded, that what he wanted to ask was, can half demon males give birth?"_

-

"Sorry, it was just a thought." He opened the door and just about he was to close it he said,

-

"_I just had to answer back!"_

_-  
_

"The answer is NO!" and closed the door.

KEN MURATAAAAAAA I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU!!!!!!!!!

-

_"Look you Highness it is in big bold lettering." Günter showed Murata the diary._

_"I'm still here!" announced Murata. He was happy to be alive._

_Gwendal spoke up, "Günter, you should have let him keep thinking he could become pregnant."_

_"I had to pull him out of his confusion."_

_Gwendal's train of thought was, that as long Yuuri thought he could become pregnant, Yuuri would not lust over or touch his precious baby brother._

_"I'm going to check if the tea trays have arrived," Celi said and went to the door.  
_

_

* * *

_What can I say, I'm still trying to catch my breath. This was very hard to proof read.

I have inserted a little dash between the diary and the occupants' conversation. I hope it makes it easier to read.

My cheeks hurt!

I have updated my profile. I have added KKM rules that will be applied to my KKM fictions.

Thanks to all for your reviews. One day I will thank each one of you personally.


	16. Page 13

_When Celi arrived at the door she felt something off. Before she opened it she looked around the door as if something was quite not right. She could not make out what it was but something was wrong. 'It must be my imagination,' she thought and opened the door. Two very intensely smiling maids greeted her. She let them in._

_Doria and Sangria took the tea trays to the buffet table. They sorted out the tea biscuits, scones, and tea sandwiches. They were both very professional in their work. That meant that they did not eye, stare, smile, ask questions, nosey, comment, and nudge each other as Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld walked by them to the bar. The truth was they really wanted to stare, grin widely, ask questions, be nosey, make loud comments, and nudge each other as Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld walked by them to the bar. Upon completing their task they informed Celi that they had finished, bowed and left the room._

_Once they closed the door to the room Doria and Sangria grinned at each other and began walking to the kitchen. The walk turned into a fast walk. The fast walk turned into a slow run. The slow run turned into a faster run. Finally it was a mad dash to the kitchen._

_When they arrived at the kitchen, they threw the door open. BANG! They startled Greta and Effe who were finishing of the cake topping. Lasana looked back at them from the stove. Doria and Sangria, who were both panting from the run, had extra large toothy smiles on plastered on their faces. "What happened?" asked Lasana._

_Sangria was about to say something when Doria nudged to and said "We just saw a new guard. He is so handsome! We had to come and tell you." Sangria looked at her questionably and then understood. Greta was in the kitchen._

"_He is very good looking! Oh, look at you your Princess Greta," Sangria said as she walked over to Greta. "You are all dirty with dough and mousse. You'll need to get cleaned up before dinner."_

"_Dinner is not till much later," Greta answered back._

"_That's right," retorted Effe. She was having fun with Greta._

"_True. How about you get cleaned upped when you're finished?" Doria said hoping that it would not be much longer._

"_Okay, we still have to make the decorations," said a very happy Greta. Effe nodded in agreement._

_Doria and Sangria both thought at the same time 'Gaaaaaah! Effe!' The King's pregnancy would have to wait till Greta left._

_In the Round Table room the occupants had gathered around the bar display. The completely ignored the tea set up. Barman Murata was front and centre. "Lady Celi, would you like to try the Chambord?"_

"_Now how did his Highness know I wanted to try the Chambord?"_

"_Lucky guess," Murata said and thought at the same time 'Chambord, red as your lips, a passionate colour.' He served her a small glass of Chambord. She graciously took it and headed to the buffet table for some tea sandwiches._

"_Lady Anissina, how about the Cointreau?"_

_Anissina really wanted the whiskey, but she could wait till after dinner. "Yes thank you." She took her glass and went over to the buffet table._

"_Lord von Voltaire would you like try the Pernod Absinthe?" It was too early for the cognac and Gwendel did seem like the kind of man to go for the sweet liqueurs. Gwendal stared at the Louis XIII. Murata noticed and said, "It is not sweet, and I was thinking of saving the cognacs and whiskeys for after dinner._

_Gwendal eyes widened when he heard after dinner drinks. "I would like to try the Pernod." Murata served him shot, and he handed it Gwendal. Gwendal proceeded to the buffet table._

"_Lord von Crist, I know exactly what you would like to try," Murata said with a sly smile._

"_Reallyyy?,"_

"_Well you be eating anything?"_

"_I was going to have some sandwiches."_

"_Very well, then it is the Palo Cortodo Sherry. It's fruity yet dry."_

"_You must let me try the others some time," Gunter said._

"_How about after dinner?" Murata asked. _

_Gunter's eyes smiled at the Sage. "It would be an honour to try the different Sherries from Earth!" He took his glass of sherry and headed off to the buffet table._

"_Lord Weller, how about the Benedictine?"_

_Seen that the Sage was not offering any whiskeys, "Very well I'll try.." he was interrupted by Yozak. _

"_Sooo, we are not going to let the kiddo off that easily. Are we?" whispered Yozak seen that only Conrart, Wolfram, Murata, and him were the only ones left by the bar._

"_Duh, I'm never letting the Wimp forget!" Wolfram replied and laughed evilly._

"_I plan to serve my revenge piping hot," Conrart snickered._

_Murata's glasses glazed. "Yozak, remind me never to pull a joke on Weller and von Bielefeld. I see the repercussions can be dangerous. Anyway, Gunter did not tell Shibuya that only the Maou has THAT SPECIAL ability!" He handed the glass of Benedictine to Conrart. _

"_That is evil and good at the same time," Yozak said. Conrart and Wolfram were trying not to laugh too loudly. _

_Murata kept a straight face. He opened the bottle of tequila. Poured a shot and handed it to Yozak. "I think the tequila suits you Yozak! You can have the vodka after dinner."_

"_I don't want to know how you figured I wanted to the tequila or the vodka." Yozak turned and left with Conrart to the buffet table._

_It was time for Murata to have some more fun. He stood beside Wolfram. "Well now that you and I are alone, Lord von Bielefeld, which one would you like to try?" he whispered into Wolfram's ear as Wolfram eyed the Godiva White Chocolate Liqueur. _

_Wolfram felt Murata's warm breath in his ear. Damn why couldn't Yuuri do things like that. Well actually Yuuri had done something similar to that. Now that he thought Yuuri had done it more than once. Why did he not realise what Yuuri was doing. He recalled that he had jumped away or told the wimp to stop. Yuuri had been doing things like that for the past several months. Why had he not noticed? Who was the dense person here? Wolfram shook his head. Damn! Could it be that Yuuri was trying to tell him in his own wimpy shy way that he liked him? Stupid, stupid, Wolfram! He heard his name whispered in his ear again. Wolfram groaned._

_Murata thought he had obtained exquisite reaction from Wolfram when he whispered into the Wolfram's ear. He smiled. This was going to be more fun than expected. Shibuya might just lose his precious fiancée to his best friend, although Murata in this reincarnation preferred females. He would make an exception with Wolfram von Bielefeld. Lord von Bielefeld was just a creation from heaven. What Murata did not realise was that Wolfram had groaned because Murata had taken him out of his thoughts._

"_Yes?" ask Wolfram. He turned his head and faced Murata face on. He stepped back at the realisation that Murata face was millimetres from his face._

"_I asked what you would like to drink." Wolfram was about to reply when Murata stopped him by placing his fingers on Wolfram's lips, "Let me guess, Godiva White Chocolate Liqueur." Wolfram turned red. How dare the Great Perverted Sage place his fingers on his lips? Murata smiled when he saw flames dancing in Wolfram's lovely emerald eyes._

_Wolfram grabbed Murata's hand and pushed it away. He curtly replied, "You guessed wrong! I'll have the tequila!" _

_Surprised Murata smiled and poured a shot of tequila. As he handed to Wolfram he said, "Be careful. It is quite strong."_

_Wolfram humphed, raised an elegant left eyebrow, smirked, took the shot, and downed it one gulp. He then smiled at Murata and said, "Another please!" Murata was in awe, but he did not show it. He poured another shot and gave it to Wolfram. Wolfram took his shot and left leaving Murata alone. What did the pervert sage think? That he Wolfram von Bielefld could not drink hard liquor? He was a fire wielder for Shinou sake. He would burn off the alcohol in his body later if need be. (That of course would only happened if he was sober enough and remembered to do it.)_

_Murata poured himself a shot of tequila. He took a sip. He coughed. Damn that was strong. He gained more admiration for the fire brat. He joined the rest at the buffet table._

_At the temple Shinou had been watching Murata serve drinks. "It looks like my Sage is holding out on the hard stuff till later," he said._

_Ulrike commented, "If they start drinking at this time of day and continue later on, I don't want to see what is going to happen to the diary."_

_To which Shinou brightly answered back, "I can hardly wait for the outcome of this glorious day!"_

_Back at Blood Pledge Caste, as soon as everyone had made their food choice and returned to their seat, Murata said, "Shall I continue with the reading? Or, does anyone have anything to say about what has been read so far."_

"_Just one thing," Gwendal spoke up, "Gunter you should not have let him know the truth!"_

"_I am a loyal and trustworthy servant to my precious Majesty. I could not keep the truth from him in good conscience."_

"_I understand, but could you not have waited for a few days?" Gwendal smiled wickedly. Several people laughed. It would have been nice to see the king all fretted._

"_Oh I thought about it, but then I thought he would be too distracted for his lessons and for his paper work."_

"_Ahem," Murata cleared his throat. His glasses gleamed. "Don't worry their will be more Shibuya Moments in the future," he said with a sly smile on his face. Everyone agreed to his statement. "Anything else?" No one answered back. "I shall continue onto the next page."_

_-_

It's 2 am in the morning and I can't sleep. Let see why I can't sleep.

1) I keep going over what happened at the ball.

2) The stupid stacks of paper on my desk that keep piling up no thanks to Gwendal

3) When I close my eyes I see steal blue eyes glaring at me

4) The brat is not here

5) My bed is cold without said brat

_-_

_'Did he just say his bed was cold without my baby bother?' thought both elder brothers in unison._

_"What am I? His body… I mean… bed warmer?" Wolfram said. Oooops! That did not sound right as both elder brothers glared at him and his mother smiled knowingly. Murata, Anissina and Yozak looked at Wolfram with a well, well attitude._

_-_

6) The stupid blonde brat is not here making annoying gurgling sounds when he snores

-

"_I do not snore!" Wolfram protested. Heads turned and eye brows were raised in a 'Yeah Right!' attitude. _

_-_

7) No one is screaming "CHEATER!" in their sleep or mumbling "Wimp!"

8) I'm not being punched, kicked, or thrown out of bed

9) I could go on and on…

-

_"Lord von Bielefeld your fiancée is a masochist!" exclaimed Murata. Meanwhile Celi thought, 'That is it! Yuuri is in love with my baby! What more proof do we need? Just wait till I place my hands on that evil Angel!'_

_-_

I have to plan a way to get even with Murata

-

"_You better be careful your Highness," Yozak chuckled._

_Murata replied, "Really, I liked to see how he can get even with me!"_

_-_

**Damn! Who needs enemies when you have friends like Shinou and Murata? **

**-**

_Ulrike grinned and said, "Finally it's your turn to see what his Majesty thiks about you both!"_

"_Oh…I'm so scared," replied a mocking Shinou._

_-_

I really feel pity for sweet Ulrike. The poor girl/woman has to put up with them every day. She is a saint in the making.

-

"_I'm a saint!" Ulrike said as her eyes lit up like light bulbs. _

"_HA!" said the little man on top of a forbidden box._

-

Ulrike: The Oracle

I actually met Ulrike on my third or was it fourth trip back to the Great Demon Kingdom. She had asked Shinou to bring me hear so she could meet me. That was so sweet of her. She really wanted to meet and know me.

-

"_He says I'm sweet"_

_The little man retorted, "He doesn't have to deal with you all day!" Blue eyes shot daggers and swords at him._

_-_

My first impression of her was that she was a cute and sweet little girl in need of a hair cut. Then I was told that she was over 800 years old. That is a lot of birthday celebrations. I wonder if she gets presents every year. If she does, where does she store them all?

_-_

"_We might have another Yuuri moment here," Wolfram said and laughed. He could not understand some of the things that went through his fiancée's brain._

_At the temple:_

"_The last time I was given a birthday present was when I turned 557," said a saddened Ulrike _

"_Aaah, poor thing! It's been over 4000 years for me!" Shinou huffed. "I'll talk to Yuuri about making my birthday a national holiday."_

_Ulrike just shook her head._

_-_

Is she considered a woman or is she still a child? Things that make you say Ummmmm.

_-_

"_Well I think it is a good question," said Yozak. "What should we consider her a child or an adult?" No one responded because no one knew the answer._

_-_

I really would like to ask her, but I feel that some how it would be inappropriate of me. Maybe I should ask Murata? Am I crazy? He would give one of his cryptic answers. And forget asking Shinou, he would go off a blabber my question to Ulrike. I can hear him, "My, My, Ulrike, King Yuuri hear would like to know if he should consider you a child or a woman. Maybe you should ask him why? Could it be that you would like to take her out on a date?" Then he would smirk at me. He can be such a nuisance. Meanwhile his babysitter, that is what Murata likes to call himself, would be laughing in the background after he has embarrassed me. Some babysitter!

-

_At the same time that Murata was reading the passage Shinou said, "My, My, Ulrike, King Yuuri hear would like to know if he should consider you a child or a woman. Maybe you should ask him why? Could it be that you would like to take her out on a date?" Then he smirked._

_Ulrike heard the passage in live stereo. The current Maou knew the Original One quite well._

_-_

She is a wise and caring person. I don't understand how she could live for 800 years in the temple without going outside. But then again, having to deal with Shinou all day is enough excitement that it should erase any thoughts of going outside.

-

"_Shibuya has a valid point there," Murata said to everyone, but more to the housefly that was sitting in front of him._

_At the temple, Ulrike nodded in agreement._

"_I recent that!" Shinou said. _

-

Well maybe I am wrong. She did split her personality once when her child self and adult self split. It must have been hard on her not really having a childhood. Then again her child self was somewhat a sort of a menace.

-

"_I recent that!" Ulrike said._

"_Now, now Ulrike, King Yuuri is right. Your child self did cause several problems in the village if you remember."_

_Ulrike blushed._

-

There is one thing that I don't understand. How does she move around with that hair? Her long locks look more like octopus tentacles. I swear some times I think I can see them moving about by themselves like tentacles looking for prey.

_-_

_At the temple someone yelled, "Whaaaat? My hair is perfectly fine!"_

_-_

I bet she wished she could use them to strangle Shinou and Murata at times. They do deserve it.

_-_

"_That's not a bad idea," said Ulrike looking taking a tentacle in her hand. Shinou gulped. _

_-_

Also, has anyone ever stepped on her hair? Has she ever tripped over it? She must pick up a lot of dust of the floor. How long does it take to wash it? How long does it take to brush it? These are thing the make you go Hummmm!

-

"_It looks like he's obsessed with your hair Ulrike, and how long does it take to brush?" said Shinou._

"_I well inform him that no one has ever stepped on my locks, and that they do not gather dust when I walk around. What does he think, that this is a pig sty? Also, it's nobody's business how long it takes to brush my hair!" Ulrike was not a happy oracle at that moment. _

_Back in the Round Table Room, Yozak spoke up. "I'm glad Ulrike isn't here to hear all this."_

_To which Murata said, "And do you think she won't find out?"_

_Several giggles and chuckles were heard around the room._

_-_

King Shinou, The Great One, The Original King: A.K.A King and Master of Royal Pranks!

What can I say about Shinou.

-He's a prankster

-He just can't stop meddling in my personal life

-He just can't leave Wolfram alone

-

"_Yuuri is right! Why can't he leave us alone! Are we is play things?" Wolfram said._

_At the temple, "Of course they are. I have to have some diversion!"_

_-_

-He causes nothing but trouble when he's bored

-He's there when you need him, but a the very last minute

-Don't say anything to him that you will later regret

-Loves to get on Murata's nerves (that's his good side)

-

_Shinou waving a hand nonchalantly, "What can I say, He's right! He forgot to mention that I can be sneaky."_

_-_

This has just given me a bright idea. Heeheehee…

I wonder if Shinou knows about Murata's secret private stash. I wonder if Shinou knows that Murata has been bringing bottles of liquor from Earth, and stashing them away in his trunk at the temple. I'll just send Shinou a little private message about the stash in the morning. I hope Shinou finds the intel helpful for one of his…amusements.

-

_A very beet red, huffing, and puffing Murata said, "So it was HIM!" 'So this is war Shibuya!' thought Murata._

"_What does around foes around," said Conrart._

_Can't Conrart get just one right everyone thought? Gwendal correct him, "Conrart its 'What goes around, comes around!' got it!"_

_-_

THIS IS JUSTICE! I may be naïve and gullible, but I am quite observant when need be. Muahahahahahhaha!

_-_

"_I think we should all toast to Yuuri for these fine beverages!" a very happy Wolfram with a sly smile on his face._

_Gwendal was the first to stand. He was followed by Wolfram, Conrart, Celi, Yozak, Anissina, and Gunter. Murata stayed seated. "Here is to his Majesty King Yuuri!" proclaimed Wolfram. "Here! Here!" said everyone else. The all finished there drinks in one gulp. Murata fumed. _

"_I will continue!" a not too happy but a more seething Murata said._

"_Your Highness, we need a refill!" said Wolfram._

_Curtly Murata answered, "When we are done with this page!" He continued to read._

_-_

-Never gives straight answers (Murata must have rubbed off on him)

-Most importantly he cared and continues to care for the Kingdom he created, and will do anything to protect it.

-He knows almost everything that is going on like 'Big Brother'

-

"_What is Big Brother?" wondered Shinou. While Murata thought, "Please don't give Shinou any more ideas, Shibuya!"_

_-_

Some of the things that Shinou does for amusement:

-Loves to possess Wolfram

-Have weapons built that look like the Double Black Sage

-Be nosey

-Play pranks

-Sends us off in wild goose chases for lost relics, which later turn out to be junk

-The list can go on and on

-

_At the temple a little man nodded his head in agreement. "I don't think I'm nosey, although I do agree with Yuuri on his assessment of me." _

"_Not nosey? What do you call this?" Ulrike said as she pointed at the globe._

"_Information gathering!"_

_At the round table Wolfram said, "See even Yuuri says that Shinou loves to possess me. I've had it! And what about his last escaped? Making us go looking for the 'Cup of Illusion'! And you," he said pointing at Murata, "You didn't even tell us that the stupid cup was Shinou's old tea cup from when he was a child!"_

_Murata said nonchalantly, "I thought he was talking about something else. Anyway it did make Yuuri and yourself leave the castle for a couple of weeks."_

"_That is not the point," Gwendal interrupted. "The King has his duties here at the castle instead of going on a useless quest."_

_At the temple: "I missed my tea cup!"_

"_I'll continue," Murata said._

-

Ken Murata, The Sage…

-

"_Stop right there!" Wolfram halted Murata in mid sentence. "Finally we get to hear what Yuuri thinks of you! Now, do you actually think it is fair that he reads his own passage?" He rose from his chair and walked over to Murata. Wolfram extended his hand and wiggled his fingers. "Hand it over!"_

_Murata protested, "Lord von Crist can read my part."_

"_I think not! I am Yuuri's FIANCÉE, and have every right to read it! More than you do!"_

_Murata turned to Gunter who was watching the interaction between Murata and Wolfram. Wolfram looked like he was going to fry someone. For once Gunter thought that the brat was right. Murata handed the diary to Gunter. Gunter graciously took it, rose from his chair, and graciously handed it over to Wolfam. "I believe that Wolfram should read your part," said Gunter to a very stunned Murata. Murata had not foreseen this happening. Wolfram gladly took the diary from Gunter and thanked him. Gunter sat down with a sly grin on his face.  
_

_Wolfram cleared his throat._

-

Ken Murata, The Sage, The Great Sage of Double Black:

Murata is the most intelligent person I know. He is also the most irritating person I know. Why? He has this habit of knowing something, and not telling till the very end that he knew! Fine example is when we first returned here under my own power. Instead of telling me that I could possibly return on my own, he pushed me into the pond. Then he said he thought it would work. JUST TELL ME!

He is equally as intelligent as he is perverted.

-

"_See I'm not the only one that thinks that He's is a pervert!" sneered Wolfram._

"_Wolfram just read!" Gwendal growled._

"_Humpf!"_

_Murata's glasses gleamed. Behind the glasses Murata's eyes glared at Wolfram, if looks could only cause bloody murder._

_-  
_

They way he looks at the temple maidens, and the way he flirts with Doria, Sangria, Lasana, and Effe. I have to say it is fun to watch him flirt and not even get to first base most of the time!

-

"_Isn't that a baseball term?" Yozak inquired with a chuckle._

_Everyone in the room had been teased, so Lord Conrart Weller just had to say, "You don't make it off home plate do you?" Murata grinned at Conrart. Several light giggles and chuckles were heard around the room._

_Wolfram added, "Nah, he probably strikes out all the time." Murata lightly tapped his foot in announce. _

"_Or if he does make it to first base, it's because he fouled out," Conrart pointed out. Murata crossed his arms. Foot tapped louder._

"_I hate to see what the foul ball looks like!" Yozak said with hearty laugh. Everyone in the room started to laugh and even Gwendal had to laugh. Murata was now beet red! So this is how it was going to be. Fine if they were going to make fun of him he might as well join in. Murata resigned himself to the fact that he was going to be teased._

_Wolfram continued._

_-  
_

A good example of his useless flirting took place the night we went out to celebrate my 18th birthday on Earth.

-

"_We finally get to hear what happened at the birthday party," Wolfram said._

_-  
_

He dragged me along with the rest of the baseball team to a local bar to celebrate. We ordered a round of beer. There were some very nice looking girls there.

-

"_You should have seen them," Murata said to the group. "They were just what Shibuya likes!"_

"_I continue," said a disgruntled Wolfram._

_-  
_

After a while Murata with Souske went over to talk to them. The invited the girls over to our table. Murata started making moves on one of the girls. I can't remember her name. Actually I can't remember any of their names. They weren't my type.

-

"_That is very interesting your highness. It seems that you were mistaken. They were not what Yuuri likes," purred Wolfram._

"_Well it didn't seem so at the time," said Murata with a sly smile._

"_Humpf!"_

_-  
_

Murata ordered another round of beers. I passed. I still had more than half of mine. (He had already downed his.) Well to say the least that after about 20 minutes…SLAP! Yep, the girl slapped Murata.

-

_Yozak asked, "Right or left cheek?"_

"_It was the left, but unfortunately we were on Earth."_

"_So what does that mean," asked Anissina._

"_On Earth, you may receive a slap across the face if you insult someone. It means that the person who slaps has felt insulted by your actions or words."_

"_I understand, so when his Majesty slapped Wolfram, it was because he was insulted by Wolfram?"_

_Murata taking advantage of the point said, "Yes, Shibuya slapped Wolfram because Wolfram offended him. Unfortunately he did not know the customs of this world."_

"_I see," Anissina said and did not make any further comment. Murata wished she would have. He would have liked to have rubbed in how the engagement was an accident._

_Wolfram seething continued._

_-  
_

I had to laugh. Thank Shinou we weren't in the Demon Kingdom. He would probably be engaged to several girls by now. I don't think he would mind. He would say, "Ah, Shibuya, my own private harem." He is such a pervert!

-

"_That's not a bad idea! Pity that we were not here."_

"_Harems are outlawed in the Demon Kingdom," grunted Gwendal._

_Murata looked at Gwendal and said, "Don't tell that to Shinou!"_

_Wolfram laughed and continued._

_-  
_

When he's bored Wolfram or I are his usual targets for fun. Mostly it is me! The latest one was this afternoon.

-

"_Which I have to say was brilliant," added Wolfram. "The man deserves a round of applause." Wolfram and the rest of the room applauded Murata. Murata bowed and said, "Please, Please, it was nothing!"_

_-  
_

I guess I'm at fault for being so…wimpy.

-

"_Finally, he admits that he's a WIMP!" said a very happy Wolfram._

_-  
_

The one the really had me seething was when he hinted to the maids that I had a girlfriend on Earth. If it wasn't for Wolf, Murata might have been missing several teeth. He is so lucky the Wolf calmed me down. He is lucky that it was Wolf who talked to me and not someone else. If it had been anyone else trying to calm me down, I doubt that they would have succeeded.

-

"_I guess I owe you one Lord von Bielefeld," Murata said as he rubbed his lips thinking about missing teeth._

"_Humpf," was Wolfram's reply._

_-  
_

I'm really going to have to find things for him to do. If I don't keep him busy, he'll keep teasing me and getting on Wolfram's nerves. If I don't keep him busy, well I might as well put up notice boards around the castle.

-

"_Oh, more warning signs," said Wolfram. "Gunter, I think you should write the following down." _

_He continued._

_-  
_

WARNING!

BORED SAGE APPROACHING!

Or

WARNING!

MURATA ON THE LOOSE !

Here's a good one

PROCEED WITH CAUTION

GREAT SAGE HUNTING FOR PREY

IF ENCOUNTERED

RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

I think I'll have Gunter make some signage.

-

"_Should I have those done in florescent orange or florescent yellow?" ask Gunter._

"_Anissina, could you put bells and whistle on them?" asked Wolfram._

"_Yes I could do that. Actually I could have them go off when ever his Highness walked by," said Anissina._

_Gwendal groaned. _

_Murata sat in his chair taking everything in. He finally thought to himself, 'Shibuya this is a DECLARATION OF WAR!'_

_Wolfram continued._

_-  
_

I have to admit; after all I have just written about Murata, I do consider him my best friend. Wolfram is also my best friend, but in a different manner. When I am really confused about something, he is the one that will walk me through my thoughts until I find the answer myself. If I went to Wolfram about something like that he would say, "Find the answer yourself wimp!" It is not that I don't appreciate Wolfram's way of helping me; it is just that sometimes a different approach is needed.

The truth is I need them both and trust them both.

-

_Murata and Wolfram looked at each other. _

_Murata felt appreciated by his friend. He never had anyone, except for Shinou, tell him that he was needed and trusted. After all Shibuya had said he at the end called him his best friend. A gentle smile crept across his face._

_Wolfram on the other hand did not know what Yuuri had meant by 'Wolfram is also my best friend, but in a different manner.' What type of manner did Yuuri mean? Granted if the wimp came up to him and told him one of his overly confused thoughts, he would tell Yuuri to figure it out himself. He did not have time to listen to Yuuri's ramblings. Also why did he have to say that he need both of them? Wasn't he, Wolfram, enough? Wolfram mulled over his thoughts._

"_That's it for this page," said Wolfram and added, "Refill Murata?"_

"_Yes of course," said an enthusiastic yet sly Murata._

_

* * *

_

_Sorry for the wait. I had writer's block, and it's high season again in the hotel industry. That means more work for me. _

_Thanks for the wonderful reviews from last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one. _

_Just a heads up. Shinou will be asking Yuuri about 'Big Brother'. If it can be done, no one is going to like the consequences. _


	17. Meanwhile in Zurich

A Mercedes Benz E Class stretch limousine gently snaked itself down the mountain passage from Bob's "Castle" to Zurich. The occupants of the car kept their voices to a whisper since the King of the Great Demon Kingdom had fallen asleep once again. Yuuri's head leaned against the left backseat window. To his right was Sharon and next to her was Bob. In front of the trio were side seats. On the left side was Shori Shibuya, and on the right side seat was Dr. Jose Rogdrigues and Dr. Angel Ferrer Hidalgo.

"He sure sleeps a lot," pointed out Jose.

"I don't understand why, it's not like he has much to do," Shori said.

"You mean here of course," Jose said.

"No I mean in the Demon Kingdom," replied Shori.

"I'm sure he has a lot of work there," Bob said.

"He has advisors that sort out paper work for him. All he probably has to do is sign a couple of things every few days. Then he probably meets a dignitary or two once a month. All his work is probably done by everyone else. They are spoiling him."

Sharon replied back to Shori, "I'm sure there is a lot more to it than that. Have you noticed his right hand? It's stained by ink."

"He is such a klutz that he probably spilled ink on his hand," Shori said.

"He gave you a lesson earlier today in diplomacy. Maybe you should ask his Majesty to take you with him one day, and see what he really does," Bob said.

"I have gone with him on several occasions," replied Shori.

"And on those occasions, if I recall, he had to baby sit you," Bob said with a sly smile.

"That's not so!"

To which Bob replied, "Let's see, you almost destroy the castle, you are kidnapped, then you decide to go with your kidnapper, you get lost in the forest next to the castle for a whole night, you inadvertently start a bar brawl, you mistakenly insult one of the ten nobles, you…"

"Alright, I see you point," Shori said in a louder voice.

Yuuri stirred in his seat. "Brat!" All heads turned to him.

"I wonder what he's dreaming," said Jose.

"Who or what is Brat," asked Angel.

"He must be dreaming about Wolfram," Shori said.

"Wolfram?" inquired Angel.

"A friend of his in the Demon Kingdom," replied Shori.

At this the limousine took a sharp turn to the left causing Yuuri's head to swing to the right and land gently on Sharon's shoulder. He sighed and snuggled into her shoulder. Sharon tried to gently push him off her shoulder, but Yuuri leaned in more and snuggled into the crook of her neck.

Yuuri was having a nice dream. It was a sunny day in the Great Demon Kingdom. The sun was golden, the grass was green. Flowers abound. Greta was running around the flowers collecting them. Greta was covered with flowers, and then she was making tons of flower crowns. Greta placed a flower crown on his head. Greta then placed a flower crown on Wolfram's head. The crown on Wolfram's head turned into a halo. Wolfram grew angel wings and began to flap them. Wolfram turned into an angel wearing a pink frilly gown. He soared into the sky above Yuuri. Yuuri had a big butterfly net in his hands. He followed the flying angel while swinging the net attempting to catch it. He swung and swung, and finally netted his prize. The angel fell to the ground and landed on a bed of 'Beautiful Wolfram' flowers. The angel tried to fly away again, but Yuuri jumped on top of it. The angel squirmed under him. "Brat!" he said to the fallen angel. 'Wimp!' it replied. Yuuri looked into the angel's emerald eyes. He was lost in them.

The sun faded into the moon. He touched soft lips which pouted at him. The angel continued to squirm under him. A pink frilly night gown floated away. A black school uniform also floated away chasing the night gown. The angel had porcelain skin that glowed. Yuuri touched the skin under him. The angel's golden hair radiated like the sun. He touched the soft hair with his nose and snuggled into it neck; it was so soft. He wanted to taste the angel. "Mmmm, Wolf…" he mumbled.

"Whaaaaaa!" Yuuri yelled as Sharon threw him off her shoulder. "Sorry, I'm so sorry!" he said to Sharon as he turned red from ear to ear. Muffled chuckles were heard inside the cabin of the limousine. Sharon glared at him and then smiled and said, "Well it's not every day that a King snuggles into my shoulder! At least you could have said my name."

"I'm so sorry Sharon," Yuuri apologised again.

"That's right my name is Sharon and not Wolf," she teased Yuuri.

Yuuri lowered is head in shame. Why did these things keep happening to him? No one made any comments thankfully. He looked out the window, and saw that they were nearing Zurich. It took about one hour and fifteen minutes from Bob's place to Zurich, and not two hours like the first time that he had gone there via London Double Decker bus.

The limousine slowly wound its way through the streets into the heart of Zurich. It stopped in front of the Widder Hotel. A bellman quickly made his way to the car and opened the right passenger door. Bob stepped out followed by Sharon, who has helped by the bellman, Yuuri, Angel, Shori, and the finally Jose. The bellman looked at the group and was in awe by seeing such a beautiful group of people. Bob turned to driver and told him to be back by at 22:00 hours. Bob then turned to the group and said, "We'll meet back here at 19:00 hours for dinner. Shori, Sharon, Lord Hillary is waiting for us." The trio walked towards the entrance of the Widder Hotel. Before Shori followed Sharon and Bob in he turned to the three that were still standing by the limousine and said, "Jose, Angel keep an eye on Yuuri. I'm counting on you two to protect him."

"Jeez, Shori! How many times do I have to tell you I don't need your protection?!" Yuuri barked back and walked away from the hotel.

"It's Onii-chan Yuuri," Shori yelled back.

"Whatever," replied Yuuri. Angel and Jose laughing followed him

"Yuuri, where are you going?" Jose asked.

"I have to go a jewellery shop on Bahnhofstrasse," replied Yuuri. "You guys don't have to come with me." Yuuri continued to walk onto Bahnhofstrasse. Angle and Jose tagged along.

Angel grinned at Yuuri and with a teasing tone said, "But Shori said to keep an eye on you! You may never know what dangerous there may be."

Yuuri grunted.

"If we let something happen to you, I don't want to think what his Excellency Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld would do to us," Jose said behind mumble laughter.

Wolfram would probably fry, toast, spit fire, roast, and bake them, thought Yuuri. Well that would only happen if the blond brat was still his fiancée.

"Wolfram sounds like a very good friend," Angel said. He was now intrigued. Who this person named Wolfram was.

"Humpf!" Yuuri responded.

"Is something going on between you and Wolfram?" asked Jose.

"No, every…thing…is…FINE!" said Yuuri between gritted teeth. He continued walking down the street while looking for the jewellery shop.

"Who is Wolfram exactly?" Angel whispered to Jose.

"He is Yuuri's friend and one of his bodyguards, but there seems to be much more than just a friend/bodyguard relationship," Jose whispered back.

"I wonder why Shori didn't mention him," Angel said in a whisper.

"Who did Shori tell you about?" Jose asked quietly.

"Well, his two advisors Gwendal von Voltaire and Gunter von Crist, Gisella von Crist the healer, Lady Celi, and Lady Anissina. Also Ken Murata, The Oracle Ulrike, and The Original King – Shinou," replied Angel.

"So he didn't mention Conrad, Wolfram or Greta. How interesting!"

"Why do you say that?" asked Angel still whispering.

Jose leaned into Angel's ear and said, "Conrad and Wolfram are the two closest people to him. They are his bodyguards. Wolfram's nickname for Yuuri is Wimp!"

"Really? I would love to meet this Wolfram person," whispered back Angel. He was now even more intrigued by Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld.

"We're here," Yuuri said as he stopped in front of an expensive jewellery shop. "You guys don't need to come," he said.

"I have nothing else to do but browse," responded Jose and then winked at Angel. They followed Yuuri into the shop. Yuuri went over counter and spoke with the owner. The owner left Yuuri and went into the storeroom. Angel and Jose looked at the different display cases. They continued the whispered conversation.

"Is Greta his girlfriend?" asked Angel.

Jose lowered and started to laugh, "No…she's his daughter!"

"What?" said Angel out loud. Yuuri turned and look at Angel and Jose quizicly. "What are you two talking about?" he asked.

"I…um…just Angel that you have been one of our guinea pigs," replied Jose.

Yuuri thought for a second and then said, "Oh so you are A.F.H. I figured the J.R. was Jose Rodriques, but I didn't know who A.F.H. was."

"I can't believe that you had him try our energy drinks Jose," said Angel.

"Well it wasn't me. It was Shori who gave them to him," explained.

"I tell you one thing, they are horrible!" Yuuri said.

"That bad?" asked Angel.

"What were you guys trying to do to me? Kill me? I chocked on them. I swear some of them can cause hallucinations," Yuuri said with a laugh.

"Well that doesn't sound as bad as some of our other test subjects," Jose said. They all laughed.

The shop owner returned to the counter. "Excuse me sir?" Yuuri turned to face him. The owner placed a black velvet box on the counter. "Here is what you ordered. I hope that you approve of it." He gently opened the box. Inside was what appeared to be a small necklace or a long bracelet. Angel and Jose had come over to look at what Yuuri had ordered.

"It's beautiful," said Jose.

"I agree," said Angel. "Is it a necklace?" he asked seen the strange looking clasp.

"No, it's a cravat chain," said the shop keeper.

The four men looked at the cravat chain. The chain its self was gold. Interchanging emeralds and onyxes hung off it. In the centre a large rectangular Onyx surround by Emeralds hung proudly. Neither Angel nor Jose had ever seen a cravat chain. They wondered what Yuuri would us it for. "It's perfect," Yuuri said as he touched one of the emeralds. The emeralds reminded him of Wolfram's eyes. He let out a sorrowful sigh. He looked at the shop owner and thanked him.

"Would you like me to gift wrap it?"

"No need to," answered Yuuri while he took out his wallet and pulled his debit card out. He handed the debit card to the shop owner. 'The kid must be loaded,' thought the owner. Paying with a debit card was just as good as paying with money. When the transaction was finished, the owner slipped the boxed cravat chain into a store bag and handed over to Yuuri. Yuuri then put the bag into the rucksack that he was carrying. "Well I'm almost done," Yuuri said has he turned to Jose and Angel.

"Where to next?" asked Jose. As the left the shop and walked down the street. The looked at different shop windows.

"I was thinking of getting Greta a present," said Yuuri.

"Greta?" asked Angel. He was itching to more about her.

"Yeah, my 11 year old daughter," Yuuri said to Angel. Angel's mouth dropped opened. Yuuri then added quickly, "Adopted daughter!"

"Oh, I was wondering. You're a little young to young to have an 11 year old daughter naturally," Angel said.

The three men laughed.

"So what are you planning to get her?" Jose asked.

"I was thinking one of the traditional Swiss outfits," Yuuri said.

"That would be nice," said Jose. "Down the street is a shop that has them."

Yuuri abruptly stopped in front of one of the shops. It was a Versace men's boutique. He looked at one of the mannequins and smiled. In front of him was an all black with gold buttons and golden ribbing Sergeant Pepper style jacket without the tassels and shoulder tassels.

"You see something you like?" asked Angel.

"Yeah, that black jacket," said Yuuri as he pointed at it. He went towards the shop entrance. An electronic bell sounded when he entered fallowed by Jose and Angel. The store employee looked up. 'Wow he thought to himself.' It wasn't everyday that he had three handsome men walk into his store.

"Welcome to Versace. How my I help you?" asked them.

Yuuri spoke up, "I would like to try on that black jacket you have in the window."

"I have one here," the employee said as he walked to where several jackets and coats were hanging. "I believe this one may be a little big on you though. Why don't you come to the dressing room and try it on." He had the jacket in his hands by the time he finished speaking. Yuuri handed his rucksack to Jose and followed the employee to the dressing room.

After a while, Yuuri came out. Angel thought that although the jacket was big, Yuuri looked exquisite. He looked regal in it. "It looks really good on you, but it's a little big."

The employee looked at Yuuri and said, "I can take the one off the mannequin for you try on. It is a size smaller."

"Sure, I'll try it on," Yuuri said with a smile.

"How about trying on a different colour?" asked Angel.

"No, I always wear black when I'm back home," Yuuri said.

"Always?" said Jose and Angel in unison.

"Yep, it has something to do that only royalty wear black. Black is like the regal colour," explained Yuuri.

"I see," said Jose. "Does that include jewellery?"

"Yes,"

"So I guess that cravat chain is for you your Majesty?" asked Angel.

"No, it's for Wolfram," Yuuri said sadly lowering his head. Yuuri did not notice the eyes popping out of Angel's and Jose's eye sockets. They did not want to comment or press the issue anymore. Jose thought he would ask Shori later about Yuuri's relationship with Wolfram. Jose new about the accidental engagement but never dreamed that it was anything serious. Angel, who knew nothing about the engagement, thought he could wait till later to meet Wolfram.

The employee had overhead the conversation. What a day! He had three very handsome men in his store instead of some ugly new rich creep, and one of them was an incognito King no less. The employee motioned Yuuri to the dressing room. A few minutes later he came out. The jacket fit perfectly.

"It's perfect," said Angel.

"I have to say it does look good on you," added Jose.

Yuuri turned to the employee and said, "I'll take both of them."

Surprised, the employee said, "I can pin the larger one and have it taken in. Afterwards I'll have it shipped to you."

"That's not need. I'll have one of my advisors…Gunter fix it for me," Yuuri said.

"Is there anything else you would like to see?" asked the employee hoping for an even larger sale from the King.

Yuuri looked around and thought to himself that he really never had gone out to buy clothing for himself. His mother always bought his clothing for him, and he had Gunter at the castle. "Let me look around. What about you guys?" he said to his two companions. "Sure," said Angel. He needed to buy different colour trousers. He had a bunch of black trousers in his suitcase. "I'll just look around," said Jose. He could not afford the clothing in the shop.

After an hour in the shop the three friends left the store loaded with several bags and boxes. The employee waved goodbye to them and told them to please come back. He was going to get a big bonus for the month. He had just sold his forecasted sales, for the month, in one day.

"We still have an hour and a half before we need to go back to the hotel," Jose informed his companions.

"Let's go to that shop that sells the traditional dresses," Yuuri said. "Of course if you don't mind."

"It's no problem," said Jose and Angel in unison.

"Oh and I need to get another bag to put all this stuff in it, plus a whole lot a cling film," added Yuuri.

"Cling film?" asked Angel.

"To waterproof the bags," replied Yuuri.

"Why do they need to be waterproofed?"

"Well the only way that I know how to travel between here and home is by opening a portal in water," replied Yuuri.

Angel looked at Yuuri with a dumbfounded face. Shori had not said anything on the way to travel. He needed a whole lot of cling film.

* * *

I know that some of you are probably wondering where Yuuri has obtained the money to buy expensive stuff. Well the truth is (Shhh! don't tell Shori) that he has a trade agreement with Bob. He brings Bob things, like unusual liquors (by the cases) from the Great Demon Kingdom. (He got the idea from Murata!) How does he obtain said liquors, Yozak helps him out. (Shhh! don't let Gwendal know that Yozak and Yuuri are at times taping into his private stash.) Anyway, Bob pays him by placing the money into a SWISS bank account.

* * *

I know a quick update. Well the reason is quite simple. I'm on holiday. I have no money. Therefore, I can't go anywhere. Therefore, I spend my nights in front of my laptop.

Hope you enjoyed the update.


	18. Page 14

_The afternoon sun was settling itself into the west. The birds that had left their nests reluctantly in the morning, or else they would have starved, returned to their nest and hid. A rooster dared to crow the beginning of the ending of day. The cute and adorable little lambs, which had to be pushed out of their pens in the morning, huridly trotted back to the safety of their pens. High above the castle a large flock of birds circled the castle. They sang their merry tune of, "BAD OMEN, BAD OMEN…BAAAAD OOOMEEEN!"_

"_Who's ready for a second round?" asked a sly Murata._

_His answer was quickly responded by everyone rising from their chairs without a word. Pied Piper Murata smiled inwardly to himself. He whispered to himself, "Come my pretties!" He rubbed his hands together. His glasses gleamed. 'Look at them,' he thought, 'like sheep to the slaughter house.' _

"_Lady Celi, how about the Frangelico?" Murata said._

"_Mmm, If you recommend it?" she tilted her head, "alright!"_

_Anissina tried the B&B._

_Gwendal was given something a little stronger- the tequila._

_Gunter had the NV Hidalgo, Vincola Amontillado, Viejo._

_Conrad was also given the tequila._

_Yozak tried the Liquor 43._

_Finally only Wolfram and Murata were left at the bar alone. Murata being quick minded hatched up the beginning of stage of his war with Shibuya. Lord Wolfram von Beliefeld would be the pawn. First he did not want to hurt Wolfram in anyway. It would not be fair to Wolfram. He had to use Wolfram against Shibuya. How was he going to use Wolfram without hurting him? Simple, by becoming Wolfram's new best friend, and in the process hopefully make Yuuri very jealous. Of course it all depended on Shibuya's feelings towards von Beliefeld._

"_Wolfram," Murata said. He made sure not to call him by his title like he usually did. "A want to apologise, to you and to Shibuya, for my actions with the love lottery," said Murata with a very sincere tone. "I especially would like to thank you for saving my teeth." Murata gave Wolfram a genuine smile. So far what he said was the honest truth. Wolfram gave Murata a sceptical look. "Your welcome," he said._

"_What would you like to try?" asked Murata. "I'm having the Godiva Chocolate."_

"_I'll have what you recommended last time," Wolfram said._

_Murata proceeded to pour the drinks in shot glasses. He handed the liqueur to Wolfram, and Murata raised his glass. "Here is to Shibuya and his diary!" he said._

"_Here, Here!" said Wolfram. They both downed their drinks in one gulped. "That is really nice," Wolfram said while licking his lips. Murata smiled at Wolfram's reaction. It was time for him to put his plan into action._

_Murata made is move. "I'll pour another you and myself another one," he said. This time he poured the liqueurs in the appropriate glasses. Murata innocently said while handing the glass to Wolfram, "I wanted to say that what I said before lunch holds true."_

"_Excuse me," said Wolfram a little befuddled._

"_When I said that I would not mind keeping you company whilst Shibuya is away…as a friend of course," Murata said. His face showed nothing but (ahem) honesty. _

"_Um, sure," said Wolfram a little confused._

"_How do you interpret what Shibuya said about us being his best friends, but in a different manner?" said the Sage. He already knew the answer to that question._

"_I was thinking the same thing about how you interpret it. I figure that since we both have different personalities we treat him differently. You for example make him mull over his thoughts in that pea brain of his. While I'll," he looked down to the floor knowing what he was about to say was in away sort of rude, "push him to figure out things on his own. Basically I'll call him a moron or wimp."_

"_But, it does seem to work," said Murata._

"_You just have more patience than I do," replied Wolfram._

_Meanwhile, the ever observant Conrart was watching on the sidelines. He decided to see what his little brother and the Sage where talking about. But before he did, he drank is drink quickly in order to have an excuse to approach them. "Your Highness, this liqueur was really good," Conrart said as he showed his empty glass to the Sage. Both Murata and Wolfram looked up to Conrart at the same time. Conrart did not see any animosity between the two. _

"_Would you like the same?" asked Murata._

"_Yes please," Conrart answered._

"_I better eat something," said Wolfram and walked to the buffet table. His mind was becoming a little cloudy from several glasses of wine, two tequilas, one shot of the Godiva White Chocolate liqueur, and the drink he had in his hand. He knew that he had to eventually burn the alcohol off._

_Gwendal and Günter were standing by the window. Gwendal looked out the window and said, "The birds have circled the castle five times."_

"_You've noticed also," said __Günter__._

"_Yes."_

"_Do you think it's because of the diary?"_

"_Don't know. I just hope it is," replied Gwendal._

"_We shouldn't worry the others," Günter said. Gwendal nodded and was about to walk away from the window when Günter held him back. "I'm worried about this Angel character."_

_Gwendal looked at him and said, "Are you afraid that Angel may have some sort of influence over Yuuri?"_

"_Not only that, but I'm worried about Wolfram."_

"_Wolfram?"_

"_I know, I know… that the way I act around Yuuri is extreme. I just can't help it! He is so…" Günter clasped his hands together, and was about to wail about the magnificence of the Maou when he realised what he was doing. He continued to speak seriously, "Anyway, after what I've heard I think…no…I believe that Yuuri may feel more than just friendship towards Wolfram," Günter said and swallowed. _

_Gwendal looked at him from the corner of his eye, "I believe you have that wrong. You sound just like my mother!" No one, and he meant no one, was going to lay a hand on his adorable, fiery, selfish, bratty, cute, beautiful, little baby brother. Not even the Maou! He observed as Conrart went over to Murata and Wolfram. 'Good, Conrart is keeping an eye on Wolfram and the perverted Sage,' he thought to himself._

_The rest of the rooms occupants were chit chatting about what was just read. "Should I use white lights?" asked Anissina._

"_I think orange lights would be better," said Yozak._

"_You both are so evil," said Celi, and then added, "Red lights would be better. "Or maybe, a combination of the red and yellow," she giggled slyly._

"_Anissina, could you add one of Günter's ' Maaaajeeeeestyyyy' wails for the alarm sound?" asked Yozak. The two women burst out laughing. The rest of the room's occupants turned to see what was so funny. Knowing Yozak, Murata thought, it had to do something with the warning signs that Shibuya wanted to place around the castle._

"_Shall we continue? It is late afternoon," Murata said before any further comments could be made. They all took their respective seats._

_Murata cleared his throat._

_-_

I'll take a quick break since its only 4:30 IN THE FREAKING MORNING!!!!

Gwendal is going to be surprised. I have gone through the stacks of documents and petitions.

-

"_I wonder if he even bothered to read them," said Gwendal._

_-_

The stack of approved and sign documents is only a third of the rejected stacks.

_-_

"_He had four stacks to sign," said a Gwendal._

"_Four stacks? Isn't that going a little overboard?" asked Celi._

"_Well um…" Gwendal was speechless._

"_Now you see why I did not want to be Maou again?" huffed Celi._

_Murata did not want to get into the family discussion so he ignored them and continued._

_-_

I swear Gwendal, Günter, and Conrad are trying to punish me for the ball and/or want to see if I actually read what I'm signing.

_-_

"_Conrart? Not you too?" said Celi. How could his Majesty's personal body guard do such a thing! Conrart lowered his head as if in shame. Yeah right! He was smirking._

_-_

Well take that you three petition/requisition/document MONSTERS. I've read them!

-

"_HE READ THEM?" said Gwendal, Günter, and Conrart._

"_HA! Monsters! See my fiancée did read your petition/requisition/documents!" said Wolfram gleefully. Then he added, "I'm glad that I did not become the 28__th__ Maou!"_

_Murata read on to himself wondering what the men had written. He let out a spontaneous laugh. "Lord von Bielefeld, just wait till you hear what has been requested." Murata said between chuckles. "I'll continue."_

_-_

Some fine and illustrious examples of things that I have rejected are as follows:

From Günter:

-30 cases of 200 3cm multi coloured decorative glass baubles

-10 cases of 2000 wine corks (Why?)

-

"_Shibuya asked Why?" Murata said Lord von Crist._

"_Why not!" replied Gunter nonchalantly, and at that everyone started to laugh._

_-_

-50 cases of 500 quills

_-_

"_That's a lot of quills," said Wolfram._

"_He's going to need them," responded Günter._

_-_

-10 cases of 100 20 metre x 6cm red satin ribbon.

-10 cases of 100 20 metre x 6cm pink velvet ribbon. (What is he planning, gift wrapping the castle?)

-

"_I knew I forgot to requisition the gift wrapping paper," said Gunter and added "I'll do it latter."_

"_Request one that is gold and silver striped," said Wolfram._

"_No, request one with sand bears on it," Gwendal pointed out._

_-  
_

-Construction of a birdcage for bad omen birds under my bedroom window (Why not Good Omen birds, because there aren't any!)

-

"_Gunter! That is so evil," said Celi_

"_Oooo, that's a good one," said Conrart._

"_Gunter! I sleep in that room," said Wolfram._

"_Does that mean your moving out?" asked Gwendal with a glint in his eye. Yes, it would be an excellent idea if sweet, adorable, innocent, baby brother moved out of the lustful and perverted Maou's room._

_-  
_

-And the one that tops it all off, Replacement of Lord Günter von Crist with his Royal and Magnificent Majesty the 27th Maou of The Great Demon as Anissina's guinea pig. (YEAH RIGHT, fat chance of ever that happening!)

-

"_I've tried to do something similar to that Günter," Anisssina said, "but someone that used to read the request before giving them to Yuuri, kept rejecting them." She glared at Gwendal._

_Gwendal smiled at Anissina. "Well it looks like I won't have to read them anymore. Why don't you try again?"_

"_I'll do that," said Anissina. Her eyes glared at the possibility of her finally being able to use Yuuri's magic._

_Murata recalled what Shibuya had written. Who needs enemies when you have friends like him and Shinou. He should have added Lords von Crist and von Voltaire, along with Lord Weller. "I like how you added Royal and Magnificent to his title. Were you trying to throw him off?" Murata asked._

"_I guess I should have added splendid, illuminating, the sun of the Great Demon Kingdom, the most adorable, the most handsome, and most intelligent," said Gunter._

"_I don't know about the intelligent part. I shall continue," Murata said._

_-  
_

From Gwendal:

-10 cases of knitting needles.

-10 cases of crochet hooks (Man, he's going through a lot of knitting needles and crochet hooks.)

-

"_Exactly, why do you need so many? That is at least enough for five demon life times," said Anissina._

"_I wanted to see if he was paying attention," Gwendal said._

"_Well it looks like he was," said Murata. He continued to read._

_-  
_

-30 cases of white wool

-30 cases of blue wool

-30 cases of orange wool

-15 cases of red wool (15 cases? I'll have to check with him to see if he wants 30 FREAKING cases.)

-

"_That is no mistake. I just need 15 cases," Gwendal said laughing._

"_Gwen dear, what are you trying to make?" asked his Mother._

"_Hopefully, heeeeee's…hahahaha…written it down," Gwendal said. Conrart and Wolfram both wondered what there over serious brother was up to._

_-  
_

-30 cases of brown wool

-60 cases of green wool (60?)

-

"_60?" questioned Conrart and Wolfram and the same time._

"_Yes," replied Gwendal._

_Murata continued to read._

_-  
_

-Etc on the wool cases

-Construction of bridge between the castle on Shinou's Temple (Why?)

-

"_WHY?" asked everyone in the room._

_Gwendal shrugged his shoulders, "Why not!"_

_-  
_

-Construction of 20 metre statue of Lord Gwendal von Voltaire in the middle of the village (A little conceited isn't he. Maybe we can make 50 metres.)

-

"_Not a bad idea, but I'll have to request more wool then," Gwendal said while laughing. Everyone one started laughing even harder._

"_Conceited aren't you?" asked Yozak while trying to imagine a knitted statue of Gwendal in the middle of the village._

"_So that's why you need all that green wool," said Conrart pointing to Gwendal's uniform._

"_There is more," Murata said while tears were forming in his eyes._

_-  
_

-Construction of a 10 metre statue of a Bearbee next to said Lord Gwendal von Voltaire in the middle of the village. (I can see why. I wonder if wants his statue petting the bearbee?)

-

"_I didn't think about me petting the bearbee. Not a bad idea," remarked Gwendal._

_Yozak for the (who is counting) fell off his chair in laughter. Wolfram was bent over laughing. Conrart could not wait to hear which of his request had been written down. Celi and and Anissina shook their heads in unison. Gunter wiped tears off his cheeks._

_Meanwhile at the Temple:_

"_I can't believe this! That statue should be of ME!" said a spoiled King Shinou._

"_That is not a bad idea," said Ulrike. She then added, "Lady Anissina can the place a sound effect that says 'I'M A GREAT BABY ONE! I'M A THE GREAT BABY ONE!'"_

_Shinou huffed and glared at her. She just smiled back._

_Murata wipping tears away at this point continued to read._

_-  
_

-And once again the one that tops it all off, Replacement of Lord Gwendal von Voltaire with his Royal Majesty the 27th Maou of The Great Demon Yuuri Shibuya as Anissina's guinea pig. (YEAH RIGHT! Is there a conspiracy between him and Günter?)

-

"_Crap! I was hoping to have that one signed," said Gwendal._

"_Better luck next time," said Wolfram._

_-  
_

From Conrad: (The worst one of the three)

-

"_What do you request Conrart?" asked his mother._

_Conrart straightened up, smiled broadly, his teeth sparkled, and said with a hint of slyness, "You'll see, and Yozak you might as will sit on the floor." Yozak obeyed his captain._

_All heads turned to Murata in expectation to see what Conrart had asked for. Murata grinned and continued to read._

_-  
_

-Move the stables under his Majesty's bedroom window

-Construction of a horse manure bin under his Majesty's bedroom window (Now would that be before or after he moves the stables under my bedroom window?)

-

"_Conrart, do you know what kind of smell there would be in our room?" asked Wolfram._

"_That is the whole point! And, to answer his question, the manure bin would be behind the stables." Conrart laughed evilly._

"_You can always move out," said Gwendal._

"_That is just as bad as the birdcage," said Gunter wiping tears away._

"_Nice one," said Yozak. The two women just shook their heads._

_-  
_

-Construct a National Zoo under his Majesty's bedroom window

-

"_Jeez, Captain! Not only smell but also the noise!" said Yozak._

"_Lord Weller, would the zoo be constructed around the stables?" asked Murata._

"_Yes, of course!"_

_Murata was trying to picture the zoo, the stables and the manure bin. He continued._

_-  
_

-Strategically place the Sand Bear pit under his Majesty's window

-

"_Conrart," said Günter, "don't you have too many things under the window?"_

"_Nope, there is more." He smiled slyly and said, "Günter we can hang your birdcage under the window."_

"_I'm trying to see, stables, horse manure bin, and sandbear pit, and birdcage under one window," said Wolfram thoughtfully._

_Murata was lost. Oh well, he continued to read._

_-  
_

-Construct a watch tower next to his Majesty's bedroom window.

-Have guard in watch tower play revelry in the morning towards his Majesty's bedroom window. (Don't think Wolf will appreciate that one.)

-

"_I don't appreciate any of them!" Wolfram said laughing._

"_Not only do you have the manure smell, haahaahahaaa, the zoo and stables, but there is also a watch tower and revelry player, hahhahahhaaaa," Gwendal said._

"_Conrart," Celi called him to attention, "How dare you request," she laughed, "such things!"_

"_Mother, I did request something that you would appreciate."_

"_No wonder he calls you three Monsters!" said Yozak from the floor._

_-  
_

-Construct 30 metre high clock which chimes every hour on the hour next to his Majesty's bedroom window. (That is it, we're moving to Wolf's old bedroom)

-

"_That is so evil," said Celi. Gwendal,Günter, Anissina, and Yozak burst into laughter._

_Murata and Wolfram both tried to imagine a zoo surrounding the castles stables. Behind the stables the manure bin and a sandbear pit. Above the sandbear bit a bad omen bird cage hanging from the King's window. On either side of the King's window a clock and a watch tower. At that point Wolfram rose from his chair and walked towards the door._

"_Wolfram! Where are you going," asked Gwendal._

"_You heard Yuuri. I'm packing Yuuri's and my stuff, and moving into my old room."_

"_Need any help?" asked Murata._

"_Yes please," said Wolfram._

"_Don't bother Wolfram," said Conrart. "I'll just change the blue prints and place everything under your window."_

_Wolfram crossed his arms and pouted at his brother. He returned to his chair._

_Murata was about to read the next request when he lost it. He dropped the diary on the table and he fell off his chair. He started laughing and rolling on the floor. Günter picked up the diary to see what was written. His eyes turned into saucers, mouth dropped open, and before he let a howling laugh, he placed his hand over his mouth biting down on it. Murata continued to roll on the floor laughing. The only thing he could say was, "BRILLIANT!"_

_Conrart rose from his chair and went over to Günter and took the diary from him. "I think I better read it, and Mother, I think you will appreciate this one," he said clearing his throat and standing proudly. He read the following very slowly._

_-  
_

-Placement of full length mirrors along the castle corridors and along the terraces. Therefore, his Majesty can take a look at himself instead of looking at his reflection in windows. (I don't get this…OH SHIT! _[Conrart emphasised the OH SHIT!]_ Please, oh please someone tell me that he did not see me stuff the mitt under my jacket?! )

-

_Reactions across the table:_

_-Celi covered her face with one hand and clutched her stomach with the other one._

_-Anissina placed her elbows on the table, leaned over, and held her forehead in her hands. "Can you imagine how embarrassed he must have felt? Haahahahahahhahah…I feel sorry for him!"_

_-Yozak, well Yozak was already on the floor. He was a lost cause._

_-Wolfram once again slid off his chair. This time he rolled and kicked. "What…aaaaaaa…www…www…WIMP!"_

_-Gwendal let out a boisterous laugh. He bang his fists on the table. "I would have done a weeks worth of paperwork for him, just to see his face."_

_-Murata was still on the floor rolling._

_-Günter was crying. "I pity him!"_

_Conrart continued._

_-  
_

Why, do these things keep happening to me?! Damn, why doesn't a big hole open up and swallow me! Is everybody out to get me?

-

_From the floor Wolfram yelled, "Because you're a WIMP!"_

_Conrart placed the diary back on the table. He was feeling sorry for his godson. Yuuri had had a not so good day. He had to step over a rolling Murata on his way back to his chair._

_At the Temple, Ulrike asked a very important question? "Do they work or just play jokes on poor King Yuuri?"_

_Back at the Round Table room:__ CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!_

"_What was that?" Gwendal said as everyone in the room heard the loud noise. All the laughter stopped. _

_Günter quickly rose from his chair went to the door. He was about to open it, when he felt something odd. He closed his eyes on concentrated. He opened them up again, turned and faced the table. "That was the sound barrier cracking. The spell is still intact, but it has weekend."_

"_I thought I noticed something odd when I went to the door before," Celi said._

"_What do you think has caused it?" Gwendal asked._

"_Well the spell is ancient, plus it was created to block out loud arguments, but I don't think the spell was meant to withstand loud laughter."_

"_You mean our laughter has weakened it?" asked Conrart._

"_Yes!"_

"_Yozak, Wolfram, and also you Sage," keep you laughter down said Gwendal.  
_

"_Don't' blame us alone! You just let out a howling laugh that could probably be heard leagues away!" Wolfram huffed._

_In order to avoid a sibling fight, Murata quickly said, "Why don't we continue, and keep the laughter to a minimum." Of course if that was at all possible. Günter returned to his chair. _

_Murata cleared his throat._

_-  
_

It's 5:30 in the morning. I have just finished the questionnaire…

-

_Murata stopped in mid-sentence. His eyes went wide open, mouth dropped open, and his face went pale. He quickly skimmed what was written. He could not believe what he was reading. "Oh boy, Shibuya!" he said._

"_What's wrong?" asked Wolfram._

"_I better read this, but please don't interrupt whilst him reading it."_

"_What is it?" asked Gwendal and Gunter at the same time._

"_It's part of the information that we have been looking for. I'll read it."_

_-  
_

It's 5:30 in the morning. I have just finished the questionnaire for J.R. and A.F.H.

-

"_What?" asked several people._

"_How…how," Wolfram stuttered. Who the hell was J.R. And, wasn't he A.F.H.?_

_Murata held up his hand commanding silence. "Please, let me just read it!" Murata said exasperated._

_No one else said a peep._

_-  
_

Since I was up might as well get it done and give it to him when I see him.

I have tried all six different beverages he wanted me to taste test. Wrote down what a think of them and attached each questionnaire to each beverage as requested.

1- Red Pineapple Delight: There is nothing delightful of it, and it gave me stomach ache. Taste Sour.

2-Celestial Blue Grape: Nothing celestial about it, and there is no grape flavour to it. Taste Salty

3-Pink Banana Passion: I have no passion for it. I swear it can cause hallucinations. Taste Bitter

-

_Someone gasped._

_-  
_

4-Royal Purple Apple: There is nothing royal about it, and also where is the apple? Turned my tongue purple, and tasted way to sweet.

5-Sunny Orange Strawberry: It's not even orange! It looks like muck! I think it made me see double. Well maybe it's not that bad if I get to see double Angels. Taste like bananas.

6-Mellow Yellow Melon: What can I say, not mellow, not yellow, and no melon. It tastes like bananas. They all taste like bananas! And they are all bitter!

I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. How did I let myself be his guinea pig? Me the one that has managed to evade Anissina for the past three years!

I'm so tired. So…

-

"_He must have fallen asleep." Murata said. His face showed concern. What had Shibuya been drinking? Who was J.R.? He did not know any J.R. in this world. He would need to speak to Shinou.  
_

"_The names of the potions give us an idea of some of the some of the ingredients," Anissina said. "Gunter did you write it all down?" she barked at Günter._

_Gunter was shakened up. Yuuri had not only drunken one potion but SIX! This was much worst than he thought. "Sorry Anissina, I'll write it all down." He took the diary gently out of a flabbergasted Sage, and copied the information._

_Lady Celi looked at Wolfram with compassion. What had the diabolical Angel done to he baby's fiancée? She gritted her teeth. If she ever managed to get her hands on Angel…he was going to be whipped from the Great Demon Kingdom straight to Hell. She was not the 26__th__ Maou for nothing._

_Conrart did not know what to say. Had he failed his Majesty? Was he a failure in protecting his Majesty? He had not seen him drink anything out of the ordinary. Who was J.R.? He did not know anyone by those initials. An image flashed in his mind. Why did he just see Boston?_

_Yozak sat straight in his chair observing everyone. He was worried. He would wait to see what the General's orders would be._

'_But I'm A.F.H.,' thought Wolfram over and over. He was looking at the table. He was breathing quickly and shallow. His eyes scanned the floor as if looking for answers. He had not given Yuuri anything to try. He did not know a J.R. He was A.F.H. He was Yuuri's Angel From Heaven. There must be some mistake somewhere? This Angel person could not be real? Yuuri loved him! Only him! There couldn't be another Angel. Wolfram felt his Conrart's hand on his shoulder._

_Gwendal's left eye twitched. 'What mess had the kid gotten himself into this time?' he thought. How could the kid be so stupid? He started to air knit. He finished off his drink. "Yozak, I want to leave in the morning for Little Hamletshire. Intercept Angel and bring him here under guard,"_

"_Yes Sir," said Yozak. "I'll take four soldiers with me."_

"_Take two from my squad," said Wolfram. He was about to add something when a someone knocked on the door._

"_I'll see who it is," Murata said rising from his chair. He opened the door. A castle guard handed him a dove mail letter._

"_Lord von Voltaire this is for you," he said as he returned to the table and handed the letter to Gwendal._

_Gwendal eyed it and then opened it. 'What now he thought?' He read the contents and gave a loud growl. "Gunter I need to see you now in my office," he said as he rose from the table. He turned to Conrart and said, "Conrart make sure that chair," pointing to the Kings chair in the centre of the table, "is removed by tomorrow afternoon."_

"_May I ask why the urgency?" asked Conrart._

"_Woltrana has requested a Round Table tomorrow afternoon. The Nobles are on their way!"_

_

* * *

_

Can Yuuri's days become any worse? You bet! Muahahahahaha!

What will A.F.H (a.k.a Wolfram) do when he meets the other A.F.H (Angel Ferrer Hidalgo)?

Stay tuned to the fanfic for more twists in the plot.

Thanks for all the reviews.


	19. Page 15

_When Gwendal said that Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld had convened a Round Table, everyone looked at Gwendal in disbelief. _

"_My uncle has what? Why?" asked Wolfram._

"_I can only imagine," said Gwendal. He then added, "We'll take a break while I discuss things with Günter."_

_Murata looked through the diary, "Excuse me Lord von Voltaire, there are only three pages left. If we read one now we can do the other two after dinner."_

"_How long will it take?" asked Gwendal._

"_If no one interrupts and we don't have anymore laughing sessions will it should take no more than 20 minutes," said Murata while he looked over the page._

_Gwendal sighed, "Very well." He returned to his seat. Günter also sat back in his place. _

"_I'm sorry Lord von Voltaire, but would anyone like a refill quickly?" asked Murata as he thought to himself 'The von Bielefeld men can surely ruin ones fun.'_

_Gwendal looked at his glass. If he would have to deal Waltorana tomorrow, he might as well have a head start. "I'll have the same as last time if you don't mind." Murata nodded and went to the bar. He was disappointed when all decided to have a refill except for Wolfram. Wolfram sat quietly in his chair. _

_At the Temple:_

_Shinou was pacing in a circle on top of a forbidden box. He had his sapphire eyes closed in mediation, and Ulrike watched from a short distance away quietly. She knew that he was not happy with Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld. Even though he was Wolfram's uncle and respected him, Shinou felt that the man was a pompous arse. In Shinou's eyes the man was always testing Yuuri. Did Yuuri have to prove himself over and over to Waltorana? What more did Yuuri have to do for the man to trust him? Shinou finally stopped pacing and opened his eyes. He asked Ulrike, "What do think about these turn of events?"_

"_I'm not quite sure what to make of them Sire," she answered._

"_I believe he has timed the Round Table for tomorrow afternoon on purpose."_

_Ulrike looked at Shinou understanding what he meant. "You believe that he wants to catch King Yuuri unprepared and see what his reaction will be."_

"_Yes. If we could…" he stopped in mid-sentence. He looked at Ulrike with one of his trademark smiles of 'I am planning something and it's not good'. Ulrike did not like the look on his face. She knew that he was up to something and that she again would have to be involved._

"_Ulrike, before I asked you if you could hide Yuuri's return before anyone else sensed it."_

"_Yes."_

"_When he returns, to which fountain well he be arriving at?"_

"_I believe he will arrive at the castle fountain," she answered wondering what Shinou was up too. _

"_Could it be possible for you to…um…let's say give Yuuri a little push and have him arrive here?"_

"_I could do that. May I ask why?" she asked even though she already had a pretty good idea._

"_Before I tell you, could you mask his presence once he arrives?"_

"_For a short time yes, but once he regains what magic he used, I won't be able too. His magic is to powerful to hide unless he does it himself."_

"_Excellent! I'll just need a short time to talk to him," Shinou replied. Ulrike looked at him waiting for him to tell her wait he was planning. He decided to make her wait for a few seconds. "Oh, I was going to tell you why?" he said as a second thought. Ulrike was growing inpatient. "You know how Yuuri is… how Wolfram puts it… a wimp at times. Can you imagine what well happen when he arrives and sees the ten nobles? He'll be at loss for words and Waltorana will try to take advantage of him at that time."_

_Ulrike interrupted him, "But if he arrives here, and we hide the fact that he has arrived…" Shinou continued what she was going to say, "Yuuri will have time to collect his thoughts and be able to confront Waltorana."_

"_But I thought you said that you were not going to meddle in the kingdom's affairs," Ulrike answered back._

"_I'm not; I'm just giving King Yuuri time." Shinou said with a smile, and slowly his smile faded as he remembered the last passage in the dairy. "Also, I want to know who A.F.H. is!"_

"_That has been worrying me too. We know that he is not the pink banana farmer."_

"_Exactly! So who are A.F.H. and J.R.?" asked Shinou perplexed. _

"_But, if you ask King Yuuri he well ask how you know about them?"_

"_You're right!" With a very sly and devilish smile Shinou innocently said, "I'll just have to tell him the truth!"_

_Ulrike opened her light bulb eyes even wider, "But that would mean he would know about… about… the diary!"_

_With a grin from ear to ear, his eyes sparkling, like a child given the best and biggest chocolate bar in the world, Shinou answered back, "EXACTLY!" Ulrike swallowed. The only thin missing was for Shinou to laugh evilly, which eventually he did. "MUAHAHAHAHHAHA!"_

_Ulrike stared in fear at Shinou. Even though he was itsy bitsy teeny weenie little man, Shinou was to be feared. "Do you think it's wise to let him know?" asked Ulrike._

"_The sooner he knows the truth, the less embarrassed he will be," said Shinou. "Do you think my Sage is not going to let him know? Of course he will only after Yuuri has completely made a fool out of himself."_

"_So by letting King Yuuri know everything that has happened today, he can take action to defend himself. I see," said Ulrike. "I just hope he uses the information wisely and doesn't go into his Maou mode."_

"_I don't think he will. Oh, and not a word to my Sage."_

_At Round Table room:_

_Murata had finished giving out the last round of drinks. There were several pretty cheerful faces, one disgruntled face, and one face deep in thought which belong to Wolfram. Murata kept glancing over to Wolfram as he poured each drink. Murata knew that the last passage had affected Wolfram to some degree, but not to the degree of making the blonde a mute. Also Wolfram had barely touched his liqueur from the last round. Murata sensed that there was more that Wolfram knew than what he was telling. Wolfram's reaction was not normal. Wolfram should've been yelling at that point and seething, but instead it was like he had been hit hard boulder and left stunned. _

_Several conversations had popped up during the last serving, and all of which Wolfram had not partaken in. The conversations mostly centred on either the potions or Waltorana. Wolfram had been oblivious to these. His mind had wondered into his own world of doubts and frustrations. He believed he knew what the initials A.F.H. were. They stood for Angel From Heaven as Greta had said. Then there was the picture that Yuuri had drawn for Greta showing him as an angel with the initials A.F.H. So who was A.F.H.? Could there actually be someone out there with those initials and that he, Wolfram, truly was not Yuuri's Angle From Heaven? Was Yuuri really cheating on him? Was Yuuri being poisoned by someone? It was not the pink banana farmer. His name was Nigel Dorton. Nothing made sense anymore. Well actually since when did Yuuri ever make sense? Maybe A.F.H. potion person was a coincidence. Oh, yeah he could not forget the J.R. was mentioned with A.F.H. Who was J.R. The more important thing now was not if he was A.F.H., but Yuuri's life. He, Wolfram von Bielefeld had failed as a soldier and as a fiancée by not protecting his King. Someone was giving potions to his Yuuri._

_Wolfram was brought out of his deep thoughts when he heard the chairs moving and Murata saying, "I'll quickly continue,"_

-

I'm going to get a bruise on my forehead from banging my head on my desk so often.

I need to take a bath. I have ink stains on my fingers from signing so many documents. Why don't they have regular pens here? I'll bring some back with me when I return. Why have I not thought of that before? Jeez, I guess I am dense. I wonder if the ink stains will ever come off.

_-_

_Everyone looked at Wolfram. They waited for him to say something like, "You are a dense you wimp!" But to everyone's surprise no comment was said. He just sat there quietly with a pout on his face. Murata just had to think how cute he looked._

_Murata shook the thought from his head and continued._

_-_

So far this morning has been equally as bad as the yesterday.

I woke up to a ruckus caused by Günter.

_-_

_Günter slowly sunk into his chair and begun to hunch down, as if he had been a naughty boy and now was trying to hide. _

_Finally Wolfram come out of his deep thought and asked, "Günter what did you do?" To which Gwendal responded bluntly, "He had the whole castle on High Alert!"_

"_UH?... Why?" asked Wolfram._

"_I believe Shibuya can answer your question," Murata said looking over a Günter which was now disappearing into his chair. Wolfram's interest was now peeked as he saw Günter sink into the chair. Wolfram pursed his lips and scrunched his eyebrows. He looked even cuter thought Murata. Stop thinking like that MuraMura thought Murata._

_-_

When Günter went to wake me up, he did not find me in my bedroom. I had finally fallen asleep in my office. I have to say it was not comfortable. (My neck is sore.) Anyway, Günter did his usual wailing of "Your MAAAAAAJEEEEESSSTYYYYYYYYY," when he did not find me in my room. He looked for me in the baths. Of course I was not there! Did he even bother to check my office? Nooooooooooooo! Actually no one bothered to check my office until:

*The palace guards were put on high alert

*Theories that I had been kidnapped started circulating

*Theories that I had run off to find a selfish blond brat started circulating, but those were checked off since Ao was still in the stable

-

_Wolfram was about to say, 'I wish!' but kept it to himself. _

_-_

*Theories that I had run off to find a selfish blond brat started circulating again when Günter said I had probably taken a different horse

*Theories that I had left for Earth prematurely

*Theories that I drowned in the baths; therefore all the baths were drained

-

"_You did not have the bathes drained?" Wolfram said incredulously looking at the white blob that was now Günter in his chair._

"_Not only were the royal baths drained, but also the baths in the soldiers' quarters, the help's baths, the medical baths, and the guests' baths." Gwendal said this while he counted the baths with his fingers. Wolfram just shook his head in bewilderment. _

_-_

These unlikely and improbable theories, compliments of Günter, circulated for almost an hour until Conrad had the foresight to check my office. Yes! There I was in my office - asleep. Conrad kindly woke me up by tapping my shoulder. The first thing I heard was not good morning coming form Conrad but, "MAAAAJEEEEESSSTYYYYYYYYY!"

-

"_Conrart, why didn't you check his office sooner" asked Wolfram._

_Conrart looked sincerely at his brother and said, "I thought Günter (stressing Günter) had already checked."_

_The white blob stirred and came to life. "In my defence would any of you have thought that His Majesty would be in his office signing paperwork at night, and therefore falling asleep there? Something that he tries to avoid at all cost?"_

"_Günter has a point there," said Gwendal. He would not have thought of that being likely. Everyone agreed that Günter did have a valid point._

_-_

I really would have liked to take a bath this morning instead of my usual cold morning shower. I guess I'll settle for a cold shower.

-

"_He has been taking a lot of those in the morning, for the past few months, now that I think about it," said Conrart pensively._

_Celi spoke up, "Have you noticed anything Wolfram?"_

"_The only thing I noticed is that the wimp sleeps scrunched up into a ball, and when he wakes up he bolts out of the room saying he needs to take a shower," Wolfram answered back with disdain. "Not even a good morning!" and he huffed, pouted, and crossed his arms. What was he a leech? _

_Celi smiled cunningly. Conrart and Gwendal eyes flew wide open and stared at their sweet and so innocent little baby brother. Günter was about to have a nosebleed. Yozak thought Wolfram was clueless. Anissina really wanted to test out the 'Love detector' on Yuuri. And Murata thought that making Yuuri jealous was going to be so easy. He is so cute when he pouts. Mental slap MuraMura._

_-_

Took a cold shower! There was absolutely no need to take cold shower this morning. I was looking forward to a nice warm bath. THANK YOU GÜNTER!

I had breakfast. Greta misses Wolfram. Well my dear daughter it's not my fault that your other father is as stubborn rash BRAT!

-

"_I'm not stubborn, rash, or a brat!" huffed Wolfram._

_No one said anything. Murata just continued to read._

_-_

Gwendal grunted when I told him that I finished all my paperwork. Günter became excited upon hearing the news that I finished all the paper work. Damn, I did not foresee this. Günter has now extended Great Demon Kingdom history lessons for the day. AAAUUUUGGGGGHHHH!

Thanks to Yozak, I'm out of the history lesson. A national emergency has popped up.

Big Cimeron is at it again!

_-_

_Wolfram sat up straight. His ears perked up and as well his right eyebrow._

_-_

Apparently King Lanzhil II has started to hire houjutsu users. Not just a few, but an army of them.

-

"_What? Why have I not been told anything about this?" Wolfram stood up. "How could any of you not tell me? I have to find out via the diary!" He pointed to the diary. Gwendal and Günter thought that Conrart and Conrart thought that Gwendal would have told him. This was not good. They had made a mistake._

_Conrart was the one to apologise. "I'm sorry Wolfram, I thought you knew."_

"_Well I didn't! Is this why my uncle has called a Round Table?"_

_Gwendal answered him, "Probably." He did not want to give him the other news and hopefully Yuuri had not written it down. If Wolfram found out now the other bit of bad news, it was not going to be pretty. Then Gwendal pondered: Yuuri's day was going to become much worse. "Wolfram please sit down." _

_Wolfram huffed. How dare they keep such news from him? Last time Lanzhil did something stupid Yuuri was betrayed by Sara. He was not going to let Yuuri do anything foolish again. He sat back down as asked._

_Murata looked at Wolfram understanding that the brothers should not have left Wolfram out of the loop. This was going to be an interesting reading. He quickly glanced down the page and yes there it was the really bad news. He sighed. _

_-_

This is really getting tiresome. I don't understand how he can be planning another attack on us when he has so many internal problems. His country is about to go into a civil war and he plans to attack us? Is he ignoring his nation's internal problems? There are only several reasons, that I can think of why Lanzhil wants to start a war with us.

1) He is Stupid, Ignorant and Power Hungry.

2) The most likely reason: By starting a war with us, his people might forget the internal problems by focusing on the war with the Great Demon Kingdom. That might work for a month or two, but as history dictates, the people will eventually protest against a useless war. In the end he'll come out loosing and most probably, hopefully, be ousted. But then again, if he is ousted, we would have to see what kind of leader they put in his place. Would the new King be as equally as power hungry? Or, would he lean towards peace.

_-_

"_I have to say, the His Majesty is quite right on both of those reasons," said Günter._

_Gwendal was impressed. "I'm actually surprised that Yuuri has been insightful." Murata was also impressed as was Shinou back at the temple._

_Murata continued._

_-_

3) He is clueless

4) He wants to proof that he has manly balls, which in truth they are pebbles. Or maybe he has none.

-

_Murata paused. Since when did Shibuya even think in such terms? Everyone also was surprised by Yuuri's terminology. Several mouths hung open. What happened to their innocent King Yuuri?_

-

5) He just wants attention. If that is the case then I'll send him some of my friends. I'll send Conrad, a.k.a. Blue Wind, along with Anissina and her inventions, Gwendal's creations, Wolfram the Fire Prince of Bratness, a wailing Günter, and a Perverted Sage....

-

_Anissina protested again, "I protest!" Celi patted her hand and said, "Anissina along with you he's send Blue Wind, Gwendal's knitted animals, a crying Günter, a bratty prince, and a perverted sage. See, you're not the only one he's sending over and you won't be alone."_

"_My knitting is not that bad," said Gwendal._

"_See he's trying to get rid of me!" Wolfram yelped._

"_Don't feel that bad, at least he didn't call you perverted several times," Murata said._

"_Maybe you should come up with a new alter ego Captain," Yozak said. Conrart kept quiet._

_-_

...He will then have a chance to experience true love. Oh, I forgot to mention one overprotective brother....

_-_

"_See Anissina, you'll be in good company. He's even sending Shouri! Actually is Yuuri trying to get rid of all of us?" Wolfram said. Most of the room started wonder._

_-_

...Better yet I'll send Lady Celi over in her red leather outfit so she can whip him into shape. If that doesn't work, I'll use my secret weapon. I'll send Yozak over in Celi's red leather outfit so he can whip him to shape! Muaahahahahah!

-

_Conrart was not letting this one go. "That is the best idea I heard yet! Mother do you think Yozak would fit in to it?"_

_Yozak quickly responded, "That's not my style!"_

"_Yozak you would look so cute in it!" Celi said and then added, "I could have one made just for you!" _

_Yozak cocked his head, smiled, turned to Conrart, and said, "Well Captain if it turns YOU ON of course I'll put it on!" To which Conrart's face went ghostly white as laughter rung in the room._

_To make matter worse Gwendal added, "Conrart I never knew you were into such things!" Everyone looked from Conrart to Gwendal and back again while laughter was being stifled. Wolfram gently pushed his chair back away from the line of fire. Conrart bit his tongue. He was definitely going to even the score with his older sibling one day. Maybe it would not be that day, but definitely someday. _

_Murata trying not to laugh to hard reminded everyone, "Remember the sound barrier." _

_-_

National Emergency number two for the day.

Anissina just flooded the stables with 'Automatic-Brighten-Horsey-Kun'. I guess Conrad is going to move the stables under His Majesty's bedroom window now.

-

"_I was wondering why the stables looked so clean," Wolfram said._

-

**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

Gwendal has just brought up National Emergency number three. I bet anything that he has done this on purpose since I finished signing all the documents last night.

-

_Gwendal snorted, and everyone looked at him. He just shrugged his shoulders._

_-_

He opened the castle gates to the villagers so they can come in and request help from the Maou. He dragged me to the throne room and made me listen to the most stupid requests and/or help from the villagers. He must have given them questions to ask me. Example, "I have an apple tree, but I can't reach the apples on the top of the tree because I'm not tall enough to reach the top. What should I do?" The guy must be two metres tall. "Use a ladder," I tolded him. "Oh, your Majesty, you are so wise," he said.

-

"_Um Gwendal? That was not due to happen until next month. Right?" asked Wolfram._

"_I decided to push it up since he had done his paperwork," Gwendal said with a grin._

"_I have to confess something," Conrart said, "It was I who told the villager to ask him about the apple tree." Gwendal and Wolfram started laughing._

_Celi looked at her middle son in disbelief. "I can't believe you did that!"_

"_I'm the one that came up with the two headed chicken," said Gwendal._

"_Two, two, hhhh…head chicken?" asked Wolfram._

"_Sorry, I missed that one," said Murata._

"_I asked a village woman to ask him how she could breed a two headed chicken." Gwendal said. He then added, "Then His Majesty asked her why she wanted a two headed chicken? She told him so that she could get double the eggs." Gwendal then looked at Anissina and said, "He told the woman to come and see you Anissina."_

"_I am really beginning to feel sorry for His Majesty. How far did you three plan on play jokes on him?" asked Anissina. _

"_I just did four," Gwendal said innocently.._

_Conrart looked at his older brother and said, "I've got you beat! I'm the proud owner of ten!"_

_Celi and Anissina both yelled, "CONRART!" The rest of the men laughed. "I missed all the fun!" pouted Wolfram._

_Günter said, "I just had one young villager tell him that the ghost of his mother haunted him. Then Yuuri asked him how long his mother had been dead? Then the villager told him that his mother wasn't dead yet. Yuuri's face was priceless."_

_-  
_

It's only late afternoon and my day is even worse that yesterday. What other punishment is in store for me?

Dove mail has just arrived. What have I done to deserve this! Sara will be arriving here the morning after I return from Earth. Does this constitute as a National Emergency number four?

-

_Wolfram shot out of his chair and slammed his hands down on the table. "WHAAAAAAAAT!!!! THAT, THAT, HYPOCRITE IS COMING HERE? WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED???" His whole body shook with rage. "Conrart, Gwendal, Günter, don't neither the three of you say that you thought the other had told me!" he said to them as he threw deadly glances at each. Celi, Anissina, Yozak, and Murata decided to stay out of this discussion. All four knew that Gwendal should have been the one to inform Wolfram of the situation._

_Conrart softly said, "Please calm down Wolfram."_

"_WHY IS HE COMING?"_

"_We don't know why he is coming. It might have to do with something with Big Cimeron," said Gwendal rubbing his temple. "And because of your reaction is why I waited to tell you."_

_Wolfram closed his eyes, opened them, looked at Gwendal with ice cold eyes, and with a calm tone full of spite he said, "If you had told me the truth, once I had returned, my reaction would not have been what it is right now! The only persons here that are responsible for my reactions are you three. When were you planning on telling me? When Sara arrived?"_

_Günter was about to say something but decided to keep quiet. He knew that Wolfram was right. They should not have kept it hidden from him._

_Gwendal cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, you are right."_

_The room went deadly silent. Wolfram sat back down. He took the liqueur that he still had and finished off in one swallow. Murata took it as a cue for him to continue._

-

I think Gwendal is rubbing off on me! My left eye has started to twitch. Maybe I should take up knitting.

Thanks Murata for the diary. I can vent out my frustrations on it.

-

"_That is it for this page." said Murata. Wolfram looked at Murata and said, "Can I have a tequila shot please?" Murata was all too happy to comply. _


	20. Reflections and Discoveries

After Wolfram's outbreak, Gwendal's headache had become a stomping ground of raging horses. He rose from his chair and asked Günter to fallow him. "We won't be able to use this room. Mother find an alternative if you will please," Gwendal said.

"I'll do that Gwen dear, and shall we all meet for dinner at the usual time?" said Celi. Gwendal replied with a nodded and a "Yes!"

"General," called out Yozak before Gwendal and Günter left the room, "Should I leave now for Little Hamletshire."

"Actually Yozak, I believe you can put a hold on those orders. Let's wait to see wait Waltorana wants," Gwendal said has he rubbed his left temple.

"Aye, Aye, General." Yozak by this time was confused on what orders he should follow. First it was to investigate Angel. Then it was investigate a bunch of obnoxious ladies. Then he had to basically arrest Angel. Now everything was put on hold. Gaaaaaah! Then he thought all in all he might get a nice dinner out of this. Oh well!

Gwendal and Günter left the room. Murata looked around the room to see with whom he could leave the diary with. The only person that was not nosey in that room was Lord Weller. "Lord Weller, could you hold on to the diary? I'm going over to the temple and check out potions that use bananas and fluvianianical herb"

Conrart gave Murata a gentle apologetic smile, "I'm sorry. I have to move the chair," he said pointing to the Maou's chair.

"Sorry, of course," replied Murata. He was running out of options. The only person that would possibly read it, but not gossip was "Lord von Bielefeld could you…"

Wolfram interrupted, "I'm sorry I can't. I have to see what Greta is up too, and check on my troops. Why don't you place it in an envelope and let Dacauscas look after it? That is what we did last night."

"Why don't we leave it in my office," said Conrart, "and we'll have Dacauscas stand guard by the door."

Murata thought for a second, "Alright. Yozak can you find Dacauscas?"

Anissina interrupted at that point. "Yozak has to help me move my inventions out of the room. You'll have to find Dacauscas yourselves!" She folded her arms across her chest.

Yozak looked at Conrart in desperation. Conrart smiled back at and said, "Yozak help Anissina move her inventions out of the room. His Highness and I will look for Dacauscas." Yozak dried swallowed, and combed his fingers through his hair. He hoped that he would make it out alive. He would have rather been on a dangerous, deep undercover, top secret and deadly mission in Big Cimeron than help Anissina move her inventions. He sighed and moved towards the love detector. He almost put his shaking hands on it when a bright idea popped into his head. "Anissina, why don't we wait to move it until we Lady Celi finds a new room?" he asked. This would give him time to find some poor soldiers to move the contraption.

Anissina had walked over to Günter's former place. She had picked up the sheet of paper which Günter had the potions. "Mmmm, you're right. In the meantime you can help me in my lab inputting this information," she waved the paper.

Someone in the room let out a soft squeaky chuckle. Yozak quickly looked for the guilty party. Murata was looking at his fingernails. His lips slightly up turned and his eyes hidden behind the glazing of his glasses. Wolfram was looking at his boots as if they were the most interesting things in the world. Although his head was bowed a slight smile with puckered lips was visible on his face. Conrart had turned his head turned way looking at the buffet table so Yozak could not see it. The left over cakes, tea sandwiches, and tea biscuits looked quite interesting, as did the table linen. Yozak knew that one of those three had let out the chuckle. It did not matter which of the three had let the chuckle out. The three were guilty at laughing at his demise.

Yozak still trying to get out of his predicament said, "Captain, I should help you with the chair."

"No, nooo! You need to help Anissina with the potions. I can handle the chair on my own," Conrart said trying not laugh at his friend. 'Around comes what around goes,' thought the sadistic Conrart.

"Yozak come with me!" said the wild eyed inventor.

"But Anissina, you are aware that I don't have any magic?!" said a hapless Yozak.

"Don't need any. Günter has provided enough already," answered back Anissina. That was Yozak's last futile attempt.

With resignation and feet slowly shuffling across the floor, like convict walking to the gallows, Yozak made his way to the door fallowed by Anissina. Once the door closed door behind them Conrart asked, "Which of you two," looking at Wolfram and Murata, "let out the laugh."

"Sweetie, don't blame them," said Celi tilting her head, a guilty smile, and her eyebrows raised.

"Mother!" Wolfram and Conrart said in unison as she waved her hand in the air and left the room.

Laughing Murata said, "Lord von Bielefeld, if you see any of the maids, please till them to be careful when the move the beverage trolley."

"I'll make sure to let them know," said Wolfram. He definitely did not want anything to happen to HIS Godiva White Chocolate liqueur.

"Thank you, Lord Weller should we go and find Dacauscas?"

"Yes," replied Conrart as he made his way to the door. Murata with diary in hand, followed by Wolfram and then Conrart left the room.

-

The Round Table room was void of any living presence to witness a slumbering artefact coming slowly to life. A little tweet was heard coming from the direction of Anissina's chair. 'Let-Me-Sniff-And-Find-You-Out-Kun' twitched one of it legs. Its snout raised and lowered itself. Several lights flickered. Then, just as it had started to awaken, it went right back to its slumber.

-

Gwendal and Günter walked side by side towards Gwendal's office. Günter observed how Gwendal kept rubbing his left temple whilst the left eye twitched. With everything that was going on the past few days Günter was surprised that Gwendal had not hidden somewhere and knitted himself to death. "What are you looking at?" asked a grumpy Gwendal.

"Your headache seems to be becoming worse. If Gisela was here I would have her give you something for it," replied Günter.

"When is she coming back anyway?"

"She should be back late tonight or in the early morning hours."

Gwendal looked at the man beside him. "I'm surprised that you have not stated doing you usual wailing."

Günter clasped his hands and sniffed. "I do not wail."

Gwendal stopped abruptly and looked at his companion. "What did His Majesty say?" He then made a gesture as in thinking, "Ah…yes…flaky! It suits you." He walked away leaving a tear stricken Günter behind. Günter made a promise to himself that he would show His Majesty that he was not flaky. He ran after Gwendal.

Gwendel opened the door to his office and entered followed by Günter. His office would have seemed quite normal if knitted stuffed, what were suppose to be animals, did not litter the bookshelves. Gwendal rounded his desk and sat in his chair. Günter followed suit and sat in the chair in front of the desk. Gwendal rubbed both of his temples this time. "So what do you think Woltrana wants to discuss?" asked Günter.

"I can only imagine," responded Gwendal "We better be prepared for the worse."

"Worse? You mean Big Cimeron attacking us again?" Günter made it more of a statement than a question.

"That could be it. He may want assurance that the king won't do anything foolish like the last time." Gwendal sighed.

"I don't think it was all that foolish. Yuuri did manage to save all of Waltorana's fleet, and managed to damage Big Cimeron's fleet severely."

"He also must have heard that King Saralegui is coming. If you recall it was because of Saralegui's hypnotism that Yuuri did what he did," said Gwendal. What did Saralegui want? It had been almost two years since he had been here. And at that time, Saralegui had managed to almost destroy the castle. There were still scars from the tree roots that had grown in the castle walls. "We better be prepared for anything Waltorana can throw us."

"Waltorana may want assurance the King Saralegui does not influence King Yuuri again," said a pensive Günter.

"Exactly!" said the stoic man.

-

Wolfram was walking in the direction of the kitchen when the final tequila shot hit him. He felt numbness creep over his body and his mind start to go fuzzy. His step faltered. He knew at that moment that he was officially becoming slightly drunk. He had to do something and quick before the tequila shot along with everything else in his system took over. He glanced around and noticed that he was near one of the exits to the terrace. He made his way to the terrace.

Once outside in the terrace, he looked around to see if anyone was near by. At a distance he saw a couple of soldiers on guard duty. If he hid behind one of the columns the guards would not see him. He moved to a column away from the guards and hid. Wolfram brought his hands up in front of him palms up. He closed his eyes and concentrated his mind, before it could become even blurrier, on his palms. He took in a deep breath and slowly two blue fireballs started to appear in his palms. He let the blue fireballs burn in his palms until the burned themselves out. When they were gone he opened his eyes and gave himself an imaginary pat on the back. It was great being a fire wielder. He could burn off any alcohol intake. The only problem was that he had to remember to do it.

Wolfram opened the door to the kitchen, which led from the garden. The site the greeted him almost made him burst out laughing. Greta stood admiring the finished cake with dough and mousse on her clothing, face, and dripping off her brown hair. She quickly turned around when she heard the door open. "FATHER!" she yelled. She ran towards him with caked mousse hands stretched out to push him out. "You can't see it until tomorrow!" Wolfram jumped back out and into the garden avoiding Greta's hands.

"GRETA DON'T!" he yelled and quickly added, "You'll get my clean jacket dirty!"

"Umph…It will serve you right for sneaking in!" Greta crossed her arms Wolfram style.

"I was not sneaking," he smiled at his daughter innocently. "I was coming to see what you were doing. I feel that I have neglected you today."

Greta squinted her eyes Yuuri fashion not believing what her father said. "Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes I am. I was wondering what you were doing. I completely forgot that you were making a cake."

Greta smiled at her father. "Okay, I believe you."

Wolfram looked at his daughter from top to bottom. He wished he had one of those camera things from Earth. The site of her was indeed picture worthy. Walking dough and mousse from head to toe. He shook his head. "Greta have you finished with the cake?" he asked hoping the answer was yes.

"Yes," she said brightly. "I just have to put it into the 'Cold-Coldy-Freeze-Freezy-Kun'" Wolfram dared not ask what that was. But he did ask, "Is one of Anissina's inventions in the kitchen?"

"Yes. She made this big box thing that keeps everything cold or frozen. She made it after she heard Yuuri describe a refrigerator."

"Ah!" said Wolfram. He was going to have a long talk with the wimp about describing things from Earth in front of or to Anissina. What if one day the wimp described one of those nuquelear bombs to her? "Why don't you have one of the maids put it in for you and I'll take you to your room so you can clean up?" He did not want his daughter near Anissina's invention.

"I'll have Effe help me put it away. You stay here!" commanded Greta. Wolfram nodded his head and replied, "Okay, but just let Effe put it away. When she's finished come and get me. You need to clean up." Greta ran back into the kitchen.

After a few minutes, Greta opened the door to the kitchen and let Wolfram in. He looked around for any clues of what the cake might look like. On the long wooden table were left over spilled dough, mousse, marzipan, paintbrushes, and what look like food dye. He figured that the cake had to have some sort of coloured marzipan decorations on it.

The maids stopped working when Wolfram walked in. They smiled and greeted him with a curtsy. Lasana was by the stove, Sangria was pulling out plates from the cupboard, Doria was preparing a soup, and Effe was next to a large upright wooden thingy box. Sangria and Doria smiled and winked at each other. "Has my Mother been here yet?" asked Wolfram.

"No your Excellency," replied Sangria.

"Oh… Well we have finished in the Round Table room. You can clean it up anytime you want, but it has to be done before tomorrow afternoon. And also, can you please move the beverage cart to the dinning room before dinner? Make sure you move it gently."

"We'll make sure it is the dinning room by dinner. Is there anything else?" asked Doria a little impatiently. Wolfram did notice her tone, but let it slide.

"Yes, can one of you help me clean up the Princess?"

"I'll be glad to your Excellency," said Doria. "Come your Highness I'll help you clean up," she said as she nodded and winked at Sangria. Neither Sangria nor Doria had had a chance to tell the others what they overheard.

Doria walked over to Greta and took her by the hand. "We'll have to wash you off Princess." Then she turned to Wolfram and asked, "Is there anything else that needs to be washed your Excellency?"

Wolfram thought for a second and replied, "Yes, I left a dirty jacket in the hamper in His Majesty's room. Can you have it ready for tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes your Excellency." And, with that Doria led Greta out of the kitchen followed by Wolfram.

The door closed. "OOOOOOOOH!" Sangria said excitedly. "You two will never guess what we heard earlier," she said jumping up and down with a big smile on her face.

"What did you here?" asked Lasana.

"Guess!"

"They set a wedding date?" asked Effe.

"Nope!"

"His Majesty has another fiancée?" asked Lasana.

"Nope!"

"TELL US!" ordered Effe and Lasana.

"Well…" Sangria looked around to see if anyone else was listening. She motioned the other two to come closer. Whispering she said, "We over heard a conversation." The other two looked at her expectantly. She continued, "We heard someone say… ready for this… His Majesty is… PREGNANT!"

"WHAAAAAAAAT?" yelled two very flabbergasted maids.

"And then someone said 'Who's the father?'" again in a whisper.

"WHOOOOO?"

"Then several people said…" Sangria smiled. Her eyes went from Effe to Lasana and back again, and in a loud whisper, "LORD WOLFRAM VON BELIEFELD!"

Effe and Lasana mouths dropped open to the floor. Eyes bulged out. They both looked at the smirking Sangria in complete awe. After a minute the three maids in unison said, "BABY LOTTERY!"

"Wait a minute," said Effe, "Can men have babies?"

"Not here in this world, but they may be able too in the world that His Majesty is from," said Sangria.

Lasana all of the sudden said, "Then that means… that those two… KAAAAAA!" The three maids started thinking naughty thoughts of what went on in the royal bedchamber at night. Quickly handkerchiefs were pulled out of pockets to cover three sets of noses. "But then who's Angel?" asked Lasana. The other two maids looked at her in confusion.

-

Murata and Conrart walked side by side out to the courtyard looking for Dacauscas. They did not exchange words after they left the Round Table room until they reached the courtyard. They saw several soldiers at their posts but no Dacauscas. "Do you see him anywhere?" asked Murata.

"He may be in the stables attending to the horses," said Conrart. He started to walk in the direction of the stables. Murata followed walking behind Conrart curious of what Conrart was thinking. He knew that Conrart was an astute man, and Murata was so far surprised that Conrart had not mentioned what an angel was on Earth. He was the only person who had been on Earth long enough to know what an angel was. Maybe he had not added two and two yet. Or maybe, Conrart really did not know what an angel was because he was never shown one. Murata doubted that, but it was something to keep in the back of his mind.

They finally arrived at the stables, and heard Dacauscas voice in the back talking to one of the horses. "Dacauscas," called out Conrart.

"Sir, yes Sir!" answered back Dacauscas standing at attention.

"I need for you to stand guard in front of my office," Conrart said.

Dacauscas blinked. What was it with these nobles wanting him to guard this, stand guard here, go with this lord, go with that lord, watch this, watch that, and whatever else needed done he was the one that they all come too. He did feel privileged that the all the nobles tended to him to do things more than any other soldier, but sometimes it was bothersome. He had noticed that other soldiers were becoming envious of him. Anyway he answered back, "Yes Sir!"

Murata smiled at Dacauscas has he approached Conrart. Dacauscas noticed that Murata was holding the black notebook that had been sitting on the table in the Round Table room. Murata noticed Dacauscas looking at the diary, and he brought the diary up to his chest hiding the lettering on the cover. Conrart noticed the exchange of glances, but said nothing as he turned around and walked out the stables. Dacauscas picked up his gear and spear and followed Conrart and Murata out.

On their way to Conrart's office Dacauscas kept wondering if the notebook that Murata was clutching tightly was the same thing that was in the laundry bag from the previous night. He began to think of several different things that the notebook could be. Could it be holding state secrets? Could be spy secrets on Big Cimeron? Could it have anything to do with the King of Small Cimeron coming? Could be outlawed dark spells? He didn't think his King would dabble in dark arts. The King was to kind hearted and good. But then again, one may never know what really hides deep in person's soul especially when the King went into his so called 'Maou' mode. The King was handsome but scary at those times.

They arrived at Conrart's office. He opened the door and the three men entered. Murata handed the diary over to Conrart which in turn placed it inside one of the empty desk drawers. Both Murata and Dacauscas noticed the desk and bookshelves along the walls mostly voided of books and objects. The only on the bookshelves was a rubber ducky and a few books on warfare. Murata wondered where Conrart had obtained the rubber ducky, and Dacauscas wonder what it was. The three men exited the office.

"Dacauscas stand here and guard the office. Don't let anyone enter unless it is me," said Conrart.

At attention the soldier replied, "Sir, Yes, Sir!"

"Thank you," replied Conrart. Dacauscas watched Murata and Conrart walk away together.

"I have a question for you," said Conrart to Murata. "Has His Majesty has never mentioned anything about Angel to you?"

"Let's face the truth. I have to admit that I can be a little nosey when it comes to Shibuya's private life," replied a self conscious Great Sage. Conrart smiled at him. Murata continued, "The honest truth is that I don't know anyone by the name of Angel. Also, I was shocked, to say the least, when we found out about the person named Angel from Little Hamletshire." Murata looked at Conrart who was surprised by Murata's answer. Murata continued, "Shibuya has a tendency to be unpredictable just like Shinou, but Shibuya is even worse. At least with Shinou I can a can sort of predict his moves, but with Shibya…" Murata at this scratched his head. "I swear Shibuya's mind is a puzzle. One moment he can be, as you brother puts it, a wimp and then the next the most courageous person I have ever met." Conrart nodded his head in agreement. Murata shook his head and said, "If he finds out that we went through his diary, he will be embarrassed. After that, I don't know what he will exactly do." Conrart wondered also.

They had reached the castle gates and Murata bid his farewell until dinner. He head off to the temple. Conrart went to find several soldiers to help him remove the Maou's chair from the centre of the Round Table.

-

Anissina led the helpless Yozak to her laboratory. Yozak's feet had second thoughts about entering the lab. No matter how hard he tried to move them forward, they wanted to go backwards by themselves. Anissina had to grab Yozak by the harm and pull him in. He looked around the room and saw several contraptions. He figured that the large thing against the left wall was the computer 'I-Think-And-Give-You-Answer-Kun'. A roll of parchment weaved itself in and out of the computer was slowly exiting the machine. Anissina went over to the parchment and tore off the piece that had exited. "Yozak sit there," she said has she pointed to the chair in front of the keyboard. Yozak looked at her pleadingly. "Just sit. It's not going to bite you." Not bite him? The thing could kill him! It looked more dangerous than an all out attack from five rabid dragons.

He reluctantly did what he was told. He sat down in front of the keyboard not knowing what it was. "Anissina what am I suppose to do?" he said eyeing the keyboard suspiciously.

Handing him the paper with the various drinks on it, Anissina said, "See the different types of drinks on here?" Yozak looked at it. She continued, "Well you need to input the ingredients into the 'I-Think-And-Give-You-Answer-Kun'".

"And how do I do that?" whined Yozak.

As if talking to a child Anissina responded, "See these keys with all the different letters?" Yozak nodded. "Well you press, with your finger, each letter to create the same word that is written on this page. You press the long bar on the bottom to create a space between each word."

"Oh! Okay, I think I get it." Yozak took the paper and looked at the first word. He then looked at the keyboard looking for the first letter for the word. He found it. With his index finger he rammed the key down causing the 'I-Think-And-Give-You-Answer-Kun' to shake. Anissina screamed, "GENTLY!!! There is no need to pounce on it!" "Sorry" said Yozak. He tried the second letter. When he finally found it he gently pushed down on it with his index finger. The letter was easily pushed down he noticed. 'Well maybe this isn't so bad after all,' he thought to himself.

Anissina went to a bookcase and started pulling out several books. She looked at Yozak and shook her head. Yozak looked at one word, looked for the letter, pressed the letter, and then looked at the word again. He did this for each letter. She mumbled, "At this rate he'll never finish, men!"

"Do you say something?" asked Yozak looking at her.

"No nothing. Just thinking to myself," she said. She sat down at her table and started looking through the books. Every thirty seconds or so she could here Yozak type a letter.

Anissina had been staring at the same page for a whilst. She had not really paid attention to what she was reading. Her mind kept wondering off to what had been written in the diary. She was disappointed with her King because of what he had said about her inventions. She realised that he did have a point about them, but in order to succeed there had to be failures. Granted a lot of them were failures, but a lot of them had worked. And, wasn't Yuuri about to ask her to create a ship that did not cause his beloved Wolfram to have seasickness? Did she just think 'his beloved Wolfram'? Why did she think that? Well the ship was the first thing he mentioned in his ten year action plan. It made no sense at all. Yuuri had plainly stated that he was in love with Angel. So if he was so in love with Angel, why would he describe Wolfram as perfect? Then there was the fact that the night of the ball he wanted to dance with Wolfram all night. Also there were the cold showers in the morning, and the fact that he said he bed was cold without the Wolfram in it. She tapped her fingers on the table. Maybe, the potion affected the person who took it for a limited time.

"I just thought of something!" she said.

Yozak looked at her and asked, "What is it?"

"I believe the potion has a limited time effect," she said. Yozak looked at her questioningly. She continued, "His Majesty only has praises for Wolfram. It is as if Yuuri was in love with him, but then he says he is in love with Angel. What if the potion only works for a limited amount of time say for an hour, two, or maybe for a day? What if the potion has to be drunk on a regular basis?

"That would explain why he has been trying different ones at different times!" said Yozak.

"That´s right!" said Anissina. "Inputting any more information from those ingredients into the 'I-Think-And-Give-You-Answer-Kun' well be a waste of time at the rate you are going? Yozak felt a little hurt. "I suggest we go to the library with the information we have and look through the books for temporary potions," said Anissina. Yozak could not help but smile. He was free from the contraption, and rose from the chair as quickly as he could with the ingredient list in hand. "Shall we go then?" he asked. Without any other word spoken, Anissina and Yozak went to the library.

-

After leaving the Round Table, Celi began her search for the most appropriate room to continue with the reading. She first thought about the council room. They could use it, but it would have to be ready just in case the 10 nobles decided to use. Scratch that room. She took a look at the conservatory, the throne room, the different offices except for Gwendal´s and Conrart´s, the ballroom, the lounge, the library, the auxiliary dinning hall, the basement, the storage room, the different lounge rooms adjacent to the bedrooms, the war room, the basement again, and finally the royal dinning room.

She entered the dinning room as the maids were, with care, placing the 'Marata`s Bar' against a sidewall. 'Why not this room?' she thought to herself. The only thing against this dinning room had two entrances: the main entrance and the service entrance. The service entrance could easily be blocked with a temporary barrier. Günter and she could also easily place a temporary sound barrier. The bar was already there for after dinner drinks. They also did not have to move from the room after dinner. Problem solved the last two pages of the diary would be read in the dinning room.

She sat down in one of the chairs to think of the day's events. She smiled to herself remembering that she also had a diary, but was very well locked away. 'Maybe I should put extra security measures on it,' she thought. She did not want the same thing to happen to her diary as did Yuuri´s diary.

She started to recall the different things that Yuuri had expressed in his diary. She smiled and felt proud when she remembered the beautiful things he said about her. She recalled how much did laugh at his naiveness. The mitt under the jacket was priceless. To see her sons laughing together the way they had was to be treasured. She had to admit that Yuuri had finally made the three brothers come together.

She had never noticed that Yozak, until Yuuri mentioned it, might have had a possible attraction towards Conrart. It would explain Yozak´s fascination for women's clothing. She needed to observe Yozak. She didn't think that Conrart had the same inclination as Yozak.

Then there was Günter. Poor Günter he really had it bad for Yuuri. Günter had never been, well, flaky until Yuuri showed up. He had always been a serious person. Maybe Günter had something for doubleblacks? He did have a slight fascination for the Sage. She needed to observe him also.

Gwendal and Anissina: Yuuri was right. When were those two ever going to get together?

The Sage was a mystery and a pervert just like Wolfram said. She had observed him today. What was he trying to do to her baby? Did the Sage know something that he wasn't saying? Luckily Wolfie knew how to take care of himself.

Then there was Angel. She sneered at the mere thought of him. How could Yuuri let someone like that into his life? Wasn't Wolfram good enough? Her Wolfie was perfect for His Majesty. They were perfect for each other. And, Yuuri had said that Wolfram was perfect. So what was that malicious, evil, conniving, and sly Angel up too? Did he want to influence Yuuri? Did he want to become the King Pink Banana? Ooh, she could shove some of those pink bananas down his throat. How dare he ruin her baby's happiness? She then thought of something else. She needed to pull out her red suit and whip for when Angel showed up in four days. She was going to give him a good whipping and enjoy it.

She rose from her chair and left the dinning room. She needed to let Anissina and Yozak know that the reading was going to continue in the dinning room after dinner.

-

Conrart watched as several men removed the Maou's chair from the centre of the table. The maids had already removed the 'Murata's Bar' from the room. The men were lifting the heavy chair over the table when they Conrart heard a small beeping sound. The men stopped when they heard the sound. The chair was in the air over the table being held by for men when the beeping sound was heard. They stopped to see were the sound was coming from. "You better move the chair quickly and quietly," Conrart said softly. He had a suspicion were the sound had originated from: Anissina's invention. The men did as they were told.

"Were should we put it?" asked one of the men.

"Put it back in its original place. That would be with its back to the window," Conrart replied. The men gently moved chair that was currently there off to a side and placed the Maou's chair where indicated. After the men finished he dismissed them. Now the only thing that was left was for someone to remove the magical shackles from the chair. He would need to remind Günter or Gwendal about them.

He wondered what excuse Gwendal and Gutner would give Yuuri for removing the chair from the centre. He could not imagine either one of them telling Yuuri, 'We moved the chair because we read your dairy and knew of your plans of vomiting over everyone.' He doubted that would be the excuse. Hopefully they would tell Yuuri that they felt he was responsible enough to look at the nobles in the eye.

He had been regretting all day the reading of the day. He had already voiced his opinion even before the dairy had been read. He also knew that latter or sooner, or was that sooner or latter, Yuuri was going to find out. Yuuri was going to be first embarrassed and that embarrassment would slowly turn into anger. What would do Yuuri? He did not know. Yes, he regretted being involved in the reading. Or was he?

Like Wolfram, he did have a very special relationship with Yuuri. Yuuri had teased him through out the diary about how he could not tell jokes. Maybe he could not tell jokes, but he did know how to ladle out, or was dish out, revenge. As Yuuri's Godfather, to which Yuuri kept reminding him, he was not going to let Yuuri forget about the mitt under the jacket. Of course that would only happen if Yuuri found out about the diary. Conrart was satisfied with himself. Revenge was a soup or dish…. what ever! He would have mirrors placed around the castle. He smiled to himself at the thought of seeing Wolfram and Gwendal laugh out loud. It wasn't everyday those two laughed. He looked at the table and noticed that Wolfram's flower crown was still there. He picked it up and twirled it in his fingers. Wolfram!

He needed to have a serious talk with Yuuri. He had to find out what exactly were Yuuri's true feelings towards his little brother. Yuuri had always been adamant that the engagement was an accident. He was grateful that was how Yuuri felt, but now it seemed that Yuuri was taking the engagement seriously. The question was how seriously. He would protect Yuuri even if it brought on his own death. BUT! He would protect his innocent little brother first from any hormone ravaged teenaged king.

-

After having a long conversation with Gwendal about the Round Table the next day, Günter made his way to his library. He had a lot to reflect on; especially in the way he treated His Majesty. Maybe he did become over excited when he saw his King. Maybe he did over do on the hugging, and maybe also on all the praises that he gave him. He did love His Majesty. It was a strange sort of love he had for him. He really wasn't physically attracted to him, but His Majesty was just so cute and adorable. Well the truth to be told he did have something for doubleblacks. They were so mysterious. Anyway, did he really over do it when it came to His Majesty? He was such a loveable child. Then it dawned on him. Yuuri really wasn't a child. He was a young man. He was a naïve young man, but still a man. Günter realised for the first time that he really couldn't treat Yuuri as if he was a mere child. Yuuri had grown up. It was time to start treating him like an adult. "Oh, Your Majesty," he said to himself, "from this day forward I will treat you as an adult!"

He arrived at library finding Anissina and Yozak scouring through books. "Excuse me," he said.

"Günter you're here, fantastic!" said Anissina. "We have come up with a theory about the potion."

"A theory?" asked Günter. He was amazed to find Yozak in the library.

"We believe that the potion has a time limit on it. That is why the kiddo has been drinking different ones," said Yozak.

"That would also explain why the moment he drinks it he thinks he is in love with Angel, and after it wears off he…ahem… says nice things about Wolfram," explained Anissina.

Günter thought of something that they overlooked and said, "So the potion not only has a limited effect, but it has to have something that belongs to Angel in it. Like a hair or nail."

"That narrows it down considerably," said Anissina. "Alright so now we need to look for a potion that has for ingredients a nail, hair or maybe even blood, unripe pink bananas and/or fluvianianical herb, and its effects have a limited time!" The two men looked at her in awe. Not because she was a genius, but for stating the obvious!

Yozak sat down at the table were they had already placed some books. "I'll start looking through these." He turned to the index page and began to look through the different potions listed. He ran his finger down the list. He found what said attraction potions and turned to that that page. He began to read the ingredients but he really wasn't paying much attention to what he was reading. Is mind begun to wonder off thinking about the diary.

Yozak knew that the kid was going to be angry when he found out about the diary. When he first found out about the diary, he thought that it was going to have some innocent ramblings of a child. Oh boy, was he ever wrong. What it did contain was some insightful views about the people around Yuuri, and of course some real kiddo naivety. What he could not figure out was how they kid had seen right threw him. He had never figured that someone would notice that he had an attraction for Conrart. He also knew that Conrart did not feel the same way. He had always joke about it with Conrart just to get him riled up. He began to wonder what did Conrart think of him now. What it put a strain on their friendship?

He remembered what he first thought about his young master. He recalled that he doubted him at first. His Majesty was just a kid that could probably be easily influenced by those around him. Was he ever wrong! Yuuri had proven to be the best king he could ever hope for.

"Yozak," called out Anissina, "are you reading or day dreaming?" She had noticed Yozak staring at the same page for a whilst.

"Reading," Yozak replied as he was brought out of his thoughts. He began to read what was in front of him. After several pages he heard the library door open. Celi entered.

"I'm glad I found the three of you together. We will continue with the reading in the royal dinning room after dinner," Celi said.

"Do you think that is wise?" asked Günter.

"The Sages's drinks have already been moved there," she said smiling.

"The dinning room sounds fine to me," Günter said. Anissina and Yozak also agreed. It would not be a good idea to move the bar again.

"Günter I will need your help with placing a blocking barrier on the service entrance and then a sound barrier," Celi said.

"That will be no problem."

"Anissina and Yozak, I think you should be able to move the inventions out of the Round Table room. I have to go and check on dinner. Yozak, you will join us for dinner?"

"Yes Lady Celi, I'll be happy to join you for dinner!" he replied.

-

Gwendal decided to completely ignore the documents on his desk and forego them for knitting. It had been a very stressing day although he had not laughed so hard in such a long time. He was currently doing therapy on what was supposedly a lamb. The more he thought about the diary the more stitches he missed.

His main worry was what would happen if Yuuri found out about his diary being read. He knew that the Yuuri was sensitive at heart and would feel embarrassed and let down by the people he cared about. Another stitch was missed. Maybe his main worry should be what Yuuri's reaction would be when he found out about the round table. On the other hand should his main worry be Waltorana's sneakiness in popping up with a Round Table? Left eye began to twitch. Then of course King Saragueli was coming. What did he want? The left eye twitched faster and two stitches were missed. What about that Angel character? Could Angel along with his friend J.R. be a threat to Yuuri and the Great Demon Kingdom? Were Wolfram and Günter correct in their assumption the Yuuri was in danger? His thoughts went directly to Wolfram.

He had to admit it to himself; Yuuri had said some pretty perverted things about his sweet, lovable, and cherished baby brother. Another stitch was missed. He was sure now that Yuuri had more than just friendship feelings towards Wolfram. He needed to do something about it before his innocent baby brother was not innocent anymore. He was sure that currently there was nothing going on between Wolfram and the overly hormonal king. A complete row of stitches was missed. To be on the safe side and to insure his baby brother's innocence, he would have to talk to Wolfram and have him move out of the king's bedroom. Gwendal looked at he was knitting. It looked more like a lopsided worm than a lamb.

-

Murata reached the temple has the sun was setting for the evening. He walked directly to the shrine to speak with Shinou and Ulrike. As he entered he saw Shinou talking to Ulrike adamantly. "I have already promised not to interfere!" Shinou said.

"Interfere in what?" asked Murata has he approached the pair.

"We were talking about Waltorana," said Ulrike.

"So you heard," said Murata.

"Yes," said Shinou, "I bet he's trying to catch King Yuuri of guard."

"I thought that also," replied Murata.

"His Majesty Shinou wants to have a word with Waltorana," explained Ulrike.

"I said that I wanted to remind him not to cause problems for my chosen King," said Shinou.

"In other words, you want to give him a little nightmare," said Murata.

"Exactly! Now is that interfering?" asked Shinou.

"It depends on how you look at it, but I don't see any harm. It would not really be interfering Ulrike," said the wise Sage.

"Very well, I guess I can not win against the both of you."

Shinou smiled deviously. He started to think of what kind of juicy nightmare he would cause Waltorana to have. Murata smiled back at him. He approached the globe and saw that the fly was following Wolfram. Murata frowned. 'Why was the fly following Wolfram?' he thought.

"What brings you to the temple Your Highness?" asked Ulrike.

Murata turned to look at her. "I was going to check the library hear for love/attraction potions."

"You believe that King Yuuri is under the influence of something?" asked Ulrike.

"I now really do think so. Someone by the initials of J.R. and A.F.H. have given Shibuya something to drink. Who they are, I don't know. I don't know anyone by those initials here. Do you?"

Shinou replied, "Neither do we. We thought that we had figured that A.F.H. would be Wolfram, but after hearing about the potions… We are completely lost."

"Would you like some help?" Ulrike asked Murata.

"That would be greatly appreciated," said Murata. Murata turned and was starting to walk towards the door thinking of the initials. Ulrike followed him. He stopped abruptly. "NOOOO WAY!"

"Your Highness?" asked a surprised Ulrike looking up at Murata.

Murata turned to face her and Shinou. "It could not be that simple!"

"What?" asked Shinou.

"Why did I not think about it before? "

"Think about what?" asked Shinou. Ulrike looked at Murata completely lost.

"J.R!"

"You know someone named J.R.?

"YES! Not here, but on Earth. My old doctor! Jose Rodrigues!"

"Do you know someone on Earth by A.F.H.?"

"No, but then I don't know all the people Dr. Rodrigues knows. A.F.H. could be a colleague of his." Then Murata ran his fingers through his hair and started to laugh. Pacing around the shrine and laughing Murata said, "How could I have been so stupid? Who has Shibuya recently been referring to as HIM? That would be the one and only Big Brother of My Friend."

"Lord Shori?" asked Ulrike.

"Yes! Big brother of my friend and Dr. Rodrigues are quite close. Dr. Rodrigues is also a health enthusiast. I would not be surprised if he had created some sort of health, energy, sports drinks along with whoever A.F.H. is. Then big brother Shibuya gave them to Shibuya to try them out."

"Why would he do that?"

"…Because he wants Shibuya to be fit and healthy. I would call it over protective big brother complex."

"Then that would mean there is no love potion," Shinou said. He started to laugh.

"Exactly!" said Murata joining Shinou in an evil laughing bout.

"Then it is all a coincidence," said Ulrike. Ulrike knew what the answer was going to be for her next question, "So Your Highness, are you going to inform the rest about what you just told us?"

"NO!" replied Murata and Shinou at the same time. She knew it!

"Can you imagine how embarrassed everyone is going to be when the figure out that there is no potion? Hahahahahahahh!" Murata bent over laughing. "This is too good….hahahahaha…poor….Günter…."

"You should tell them," said Ulrike. "Can you imagine what Lord von Bielefeld might be going through right now? Both Murata and Shinou stopped laughing when she said that. Ulrike continued, "Your Majesty, are you not the one who is always looking out for you descendant, and has told His Highness NOT to play with him?"

"Well… um… I uh… well…" Shinou was at loss for words. Ulrike had stumped him. "She's good!" he said looking at Murata.

"Okay… fine," said Murata. "I will speak with Lord von Bielefeld and give him discreet clues. Now if he puts two and two together it's up to him. Well that be alright?"

"That is at least what I was hoping for," replied Ulrike.

Murata smiled at Ulrike and then turned to Shinou, "King Shinou thank you for sending my private stash to the castle." Murata bowed at Shinou.

"You are most welcome my Great Sage," he replied sarcasticly. The two men stared at each other coldly for a few minutes. 'Is this a staring competition?' thought Ulrike. She started to back away from the two. A verbal war was about to erupted in which she did not want to be part of.

"Excuse me Your Majesty and Your Highness, I will be back in a little whilst," she said. Neither man looked at her or even acknowledged her. She quietly made her exit. Before she closed the door behind her she heard Shinou saying off handily "My, my, is my Sage upset?"

-

Wolfram had left Greta in Doria's care. He had neglected his personal guard all day and decided to pay them a visit. Hopefully they had decided to do some training without being instructed to do so by him. When he reached the training area he saw his men packing up their training gear. Wolfram smiled to himself; his men had trained and not lounged off somewhere. "Troster," Wolfram called out to his second in command.

Troster looked up towards where his name had been called from. "Sir!"

"Good to see you training," replied Wolfram as he approached Troster.

"Sir, we have just finished for the day. I put them through the new sword technique that you showed me last week."

"Well done. Any injuries?"

"Just some minor bumps and bruises," replied Troster.

"You've done well Troster, and thank you for taking over in my absence. I apologise for not being able to let you know of my absence."

"You're welcome sir."

"Troster you better inform the men to dress their formal uniforms tomorrow," said Wolfram.

"Any particular reason sir?"

Wolfram give him a 'you are not going to believe this' smile, "My uncle, Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld will be here tomorrow?"

"Uuuuuh?" Troster looked at Wolfram with surprise. His captain was tough, but Waltorana was mister no nonsense. Troster had asked Wolfram one time if Lord Waltorana knew how to smile? That had caused Wolfram to laugh. Upon hearing Troster's reply, Wolfram looked at him as if saying 'did you just uuuuh me?' Troster quickly said, "I will inform the rest of the men sir. Would you like for us to be at the gates to greet him?

"No need to, but be at your best just in case he decides to pay you visit."

"Yes sir. I will inform the other men now. By your leave," Troster bowed respectfully and left Wolfram to himself.

Wolfram decided to set down at one of the near by benches. He needed sometime alone to think of everything. He was so confused. He didn't really have to think of why his uncle was coming and had also called for a Round Table. That was quite obvious. Mr. Girly Boy I'm So Gorgeous (a.k.a. King Saragueli of Small Cimeron) was coming. His uncle had been furious that the Maou had taken matters into his own hands without informing anyone. To make matters worse Saragueli had influenced the Maou into attacking Big Cimeron's fleet. He understood his uncle for being concerned. Would Saragueli try something again?

Wolfram believed that Yuuri was way too naïve when it came to Mr. Girly Boy Look at My Long Blonde Hair I'm So Gorgeous (a.k.a King Rat Saragueli of Small Cimeron). What did he want? Was he bringing any valuable information on Big Cimeron? Was he bringing his usual problems and discord to Yuuri's (not to mention Wolfram's) life? Try to use Yuuri again? That could be it. What did Mr. Girly Boy Look at My Long Blonde Hair with Split Ends Annoying Voice I'm So Gorgeous really want this time (a.k.a King Filthy Scummy Rat Saragueli of Small Cimeron)? Wolfram really did not want to think of the sorry excuse for a king. He had more important things to think about.

Wolfram had been positive that when Angel had been mentioned, Yuuri had been talking about him. That was of course until he heard about J.R. and A.F.H. Who were they? Wolfram could not believe that that he had been mistaken about him being A.F.H. He had the proof in his pocket. He had Yuuri's drawing. He was Yuuri's Angel From Heaven. Greta said so! So in conclusion, Wolfram decided that he was the real A.F.H. and that the A.F.H. mentioned with J.R. was a coincidence. That was the only explanation for it. He refused to believe any other explanation. But, then who were they and why were they giving potions to Yuuri? Was Yuuri being so naïve, not to mention unbelievably stupid, to drink something strangers had given them? What was the purpose behind those potions? He needed to knock some sense into the wimp. He had made his decision. He was going to have a long talk with the wimp once he arrived! He was going to drag him out of the fountain, drag him to their room, and give him a good shouting. Wolfram crossed his arms and nodded his head as he thought this.

He looked around. It was now almost completely dark. He hadn't noticed that it was early evening and almost time for dinner. He had been lost in his thoughts. He stood up and decided to go and check on Greta. Afterwards they would head to the dinning hall for dinner.

Before he left the training ground, he smiled to himself. His last thought before leaving was Yuuri loved him, and ONLY him.

-

Greta was holding Wolfram's hand by the entrance to the royal dinning room as Celi approached them. She overheard part of their conversation before had they noticed her. What she overheard was:

Greta: You still have it?

Wolfram: Yes it's in my pocket.

Greta: Remember you promised that you won't tell Yuuri that I told you that he calls you…..

Greta had cut off when she saw Celi. "Grandmother!" she said with glee. Wolfram turned around quickly wondering how much his mother had heard. It was not good if she found out that he was A.F.H. in the heart.

"Mother," he said acknowledging her. "Let's go in Greta," he said as he pulled Greta by the hand into the dinning room. Lady Celi wondered what that was all about. And, what did Yuuri call Wolfram?

She turned around when she heard footsteps behind her. Gwendal was coming down the hall looking gloomy. "Mother," he said. "I would like a quick word with you and Conrart before dinner."

"What about?"

"Not right now," he said as Murata approached them.

"Good evening!" he said sarcastically.

"Did you find anything useful in the temple library?" Celi asked.

"I'm sorry to say that I didn't have time to look. I had a slight argument with His Majesty King Brat!" Murata entered the dinning room. Celi and Gwendal looked at each other. The Sage looked annoyed.

"Where are the rest?" Gwendal asked.

"Anissina, Yozak, Günter, Wolfram and Greta are already inside," she replied. "And Conrart is behind you."

Gwendal turned and saw Conrart approaching them. "Conrart I need a word with you and Mother before we go in."

"What is it Gwendal?" asked Conrart.

"It is about the things that His Majesty said about Wolfram."

"I have been thinking about that too," said Conrart.

"So I hope you believe that it would be best the Wolfram moves out of His Majesty's bedroom?" asked Gwendal.

Conrart replied, "As soon as possible!"

"You two are impossible!" said Celi.

"You happen to disagree mother?" asked Gwendal.

Celi looked at her two older boys and said, "Oh really!" She had to roll her eyes. "I wouldn't worry about His Majesty. I'd worried about the seemingly innocent Wolf in sheep's clothing!" Conrart and Gwendal's eyes flew open. Celi turned away, entered the dinning room, and leaving her to older boys stunned in the face of reality.

* * *

**ATTENTION ALL**

I have just been informed by the four fangirls that they are taking bets for the Baby Lottery. The following are the categories for the Baby Lottery:

Date of Birth, Weight Gender, Single or Multiple babies, Length, Colour of Hair, Colour of Eyes

Please see Sangria or Doria for further information.

* * *

Sorry to all for the late update. I was suppose to update quickly since I was on holiday. BUT, one co-worker had to have emergency surgery and another one was involved in an auto accident. I was called into work 1 ½ weeks before I was to return to work. Then just to make matters worse I had to train the temps that were hired. I had no time to sit down and write since I was doing 3 jobs at once. Finally after 3 weeks everything seems to have calmed down.

I sincerely apologise to my loyal readers. I have been thinking about all of you.

Weissfrey, Counterjinx, Melodyz07, ConradsGoodWill ,Hetealone, RandomRockerGirl, Becca2793, Miyuki Meiru, GuppyVis, MiSa-Sama-MiSa-Chan, Lilgulanima Lina,

Faun of the Woods, BridgesofSigh, PrincessSin, Pink Piano, XZanayu, AllCanada!, Ilyasvil16, Yoaifangirl, MysteriousFanGurl132, Yukefangurl31295,Turnersyndrome

Kazeyukiryusama, Buzzbu82, Spiralsecrets, Kamzs, Formerly none as Kay-Kun, Dragonfire7654321, Ichika7walkure, Just a wander, Athena-Reborn

If I have not written your name down then SHAME ON ME! PLEASE let me know if I have not thanked you.


	21. Dinner x Two

Author's Note: When reading, imagine the bold text being typed out -the dots sounding like computer beeps and the text being typed out, just like in the spy/time/disaster movies/tv shows.

* * *

…**GREAT DEMON KINGDOM**

…**BLOOD PLEDGE CASTLE**

…**DINNER TIME**

"What did she mean by that?" wondered Gwendal.

"Lambs in Wolf's clothing? I really don't know," said Conrart.

Gwendal looked at him as a hopeless case. "Let's go in they're probably waiting for us."

The two 'in denial' brothers entered the dinning room. What they heard upon entering the room scared them. "So what does this invention do Anissina?" said Greta's voice. The two men looked to where Greta was standing and pointing to the invention with the snout.

"Don't touch it!!!!" Wolfram yelled as he ran to Greta pushing his brothers out of the way. Wolfram picked up Greta under one arm and returned her to her chair.

"What are those things doing in here?" Gwendal growled as he pointed nervously to the two contraptions. Yozak had had three very weary soldiers move Anissina's inventions into the dinning room. The smaller of the two had been placed on top of a small wooden table. The inventions had been placed along the wall behind Anissina which was seated to the right of Gwendal's usual place directly across from the Maou. That meant that the inventions were to the right of Gwendal.

"We'll be using this room to continue with out meeting after dinner," explained Celi.

"Why here?" grunted Gwendal.

"It is as good as any room, plus we don't have to move the bar afterwards."

"I see," said Gwendal as he reluctantly took his seat near Anissina's monsters.

Conrad looked about the table to see that his usual place next to Wolfram had been taken over by the Great Sage. Next to the right of the Murata sat Yozak and then Gunter to the left of Gwendal. The only place left for him sit was to the right of Anissina. Therefore, much to his displeasure the inventions were to his back left side. To his right was his mother followed by Greta and the Yuuri's vacant chair. Conrart was sure that Murata, Yozak, and Gunter had sat themselves as far away from the inventions as possible, and they had been smart enough not to take Wolfram's place to the right of the Yuuri's vacant chair. He resigned himself to sit next to Anissina.

As soon as Conrart, hesitantly, sat down the maids started dinner service. They served the ladies and Greta first, and then Gwendal followed by the rest of the gentlemen. Wolfram looked at the empty chair to his left wishing Yuuri there. He pouted. He would have loved to play footsies with Yuuri. Unfortunately, Wolfram thought, he was stuck with a perverted Sage to his right.

Wolfram quietly whispered to Murata, "You do know that you are seated in Conrart's place?"

To which Murata responded, "You do see where the inventions are?"

"I understand your concerns," replied Wolfram with a slight chuckle as he eyed Murata with a grin.

* * *

…**ZURICH**

…**WIDDER HOTEL **

…**LOBBY**

Yuuri, Angel, and Jose entered the lobby five minutes after seven. Shori had been pacing up and down the lobby waiting for his brother. Bob, Sharon, and Lord Hillary were seated in one the lobby's sofas chatting.

"Yuuri, it's about time you arrived! You're late! You should never keep people waiting, and you…" Shouri was interrupted by Angel. "Shouri don't blame Yuuri for us being five minutes late. It is my fault that we were running a bit behind schedule," Angel said curtly. Why did older brothers have to scold younger ones all the time, thought Angel.

"Jose, you should have kept them on schedule," Shouri scolded Jose.

Bob overhearing Shouri´s ranting said, "Now Shouri they are only five minutes late. If I recall, you made His Majesty wait for you for an entire morning."

"That could not be helped," replied Shouri. "The plane was late in departing and arriving here."

"Well I bet their excuse for being ONLY five minutes late is just a good."

"Bob it's alright. I'm sorry for being late everyone." Yuuri apologised.

"I'm actually surprised that you are only five minutes late with all that you three are carrying," said Bob as he looked at Yuuri and the others carrying bags and boxes from different stores. Shouri in his furry had not bothered to notice everything they three men were carrying. Jose was holding seven garment boxes in his arms, which covered his line of sight, along with four store bags, and Yuuri and Angel were carrying eight different size bags each, which were over stuffed with different items. Shouri looked at his brother questioningly. "What did you buy? Half of Zurich?"

"Eto…." Yuuri was about to scratch the back of his head but realised that he was holding bags.

"Why don't we leave them at the concierge desk," said Angel.

"Good idea!" replied Jose from behind the boxes.

"We'll be waiting for you in the restaurant," said Bob.

Shouri's curiosity was peeked as to what Jose and Angel had bought. He decided to help out by taking some of the boxes from Jose. He could not phantom Yuuri buying anything. Anyway, were would Yuuri obtain the money to go on a shopping spree?

Directing his question towards Jose and Angel Shouri asked, "So what did you two buy?"

"A just bought a shirt, that was on sale, at the Versace store," answered Jose.

Shouri turned to Angel, "How much stuff did you buy?"

"I just bought a couple of shirts, two pairs of trousers, a pair of shoes, and a suit," replied Angel.

"But…but…" Shouri looked at all the bags and boxes, "that doesn't explain everything that your carrying!"

"Most of it is mine," Yurri said offhandedly.

"Where…where…did you get all the money to pay for all this? Don't tell me mom gave you a credit card?"

"She didn't. I bought all this with my own money!" huffed Yuuri.

"Or own money? You don't even have a job!" Shouri pointed out.

"Excuse me? Uh…what about me being King of The Great Demon Kingdom? Is that not a job?"

"Well it is sort of. But that doesn't explain…"

"It does explain. For you information I've been receiving a salary for being King."

Shouri was surprised to say the least. "You are paid a salary?"

"Yep!"

"Why was I not told about this sooner. I should have been informed about this so I could administer your money."

Yuuri exhaled in exasperation. "I don't need you to administer anything. I have advisors. And before you say anything else, I just recently found out that I was receiving a salary. Gunter had been placing in a savings account until he thought that I should be made aware of it, which was after I turned 18. He thought it was fair that I should be made responsible of my salary at that time."

"He should have waited until you were 30! And anyway, how did you exchange it to the currency here?" Shouri was now intrigued.

Yuuri looked at his brother and grinning he said, "Wouldn't you like to know, and I'm not telling you!"

The method was quite simple. Yuuri had Gunter exchange a very small portion of his salary into pure gold bars. Yozak had been kind enough to help Yuuri to Gwendal's vast and private stash of fine Great Demon Kingdom fine liquors, which Bob liked. Bob paid Yuuri handsomely for the special liquors, exchanged the gold into money, and placed said money into a Swiss bank account owned by Bob. Of course Yuuri was not going to tell Shouri this without Bob's consent.

.

"I will find out, and it better not be illegal!"

Yuuri quickly turned to his brother. His face was full of rage. How could his stupid older brother think such of a thing?! "For your information there is nothing illegal going on," Yuuri spat in a low and threatening tone.

Shouri was silenced. "I'm sorry for saying such a thing" he said apologetically to Yuuri.

They reached the concierge desk in silence and left all their boxes and bags except for the rucksack that Yuuri was carrying.

* * *

… **BLOOD PLEDGE CASTLE **

… **ROYAL DINNING ROOM **

The first course, a delicious red potato and blue leak soup, had been served. The occupants in the dinning room had remained quiet while eating their soup. No one sitting at the table had dared to speak in front Greta and the serving staff. They could not comment about the diary until Greta had been nicely tucked away in bed, and the staff had cleared the room.

Greta let out a bored puff. No one answered her bored puff. She looked around the table to see if anyone was paying attention. The only ones responding to her were her father giving her a glaring look and the Great Sage smiling at her wickedly. She smiled back at him as he raised his spoon from the soup to his lips and SLUUUURRRRP! He smiled again at Greta.

Wolfram snapped his head to the right glaring at Murata. Yozak chuckled internally. 'Boy that had be a loud slurp" he thought. Gunter did not know what to think of the Great Sage doing such a rude thing. Gwendal was not amused. Anissina thought boys will be boys. Conrart looked at the Sage as if saying, 'You should not have done that!' Celi thought that it had been a pretty loud slurp and Greta thought 'Finally some fun!' and begun to giggle. The maids in the background quietly laughed at the Sage's antics.

Murata proceed to take another spoonful of soup. He noticed Wolfram glaring at him. SLUUUUURRRP!. Greta and Yozak started to laugh through their noses. Wolfram looked at his older stern brother. Gwendal was not a happy man. If it had been Yuuri making the rude noise, Wolfram would have kicked him. Instead he leaned towards the sage and said in a whisper, "Gwendal is not amused!"

Murata cocked a sly grin and said, "Oh really, but Greta is amused" -SLUUUUUURRRRP- "and that is who counts." He looked at Wolfram with a big toothy grin. "Dare you to do it!"

Wolfram shook is head.

"Oh, come on! I know that you really want to do it." Murata nudged his head towards Greta. "Do it for you daughter."

"I'm not going to teach my daughter rude manners!"

"Shibuya would, and you need to loosen up."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm just saying that you need to be both Shibuya and you for Greta when he's not here. You are always so prim and proper, and Shibuya well…he's…Shibuya."

Wolfram tried to understand what the Sage was telling him. Maybe he did need to be more carefree around Greta when Yuuri wasn't there. He looked at Murata and smiled. Then he looked at grumpy Gwendal and thought 'what the hell.' SLUUUURRRRP!

Greta started to laugh loudly as her eyes popped out of her head. Did her prissy father just slurp on purpose? She was brought out of her thought process when a booming "WOLFRAM" was heard coming from the direction of Gwendal.

Gwendal stared at his little baby brother. "That was quite rude!"

Wolfram pouted at his older brother, and then he opened his expression into a lovely, cute adorable, wide eyed baby face and said, "Gwenie I dare you to do it!"

Greta, Conrart, Gunter, Murata, Anissina, Celi, and Yozak briskly turned their heads to Gwendal. Cute adorable bratty little brother was tempting older serious no nonsense brother.

Gwendal swallowed hard. That face was tempting.

Greta, Conrart, Gunter, Murata, Anissina, Celi, and Yozak briskly turned their heads to Wolfram.

Wolfram light bulbed his eyes and blinked at Gwendal.

Heads turned to Gwendal.

That expression was becoming way too increasingly adorable for Gwendal.

Heads turned to Wolfram.

Wolfram placed his elbows on the table and cupped his face in his hands al the while smiling like a child to his brother.

Heads turned to Gwendal. That was it. They all knew it. Gwendal did not have a chance. He was done for. Gwendal subconsciously raised the spoon from the soup to his lips and – SLUUUUUURRRRRP!

Everyone started to laugh. "Connie?" said Wolfram as he batted his eyes to his little big brother.

Conrart shook his head. He could not believe he was about to do such a childish thing. SLUUUURRRRP!

"Yozie?" said Wolfram sweetly.

Yozak raised an eyebrow and responded, "Only if Lord von Crist does it!" and he pointed at Gunter with his thumb.

A flustered Gunter quickly responded "Oh really, I.. I… … oh for the life of me…I … really just… could not do such a thing… really…

"Gunter just DO IT!" bellowed Gwendal.

"But …but…I can't… I…I…wouldn't know how too."

Anissina then said, "If I can do it, so can you! Or are you really that flaky?" SLUUUUUURRRRRP!

"Oooo…I…alright…" I barley audible and diminutive slurp was heard coming from a blushing and embarrassed Gunter.

* * *

…**WIDDER HOTEL **

… **RESTAURANT**

Yuuri had been formally introduced to Lord Hillary as Yuuri Shibuya, Shouri Shibuya's younger brother and not as the King of the Great Demon Kingdom. Lord Hillary was an exemplary example of a true and proper British noble gentleman. He was tall and thin with an air of elegance about him. He appeared to be a man in his seventies although his movements were young and graceful. His face was only lightly lined. He had light blue eyes which showed wisdom, and a monocle covered the right one. His grey hair shined, and was cut perfectly short to suite his elegant face. He wore a simple but yet very British three piece suite with an ascot tie. Yuuri did notice one thing about Lord Hillary, that although he was quite a handsome man for his age, he was a full blooded human. Lord Hillary did not have any demon blood in him. Yuuri wondered what kind of business Bob had with Lord Hillary.

The group had been seated at a large round table in the Widder Restaurant. The Metre D' had taken their orders for dinner, and they were currently eating their first course. Yuuri had chosen the Soupe du Jour, which was a Cream of Potato and Leek. Yuuri looked around the table. Conversations had been kept to a minimum during the first course causing Yuuri to think that it would be funny if he slurped just to break the ice. Then again, his brother would only scold him, and the last thing he wanted was to have Shouri be more of nag than he already was. So Yuuri tossed the slurping idea out and resigned to eat his soup quietly.

He began to wonder what his family in the Great Demon Kingdom were doing. He pouted at the thought that they were probably having a lot more fun during dinner than he was. He was brought out of his thoughts when Lord Hillary surprised him with an unexpected question. "Your Majesty, I have been very curious all my life about the Great Demon Kingdom. Is it different from our world?"

"…" was Yuuri's response. He had believed that Lord Hillary knew nothing about the Demon Kingdom nor that he was the King of said country.

Shouri was kind enough to reply for him. In a superior manner know it all manner he said, "It is very different. They are basically in the middle ages and somewhat backwards."

"Backwards?" Yuuri replied quickly when he heard that word. "You say backwards? In what way?"

"I am talking about their technology and ideals. They should be glad that they have you to bring them into the 21st Century."

"And why would I want to do that? So I can cause air pollution, global warming, and introduce even more destructive power to their world? Cause the extension of already threatened wild life? Burn up natural resources? Is that what I should do? Give Anissina even more ideas? And what do you mean by ideals?"

Everyone was looking at Yuuri when he answered Shouri's remark. They then turned to Shouri to see what he meant by 'ideals'.

"What I mean is their senseless war mongering?"

Heads turned to Yuuri. "Senseless war mongering? What do you mean by that?"

Heads turned to Shouri. "The war between humans and demons."

Heads turned to Yuuri. "Oh I see, so I guess that there are no religious, ethnic cleansing, race, territorial wars currently going on here on Earth. Last time I checked there are millions of people starving to death because of an idealistic war of ethnic cleansing in Africa. And that is between humans! At least, any issues between humans and demons extended from fear and not understanding each others way of life."

At Yuuri's last remark Lord Hillary interrupted. "Fear and misunderstanding? In what way?"

"Demons, in my world, are one with the elements. We have a power inside of us called mayroku., Magic. Some are more powerful than others. Humans on the other hand do not have such power. They fear us because of it. On the other hand demons misunderstand humans. They cannot understand the urgency of life that humans have because demons live centuries compared to decades for humans. Demons are scared of becoming close with humans because of it. I hope to change that. And humans are afraid of demons because of there long life."

"I understand. It's more fear of the unknown." Lord Hillary understood what Yuuri was saying. The young king impressed him.

"Yes, but in some cases it is also racial prejudice." Yuuri thought of Lord Stoffel von Spitzweg and to some extant Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld.

Shouri spoke up. "In the other world, Yuuri and I are called double blacks."

"Double blacks?" questioned Lord Hillary.

"Black eyes and black hair, very uncommon." replied Shouri.

Yuuri added, "Humans considered us unlucky; monsters to be exact, while demons consider us to bring luck and prosperity."

"I wonder what they would think if a Nigerian showed up over there?" wondered Angel out loud.

"Well…I or Murata would be out of a job, or he would be killed instantly if he showed up in Big Cimeron" said Yuuri and added, "I wouldn't want to wish neither on the poor Nigerian."

"You do not wish to be king?" inquired Lord Hillary.

"No I don't mean it that way" Yuuri replied quickly. "What I mean is I wouldn't wish a wailing tutor/advisor, a bodyguard who can't tell jokes and thinks he's funny, a disgruntled general and advisor who gives the scariest looks anyone has ever seen, and a fiery fiancée who is a brat and every other word coming out of his mouth is wimp and cheater.

"Fiancée?" asked a stunned Lord Hilary, "but you're so young!"

"It was an accident" said Yuuri.

Shouri added, "A cultural misunderstanding." Meanwhile, both Angel and Jose looked at each other. It did not seem like an accident or a cultural misunderstanding anymore.

"Can you break it off if you wanted too?" asked Sharon. She sensed that there was a lot more going on.

"Don't want too" replied Yuuri in a serious tone.

"Yuuri?" said Shouri surprised by his younger brother's tone.

"I'll talk to you about it latter Shouri." A waiter removed Yuuri's finished soup as he spoke.

Bob decided to steer the conversation into another direction. "Angel congratulations on in order for the amazing football display that Spain did last night against Austria. It looks like Spain will be ranked number 1 again in the FIFA standings. Sorry Jose." Jose grunted knowing that Brazil would fall to 2.

"Yeah, I'm quite proud of the guys" said Angel.

The conversation continued and a dispute started between Angel and Jose on whether Spain or Brazil would win the next World Cup. Lord Hillary mentioned not to count England out of the running. Shouri added Japan to the mix. Yuuri thought to himself that Murata would have liked that conversation since he was such a football fanatic.

* * *

… **BLOOD PLEDGE CASTLE**

… **ROYAL DINNING ROOM **

As the second course, consisting of a wild braised duck with red orange sauce, was being served Gwendal said, "I don't want anymore food antics at the table." Murata nudged Wolfram and said "kwok!" Yozak over heard and had to stifle his laugh. Gwendal glared at the three.

"Excuse me Ken" said Greta, "what was that?"

"I said kwok. Like a duck goes kwok kwok" Murata informed her. "On Earth they go quack quack."

Gwendal rubbed his left temple as his left eye began to twitch.

"They don't go kwok?" asked Wolfram slyly.

"No they go QUACK QUACK!"

"Yuuri told me that cats on Earth go meow instead of beeeehhh," said Greta.

To which Murata happily informed her, "Sheep on Earth go BEEEEEEHHHHH!"

Growling could be heard coming from Gwendal's direction. First he had to deal with slurping and animal noises. Gunter taking notice of Gwendal's growling decided to get even with Gwendal for the slurping bit. Therefore he asked, "What do cows sound like on Earth your Highness?"

"Well, instead of…" Greta and Wolfram joined Murata in voicing, "maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah."

Murata continued solo "They go…" Conrart joined him in voicing, "MOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

For the rest of dinner, much to Gwendal's non-enjoyment, animal noises were heard around the table until dessert arrived.

* * *

…**WIDDER HOTEL **

… **RESTAURANT**

Yuuri was eating his second course, braised duck with an orange and cognac sauce, thinking about what his other family was doing back home. He wished he was there. He would have probably made quacking sounds to make Greta laugh much to Gwendal's annoyance. Wolfram would have called him wimp and told him to stop. But, deep down Yuuri knew that Wolfram would be laughing at his antics. Damn he missed the blond demon…and Greta also in an after thought.

Yuuri ate quietly and listening to the others converse animatedly. The conversation continued on with football and World Cup. He had been surprised when Sharon proudly stated the her home country, the USA, had beaten 'the pants off', as she put it, Spain. He did not know that Sharon was also into football, or maybe it was just a case of national pride. Yuuri eventually wondered what team Bob supported. "Bob, what country do you support?" he asked.

Bob smiled and said, "I support all nations."

Sharon then added, "Bob supports all nations, but I wonder why he was jumping up and down win Switzerland qualified?"

"Who do you support your Majesty?" asked Bob.

"I guess I'll have to say Japan" replied Yuuri and added, "I'm not into football. I prefer baseball."

"Actually he is a baseball fanatic" said Shouri.

"I guess I am. I'm trying to make it into the national sport in The Great Demon Kingdom."

The conversation turned to baseball which Yuuri, Jose, and Sharon discussed at length. Angel and Lord Hillary kept quiet not knowing anything about the sport. Yuuri explained how Conrart had ordered the construction of a baseball field, how Conrart and he played catch and matches with some of the locals, how he was teaching Greta the game, and how he tried to have Wolfram become interested in the game but to no avail. He really would like to have Wolfram play the game. Everyone took notice how Yuuri's conversations always seemed to include Wolfram.

* * *

… **BLOOD PLEDGE CASTLE**

… **ROYAL DINNING ROOM **

The maids had cleared the table and desert and tea had been served. The desert consisted of a simple yet moist strawberry filled white cake topped with fresh strawberries and vanilla whipped cream. Murata played slowly with his whipped cream much too Wolfram's annoyance. "Mmmmmmmm" said Murata through is nose as he slowly licked a small amount of cream while eyeing Wolfram through the corner of his eye.

"Stop it!" said Wolfram visibly irritated in a low whisper.

"I can't help it. It's….to delicious." said Murata in a low whisper that only Wolfram could hear.

"Delicious or not… just stop!" Wolfram said out of the corner of his mouth.

Murata took another spoonful of whipped cream along with some cake and was about to lick it when Wolfram said, "Greta, it is about time for you to go to bed." Murata quickly ate his piece of cake knowing what Wolfram had insinuated.

"But its early Wolfram" Greta complained.

"I think Wolfram is right Greta" Gwendal said whilst eyeing the bar setup.

"I'll read you the next chapter of Little Vermilion Ridding Hood" Wolfram added.

"Can you read me my new story?" asked Greta as she ate a chunk of her dessert.

Wolfram had a forbidding feeling, "New story?"

"Poison Lady Anissina and the Steely Blue Eyed Green Monster!" proclaimed Greta.

"That is my latest children's story" said Anissina and she added as she looked at Gwendal, "I based the antagonist on you Gwendal." To which Gwendal grunted while several chuckles were heard around the table.

"Hurry up and finish your dessert Greta. I have to read this!" said an enthusiastic Wolfram.

"You better read her Little Vermilion Ridding Hood" said Gwendal.

Both Greta and Wolfram ignored him and quickly finished their desserts. Wolfram quickly rose from the table, took Greta by the hand, and quickly left the dinning room. The rest, with smiles on their faces, also finished their desserts.

The maids quietly removed the empty dessert plates and on cue Murata rose from the table, walked to the bar trolley, and said, "Who would like an after dinner drink?"

* * *

…**WIDDER HOTEL **

… **RESTAURANT**

Yuuri was quietly, more like lost in his on thoughts, eating his strawberry shortcake with Grand Marnier whipped cream. Several conversations were taking around the table. When ever someone asked him a question he just nodded his head in response. He really did not want to talk to anyone. He was to engrossed in his thoughts about a certain blond to heed anyone's questions. Why after all this time did Wolfram want to break their engagement? Was Wolfram not really in love with him as he had proclaimed several times in the past couple of years? Actually, the last time Wolfram had told him that he loved him was many months ago. Did he, Yuuri, make Wolfram wait to long?

Shouri taking notice of his younger brother's rare quietness called out to him. "Yuuri?" Yuuri did not appear to hear him. "Yuuri" he said a little louder.

"Mmmmm" replied Yuuri.

"Yuu-chan!"

Yuuri pooped out of his thoughts, "Sorry… yes Shouri?

Shouri rose from his chair and walked over to Yuuri. He place his hand on Yuuri's shoulder, leaned in, and whispered, "What is troubling you?"

Yuuri looked up into Shouri's eyes and saw nothing but brotherly concern. Yuuri thought for a second and knew that if he did not talk to someone soon about his troubles than he was going to blow up. Who better to talk to than Shouri. Shouri could be a royal pain and most of the time want to interfere in his life, but when came to his personal life Shouri had never said anything. "Can I talk to you… privately?" asked Yuuri quietly.

"Sure, follow me." Shouri straightened up and excused themselves from the rest. Yuuri picked up his rucksack and followed Shouri out of the restaurant. Once out of the restaurant they found a settee tucked away in the corner of the hallway. Shouri led Yuuri to it and they both sat down.

"So Yuu-chan, would you mind telling me what is troubleing you?" Shouri raised his hand in a stop motion at Yuuri halting him from interrupting him. "And before you say 'nothing', I know that there is something wrong. You have not been your usual carefree person today."

"Has it been that noticeable?"

"Yes. Besides you have snapped at me all day long. Not that I have not deserved it. But, you usually just ignore me."

"I do don't I.?" Yuuri grinned at his brother.

"Mind telling me what is wrong?"

Yuuri pulled the rucksack up to his lap, unzipped the back pocket, and pulled out a plastic bag. Inside the bag, Shouri noticed, was a piece of parchment. Yuuri handed the plastic bag to his brother. Shouri took it, and opened it taking out the parchment. He unfolded it and attempted to read what was written. He could not completely make out what it said since it was written in demon language. All he really understood was Yuuri's name and Wolfram's name. He had not really had a chance to study demon language since he was preparing to become Bob's successor. "I'm sorry; I don't understand what is written."

"It's an official petition. It basicly says that Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld wants to terminate his engagement to King Yuuri Shibuya."

"Yuu-chan!" said Shouri with brotherly concern and surprise. "Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's tired of me. Maybe it's because of what happened at the ball?"

"What ball? What happened?"

Yuuri explained what happened and what was said. Shouri's expression darkened when he heard what the so called ladies had said. He made remarks during the story. When Yuuri finally concluded with what had happened that night Shouri said, "I can see why Wolfram would be fuming. It is like him to be somewhat rash into jumping to conclusions. But maybe this is for the best Yuu-chan. Not unless you really have feelings for him. Which I believe you do, don't you?

Yuuri nodded sadly.

Shouri smiled at. "Well it's about time you finally realised it."

Yuuri looked at Shouri surprised.

"Don't look at me like that. I've always known that you felt a certain something for Wolfram. You would have broken off the engagement a long time ago if you hadn't. Do you love him?"

"Yeah, I love the brat" said Yuuri while he blushed. Shouri was the first person he had confessed his undying love for Wolfram.

"Have you told him?"

"I've tried to on several occasions. But every time that I try to approach him, he stiffens up and barks at me. 'What do you want wimp?' he says."

"And let me guess… you wimp out!"

Yuuri lowered his head in shame. "Yeah."

Shouri looked at the parchment that he was still holding. "What is the exact wording on this?

"It says that Wolfram von Bielefeld wishes to terminate his accidental engagement, due to a cultural misunderstanding, with Yuuri Shibuya and blah, blah, blah. Really official."

Shouri raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Why don't you sign it?"

"Uh? I don't want to break it off. I want to marry him eventually."

"Sign it. The engagement was accidental after all. Why don't you make it non-accidental?"

"Uh?"

"Break it off, and then slap him intentionally. Then He'll understand how you feel."

Yuuri looked at his brother and for the first time that day he smiled his charming goofy smile. "I could sign it and then propose to him in front of everyone. That way no one will ever say that our engagement was an accident." Yuuri's brain went into overdrive. "I could do it the day after tomorrow. Have a small ball and say it's because the Maou wants to party! And then I could give him his present."

"You could do that… Wait what present?"

Yuuri opened his rucksack and pulled out the bag from the jewellery store and handed it Shouri. Shouri gave Yuuri the parchment along with the plastic bag as he took the jewellery store bag. He opened it and pulled out the velvet box. He opened it, and his glasses slid off his nose as his eyes popped out of their sockets. "Yuuri what…where…how…"

Yuuri decided to put his brother out of his misery, and Bob would understand. "I ordered it a couple of months ago when I was here last time. How did I pay for it? As I told you before I have a salary. I had Gunter exchange a small portion of into gold bars. I brought them with me yesterday and Bob was kind enough to open a bank account under my name. And yes, I had spoken to Bob about this last time I was here." He did omit Gwendal's private stash.

"Oh… why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you always stick you nose into my business. I wanted to do this on my own. And also, you would've gone off and tell dad about it. He then would start crunching more numbers, start investing for me, and then I would not stop hearing about investment this and investment that."

"I see your point when it comes to dad and mom." Shouri nodded at Yuuri's statement. "How much to you bring?"

"Well I told Gunter to exchange my salary into two kilo's worth. He said it was not enough for his beloved majesty and so he exchanged ten kilos worth. He wanted to do more."

"TEN KILOS? How much do you have?"

"I think Gunter said that there is enough for five hundred kilos" said Yuuri nonchalantly. He really did not understand the exchange rates. On the other hand, Shouri did understand the exchange rate and almost fainted. He started calculating how much five hundred kilos were in Swiss Franks, then in Euros, then in Yens and finally in US Dollars.

Yuuri finally brought Shouri out of his thoughts. "So what do think of it? Do you think he'll like it?"

"It's beautiful. It's a cravat chain, right?"

"Yeah."

"I also notice that there is quite amount of black. Anyone will clearly see your intention."

"Yep, no one will be able to question our relationship anymore." Yuuri turned sombre as another thought crossed his mind. "What if he doesn't accept?"

"Yuuri, he will accept you and it also" Shouri said has he handed the jewellery box back to Yuuri. "And if he doesn't he'll have to answer to me and mom."

Yuuri smiled at him and said, "It's MAMA!" Both brothers laughed and Shouri pulled Yuuri into a hug. "Don't worry Yuu-chan. Everything is going to be alright."

Still in his brother's embrace Yuuri asked, "Why don't you come with me? I liked to have a family member at the ball."

Shouri gently pushed Yuuri back and looked at him in surprised. "Do you know that it is the first time you have actually asked me to come with you?"

Yuuri thought about it. "I guess it is."

"For the first time you ask me… I have to say no. I can't go. I have several things pending here."

"Oh…"

"Why don't you bring Wolfram here and then we can all celebrate. I bet he would like that."

"Alright, I'll do that!"

"When do you plain on leaving?"

"I'm planning on leaving latter tonight." Yuuri thought he better tell Shouri the truth. "Also your friend Angel is quite persuasive. I told him he could come with me as a doctor wanting to learn more about demon treatments."

"Not as an ambassador?"

"Not as an ambassador. Although I think it is a good idea, I will have to run it by Gwendal and Gunter first."

"I'm glad that you like the idea."

"Yeah, it also gave me an idea on who to send here as ambassador" Yuuri said as he raised his eyebrows at his brother.

"Who?"

"You'll see."

"Not Anissina?" Shouri asked frightened.

"Oh for Shinou's sake noooooooooooo! I'm not that crazy."

"Scared me there for a second" said a very relieved older brother.

Yuuri attention was drawn towards the restaurant's entrance when he saw Jose waving at them. "Shouri, Jose is calling us over."

"I guess that we're about to leave."

The brothers rose from settee and went over towards Jose as the rest of the group was joining him also. It was time to head back to Bob's place.

* * *

A/N- What can I say? I had the dreaded writer's block. Aslo I have written 3 different scenarios between Wolfram and Yuuri. I don't know with which one to go with.

Oh, yeah... Up next....Mr. Splitends.


	22. Page16

_Murata had asked who would like a drink, but Gwendal shook his head and then nodded towards the maids. Murata understood the hint to wait until the staff left._

_Murata stood by the bar trolley and checked to make sure everything was in order. He took a good look at the tequila. The bottle was half full. Boy they really had hit the tequila in the afternoon. He looked towards Gwendal's direction and noticed the Gwendal was becoming agitated. The maids were taking too long to clear out of the room._

_Finally after several long minutes the staff excused themselves and left. Murata could see the sad faces on the maids. He would bet anything that they really wanted to know what was going on. He would let loose some unimportant information latter on. Of course the 'Love Lottery' would have some slight enhancements compliments of Ken Murata. _

_As soon as the staff left, Günter rose from his chair and asked, "Should I put a door blocking spell on the service entrance?"_

_Gwendal replied back, "I think that would be best, and also place a sound barrier around the room. Also make sure it is Yozak laughter proof.." Everyone turned to look at Yozak who was blushing. "Can't help to laugh at the funny things the kiddo says" he said scratching the back of his head._

_Günter__ closed his eyes and began chanting the spells in his mind. The process was going to take several minutes._

_Murata at the other end of the room was beginning to arrange glasses for the drinks. He looked around the trolley to see if there was a sake service. Unfortunate for him there wasn't any on the trolley. He wanted some sake. Next time he went to Japan, he would need to bring back several sets of sake service._

_Everyone remained quiet while Günter placed the barriers. Günter could lose his concentration on the spells if they talked, but it did not mean that they could not make their way to Murata's Bar. Silently everyone rose from their chairs and tip toed their way to the bar._

_Murata noticed how five pairs of eyes roamed the trolley. He figured out what each person standing in front of him wanted. He was about to pull out the Chambord for Celi but recalled that she had already tasted it. He thought to himself what would be suitable for her. Had she not said that the Lousi XIII bottle was beautiful? Celi did look like a lady who would enjoy a fine cognac. He took a cognac glass and poured a measure of Louis XII into it. He handed to her. Celi was surprised that the Sage gave her a drink from the very pretty bottle. He was about to whisper his decision to her when Günter said, "I believe I'm done and could someone please check it for me?"_

"_I'll check it for you Günter" Conrart volunteered. "Yozak could you laugh boisterously for me, when I'm out of the room?" Yozak nodded and Conrart left the room through the service entrance and closed the door behind him. _

_Yozak thought of something funny and began to laugh wholeheartedly. What could be funnier than His Most Royal Majesty King Yuuri thinking he could become pregnant? Let him not forget the mitt under the jacket. The more he thought about it, the more he laughed. After a minute a knock was heard coming from the service door. Günter opened the door, and Conrart was greeted to Yozak's laughter._

"_The sound barrier works fine Günter, and I could not open the door" Conrart informed Günter. "By the way Yozak you can stop laughing."_

"_I…I…can't! Mitt…under…jacket!" Yozak said this between laughs as tears flowed from his eyes. Everyone looked at Yozak and started to laugh._

_Finally after a minute of laughter Murata said to Celi, "I figure that since you have already tried the Chambord that you probably should try the Louis XIII."_

"_Like always your Highness, you're right" Celi cooed._

_Murata then turned to Anissina and asked her "Would you like to try the __Kyappogue Castle?"_

"_You really amaze me Your Highness. How did you know?" inquired Anissina._

"_You seem to be a lady who knows her whiskies, and an Irish whisky fits you perfectly" replied Murata as he handed her glass._

_Gwendal of course received the Louis XIII cognac. He swirled it in the glass, held it in both hands to room it up a bit, and smelled it. It did not go unnoticed that a small pleasurable smile appeared on his face. _

_Conrart was given the Black Bowmore 42 year old Single Malt Scottish Whiskey. He raised an eyebrow as he smelled it. It had a very pleasurable aroma. It was to be sipped and not downed in a single gulp. To be enjoyed slowly. _

_Günter__ was now an enigma. He had tried all the sherries therefore Murata was stumped. "Lord von Crist what would you like to try? And, please do try something different than the sherry."_

"_I was thinking of sherry, but maybe you are right."_

_Murata tapped his chin thinking. He stepped back from the bar, tilted his head, and his thought process was interrupted by someone knocking on the service door. _

_Yozak went over to the door and opened it. Sangria entered the room apologetically and said "We are sorry to disturb you Your Excellencies. We forgot to put this extra service on the trolley." She raised the tray that she was carrying for everyone to see. To Murata's glee the tray contained earthenware similar to a sake service ware._

"_Sangria, thank you so very much" Murata said taking the tray from her. He then noticed that Doria and Effe were behind her. Doria held a small urn of hot water, and Effe was holding a bowl of ice. Murata was now overjoyed. "Ladies please put those on the trolley. And thank you so very much." Doria and Effe did as they were told whilst Murata placed the tray in front of his chair._

_The three maids were about to leave when Murata stopped them. "Ladies, I want to thank you for all your hard work today. I would like for you to try one of the drinks."_

_The maids, as etiquette dictated, protested that they shouldn't all. Murata said he did not want to hear it and poured out two liqueur glasses full of Grand Marnier and two full of Cointreau. He handed the glasses to the maids, who were blushing, and gratefully took them. They bowed several times in gratitude and left the room._

_Outside in the service corridor the maids quickly walked back to the kitchen were Lasana was finishing cleaning up. She was surprised and excited when she saw the liqueurs. She would need to thank the Sage later._

_Back in the dinning room, Murata was pouring hot water into an earthen bowl._

"_Lord von Crist would you like to join me in some sake?" Murata knew that Günter would appreciate the etiquette that went into serving sake._

"_I would like that very much" said a very excited __Günter. He recalled how nice it was when it tried it in His Majesty's home on Earth._

_Yozak overhearing the exchange said, "Mind if I join you?"_

"_I thought you wanted to try the Stoli or the Absolute?" Murata said._

_Yozak grinned. "The night is long and there is plenty of time to try everything out."_

_Murata's mouth dropped open. Yozak was going to wipe his bar out! Murata took the bowl over to the table and placed it in front of his chair. He took the three sake bottles and placed them at the table also. Then to everyone's surprise, he returned to the bar, pulled the two Godiva liqueurs and two liqueur glasses, walked back to the table, and place said bottles and glasses in front of Wolfram's place. 'Why did the Sage do that?' thought everyone in unison._

"_Excuse me" said Gwendal at little confused, "but why did you just put those two bottles in front of Wolfram's place?"_

"_How should I put this" the Great Sage said. "When I told you earlier how many pages were left, my eye caught sight of a few words on the next page." He nodded his head and bit his lips. How was he going to put this indeed?_

"_And they were?" Gwendal asked with a tinge of fear in his voice. No one else dared to ask._

_Murata smiled innocently and in a little voice said, "How I met King Saralegui?"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

_The room went dead quiet. Silence reigned. Not a breath was heard. Everyone thought the same thing. They had to make a run for it. Gwendal finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, said "That is not going to be enough. Do you have anything stronger?"_

"_I'm giving him the bottles! I'll change the glasses for bigger ones" Murata said as he looked at the two puny liqueur glasses. _

"_Give him two cognac glasses, and fill them to the top for before he comes back!" barked Gwendal. Just as he was going to enjoy his succulent cognac he had to hear that! _

_The ever vigilant Conrart said "I think we should come up with a better plan than just calming him down with liqueurs."_

"_How about we just make a run for it" suggested Yozak._

"_I'm for that!" Günter pointed out._

"_Now boys" said Celi looking at her sons, "you two will just have to tell him before we resume the reading."_

"_Mother__, he will take the news much better if you tell him" Gwendal said uncommonly sweetly._

_Conrart agreed "Gwendal is right mother. You have more motherly, kinder, nicer, sweeter, and calmer way of saying things to him. Then I… I mean we do." He pointed back and forth between Gwendal and him._

"_What does Wolfie call Yuuri… oh yes…WIMP. You both are WIMPS!" Celi barked at her two older sons. "I can't believe that I have raised two WIMPS!" She glared at them, crossed her arms and humphed. "Fine! I'll do it." She pointed at her two sons, which were cowering away, "Anyway I can see the two of you causing even more trouble if you told him." _

_Murata looked a Celi. __Wolfram had inherited her beauty and her temperament._

"_Well then that is settled. As for seating arrangements…" Gwendal was interrupted by Günter "I think it is best if you Celi and you Gwendal sit next to him, and the rest of us will sit at the opposite end."_

"_Wimp!" retorted Celi._

_Günter__ stepped behind Yozak for protection._

"_I'll sit next to him" said Yozak._

"_What did you just say?" asked Conrart._

"_I said that I'll sit next to him. I don't see what the big fuss is about. It can't be as bad as Lady Anissina's inventions?"_

"_I rather face an invention than Little Lord Brat when Saralegui is mentioned in front of him" said Günter from behind Yozak._

"_I'll take you up on that Günter" said Anissina. Now she knew how to have Günter run to her lab. Threaten him by mentioning Saralegui in front of Wolfram. _

"_I'll sit on the other side of him" said Murata._

"_I don't think that will be wise Your Highness. He may torch the diary" said Günter._

"_Don't worry. He won't do that. I'll have a quick chat with him myself before we resume the reading."_

"_If you think it will be okay, then it is settled" said Gwendal._

"_I'll sit in Shibuya's place, Wolfram in his usual place and Yozak, you sit where I was sitting earlier._

"_Got it"_

"_See, those two aren't wimps" said Celi to her two older wimpy sons._

_Murata with Yozak's help moved the sake service to Yuuri's place. He started to prepare the sake whilst Günter and Yozak watched the procedure. Murata finally poured the sake into two of the small earthen cups and handed them each a cup. Günter commented, "are you not pouring yourself one?"_

"_You see, as host I pour for my guest. In turn the guest pours one for host."_

"_I see" said Günter and proceeded to pour a cup for Murata in the same fashion as Murata had._

_Everyone else had sat back down in their chairs and started to enjoy their neglected drinks. A soft moan was heard coming from Gwendal. Comments were made about the drinks around the table. _

_After a few minutes the main entrance door opened and Wolfram walked in laughing. "Yeah Anissina the villain is your best yet!" he announced as he walked him. _

_Everyone turned their heads to look at Wolfram. He seemed to be in good spirits which they knew was not going to last long._

"_Well thank you Wolfram. My next villain is going to be a wimpy white ghost with lavender hair," Anissina informed Wolfram._

"_I'll have to read that one also," said Wolfram as he reached his chair._

_Wolfram was about to sit down when he noticed the two bottles and half full cognac glasses in front of him. He looked at them wondering why were they sitting their. He looked at Sage questioningly. "Why are those two bottles there?"_

"_Well dear" his mother said, "You see, you have two wimpy older brothers."_

"_MOTHER!" said Gwendal and Conrart._

"_Uh?"_

"_Yes Wolfie, they are both wimps."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_Well you see King Saralegui is going to be discussed on the next page, and your two brothers asked me to tell you since they wimped out."_

_Wolfram looked at his mother. His left eye began to twitch. Now the original wimp was going to discuss King Rat with Split Ends. Wolfram then looked at his two brothers. "Wimps!" He took a glass of liqueur and drank half of it. "How do you know that Sara is being discussed on the next page?" he asked with spite. _

"_You see Lord von Bielefeld" Murata said, "When I informed all you how many pages were left, I happen to catch the name of King Saralegui."_

"_He could just be discussing the rat coming here."_

"_Shibuya wrote 'How I met King Saralegui'."_

_Murata could have sworn, that when Wolfram turned to face him, Wolfram had turned his head 'Exorcist' fashion. Wolfram blinked his large eyes at Murata. Without looking he finished off the drink in his hand. "Let's get this over with. Read it!" he said in a cold commanding voice._

"_I would read it, but the diary hasn't been brought back yet" Murata said as he turned to Conrart._

_Conrart finished his __whisky. It was time to distract Wolfram. "Do you mind pouring me another while I go and bring back the diary?"_

"_No not all" said Murata as he rose and went to the bar. "Lord Weller before you go" Murata poured a liqueur glass of Liqour 43, "can you give this Liquor 43 to Dacauscas? I like to show my gratitude for his work today."_

"_Sure, I'll be happy to let him know that it came from you" said Conrart as he took the glass from Murata. He left the room with glass in hand._

_A minute latter Conrart was at his office door. Dacauscas was standing in attention with spear in hand when Conrart arrived. "At ease Dacauscas. Everything alright?"_

"_YES SIR!"_

"_Good. Here, take this" Conrart said as he showed the soldier the glass, "His Highness the Sage wants to thank you for your work today. It's the Liquor 43. I hope you enjoy it." Dacauscas did not know what to say. He looked at the glass the Lord Weller held out to him. He slowly raised his hand and took the glass from Lord Weller. "Please thank the Great Sage for me sir. I will formally thank him tomorrow for it."_

"_Don't worry about it Dacauscas" Conrart said as he entered his office._

_Dacauscas was gone when Conrart exited his office with the diary in his hands. As he was walking back to the dinning room he was stopped by Doria. "Lord Weller?"_

"_Yes Doria,"_

"_Will you be seeing Lord von Bielefeld later on tonight?"_

"_He's in the royal dinning room. Do you need him for something?" asked Conrart._

"_It is just that he left this piece of folded parchment in the coat pocket that he asked us to wash. I don't know if it is important."_

"_Why don't you give it me and I'll give it to him."_

"_Thank you sir" Doria said as she handed the folded parchment to Conrart. "Good night Lord Weller."_

"_Good night Doria."_

_Conrart placed the parchment in a pocket absent-mindedly. He was tempted to read what Yuuri had written about Saralegui. He opened the diary and found the next page. There it was written in plane demon language 'How I met King Saralegui and my adventures with him'. Conrart groaned. Wolfram was not going to like it. _

_In the dinning room Murata had poured sake out for everyone. Günter in turn poured some for Murata. Wolfram had taken the news serenely. He had downed one of the Godiva liqueurs and two sakes. As Conrart entered the room, Wolfram was laughing at Yozak's imitation of Günter hiding behind him. "Another wimp! I'm surrounded by WIMPS!" yelled Wolfram jokingly. Conrart was relieved that the room had not been burnt down and everyone was still alive._

_Conrart walked over to Murata and handed him the diary. He hoped that having the Sage sit next to Wolfram was a good idea. Conrart returned to his chair to find his glass refilled and a cup of sake. He sat down and decided to take a sip of the sake._

"_Well I think I shall proceed with the next page if that is alright with everyone?" announced Murata. The general consensus was that he should proceed. _

_Murata cleared is throat._

_-_

I have just been thinking. How do I tell Wolfram that Sara is coming? Do I say, "Oi Wolf, Sara is coming" and then make a run for it,

-

"_Wimp!"_

-

or "Wolfram I have something important to tell you. Sara is coming" then make a run for it, or maybe I could just pass him a note and then make a run for it whilst he reads it.

-

"_Either way you look at it, he still makes a run for it" said Yozak._

-

Any way I tell him, I will still have to make a run for it. Should I be the one to tell him? Should Gwendal? Should Conrad? Maybe Celi could tell him for us?

-

"_Now he has you three telling me, what a WIMP!" Wolfram shook is golden locks. "Why is everyone so afraid of telling me that King Rat __Saralegui of Small Cimeron is coming here? I just don't get it. Am I that scary?"_

"_Well dear you do throw temper tantrums when Saralegui is mentioned" said his mother in a sweet voice. His bothers decided that it was best if they stayed quiet._

"_I do not!" Wolfram huffed and he puffed. Murata looked to his right swearing that he could see steam coming out of Wolfram's ears._

"_I just want to see how fast they can run from you" said Yozak laughing as he nudged Wolfram. "Which of the three do you think could get the furthest away?"_

_Wolfram looked at Yozak. "Gwendal would be the first one to go down, then probably Yuuri next, and Conrart the last one because his legs are longer than Yuuri's"_

"_But Shibuya could jump into a puddle or fountain" said Murata._

"_You have a point there" said Wolfram._

_The two brothers looked at the exchange of words between Wolfram, Murata and Yozak. It was probably the best idea anyone had had to place the two pranksters next to Wolfram._

"_Continue please. Let's see what else the wimp has to say" said Wolfram._

-

Maybe the four of us could wait until he's eating a nice, fluffy, succulent white chocolate mousse, and then tell him. Where are the bad omen birds when you need them? I'll just tell him when I see him. He might take it better if it's coming from me.

-

"_So the wimp was planning to tell me. Why didn't he tell me when I saw him?"_

"_Did he say he wanted to talk to you when you saw him?" asked Murata._

"_Yeah, but I had to turn in my reports to Gwendal, check on my men, and see Greta. He left before I had finished. He should have told me when I first saw him." Wolfram said this in a believable tone and crossing his arms in brat fashion. The truth was that he really had wanted to avoid Yuuri at all cost that day and he had. He had come up with excuses not to talk to him._

"_I'll get back to the diary" said Murata. He had a felling that Wolfram had done everything he could, that day, to avoid Shibuya._

-

Did I mention that it's 1:00 in the morning and that I'm in my office again? That I can't sleep because my room is way too quiet since there is no one snoring or whimpering "WIMP" and "CHEATER"?

-

"_It sounds like it's his lullaby!" exclaimed Yozak._

"_What? I do not snore nor talk in my sleep!" huffed Wolfram._

"_Wolfram you play a symphony whilst you sleep" said Celi. A small chuckle was heard coming from Günter._

_Whilst that exchange was going on, __Conrart looked at Gwendal who had his arms crossed and the left eye twitching. "Anissina do you mind if you switch places?" whispered Conrart to Anissina. Anissina looked at him perplexed but nodded in consent. Although Conrart knew that he would have the menacing inventions behind him, he would now be sitting next to Gwendal. He needed to make a comment to Gwendal and vice a versa. Anissina and Conrart switched place quietly. The rest of the occupants looked at them, wondering way they were changing seats, except for Celi. She knew her to older sons where about to comment about what Yuuri had just written._

_After switching, Gwendal whispered to Conrart "He's moving out!" Conrart responded by saying "Tomorrow morning the latest!"_

_Wolfram looked at them. He knew that they were talking about him moving out of the royal bedchamber. Fat chance of ever that happening he thought._

_Murata continued._

-

What can I say about my friend King Saralegui of Small Cimeron? That he is attractive? He's quite beautiful? That he has a sweet and melodic voice? There are so many ways do describe such a beauty.

-

_Everyone in the room braced themselves for a Wolfram eruption. __Yozak quickly placed his left hand on Wolfram's right shoulder. "He sounds like he's being sarcastic" Yozak whispered into Wolfram's ear._

_Wolfram puckered his lips and breathed heavily through his nose. "For his sake he better be sarcastic or else!"_

"_If he is not, then I will personal help you beat some common sense into him when he returns" said Yozak. _

"_Deal!"_

_Murata had overheard the conversation and hoped that Yuuri was being sarcastic. He continued._

-

How I met King Saralegui and my adventures with him:

I remember the night, clear as yesterday, that I first danced with the handsome king.

-

_Growling._

-

That was a little over two years ago. I thought to myself that he could easily give Wolfram a run for his money in the attractiveness department.

-

"_WHY THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING CHEATING MORONIC WIMP!!!! WHAT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!"_

"_Remember I said I'd help you out!" said Yozak whilst tapping Wolfram on the shoulder. Wolfram looked at him whilst huffing and puffing. Murata was sure that steam was coming out of Wolfram's ears._

"_Lord von Bielefeld" Wolfram snapped his head towards Murata, "I agree with Yozak. I do believe that Shibuya is being sarcastic, and please remember that these events took place 2 years ago. _

_That seemed to do the trick. Wolfram calmed down and took a long sip out of his remaining liqueur._

_Murata cleared his throat._

-

Man, I guess I did blush a bit at the time. _(Growling) _He was such a smooth dancer. _(Growling) _He smelled so very nice. _(Growling sound increasing) _His voice was so very sweetly smooth. _(Louder growling) _Luckily Wolfram had gone off to investigate something and did not see me dance with him.

-

"_If I had seen him dancing he would've been dead at the scene!"_

_Yozak whispered to Wolfram, "If you had done that, then we would not have been treated to the mitt under the jacket!" Wolfram looked at Yozak with mouth wide open. He wanted to say something but no words came out of his mouth. Everyone else wanted to know exactly what Yozak had said to Wolfram to shut him up. _

_Conrart and Gwendal looked at each other. They should have had Yozak sit next to Wolfram the whole day. What ever Yozak was saying or doing was working._

-

That night unfortunately turned out to be a fiasco.

I remember when he invited us to his country for the first time. I saw his impressive castle could not match his beauty. _(Growling) _I remember walking down the corridors of his castle with him by my side and Conrart, Günter, Murata and Wolfram walking behind us. I remember the portrait of his father. Now that looked like one severe person. I remember that we talked about our nations and how we were going to make them prosper and that he was going to be a good king.

-

"_Well, it seems that he doesn't remember holding the rat's hand during that particular conversation" said Wolfram._

"_If I recall correctly Conrart" Günter said, "You and I had to hold him" nodding towards Wolfram, "down."_

"_You know Günter, I remember that too."_

"_His Majesty was just giving King Saralegui moral support" Günter said._

"_I happen to agree with you Günter" Conrart said._

"_Moral support, yeah right! I'll show you moral support" barked Wolfram._

"_They're just teasing you Wolfram" Gwendal said and added, "Conrart, Günter that will be enough!"_

_Yozak whispered to Wolfram, "I'll help you get even later." _

"_If I may continue?" said Murata._

-

I remember how the castle was attacked and how we hid ourselves from the attackers. Sara led me down a secret passageway into the royal crypt. We hid in one of the coffins lying next to each other face to face.

-

"_What?" barked an annoyed Wolfram. _

"_They were just hiding" Yozak said in a patient tone. _

"_The blond rat did it on purpose. He knew that Yuuri was engaged to me, that filthy hypocrite!"_

"_I happen to agree with you" said Murata._

"_Thank you Ken__" Wolfram said. Finally somebody understood him._

-

I recall how nice he smelled and I blushed at being so close to him. He was so very pretty. I have to confess that I did want to run my hand through his golden hair.

-

_The occupants of the room braced for a major outbreak from Wolfram. To their unexp__ected surprise, there wasn't one. Instead Wolfram's whole body trembled, his eyes wide open but vacant, his mouth was clamped shut, and his hands were tightly interlaced together. Yozak picked up the Wolfram's glass which still had some liqueur in it and brought it to up to Wolfram's line of sight. He moved the glass up and down. He then waved his hand in front of Wolfram. He received no reaction from Wolfram. "I think he is in shock!"_

_Murata began to shake Wolfram's left shoulder whilst calling out "Lord von Bielefeld, OY! WOLFRAM!"_

_Celi got up and ran over to her youngest child, "Wolfram, sweetie, look at me" she turned Wolfram's face to her. All she received was a blank stare._

"_Mother is he alright?" asked Gwendal while Conrart stood up._

"_He's in shock!" she said._

_Murata quickly got up, went to the bar, pulled the Grand Duque de Alba Brandy, opened it, and ran back to Celi. "Help me open his mouth" he said. Celi held Wolfram's head back while Yozak attempted to open his mouth. Yozak managed to part Wolfram's lips slightly, but his teeth remained clamped shut. Murata started to pour some of the brandy into his mouth. "Come on Lord Bielefeld snap out of it." _

_The brandy started to seep into Wolfram's mouth through his clinched teeth. He blinked his eyes and jumped out of his seat pushing everyone away. "What, what happened?" His mother hugged him tightly. He tasted the brandy in his mouth._

"_You went into shock darling" said his mother._

"_Why? Oh!" He recalled what Murata had just read. His bottom lip quivered. He looked at the bottle that Murata was holding. "Give me that bottle!" he said pulling away from his mother. He grabbed the bottle from Murata and went to pour himself a shot when he noticed that his glasses were dirty. Murata instantly ran to the bar, grabbed a cognac glass, and ran back to Wolfram. He handed the glass to Wolfram who in turn poured himself a nice large drink. _

"_You're suppose to nurse that brandy" Murata quietly informed him._

_Wolfram took a sip, sat back down, and placed the bottle in front of him. "This is really nice!" he said. "Gwendal you should try it."_

"_I'll try it later" he said smiling at his bipolar little brother._

"_Well, I'll continue since Lord Bielefeld seems fine now" said a very relieved Great Sage._

_Celi returned to her seat as Conrart and Yozak sat back down. Anissina and Günter had watched intently from their chairs._

_Murata continued to read._

-

I've just reread what I've just wrote. I better insert some notes into it this. It does not sound sarcastic enough. If anyone ever reads this they might get the wrong idea.

-

"_See, what did I tell you" said Yozak as he nudged Wolfram._

"_Humpf!"_

-

Here is the revised version.

I remember the night, clear as yesterday, that I first danced with the handsome king (had not perfected my one, two, step on foot technique yet. I did forget to mention that he looks like a girly girl).

-

"_There is no need to dress him in a dress. He already looks like a girl!" sneered Wolfram._

"_There is no way he could ever win Miss Demon Kingdom Drag Queen!" proclaimed Yozak._

_Murata just shook his head._

-

I thought to myself that he could easily give Wolfram a run for his money in the attractiveness department (WRONG! Was I out of my mind? I needed someone to examine my brain at the time and check for any diseases affecting it).

-

_Once again Wolfram made a comment. "We should have his brain checked out by Gisela the moment he arrives. I bet there is nothing but straw in there."_

_Celi, still worried about your youngest, asked "__Günter when is Gisela returning?"_

"_She should arrive late tonight or in the early morning hours. I think she said she was going to stop by the temple first. So she'll probably arrive in the early morning."_

_Murata cleared his throat._

-

Man, I guess I did blush a bit at the time (stupid me, bad Yuuri! Mental slap! You Wimpy Cheater!)

-

_Wolfram jumped out of his chair. "See what have I been saying all along? He's a Wimp! He's a Cheater! Even he realises it. Do even need to point that out anymore?_

_Gwendal answered him back by saying "No you don't. Now sit down and let the His Highness read."_

_Wolfam sat back down. He__ sat straight up with a smug smile on his face. He crossed his arm triumphantly. The wimp knew he was a cheater._

_Murata and Yozak laughed quietly._

_-_

He IS such a smooth dancer (way to smooth and agile on his feet). He smelled so very nice (lavender mixed with apple and sulphur with a hint of ammonia).

-

"_Sulphur and hint of amonia? Is that combination even possible?" ask Yozak between laughs._

_Anissina answered Yozak's question, "I don't believe so. It would be explosive."_

"_With Saralegui anything is possible" said Murata._

"_Oh the smell" said Günter._

_Conrart commented, "I bet the ammonia smell is from him dying his hair blond!" _

_Laughs broke out around the table and even Gwendal laughed._

"_How do you know that?" asked Günter._

"_Yozak told me one day" Conrart answered back._

_Everyone looked at Yozak. "I thought it be a good idea to colour my hair blond for a mission."_

_Murata had to ask, "Did you?"_

"_Well...sort of tried to… my hair fell out. I guess I used too much! I looked horrible!"_

_Gwendal laughed even harder and said, "I remember that!"_

"_Gwendal remember the wigs he used during that time?" asked Conrart._

"_Please don't remind me."_

"_Before anyone asks what they were like, I will bring them and show them to you one day. I still have them" Yozak said proudly._

_Murata had to know and asked, "One of them would not be that big white sheep looking thing?"_

_To which Conrart answered, "That is one of the better ones."_

_Murata shook his head. He could only imagine what the wigs were like. "I shall continue."_

-

His voice was so very sweetly smooth (sickly sweet to the point of causing a diabetic attack).

-

"_Oooooh that is bad!" whispered Murata._

"_How nauseating" Wolfram whispered back._

_Yozak concurred__._

-

Luckily Wolfram had gone off to investigate something and did not see me dance with him (big mistake on his part). That night unfortunately turned out to be a fiasco.

-

"_What a second! Is he blaming me now? Who left whose side any way?" Wolfram protested._

"_Well if neither one of you had left FanFan's side, things would not have gone off as they did" pointed out Celi._

"_We were there to investigate Mother!"_

"_The point is Wolfram, neither one of you should have run off into such a childish adventure!" Gwendal had to point this out._

"_Well if Conrart and the Sage had not gone off on their little adventure..."_

_Conrart interrupted, "You two should not have gone looking for us."_

"_Right, like leaving a note telling Yuuri that HE" Wolfram pointed at Murata, "wanted to see some old ruins or something up in the mountains or wherever! Now that was a likely story._

"_We knew what we were doing" added Murata._

"_I thought you people knew Yuuri better than that. Yuuri may be a wimp, but he is not stupid! Did either one of you really to think that Yuuri would believe such a lie?"_

"_That's enough!" You both made your points" growled Gwendal. "Your Highness please continue."_

_Murata took a deep breath__ and continued._

-

I remember when he invited us to his country for the first time. I saw his impressive castle could not match his beauty (I should have written that the other way around). I remember walking down the corridors of his castle with him by my side whilst Conrart, Günter, Murata, and Wolfram walked behind us (Wolfram you are to stand next to me and that is a royal order not to be overturned by anyone).

-

"_Alright everyone you heard that!" Wolfram said triumphantly. "It is now a ROYAL ORDER that I stand next to Yuuri." He stood up and pointed at each on everyone, "And none of you can overturn said order!"_

"_It doesn't mean he can't overturn it" said Gwendal._

"_I'll make him sign it into a Royal Proclamation!" Wolfram answered back._

_Conrart leaned towards Gwendal and whispered "We need to find a way to separate those two."_

"_Agreed" Gwendal whispered back. "They are getting way to close for my comfort. They're way too young."_

_Conrart nodded his head._

-

I remember the portrait of his father. Now that looked like one severe person (no wonder he turned out the way he did). I remember that we talked about our nations and how we were going to make them prosper and that he was going to be a good king (what can I say, he might eventually turn out to be a good king. Better yet I hope he turns out to be a good person).

I remember how the castle was attacked and how we hid ourselves from the attackers (which he knew all along). Sara led me down a secret passageway into the royal crypt (I bet that he had that planned out or my name isn't Yuuri Shibuya). We hid in one of the coffins lying next to each other face to face. I recall how nice he smelled and I blushed at being so close to him (someone really needed to kick me in the butt for thinking that. Wolfram it's your responsibility to keep me in line).

-

"_Now it's my __responsibility to keep him in line! What does he think I am? His nanny? What does the wimp think I've been doing all this time? I will be all to glad to kick you… you wimp!"_

_Conrart and Gwendal nodded at each other. _

_Murata looked in the direction of the two older brothers. He noticed them nodding at each other, and he wondered what were they up too. He would need to watch them._

-

He was so very pretty (as cute as dragon pox).

-

_Innocently Günter said, "That's not cute at all!" Everyone turned to look at him. What point of Yuuri being sarcastic did he not understand?_

_Unexpectedly __Yozak said, "As cute as one of Conrart's jokes!" _

_Wolfram said, "That's a good one Yozak!" He patted Yozak on the back._

"_As pretty as Yozak dressed as a nurse" Conrart said evening the score._

"_As cute as on of Conrart's puns" Yozak retorted smugly._

"_Two for Yozak, one for Conrart" Wolfram decided to keep tally. And thus, a tennis match began. Heads turned from one to the other._

_Conrart: As cute as one of Yozak's wigs._

_Wolfram: two-__ two._

_Yozak: As pretty as Conrart dressed up as Blue Wind._

_Wolfram: three-__ two._

_Conrart: As cute as Yozak himself!_

_Spectators: ooooooooooooo._

_Wolfram: three-__ three._

_Yozak: That was below the belt. As cute as Conrart wearing Big Cimeron's uniform._

_Silence __governed in the room as both men stood up and glared at each other._

_Wolfram: Foul ball and three-four._

_Yozak: Foul ball? He hit me below the belt first._

_Gwendal decided to end the match. "Both of you sit down" he said as he tugged Conrart's arm._

_Yozak sat down. He was cute he thought to himself, but maybe he had crossed the line. He whispered to Wolfram and Murata, "I crossed the line didn't I?" Both young men nodded back. He felt guilty and, "Everyone, especially you Conrart, I'm sorry for my last comment."_

_Conrart smiled and said, __"Don't worry about it. Friends?_

_Yozak let out a playful sigh and with a wave of a hand he said, "Friends? I want so much more."_

_Conrart turned red from ear to ear as everyone in the room let out a relieved laugh._

_Since__ Conrart did not answer Yozak's last remark, Wolfram said, "Match point to Yozak." _

_Murata again cleared his throat and said, "I will continue."_

-

I have to confess that I did want to run my hand through his golden hair (I probably would have found a few tangles and many split ends. WIMP! CHEATER! See Wolf, I even call myself that for what I thought at the time).

-

"_AHA!" Wolfram sat up straight in his chair and crossed his him. "He finally admits to being a cheater!"_

_Gwendal asked, "Since he has admitted to being a cheater, does that mean that you are moving out of his room?"_

_Conrart asked, "You don't want to be around a cheater do you?"_

_Celi glared at her two older sons._

_Murata now understood__ the two older, overprotective, and stubborn brothers' stance on the progressing relationship between Wolfram and Shibuya. He also recalled his promise to Shinou. As he secretly and gently stepped on Wolfram's foot he said, "From what I read he is thinking of himself as a cheater back then. He's not cheating now." Gwendal and Conrart both instantaneously glared at Murata. Wolfram looked at him._

"_Are you forgetting Angel?" asked Conrart._

_Murata carefully picked his words and answered, "No not at all, but do remember that Yuuri is being influenced by some love potion. Therefore he is not thinking clearly." As he said this he again gently stepped on Wolfram's foot. Wolfram looked at Murata perplexed. Did the Sage know something that he did not know? Was he trying to tell him something?_

_At the temple Shinou let out a sigh of relief. "Finally he is given Wolfram a hint!" "Did you see him step on Wolfram's foot?" he asked Ulrike._

_She let out a bored "Yes."_

-

Now that is much better. I get my point across.

Oh Sara, Sara, Sara. A very wise man, and friend of mine, recently said "Keep you friends close and your devious friends even closer!"

-

"_I said that!" Murata proudly announced._

_Wolfram said with a smirk, "I guess you were referring to yourself and Shino. Right?"_

_Murata gave Wolfram an unfriendly smile. He promised Shinou that he would give Wolfram hints, but did the brat beauty have to make it so difficult? He took a sip of his sake._

-

I trust Sara and I do not doubt him in the least. I trust and don't doubt him for coming up with a devious scheme involving me. I don't think he would come here on a social call. What does he want this time around? Does he want to use me again in his scheme to conquer Big Cimeron? Don't think that will work. If anyone is going to be doing the using, it is going to be me. I need to pump information out of him. Sara has to know what is going on in Big Cimeron. I will have Gwendal, Günter, and Conrart with me when I talk to him. I won't be able to have Wolfram with me. I would like for him to be by my side, but he'll probably cause an explosion of some kind when I'm sickly sweet with Sara.

-

_Wolfram spoke up, __"Hold it right there! Did he or did he not, just a few minutes ago, say that I was suppose to stand next to him and that it was a ROYAL ORDER?"_

_Anissina agreed with Wolfram and said, "He must certainly did!" If she could have Yuuri, Wolfram, Saralegui, Conrart and the love machine in the same room she could run an awesome experiment._

_Gwendal then responded, "Wolfram I believe that His Majesty is concerned that you might throw a tantrum while he is being 'sickly sweet' with King Saralegui."_

_Conrart then added, "Yuuri knows your feelings towards King Saralegui. He also knows that if he…ahem…how should I put this..."_

"_Flirts!" Günter said helping out._

_Conrart shot daggers at Günter. "That wasn't quite the word I was looking for, but anyway…ahem…is overly friendly with Saralegui he can probably obtain more information from him."_

_Wolfram looked blankly at the three men at the opposite end of the table. Was he hearing right? He asked, "Fluuuuurrrrtsss? Ovuuuurrrlyyyy friendlyyyyyyyyy?" Murata and Yozak did not think they would be able to contain the up and coming Wolfram nuclear explosion._

_Celi added fuel to the fire by saying, "Don't worry if Yuuri flirts with Saralegui although they do look so very cute together." _

"_MOTHER HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! HE'S MY FIANCÉE!" Wolfram yelled across the room. Murata quickly poured a cognac glass full of the Grand Duque. Yozak grabbed the glass and brought it up to Wolfram's face._

"_I was just saying that if Yuuri was not engaged to you, he and King Saralegui would make a very good looking couple."_

_Gwendal and Conrart looked at their mother with their mouths open and not breathing. How could she say that! Oh Shinou help them all!_

_At the temple a little man on top of a forbidden box put is fingers in his ears. Shinou looked at Ulrike and said, "Brace yourself Ulrike. I don't think the castle is going to last the night." Then he started to count down, "Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven…"_

_Back in the dinning room Yozak stood up and grabbed hold of Wolfram's face. He briskly turned Wolfram's face toward him, and pushed the glass of cognac to Wolfram's lip. He forced Wolfram to drink some while he said, "Calm down Wolf, she doesn't' mean what she is saying. Drink some more."_

_All of the sudden the situation was diffused by no other than Anissina when she said, "Celi you are completely wrong. Yuuri and Saralegui together make on awful looking couple. If one of them was a girl, their children would be ugly. Now on the other hand, a Yuuri-Wolfram combination would be heaven sent. And this I say as a scientist. Unfortunately they are both male."_

_Wolfram turned and smiled at her. For once Anissina was correct. Any children produced between him and Yuuri would be beautiful._

_Murata poured water over any burning embers when he added, "Lady Anissina you are so right up to one point." He pushed his glass up and they gleamed while he said with a sly smile, "Yuuri is a half breed Maou, and who knows if he can have children or not." Murata shrugged his shoulders innocently._

"_Maybe all that practice with the mitt under the jacket was not in vain!" Yozak pointed out._

_Everyone began to laugh and thought that Conrart had been so lucky to see, as it would be know in future generations, 'The Mitt Under Jacket' episode._

_Wolfram sat down, and Murata tapped him on the arm. He whispered, "I bet you wouldn't mind helping Shibuya out with __the procreating problem?" Wolfram looked at him, raised an eyebrow and said lustfully, "No, not at all." That was not the answer that Murata was expecting. He cleared is throat and said, "I will continue."_

-

I'm still a naïve person, but my naiveness about him has long vanished. He can be so damn devious (even more so than Shinou and Murata combined and adding Yozak to the mix), but I do feel sorry for him. I know that he really wants, at heart, to be a good king for his country. I also know he wants Big Cimeron's throne. (Actually it might not be a bad idea.)

We are both similar in that we are both very young kings with advisors that care for us, but that is where the similarity ends. We have both been raised completely different. I have been raised in a very loving family environment, whilst he was raised by a cold father and a non-existent mother. They only person that took care of him and showed him some love was his uncle, advisor, and bodyguard Beryes. Not a good environment for someone like him to grow up in. He must have had a very lonely childhood. I think they call it tough love. The only thing that tough love does is make a person emotionless and cold hearted. I hope that he has been talking to mother Queen Alazon. Those two really need to have family therapy together.

The truth is I do consider Sara to be a friend. When he is not up to one of his devious schemes, he can actually be quite nice, caring, and very funny. I know that he really cares about his uncle. I know that he does care for my wellbeing. I might still be asleep if he had not used the divine sword on me. He also has a very wicked since of humour. He is quite observant and studies people. He does an amazing and probably the best imitation of Günter that I have ever seen done. He has Günter's wailing and swaying down to perfection.

-

_All heads turned and looked at __Günter, "Whaaaaaaat?" he said wailing._

"_I've have to see this" murmured Wolfram, Yozak, and Murata in unison.  
_

_Murata quickly read the last line._

-

I'm in the mood for a cup of hot chocolate.

-

"_That's it for this page. Who would like a refill or try something else?" Murata asked._

_

* * *

_

_I hoped all of you enjoyed page 16. _

_I have to inform everyone that I believe the Sara is the anti-christ. BUT since this is Yuuri's diary, Yuuri would not have made him out to be evil. Devious - Yes. Evil - NO._

_I am currently working on the last page which is coming up next. I have a major problem with it. I can write it as a 15 or 16 year old boy, OR as an 18 y/o male who has denied is libido. If I do the latter the rating would have to change. So I leave it up to you all. Do I write it 15 y/o (remember Yuuri is 18 now) or as a true 18 y/o? Let me know. ;)  
_

_Cheers all!  
_


	23. Page 17

**A/N: THE QUESTIONABLE SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN DELETED. IF YOU ARE OVER 18 YEARS OLD, THIS CHAPTER AND ONLY THIS CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED IN ADULT FANFICTION. 21 JUNE 2012.**

* * *

_Murata had asked if anyone wanted a refill and he wasn't surprised that they all said they like one. He shook his head and asked himself why he had even bothered to ask. He stood from his chair, walked over to the bar, and announced, "Murata's Bar is now open."_

_With lightning speed (possible future members of AA) Gwendal, Celi, Anissina, and Günter were the first to arrive. Conrart slowly rose from his chair observing Wolfram and Yozak. Wolfram pushed himself up, but sat right back down. Yozak looked at Wolfram with an 'Oh Boy' smile. Maybe they had given him a little too much to drink. Conrart was glad that Gwendal had not witnessed that little stumble back into the chair. He decided to by pass the bar for now and see how Wolfram was doing. Yozak watched Conrart walk over as he was afraid that Conrart was going to chew him out for letting or rather giving Wolfram so much to drink. He bent over to Wolfram and whispered, "Are you alright?"_

"_I'm perfectly fine," said Wolfram a little too cheerfully._

"_How about we go to the toilet?"_

"_Our new toilet?" asked Wolfram happily._

"_Yes, our brand new men's room!"_

_Conrart interrupted "How is he doing?"_

_Wolfram answered, "Yozak is doing fine Little Big Brother!" although the question was not directed at him._

"_He'll be fine as soon as we go to the toilet" Yozak said as he laughed. Wolfram was a happy drunk._

_Wolfram again attempted to lift himself off the chair, but fell right back into it. "Oh, oh!" he said as he looked at Yozak then to Conrart and back to Yozak. He reached out to Yozak, grabbed the back of his head, and brought his head towards him. In Yozak's right ear Wolfram said "Help me out to the garden, but be discreet."_

"_Okay Your Excellency that will be no problem" Yozak whispered back. He looked up to Conrart and said, "We're going now. We'll be right back."_

"_Need..." Conrart was about to say 'Need any help?' but Yozak shook his head before Conrart could ask._

"_Why don't you join the rest whilst the kid and I go to the toilet?"_

"_Alright," Conrart nodded "can I get you anything in the meantime?"_

_Wolfram answered, "I want to try what Gwendal was drinking!" and once again the question was not directed at him._

"_I'll have vodka," replied Yozak._

_Murata appeared next to the trio saying, "Excuse me put I need the brandy and the liqueurs." He leaned over and picked up the three bottles._

"_Wait, I thought the Godivas were mine?" Wolfram pouted and huffed._

"_Well… they are, but you should share," said Murata kindly. He had not noticed until now the state that was Wolfram was in. He felt a little responsible, but not in a bad way._

"_Lord Bielefeld and I are going to the toilets," Yozak said as he helped Wolfram to his feet._

_Murata's glasses glinted. If he went with them he could finish off his promise to Shinou. "I need to go also." He looked at Conrart and handed him the bottles. Well it was more like shoved the bottles at him. "Lord Weller, why don't you take over as barman for me?"_

_Before Conrart could protest or say anything, Yozak and Murata had laced their arms into Wolfram's and were marching him out of the room. Celi, Anissina, Gwendal, and Günter looked at Conrart questioningly. "They had to go to the toilet, and His Highness asked me to take over. So what would everyone like?" To answer Conrart back, the general and overwhelmingly happy thoughts were 'OPEN BAR!'_

_Once out of the room, Murata turned to the left while Yozak turned to the right. Wolfram who was in the middle acted as spring and was pulled in each direction. The two men where stopped on their tracks and were pulled back crushing Wolfram. "OW! Watch it morons!"_

"_The toilets are this way," pointed Murata towards the left._

"_We're not going to the toilets. We're going to the garden," replied Yozak pointing to the right._

"_The garden?"_

"_Do you want me to burn down the castle?" Wolfram said as he struggled to release himself from the two idiots._

"_Sorry, I didn't realise that you wanted to burn some off" Murata said apologetically. Then he smiled his famous sly smile. This was better than going to the toilets. No one would interrupt their conversation in the garden whilst Little Lord Brat burned off some alcohol. "Lead the way Yozak."_

_Yozak took the lead followed by Wolfram who attempted not to sway too much. Murata trailing in the back was amused by Wolfram's attempt to walk a straight line. He would never pass a police traffic stop with that walk. 'But sir, I'm not drunk!' Wolfram would say. The policeman would reply 'Your attempt to walk on the straight line and the breath test of 2.45 say otherwise son.' Murata chuckled to himself._

_The exited the castle onto the back garden. Wolfram walked or rather zig-zagged over to a dragon statue and leaned against it. "This is embarrassing! Hic!" he said with a huff as he brought up his hands in front of him palms up._

"_Well you shouldn't have drunk so much" Yozak said._

_Wolfram retorted, "You two were the ones who forced it upon me...hic." Blue fireballs began to glow in his palms._

"_Well it was either us and the drinks, or you two brothers holding you down," explained Murata as he observed his finger nail tips._

"_I guess you're right. But did you have to poor the brandy down my throat?"_

_Yozak answered, "You were in shock. We had to do something to bring you out of it."_

_Murata observed Wolfram burn off the alcohol. Fire wielders were lucky. If they drank too much they could just burn it off. That was of course if they remembered to do it. Wolfram stood away from the statue. The fireballs increased in size as he concentrated on them. Wolfram was beginning to regain his normal composure._

_Murata looked over to Yozak and said, "You know Yozak, if you don't feel too good in the morning, I can mix a concoction that will help with a hangover."_

_Yozak looked at Murata wondering what he was talking about. Murata secretly winked at him. Yozak shrugged his shoulder and decided to follow along. "What type of concoction is it?"_

"_Well, my good friend and former doctor came up with it. He is into natural health and home remedies."_

"_What kind of remedies?"_

_Wolfram picked up on the conversation and listened quietly._

_Murata kindly replied Yozak's question, "Well he likes to use a lot of fruits in his drinks. He is a health nut. He makes health drinks, drinks to increase brain function, and a several different types of energy drinks, and of course drinks for hangovers." Murata noticed as how Wolfram's ears picked up every word. "Lord von Bielefeld has met him," he told Yozak._

"_I have?" asked Wolfram._

_Murata turned to him. "Yes you have. You remember Doctor __**J**__ose __**R**__odrigues?"_

"_Oh… YEAH!" Wolfram's eyes grew big._

_Murata could hear the wheels in Wolfram's brain turning. As the two fireballs decreased in size and disappeared Wolfram turned to Murata and gave him one big smile. Murata looked at him and nodded in appreciation. 'There should be a law against Wolfram smiling like that' thought Murata. No wonder Yuuri called him an angel._

_Yozak looked back and forth between Murata and Wolfram. What was so important about Jose Rodri…Jose Rodrigues! J.R.! Now he was confused. How was the doctor involved with Angel the pink banana farmer? Or was Angel someone on Earth that none of them knew about? This was going to be interesting. Yozak was deep in his thoughts that he did not noticed Wolfram and Murata walking back to the castle side by side._

"_Yozak, are you coming?" Wolfram yelled back at him. Yozak snapped out of his thoughts, raced up to the duo, and followed them in._

_Wolfram now understood why Murata had stepped on his foot twice. Murata had figured out who J.R. was on Earth and magic was not used on Earth. He even doubted that there were such things as love potions. The good doctor created energy/health drinks and not love potions which Yuuri had brought back from Earth. Now the troubling thing was who was A.F.H.? He had to ask the Sage. "You don't know anyone on Earth by the initials A.F.H. do you?_

_Murata shook his head. "The truth is I really don't."_

"_Well that wimp better not be cheating on me with someone on Earth!" Wolfram said with a scowl on his face._

_Murata replied back, "I don't think he is, at least with no one that I know of."_

"_What I don't get" Yozak spoke this time, "is what does Angel the pink bana…" Both Wolfram and Murata cut him off mid-sentence. "His name is Nigel!"_

_Murata and Wolfram stopped abruptly and stared at each other. 'How does he know about Nigel Dorton?' they each thought._

"_Nigel?" asked an overly confused and bewildered Yozak._

"_You must have heard wrong Yozak" replied Murata._

"_The guy's name is Nigel Dorton," explained Wolfram and pointing his finger at Murata he added, "How do you know about Nigel Dorton?"_

"_I may as well ask you the same thing!" retorted Murata._

"_Well I'm not telling you!"_

"_And neither am I!"_

"_What a sec!" Yozak interrupted the argument. "If the guy's name is Nigel should we not tell the rest about him?"_

"_NOOOO!" was replied back Murata and Wolfram in unison._

"_The last thing I need is to have my meddlesome brothers bugging me about Yuuri, and Günter thinking he is Yuuri's angel when he is clearly talking about me!" Wolfram replied. Oooops! Wolfram realised that he had just let the Sage and the Spy know that he thought he was Yuuri's angel and possibly know what an angel was.._

"_Well, well, well. I guess a better not ask when you came to that conclusion" Murata said with a wave of the hand and continued to walk back to the dinning room._

_Instead of following Murata to the dinning room, Wolfram turned right at the next corner. "The dinning room is this way," Yozak pointed out._

"_I need to use the toilet" Wolfram replied._

"_But we just passed them up!"_

_Wolfram raised an elegant eyebrow, crossed his arms, pointed his perfect nose to the side, and said, "Do you think that I, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld the King's fiancée, would use such lowly and bleak men's toilets? That would be insulting to someone of my status. I am using our newly acquired restroom!" He then huffed and proceeded to the newly acquired restroom. Murata and Yozak looked at each other and proceeded to follow Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld the King's fiancée. Wolfram was back to his normal bratty self._

_At the temple: "Well done my Great Sage!" rang through the shrine walls. Ulrike pursed her lips stopping herself from saying that everyone should know about Nigel Dorton and Jose Rodrigues. The only thing she was grateful for was that there was a person out there now who knew the truth and would protect King Yuuri's interest, heart, soul, and of course his reputation._

_In the royal dinning room of the Great Demon Kingdom's Blood Pledge Castle, one Lord Conrart Weller, second son of the former 26th_ _Maou Cecile von Spitzweg and the greatest swordsman in the world, had been reduced from his noble status to mere barman at Murata's Bar. The Great Sage had kept the patrons under control, but barman Conrart was a totally different case. He had no clue as what to serve them so Murata's Bar patrons took advantage of the situation. Gwendal decided to taste the difference among the cognac, the brandy, the Godivas, and the vodkas. Celi opted for the six of the different liqueurs. Anissina went for the different whiskies. Günter on the other hand retired the three different sherries and added the two vermouths. Once Conrart had served and observed the others selection, he made his selection of gin and whiskey. In all he had six glasses to taste from. And he had not forgotten to pour a glass of each vodka for Yozak._

_The door to the dinning room opened and the three missing occupants entered. Yozak entered first fallowed by Murata and Wolfram. Yozak noticed the two glasses of vodka at his place. Wolfram noticed that the Godiva bottles had not been returned to his place. And Murata noticed, to his unprecedented amazement, that barman Conrart opened happy hour at the bar. His eyes scanned the table counting the amount of beverages that each person had. Murata had to make a sarcastic remark. "I see Conrart faired well as a bartender."_

_Günter quickly replied, "Yes he did."_

_Gwendal promptly added, "I think he missed his true calling."_

_Conrart smiled at the compliments and said, "Well thank you. I tried my best."_

"_I can tell!" Murata said with spite._

_Yozak noticed that he had only two glasses whilst everyone else had five to six. "Captain, I only have two here."_

"_Sorry Yozak. I did not know what else you would like to try," replied Conrart. And responding to Murata`s statement he added, "I'm sure the His Highness will be happy to comply."_

_Murata gave Conrart the 'I will get even with you' look. "Yozak what else would you like to try?"_

"_How about the gin, the cognac, and a scotch whisky." Murata poured the selection of fine beverages whilst he cried to himself, 'They are going to wipe out my bar!' He handed the beverages to Yozak, and Yozak happily returned to his chair._

_No one had noticed that Wolfram, despite the lack of protest that his Godiva bottles were not at his place, had returned quietly to his chair. Murata thinking that Wolfram was next to him turned looking for him, and then he noticed Wolfram sitting quietly. "Lord von Bielefeld what would you like?"_

_To everyone's utter amazement Wolfram replied, "Nothing really. I would like to have had some tea or better yet some hot chocolate, but there isn't any so I pass for now. Thank you."_

"_How about a glass of water?" asked Murata._

"_Okay" answered Wolfram at the suggestion. Murata poured a glass of water and walked back to his place next to Woflram._

"_I'm having some sake. Would you like some?"_

_Wolfram considered the sake and replied, "Maybe latter and thank you for asking."_

_Murata, still standing, announced, "Well this is the last page that Shibuya has written. I think that after it is read we should decided on a plan of action on how do deal with Angel, the potions, and of course the so called ladies."_

"_Let us not forget King Rat Saralegui and my uncle," added Wolfram._

"_You are correct Lord von Bielefeld. Since we have several things to discuss I will continue with the reading" he sat down, opened the dairy, and read._

Here I am drinking a nice cup of hot chocolate. I could not find the whipped cream and I wanted some whipped cream on it. Oh, well. I can't have everything.

This is so ridiculous! My wish from a long time ago has been granted and now that I have it for a few days – I DON'T WANT IT! I wanted my bed for myself years ago and now look what happens! I have grown so use to the punching, and the kicking, and the snoring, and the WIMP being shouted, and the CHEATER being shouted between the mumbling, and that pink frilly thing, and… Damn I've grown so use to having Wolfram sleeping with me that I miss him. He's so adorable when he is completely asleep curled up into a little ball. The bed is cold, silent, and boring without him. I rather be here in my office than in my room alone.

_Wolfram was blushing ear to ear. Yuuri really had to stop saying such nice things about him._

_Gwendal interrupted Murata. "Wolfram, it is time for you to move out permanently from the His Majesties bedroom. He is old enough to sleep by himself."_

_Conrart added, "Gwendal is correct. If you are worried that he can not protect himself, I'll have two guards stationed at his door at night." He then whispered to Gwendal, "Also to prevent a certain someone from sneaking back in."_

"_Gwendal I am not moving out, and therefore Conrart you will not need to station two guards at OUR door!" protested an irritated Lord von Bielefeld. Really, those two brothers of his had an overly obtrusive brother complex._

_Defending her youngest son Celi said, "Wolfram is not a child, and neither is Yuuri. Now you two old and antiquated men let young love flower into the wild abandonment of passion."_

_Conrart and Gwendal both mouthed_ _'Wild abandonment of passion?'_

"_I'm sorry Celi, but I happen to agree with Gwendal and Conrart" Günter said and added, "First they are way too young, and secondly I shudder to think what the nobles think of such… such…modernism."_

"_Modernism? Explain yourself!" Anissina demanded. Her blue eyes were raging with fire._

"_By modernism I mean… such as… our Most Magnificent, Pure, Innocent, and Naïve Royal Majesty sleeping with Wolfram, the tricky seducer, before marriage. It is quiet disrespectful and scandalous. What kind of moral standards are they setting for the general populace?" explained Günter._

"_TRICKY SEDUCER?" bellowed Wolfram. Murata and Yozak quickly held him back from throwing a fireball to Günter._

_Defending Wolfram, Anissina barked, "WHAT CENTURY DO YOU LIVE IN GÜNTER? I…I… have never heard such nonsense. You are so old fashion! Get with the times Günter!"_

_After Anissina's last remark a full blown debate, or rather said an argument with several yells and finger pointing, ensued among the Celi, Anissina, Günter, Conrart and Gwendal. Anissina and Celi defended Wolfram and Yuuri's bedroom habits. The three men defended their position of having Wolfram immediately move out of the royal bedchamber. The argument/debate continued to include women's rights and free love rights._

_Murata, Wolfram, and Yozak watched the debaters from their side of the table._

_Murata asked Wolfram, "So are you going to move out?"_

"_What ever gave you that idea?"_

"_Just wondering."_

"_Should I interrupt them or should I let them continue arguing?" asked Yozak._

"_Why do you ask?" asked Wolfram._

"_Well, I don't think anyone has noticed, but the smaller of the two inventions is moving its snout thingy" Yozak pointed to 'Let-Me-Sniff-and-Find-You-Out-Kun'. Murata and Wolfram both turned their eyes in fear towards the device. The snout was moving around as if trying to sniff something out._

"_Why don't we keep an eye on it for now" said Murata._

"_Should we not tell Anissina?" asked Wolfram._

"_As long as it is just moving its snout I don't foresee a problem. And if Lady Anissina touches it, she might turn it on completely… I don't want to know what will happen after that. Yozak keep an eye on it."_

"_Well do Your Highness."_

_The argument at the other end of the table continued for a while longer. Those involved in the argument, which topic now was exclusively about the Women's Liberation Front, were completely oblivious of 'Let-Me-Sniff-and –Find-You-Out-Kun'._

_Finally the debate came to an end when Gwendal said, "I'm out of the brandy."_

"_Oh noooo and I'm out of sherry!" said Günter and he wiped his brow._

_Murata whispered to Yozak and Wolfram, "One down four more to go." Yozak and Wolfram looked at him not believing what they just heard. In a loud voice he said, "I'll be glad to give you refills after I finish reading."_

_Celi frowned at the Great Sage and said, "Oh you are such a party pooper you're Your Highness!"_

_Murata whispered, "Correction, make that two down and three more to go." Wolfram and Yozak started to laugh. This was going to be an interesting evening._

_Wolfram covered his mouth and whispered, "Air wielders can't handle their liquor. The flaky become flighty and the happy become even happier." Murata and Yozak stifled their laughs._

"_May I continue?" asked Murata._

_Gwendal gave a resounding and affirmative, "YES!"_

_Murata continued._

I have to ready my rucksack for my trip to Switzerland. I wonder what is so important that Shori needs to see me. I know - I bet that he has enlisted me into some prestigious university (please note that I use the term enlisted instead of registered). I'm really getting tired of him meddling in my affairs. If mom and dad understand my reason for not going to university then why can't he? I don't need Earth studies, what I need to do is study the culture, history, and laws of the Great Demon Kingdom. This is my home my world. Earth is my escape/vacation spot. Why can't he understand it?

"_Oooooo, I had not realised that my Most Precious and Beautiful King was so interested in his tutor" Günter said as his eyes sparkled._

"_Wishful thinking Günter" yelled back Wolfram. He was about to say something else but it would be useless to argue with Flighty. Instead he said, "Can you continue Your Highness."_

"_I'll continue" Murata said and then quickly added in a whisper, "he is a goner!"_

I've just cleaned out my rucksack to have it ready for tomorrow and noticed that I still had one more of those stupid drinks hidden in it.

_The room came to attention and silence, except for Günter. "Don't drink it Your Majesty!"_

_Murata shook his head. "I'll read this, but please no interruptions."_

I thought he gave me only six, but it looks like there are seven of them. I'll go ahead and try 'Absolute Passion and Wild Succulent Berries. It is written on the label that this particular beverage is to help you increase and maintain ones stamina.

'Absolute Passion and Wild Succulent Berries' is not that bad at all. It is somewhat sweet although there is still that bitter taste to it. What makes it interesting is that it's fizzy. Not that bad.

"_Oh Nooooo Your Majestyyyyyy! You should not have tried it!" Günter began to sob._

_Gwendal groaned. "Would you stop your crying Günter!" he barked at the wailing man next to him._

"_But now he is under the influence of the horrible Angel man!" Günter continued to cry._

"_Your Highness please continue and ignore him," Gwendal said among Günter's sobs._

_Several snickers were heard around the table._

_Murata did as he was told as he glanced towards his right. Wolfram and Yozak were quietly laughing._

I can't wait to see my loveliest and most beautiful Angel. I miss him. I know I'll right a list down of things that I would like to do with him, then run it by him and let him choose which ones he would like to do.

_At that point Wolfram's ears pricked. 'Let's see what the wimp has come up with' he thought._

_Celi interrupted Murata this time around. "Wolfie dear, I want you to remember that Yuuri (hic) is under the influence of the potion. So don't become upset (hic)."_

_Conrart rose from the table and said, "I'll get you some water Mother."_

_Wolfram realised that he needed at that point to feign. He could not let anything that Yuuri said about him affect him. He had to…cry. That worked the last time. He lowered his head, sniffed, and pretended to wipe a tear away. "Don't worry Mother. I will try not to let it affect me." Sniff!_

_Murata and Yozak both knew at that instant that Wolfram was faking it and both of them decided to help Wolfram along. Murata patted Wolfram's back while Yozak whispered into his ear, "Keep up the show."_

_Conrart had poured a glass of water for his mother in the meantime and returned to his seat. All the whilst he watched how Murata and Yozak took care of his baby brother. Poor Wolfram._

"_I'll continue."_

Things I like to do with my Angel:

-Go to a baseball game.

-Go to the final of the American World Series final

-Go to the Nippon Final

-Eat tons of hot dogs

-Fit him into a baseball uniform

-have him learn the game (he has a pretty good arm and maybe he would be a good pitcher.)

"_Is everything about baseball? Can he not be a little more original?" Wolfram scolded._

_Yozak quickly whispered, "You're going to blow it."_

_Ooops! Wolfram quickly realised that he should be crying. "Buaaaaahaaahaaa…suits Angel right!" He leaned towards Yozak and Yozak wrapped his arms him. Yozak could feel Wolfram laughing._

"_Don't cry my little Wolfie" said Celi._

_Günter raised his hands to his cheeks, swayed in his chair and said," If it was me, I would not mind where…" But he was interrupted by Gwendal barking, "Günter we don't care. Now keep quiet!"_

_Murata shook his head. He was just going to read over comments made._

-Go to an amusement park.

-Go out on a dinner date.

-Go to the theater

-Go to an art gallery- that is something that he would like

"_That sounds better," whispered Wolfram._

-Go on a picnic just the two of us. Feed him cake and watch him eat it. Place my head on his lap whilst he strokes my hair or vice a versa.

-Nibble on those beautiful and perfect earlobes.

-Ravish those intense and perfectly shaped lips.

_Murata abruptly stopped reading._

_Wolfram stopped breathing._

_Yozak let out a whistle._

"_What does it say" barked Gwendal_

"_Please continue to read!" Celi said cheerfully._

"_Ahem" Murata cleared is throat, as he looked at all the expectant faces turned to him, with the exception of Wolfram who had his face buried in his hands. Murata continued._

-Taste the inside of his moist luscious cavern as I run my fingers through his locks.

-Slide my fingers down the nape of his neck and down his spine as I kiss and mark that sensual neck as mine.

-Make him moan with ecstasy and want no one else

_Murata's eyes flew open as his glasses slid down his nose. Did he just read that correctly? 'Okay Shibuya...and they call me a pervert' thought Murata._

_Wolfram hyperventilated. His manicured hands covered his tomato red face._

"_I didn't know the kiddo had it in him!" yelled Yozak._

"_Love does such wonders!" added Celi._

"_Günter, wipe your nose!" said Anissisa._

"_Uh?" replied Günter._

"_You have a little nosebleed problem," Conrart said whilst tapping his own nose on the left._

"_Oh dear meeeeee!" Günter wiped his nose. "How embarrassing!"_

"_You should get checked out Günter" barked Gwendal as he air knitted. How had he come to serve an overly hormonally charged perverted king? "Your Highness does he continue writing like that?"_

"_Like that? Gwenieeee…_ _I think it is so sexy," cooed Celi._

_Wolfram groaned and Conrart shook his head._

_Murata read the next line to himself. He answered Gwendal's question with an, "Ummm…it says 'My Angel is here!'"_

"_WHAAAAAAAAAT?" All eyes turned to Murata stunned by what they had just heard._

"_Don't look at me like that. I just read what it says here."_

"_How can Angel be there?" roared Gwendal. "Conrart! Wolfram! What kind of security do we have here?"_

"_What do you mean?" barked Wolfram._

"_How did Angel get in the castle?"_

"_Well don't look at me! I was out on patrol!" snapped Wolfram. Since he had been on patrol, how did Yuuri see him in his office? What was going on?_

"_Conrart?"_

_Conrart calmly answered back, "Gwendal, I don't think Angel was here. Didn't Yuuri mention that the potions caused hallucinations? And also, he just drank one."_

"_After all we have heard, I believe he is hallucinating Angel," stated Anissina._

"_Oh My Majesty...(sniff)…I told you not to drink that potion" Günter said sobbing and bleeding onto his handkerchief._

"_I happen to agree with Anissina" said Wolfram. "It explains why he thinks he is seeing Angel." What Wolfram truly thought was, 'No it really does not explain why he sees me. What the hell is going on? How can he see me? Maybe he is daydreaming from lack of sleep. That has to be it!'_

"_I happen to agree with them also" added Murata. What Murata really thought was, 'Can someone please explain to me how he can see Wolf…errrr…Angel? Could we be wrong and that he is truly under some stupid spell? That's impossible. Well with Shibuya nothing is impossible. Could it be that he is daydreaming?"_

_Anissina then came up with a brilliant idea and said, "I think it is best that His Highness continues to read and therefore see what effects this particular potion has. By knowing the different effects I may be able to determine what other ingredients have been used."_

_Günter added between sobs, "Therefore you may be able come up with an antidote."_

"_Correct!"_

_Gwendal took into consideration what was said. "Your Highness please continue to read."_

_Murata took a long sip of sake. He felt that he was going to need it._

My angel is here! And he is wearing nothing but a white and gold trimmed robe, which is tied on the back, and a loose gold belt. He looks so beautiful. He is glowing like a sun. He is smiling and walking towards me leaving stars in his wake. I wonder what he wants or why is he here? He's looking at me with a very strange but yet very pleasing look.

_Anissina interrupted. "Did he just say glowing like the sun? Stars in his wake?"_

"_Yes" responded Murata._

"_Mmmm, interesting. Please continue."_

_Meanwhile Wolfram was hiding his face in the palms of his hands and thinking, 'This does not look good. Why does everyone have to hear this?'_

He's just grabbed my armchair by its arms and turned it towards him. Yeah, he just dissolved the arms off my armchair.

"_I believe that confirms that he is hallucinating. No one can dissolve arms off a chair."_

"_Very well then, we'll come to the conclusion that he is hallucinating," asserted Gwendal. "Please continue."_

'_Well' thought Wolfram, "at least they think he's hallucinating."_

I wonder why he's undoing the back tie of his robe. I have to add that he is doing this very slowlyyyyyy with a very naughty look on his face. Now he's loosened his belt and it falls on the floor. Why has he done that?

"_WHAAAAT!" yelled Wolfram. "THE WIMP BETTER NOT BE DAYDRRR…HALLUCINATING THAT I-AYYY…ANGEL IS STRIPPING?"_

_('Let-Me-Sniff-and –Find-You-Out-Kun' moved a leg.)_

_Yozak to his side was laughing and thought, 'It most certainly sounded that way.'_

_Conrart and Gwendal at this point did not know what to think._

_Günter was sobbing._

_Anissina was taking mental notes._

_And Celi said, "Sit down Wolfram. Let the handsome Sage read and then we'll know if Angel is stripping or not! He just dropped his belt. Anyone can drop a belt."_

_Wolfram blinked at his mother in disbelief._

_Murata did not know what to say. Should he continue to read? Maybe he should ask the person that this was going to affect the most. He tapped Wolfram on the shoulder. "Should I continue?"_

_Celi answered for him. "Of course you should continue."_

_No one else said anything._

_Murata continued._

He is saying something but I can't make it out. I love it when he tilts his head the way he has just did. He just huffed at me! Well if he spoke clearly I would understand what he wants. Oooooooh! He is sliding off the robe from his shoulders. The robe is now slowly falling to the floor revealing his, his, his, glorious body very slowly.

"_STOP! THAT IS IT!" screamed Wolfram at the top of his lungs. "YOU DON'T NEED TO HEAR ANY MORE!"_

_(The snout moved and a claw pinched.)_

"_I need to know what type of hallucination he is having!" snapped Anissina._

"_Anissina is right! You should not stop reading Your Highness. ," said Celi supporting her friend. "Gwendal, Conrart what do you think? And Wolfie dear sit down since this has nothing to do with you!" she added bluntly._

_Wolfram looked at his mother in disbelief. How could she say something like that when it did have something to do with him after all? He was about to make his point when Murata whispered, "Your not Angel, remember?" Wolfram bit his tongue and concluded that for now he would keep quiet._

_Gwendal and Conrart were in a slight shock. They both wondered what kind of potion caused that particular type of hallucination and where they could get some. At the same time both brothers picked up a drink and flushed it down their individual throats._

_Yozak was of course no help at all. He stuffed a fist in his mouth in order to stop laughing. The kiddo was having a wet daydream about his fiancée. This was too good to be true! And, what would happen of the two brothers found out?_

_Günter, who no one bothered to take notice, was at the point of having a major nosebleed._

_Murata, looking around the table, did not know if he should continue to read for the sake of an imaginary antidote, or should he stop reading for the sake of Wolfram. He decided what to do. "Listen up! This is what I will do," he announced obtaining everyone's attention. "If a part becomes too embarrassing to read" he really wanted to say 'x-rated', "then I will skip said part and continue to a not so embarrassing part." What he meant was he would jump or any sexually explicit and implicit details and keep those (for latter teasing) to himself._

"_I have one more thing to say" Wolfram said, "I will read along with His Highness and make sure that he skips over any inappropriate part. This I say as the King's personal bodyguard and soldier, and not as his fiancée. I must protect the King's interest and I will!"_

"_If everyone agrees, then I will continue reading" Murata said._

"_NO!" bellowed Gwendal. He had kept quite far too long. "Wolfram is correct. We do need to protect His Majesty's interest at all cost. Therefore Mother, Anissina, Günter, and Yozak please leave the room."_

"_I refuse to leave. What right does it give you four to hear what as been written?" asked Anissina. "I, as a scientist…"_

"_QUIET!" Gwendal roared. "I am His Majesty's second in command. His Highness is his Sage and the person who has known him the longest. Besides he is also his best friend and a representative from the world he is from. Conrart is his Godfather, and Wolfram is his fiancée and therefore future husband."_

_Wolfram was surprised at Gwendal's remake. When had Gwendal taken into consideration that he, Wolfram, was Yuuri's fiancée?_

_At the Great One's Temple: "Add me to that list since I am the one who made him King!" Shinou said._

_Ulrike shook her head. "I don't believe we should listen in."_

_Shinou looked at her in agreement. "Ulrike, you are correct. YOU should not listen in." Ulrike sighed in relief then realised what he had just said. "You may leave now," added Shinou "and if I need you, I'll call for you." She could not believe it and stormed out of the shrine._

"_I agree with Gwendal," said Conrart. "The four of us…"_

"_What about me? I'm his tutor and advisor!" cried Günter. Every head turned to Günter. He was swaying side to side in his chair. He was beyond his usual paleness and therefore, as Gwendal thought, was in no state to hear any more perversity coming from Yuuri. The man was on the verge of a nosebleed crisis. "Yozak, take Günter to the men's room and stop that nosebleed! Mother please help Yozak with Günter and Anissina as a scientist you can help also. Maybe you can invent something to stop nosebleeds!"_

_Anissina made a mental note to invent something for nosebleeds, and she had the perfect test subject – Günter!_

_Yozak went over to Günter and helped him off his chair. "Why don't we go and take care of that little nosebleed?" he said to Günter. Günter somehow, beyond anyone's comprehension, said, "Yes, Yes your right. Lead the way oh so handsome Sir Spy." Yozak did not know what to make out of that comment. Was it the lose of blood or the sherries talking?_

_Celi came around the table and placed an arm around Günter. "Yozak, I'll help you with him."_

_And so, Yozak, Günter, Celi, and a not to happy Anissina left the dinning room._

"_You may continue to read," said Gwendal._

"_Wait!" Wolfram said quickly. He had to stop Murata from reading any further. He could not let his brothers hear what Yuuri had written. "I…I…I…"_

"_You what Wolfram," asked Gwendal._

_Wolfram lowered his head in defeat. He could argue with his older brothers all he wanted, but in the end he would come out losing. "You win. Not matter what I say… it's not going to change anything. But there is one thing I will say: If Yuuri ever finds out that we read his diary, you may as well prepare my grave and tombstone. I don't think he'll ever forgive me for letting this particular page be read."_

_A shot of guilt went through the hearts of Gwendal and Conrart. Conrart spoke up "If he ever finds out that we read his diary, I will make sure to tell him that we skipped over this particular part."_

"_And I will take the blame for letting it go this far" added Gwendal._

_Murata, after listening to what the three brothers said, closed his eyes and pondered on the question: To read or not to read? He was beginning to feel guilty also. He made his choice and closed the diary with a thump. "I'm not going to read it." He could not read it. His friendship with Shibuya and Wolfram meant more than reading the stupid diary._

_Wolfram let out a sigh of relief. Conrart and Gwendal nodded in agreement. BUT, the fly that had kept itself behind the scene buzzed into life. It flew around Murata's head in anger. Murata tried to shoo it way with his flapping hands, but the fly kept coming back for more. It dive bombed itself several times onto Murata's face. "STOP IT SHINOU!" he finally screamed._

_The three brothers in unison said "SHINOU?"_

"_Aaaaaa… Yes Shinou. He has been bugging us all day" explained Murata. Well he let the dragon out of the bag, so he might as well come clean._

"_He's bugged us?" ask Conrart._

"_He's been using the fly as a transmitter. He's watched and heard everything today."_

"_Bugged us? Transmitter?" asked Gwendal. He did not understand what bugging or transmitter meant._

"_It's Earth terminology," explained Wolfram. "He has used the fly to watch and listen to us. Let me guess Ulrike's globe is the receiver?"_

"_Correct!"_

"_So what does the Great One want?" asked Gwendal as he watched the fly fly repetitive pattern._

_Murata watched it and said, "R – E – A - D – I – T - ! READ IT!"_

_Multiple groans resounded in the room. There was one thing that was a set standard/rule in the Great Demon Kingdom, that one thing that could never to be changed by any Maou, that one thing that was engraved in the mind, heart, and soul of every demon. That one thing was: Never, ever disobey The Great One's Command!_

_Murata slowly opened the diary and said to the fly "Fine! But I do this under protest! If Shibuya ever finds out that we read this page, I swear I won't stop him from having a little chat with you. I will make sure that he knows that YOU made me read this page!" The fly flew around the room contently._

_Murata whispered to Wolfram "I'm sorry."_

_Wolfram shrugged his shoulder. There was nothing he could do now._

_Murata began to read. ***_

***"_Slugger?" questioned Gwendal and Wolfram as Conrart let out a howling laugh._

"_He…he… he…calls it SLUGGERRRRR! Hahahahahaaha… That is so Yuuri!" Conrart could not stop laughing. Of all the names Yuuri could call his personal appendage he had to call it Slugger. Murata at first did not catch on, but when Conrart said it was so Yuuri he finally understood. He too started to laugh._

"_What so funny Weller?" asked Wolfram annoyed. Not only did two over protective brothers, a perverted Great Sage, and the Great Kinky One have to listen to Yuuri's wet daydream about him, but they had to hear what Yuuri called his thingy! "What is so funny about calling the…that…his…" he could not bring himself to say it, "a…a…slug?"_

_Gwendal was confused himself. "Wolfram has a point. What is so amusing about a slug? Actually it's quite disgusting."_

"_Not slug, but Slugger" laughed Conrart._

_Murata explained to the two bewildered brothers. "Slugger is a baseball term used for the player who hits the ball hard and makes a lot of HOMERUNS."_

_Gwendal just had to comment, "So heee…hahahahah… he believes he can hit a lot of homeruns!" Conrart was right. The name was so Yuuri. "Hahahahahahahah…"_

_Wolfram could not understand how Yuuri could name his...item such a plebeian name and he voiced his opinion by saying, "I can not believe that Yuuri our King named his private a baseball term. If he is going to name it, he should name it Ludwig, Maximilian or at least something majestic befitting his status."_

_Murata, Gwendal, and Conrat looked at Wolfram in disbelief. They could not belief prudish Wolfram could come up with regal names for male appendages._

_Murata looked at the diary a continued where he left off._

Oh, my! He is touching me with his delicate fingers. He's stopped kissing me. Oh No, he is slowing licking his way down my bare chest. So that is what he was doing. He undid the buttons to my jacket and shirt. Oooooh! ******

_Murata loosened his collar._

_Gwendal's left eye twitched._

_Conrart blinked slowly and his mouth was wide open._

_Wolfram hid his face in his palms from embarrassment, or so thought the others._

_Wolfram's heart was pounding. The other two brothers were left speechless._

_Murata stopped reading and drank a shot of sake. Wolfram grabbed a sake cup and a bottle and poured himself one also. Conrart and Gwendal were going through the remainder of their drinks._

*** I want him to know that he is my essence of life. He is my meaning. He is my ecstasy. Nothing exists without him. He is my heaven and my paradise.

He is pulling away from me. He's moving away. "Where are you go….

OH FOR SHINOU'S SAKE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THAT!

_Murata stopped reading when he realised that Yuuri had finished his little fantasy._

"_What happened?" asked Wolfram coming out of his trance._

"_He must have fallen asleep, and when he woke up he must have realised what he wrote. I'm guessing," replied Murata._

_Conrart was still speechless. What ever happened to that naïve and innocent 15 year old boy?_

_Gwendal only thought was, 'Thank Shinou that the pervert is thinking about Angel and not Wolfram' and started to air knit._

'_I'll…ummm…finish up," said Murata_

What in the world ever made me write that? I am so tempted in just tearing this page out, but if I do the diary will fall apart. I have to find out what in the world made me write such a thing. Damn! Jeez, I have to finish packing. I'll deal with this page when I get back. No one is going to read it right? I need to pack Gwendal's finest so they won't break along the way. Bob is surely going to like them.

_"That is it for the diary, and may I say he finished it with a bang" Murata said._

_"I need a drink" Wolfram said. What he really wanted to say was that he needed a cold shower. His eyes flew open when he thought about the cold shower. Yuuri had a cold shower every morning for the past few months. Yuuri was having wet dreams about him! Wolfram covered his face smiling demonically. 'Well Your Majesty how would you like to have your dreams come true? Say tomorrow night? You're mine!' he thought to himself as he hid his lusty smile._

_"What does he mean by Gwendal's finest?" asked Gwendal._

* * *

I would like to thank everyone for their valuable comments. The majority of the votes where for M rating. I did keep in consideration those who wanted me to keep it T rating. But as many of you pointed out, Yuuri is now 18 years old. He is no longer that 15 year old kid.

Also, I managed to find the first two volumes of the novel. I realised that Yuuri was not that innocent in the second volume. He actually has a wandering eye! Ahem...

This is actually the fourth re-write of this chapter. Initially it was a list of things that Yuuri wanted to do to Angel and vice a versa. But, I found that it was not in Yuuri's character to be so blunt. Then it was a poem. That was so un-Yuuri. Then it was a mixture of the two and still very un-yuurish. Finally...Shori placed an expired energy drink in Yuuri's bag. And of course Yuuri is so trusting of his brother that he drinks it. Now that is Yuuri!

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews, and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.


	24. So Dead!

Warning: Main and secondary Character death. I'm sorry that this chapter will be angsty/dramatic at the end.

* * *

…Shin Makoku…

…Blood Pledge Castle…

…Dinning Room…

…Time: Way too late to comment…

Gwendal had asked what Yuuri meant by Gwendal's finest, but no one knew the answer to that particular question as Murata and Wolfram rose from the table and headed towards the bar. His reason for asking was quite simple: let them forget what they had just heard! He needed to remove the image of his king being a complete pervert.

"Maybe he means your best knitting?" said Conrart, but he knew that was not what Yuuri was talking about. He would need to talk to Yozak about a missing case in Gwendal's private stash.

Murata thought to himself 'He couldn't possibly mean Gwendal's best liquor?'

Wolfram didn't even bother to think about what Gwendal was asking: he had far more important things to think about. Actually he had to do some planning. First thing he needed to do was to grab Yuuri out of the fountain before anyone could get to him, especially Günter. Secondly he had to drag Yuuri to their bedroom with the excuse that Yuuri needed to change out of his wet clothing. Once arrived at said bedroom, he would lock the door and have a private one to one talk, or maybe he should just get straight to the point. Would he be able to talk calmly to Yuuri whilst Yuuri was wearing the wet clothing that clung to his body? Would he be able to utter a word whilst Yuuri slowly stripped out of said wet clothing, bearing his glistening wet chest, then slowly a gracefully unzipping the zipper of his trousers, letting them fall into a pool at his feet? He would then only be wearing the little thingy that was called underwear, which housed the prized royal jewels, and of course he would have to watch said underwear being removed…

"Shin Makoku to Wolfram!" said Murata as he moved a half full cognac glass up and down in front of Wolfram's face.

"Uh?… What?" Wolfram snapped out of his own daydream whilst he watched the glass move up and down in front of him.

Murata could not contain himself from saying, "Perversely daydreaming about someone in particular?"

Wolfram blushed from ear to ear, grabbed the glass from Murata, stepped away, and went to the window. 'Damn perverted Sage! Yuuri and him are turning me into a pervert!' he thought.

Gwendal and Conrart joined the Sage at the bar. Murata prepared each a drink and wondered how much more the two older brothers could consume. Unlike the Celi and Günter, which were goners, Gwendal and Conrart did not seem affected by the large alcohol intake.

Gwendal frowned as he took a sip of his drink and asked, 'How should we confront Yuuri about Angel?"

Murata glasses glistened. "Well I think the best option his to keep an eye on him day and night."

"We can keep an eye on him easily during the day," said Conrart, "but at night is a different matter."

Murata's glasses glinted, "I don't see any problems at night. Lord von Bielefeld is already by his side." Maybe he should have a bug in the royal chamber. It seemed that sooner or later there would some very interesting action taking place in said room.

Gwendal rubbed his temples. As much as he hated to admit it, it was the only solution that would not raise Yuuri's suspicions. He turned to Conrart and said, "How's Wolfram doing? Do you think he'll continue to sleep in the same room as Yuuri after what we just heard?"

Conrart looked towards his younger brother. He was surprised that Wolfram had not burned the diary, had not cursed Yuuri to death, and was actually keeping his temper to a minimal. "I'll talk to him" he said and walked over to Wolfram.

"Your Highness if I may ask a question?" said Gwendal to Murata.

"You may Lord von Voltaire."

"How long has King Shinou been watching?"

"Mmmm…I believe since this morning," replied Murata.

"I see…so he has heard everything?"

"Yes."

"And by any chance does that also include Lady Ulrike?"

"Yes, but I hope she did not hear to last bit. And, I am quite positive that she has, is, or will scold Shinou for us."

Gwendal mumbled "A lot of good that will do!"

"I happen to agree Lord von Voltaire. Did you hear that Shinou?" said Murata whilst taking a sip of his drink. Murata watched the fly buzz around him, which made him dizzy.

Wolfram was deep in thought…well more like fantasising about a certain Maou, when Conrart approached him. Conrart looked at his brother's face to make out his mood. He was uncertain what to make of Wolfram's expression, but he knew that expression was not own of anger, distaste, or sadness. He had never seen that particular expression on Wolfram's face. "Wolfram, how are you doing?"

Wolfram quickly looked up Conrart and blushed. He had not heard him approach and therefore he did not know how long Conrart had been looking at him. "I'm…ahem…I'm fine. Why do you ask Weller?"

'Okay, now it's back to Weller' thought Conrart. He replied, "Gwen and I were thinking about how to keep an eye on Yuuri and make sure he doesn't drink any more potions. We can watch him during the day, but a night it will be a little more difficult."

Wolfram immediately picked up on the subtle hint. "So you want ME to continue to watch over him?" Wolfram watched Conrart nod back. He crossed his arms and smirked. 'Now these two idiots want me to sleep in our room after they have been telling me to move out!' he thought to himself. Pretending to be offended by the suggestion he said, "In other words you two want me to stay in Yuuri's room."

"Yes," said Conrart apologetically.

"Do you have any idea how…um…offensive I found your suggestion? Do you even comprehend how I feel after what I heard?" He turned his face away from Conrart feigning pain and hurt. What he really wanted to do and had a very hard time not doing it was to fall over laughing and cry out 'FOOLs!' but he did not. He maintained his wits about him and stayed calm.

Conrart looked at his younger brother with pity and began to say, "Wolfram I can't fathom…"

"No you can't!" interrupted Wolfram. "First you want me to move out and now you want me to stay! Can you two make up your minds?"

Conrart replied, "I know this is hard for you, but we are only asking you to do it for the good of Shin Makoku. After we deal with Angel, we will ask you to do no more. Please Wolfram do it for Shin Makoku if not for your King." As he said this he placed a hand on Wolfram's shoulder to show moral support.

Wolfram shook his head and thought, 'Great Shinou, how dumb witted can these guys be? Now they're appealing to my patriotic duty! As Yuuri would say - BAKAS!' He turned and faced Conrart and proudly said, "I am a loyal soldier to the King and to the Nation. As such I will do as you ask. I will be doing this for our great country!" He turned away once more, pointed his nose into the air, and took a deep breath. He had to maintain his proud composure!

"Thank you Wolfram," said Conrart and patted his brother on the shoulder. He turned and went back to Gwendal and Murata.

"So will he do it?" asked Gwendal.

"It took some slight convincing. I had to appeal to his patriotic duty," said Conrart.

Murata's glasses gleamed. He looked towards Wolfram and thought 'For king and country? Right! More likely - screw the king!'

A soft knock came from the door, and no one in room noticed. A second knock, not so softly, was heard. The gentlemen heard something but decided to ignore it.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

"That has to be Yozak," said Gwendal as Murata went over to the door to open it. Murata opened the door as Günter, with his fist in the air, was about to knock again, flew forward, robes bellowing in the air, and landing face first on the floor. Murata just watched the man fall in slow motion, and then he just stared at Günter lying on the floor.

Celi rushed in towards Günter to help him up along with Anissina whilst Yozak was heard laughing outside the hallway. The other men in the room stood their ground and hid their smirks. "Don't just stand there!" said Celi, "Help Günter up!"

Murata realised what Celi was saying as he stared at the hapless demon sprawled on the floor. Murata shook the stupor out of his head, bent down, and helped Günter off the floor. "Are you all right Lord von Christ?" he asked.

Günter's face was red with embarrassment. He dared not look at anyone, and kept his eyes on his clothing. He began to dust off his clothing as he said, "A'm faune, thaunk yau."

"You don't sound all right," said Murata concerned. Günter turned and faced Murata. Murata had to stifle his laugh when he saw Günter's face. Stuffed up Günter's nose were giant wads of cotton to stop his nosebleeds. "I see that you have been properly attended too," said Murata trying really hard not to laugh, but the alcohol content that was now circulating in his arteries and veins was beginning to impede his mental state. He let out a small chuckle between his hard pressed lips.

Günter took note and slightly huffed at him. "Auf yau'll excüse mee yaur Hiaghness," he said as he brushed by Murata on the way to his chair. Before he reached his chair he looked over to his place and noticed that all his glasses were empty. He did a 180 and marched over to the bar.

Of course everyone in the room took notice of the exchange between Günter and Murata. Celi and Anissina glared at Murata from behind. Gwendal thought that the Sage's true colours were beginning to show. Yozak, being Yozak, stifled his laugh. Conrad, well, Conrad just did his usual smile, and Wolfram thought 'If I count the perverted Sage, that would be three down! Mmmm, by the looks of it, Yozak could possibly be the fourth.' Wolfram watched Yozak stifle his laugh whilst he swayed side to side. 'Definitely the fourth, so that makes four down and three to go!' thought Wolfram silently to himself. He wondered how long it would be before Anissina, Conrad, and Gwendal (in that order) would take. He was definitely not going to drink any more. Someone had to keep a clear head.

Günter reached the bar where Conrad and Gwendal were still standing. Conrad asked happily, "What can I pour you Günter?"

Günter eyed the bar and made his choice. "Please pour me the brandy." Conrad, being the professional bartender he had become, poured a full glass of brandy for Günter to Murata's utter dismay.

Celi and Anissina joined the others at the bar. "Conrart pour me the Japanese Whisky," said Anissina.

"I'll have one of those too," said Celi. Conrart was happy to comply. As he poured the drinks out and handed them to the ladies, Yozak leaned over Conrart's back and wrapped his arms around him. "I'll have vodka handsome," he said with a wink.

Conrart cringed, "Yozak get off!" he said between his teeth as he tried to loosen Yozak's hold on him.

"Now, now Captain, I know that you're enjoying this as much as I am," sung Yozak.

"Yozak, do you want me to, as Yuuri puts it, slice and dice you?"

Yozak hugged him even tighter, "Oh, I should have put on my little nurse outfit. I know how much you like it…handsome! His Majesty knows you so well!"

"Mother," said Gwendal.

"Yes Gwen dear?" asked Celi.

In an extremely serious tone Gwendal said, "I think a winter wedding would be lovely for those two." He thumb pointed at Yozak bear hugging Conrart whilst he took a sip of his drink hiding a sly smile. Laughter rang out in the room.

Gwendal had made a joke! Gwendal teased someone! And of course, that had not gone unperceived by anyone, and especially not by the blond that was standing by the window. Wolfram looked at his brother Gwendal with eyes wide open. Was the alcohol loosening up his severe brother? Was Gwendal going to be the fifth to go down? Was Gwendal going down before Conrart and Anissina? Anissina was after all a fire wielder, so she could have been burning it off slowly. Conrart had been on quite a few escapades with Yozak, so Wolfram knew Conrart could handle quite a bit. The situation needed some further studying.

Loud laughter had rung out in the room after Gwendal's comment. Conrart glared at everyone with a bright red face. He forcefully pushed Yozak off him and stepped away from the bar and headed towards his seat. Before he sat down he said, "It's late and we should finish up." He huffed like a certain blond person.

"Conrart is right," said Wolfram as he walked to his chair. "We have a lot of planning to do." He did need his beauty sleep after all since he needed to be perfect for Yuuri.

"Aaah, does that mean I have to pour my own drink?" said Yozak.

"I'll pour it for you Yozak," said Gwendal. He proceeded to poor a large snifter of vodka for Yozak as Murata's face enlarged in disgust.

"Lord von Voltaire that is not the proper glass for vodka," said Murata as he rushed to the bar.

"I know," replied Gwendal stoically as he looked over Murata. Murata was left dumbfounded. How could he ever reply to Lord von Voltaire's comment? Gwendal took notice. He had finally stumped the All so Mighty Great Sage. Gwendal then proceeded to pour himself a snifter full of vodka.

Murata had to say something. "Lord von Voltaire you should not mix alcohols."

Gwendal looked at the Sage and curtly said, "I am quite aware of that fact Your Highness," and he proceeded to his chair. Murata was left thinking that Gwendal had never quite spoken to him in such an abrupt manner. Was the alcohol getting to him? Murata shook his head and went to his chair.

Gwendal spoke up, "Can everyone please be seated so we can finally end this day?" Rustling was heard around the room as everyone sat down.

…Swiss Alps…

…Long winding road…

…Time: Too late to comment after flat tyre.

Sharon, Bob, Shouri, Yuuri, Angel, and Jose stood off to side of a deserted alpine road whilst they watched the Bob's driver change the left back tyre that was flat. The driver instructed his passengers to stay off to side of the road for regulatory safety reasons, and he had made them all wear the regulatory reflective yellow fluorescent safety vests. The driver also placed the regulatory red warning triangles at the specified distances from the vehicle. After the driver had finished doing all the safety precautions, he began the procedure to change the flat tyre.

Yuuri watched the driver begin to change the tyre and he wondered if in Shin Makoku they had laws pertaining to road safety. He would ask Conrad if they also carried a yellow fluorescent vest and the warning triangles for when ever a horse threw a horseshoe. What about when a carriage or cart busted a wheel? Yuuri laughed to himself at his silly thoughts.

"What so funny?" asked Shouri. He was slightly annoyed because of the flat tyre.

"I just thought of something silly," replied Yuuri.

"As usual," stated Shouri and looked at Yuuri out the corner of his eye. "What did you think?" he asked out of curiosity. Then he thought he shouldn't have asked.

"Well, I was wondering if horses and carriages back home carry the vest and triangles?" explained Yuuri quite seriously.

"Only you would think of such a thing!" responded Shouri.

Angel overheard the conversation and he had to ask, "Do they ride and drive on the right side of the road or the left?"

Yuuri turned towards and Angel and said, "Well I never really noticed. I'm always with someone and we take up most of the road." Shouri slapped his forehead. He was not in the mood, at that hour of the night, to hear his brother's naïve thoughts.

Angel asked another brilliant question after he noticed Shouri's reaction. "Is there road signage like speed limits, no u-turns, stop signs, and zebra crossings?"

Yuuri answered innocently, "I really haven't noticed." That earned Shouri's forehead another self slap.

Angel asked another amazing question, "What about HRWIs?"

"What's that?" asked Yuuri. He was catching on to Angel's jesting.

"Horse Riding Whilst Intoxicated."

Yuuri, Angel, and Jose started to laugh. "I really don't know, but I could check for you."

Jose was about to say something but was cut off by Shouri. "Yuuri, I have not asked you yet if you did the energy drink survey for us."

"Yes I did, and I already voiced some of my opinions to Angel and Jose."

Angel added, "He said they caused hallucinations."

"Yuuri you have an over active imagination," said Shouri.

Yuuri earnestly responded, "I did not say they all caused hallucinations, but the last one really did make me see things." Yuuri now had Jose and Angel's full attention. When they first talked about the drinks, back at the jewellery store, the two older men thought that Yuuri was joking about the hallucinations.

"Which one was the one that caused the visions?" asked Jose.

"It was the last one I tried." Yuuri bit his lip trying to remember the name of it. The survey was in his rucksack which was in the car. He remembered more or less, "I think it was called something like Succulent Berries Wild Passion."

"ABSOLUTE PASSION AND WILD SUCCULENT BERRIES?" shout Angel and Jose at the same time.

"Yeah that was it," said Yuuri.

Jose quickly said, "We didn't give you that one to try. How did you get it?" Angel paced around in a circle whilst mumbling, "He's still alive, he's still alive" over and over.

"I found it in my rucksack," replied Yuuri.

Shouri stepped in. "I put in Yuuri's bag after I found it sitting on top of your desk Jose."

"Shouri, why did you do that?" asked Jose.

"I thought that you had forgotten to put it with the others," he replied. Shouri was now dumbfounded that he might have, could have, possibly have, and probably had made a mistake.

"Shouri, that drink had expired six months ago," said Jose shaking his head.

Shouri's face went blank as his glasses slid down his nose. He asked, "What could have happened to Yuuri?"

"The worst case scenario…You could have killed him!"

"EHHHHHHH?" said Yuuri and Shouri at the same time.

In the background both Bob and Sharon shook their heads.

"I said that was the worst case scenario." Jose looked at Yuuri. "Yuuri when we get back to the offices I want to make sure you are okay…Actually I would like to for you to stay a few days to make sure you're alright."

Coming out of his shock, Yuuri said, "I can't do that. I have to get back home. Saralegui is arriving in two days." Yuuri turned to his older brother, pointed his finger at him, and yelled, "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!

Attempting to switch the subject Shouri asked, "Saralegui is going to Shin Makoku? What does he want?"

"I don't know and it would be bad if I'm not there. YEAH, DON'T TRY TO SWITCH THE SUBJECT," screamed Yuuri. His voice echoed off the mountains.

Bob and Sharon, who had been quietly listening into the conversations, decided to intervene. "Your Majesty, please don't be upset with you brother. I believe he was only trying to help."

"TRYING TO HELP? I COULD BE DEAD!" screamed Yuuri franticly whilst waving his arms franticly in the air like a humming bird.

Angel finally stepped into the conversation. "Yuuri calm down. Your fine!" _'I hope,' _he thought.

Shouri did not know what to say as he watched his younger shake with anger. "Yuuri, I'm sorry."

"Shouri stay out of MY LIFE!" was the only thing Yuuri could say. If he said anything else, he would probably regret it later. He walked away from the group. Shouri started to go after him, but was stopped by Bob shaking his head to not to follow Yuuri.

Quietly Jose whispered to the group, "I want him to stay for observation."

"I doubt he will stay," said Sharon.

"He doesn't have to stay," said Angel.

"What do you mean?" asked Jose.

"Well since I'm going to Shin Makoku, I'll keep a close eye on him by shadowing him 24/7," said Angel with a smile of satisfaction on his face. "You could say I'm his personal doctor."

"But you won't have the required medical equipment there if you need it," said Shouri.

"He can take what ever he requires from my offices," said Bob. He turned and faced Angel and said, "Sharon will help you back what ever you need whilst Jose quickly examines Yuuri."

Jose thought it over, "That's fine with me."

"I'll let Yuuri know the plan," said Angel has he walked away and headed towards Yuuri.

Yuuri was sitting on top of a boulder on the side of the road. He had his head between his hands. He thought over what could have happened. He could have died and no one in Shin Makoku would have know why. He could have died from a stupid expired drink from Earth. If he had died, what would have happened? Would Shin Makoku have continued on the path for peace, or would it have gone back to the state that it was in when he first arrived. Would the nobles and his advisors argue about who to place on the throne? Would they try to place Wolfram on the throne again? Would the choose someone else? If they chose someone else besides Wolfram, would that person follow the path for peace that he had laid out? The sudden realisation that he had not made any plans for his unforeseen demise shook Yuuri. He did not want anyone unknown to take the throne. He had to make sure the proper person took over for him just in case. He knew what he had to do. The nobles had wisely chosen Wolfram as the 28th Maou. Yuuri was going to make sure that Wolfram would be the next Maou just in case something happened to him. Wolfram, he felt, was the only person that would follow his path and not given in to the nobles. He would speak to Gwendal and Günter about his decision.

Yuuri looked up when he heard footsteps approaching him. Angel walked up to him with a broad smile on his face. "Yuuri, I have good news,"

"I'm going to live?"

"No that's the bad news. You're going to live and therefore Shouri is going to continue to be overprotective of you."

Yuuri couldn't help but chuckle at Angel's comment. "So what is the good news?"

"As soon as we wrap everything up with the cling film we can be off."

"Dr. Rodrigues doesn't want me to stick around?"

"No need to I'm going with you. I do recall that you were informed of the fact that I'm a doctor?"

"Oh yeah, that's right," said Yuuri whilst he thought about it.

"The only thing is that Jose wants to give you a quick check up whilst I pack some medical equipment."

"Why do you need the medical stuff for? You really don't have to bring it, besides Gisela is amazing."

"I know that I really don't need to bring anything, but it well keep Jose and Shouri happy and out of your hair for a whilst. So just go along with it." Angel shrugged his shoulders.

"If it will keep HIM quiet and out of the way… then fine. You do realise that we are already taking a lot of stuff with us."

"And whose fault is that? You did go off on a shopping spree."

Yuuri smiled whilst he scratched that back of his head. He did go off on a shopping spree.

"Yuuri, Angel," called out Sharon. "The tyre has been changed and we can go."

The passengers made their way to the car. Yuuri made a point of sitting between Jose and Angel and as far as possible from Shouri. He did not want to talk to him. He opened his rucksack, pulled out the bag containing the seven drinks, and handed them to Jose. They exchanged the usual pleasantries when returning something to someone.

…Shin Makoku…

…Blood Pledge Castle…

…Dinning Room…

…Time: Past everyone's bedtime…

Everyone was seated. Gwendal looked around the table as he cleared his throat. "I want to make this quick. So if any comments are made, make sure they are made to the subject in hand. Please no more side comments." He groaned to himself knowing that it was near impossible to not have any snide, silly, stupid, moronic, or other unnecessary comment made with that lot at the table.

Günter could not agree more. "ear, ear. I ahgree with Gwaendal. Let us make this eloquently quick, and…"

Gwendal cut Günter off. "Thank you Günter. That will be enough." He wanted to add 'enough said from you.'

Anissina spoke up. "I would like to know what Yuuri wrote in his diary after we were so unceremoniously kicked out. I need to know so I can continue with my investigation." (Gwendal groaned.) "Did he eventually write down a sexual scene? If so, could you please explain it to me in every detail."

"Oh yes please explain it," egged on Celi. Yozak was expectant.

Gwendal rubbed both of his temples. "We will not inform you any further of what was written," he said looking about the room. Then directing himself towards Anissina he said, "What was written well not be relevant to your investigation. You should have more than enough information."

"Fine, fine," said Anissina waving her hand. She would eventually find a way to read that last page. It made all the difference in world to know exactly what type of sexual hallucination His Majesty had had. Different types of ingredients could cause different types of wet dreams. Therefore, she would need to know explicitly what had been written. She would get her hands on that diary one way or another for the sake of scientific research!

Yozak and Celi were disappointed. The four men who had heard what Yuuri had written were being tight lipped.

"I will proceed. First order of business is to discuss what to do about Angel," said Gwendal.

"Gwendal, I think we should first discuss the Round Table," said Conrart.

"I appen toh ahgree," said Günter.

"All I can say is to wait and see why Waltorana called a round table. It could well be about the situation in Big and Small Cimeron."

Conrart then said, "Then I suggest that we postpone Yozak's investigation into Angel until after the Round Table."

"I agree with you," said Gwendal.

Yozak interrupted, "But by the time we found out, Angel will be on his way here."

"That's true," said Wolfram and added, "But we also need to know why Saralegui is coming."

Murata's gleamed, "He could be coming for any number of reasons. One could be because of Big Cimeron, and another could be just to be with Shibuya." That earned Murata a growl from Wolfram.

Celi then said, "Your Highness do you mean he is interested in out king?"

"That is a possibility."

"They do make a cute couple," said Celi whilst tilting her head off to the side in thought.

"Mother, may I remind you that I am Yuuri's fiancée?" barked Wolfram.

"I know that dear. I was just making a comment." She waved her hand off to Wolfram.

"Can we keep the comments to a bare minimum?" barked Gwendal.

"I don't want to lose my precious king to King Saralegui!" exclaimed Günter.

"We are not losing Yuuri to anyone," said Conrart. Noticing his older brother's growing irritation Conrart continued, "Also we should postpone the investigation into the discourteous ladies from the ball."

"We could try to find out more about them by asking the nobles," said Murata. "Lord von Bielefeld, could you ask your uncle tomorrow about the Haberstiens?"

"I will do that," said Wolfram.

"And I will talk to the other nobles about the other ladies," said Murata.

Murata's remark made Gwendal wonder how Murata was going to approach the nobles. "Your Highness how do you intended to ask them?"

Murata slyly smiled and said, "I am a single, handsome if I may say so, and quite an eligible young man."

"Oh! We appreciate your help in the matter." Gwendal and no one else bothered to ask any further, although there were a few chuckles and smiles around the table.

"I'll relay any information I obtain to Lord Weller and Yozak. From there they should be able to continue with any further investigation," Murata added.

"Very well that is settled. Next is what to do about King Saralegui?" said Gwendal.

"That is quite easy. Let me roast him!" said Wolfram.

"I know that you would like to do that, but that would probably send us to war. I don't think you want to do that do you?" said Gwendal.

"No" whispered Wolfram as he bowed his head. Damn he surely wished he could roast him.

Yozak whispered to Wolfram, "You could make an effigy of him and then roast that."

Murata responded, "Not a bad idea, or you could make a voodoo doll."

"What's that?" asked Yozak.

"I'll explain later," said Murata as he felt Gwendal's glare bearing down on them.

"May I continue?" asked Gwendal. The three guilty men at the opposite end of the table shut their mouths. "From Yozak's report we know that Lanzil is planning something since he is creating an army of houjustu users. Unfortunately, we don't know what he is planning to do with such an army."

"Could he be planning to attack us?" asked Celi.

"That we don't know," said Conrart.

Anissina commented, "He could be thinking of using such an army to go up against the Maou. He may think that he can combat Yuuri using houjustu users."

Wolfram spoke up, "Lanzil can't be that stupid, can he? I mean, Yuuri single handily obliterated his navy last time. Does he really think he can go up against Yuuri?"

"Both of you have a point," said Gwendal. "He maybe thinking of using such an army against the Maou."

"But to go up against Yuuri would be ludicrous," said Celi.

"I ahglee," said Günter.

"Not so if Yuuri is in human territory," said Conrart.

"But Lanzil should know by now that Yuuri can use his power in human territory," said Wolfram.

"He probably knows that, but he may not know how powerful Yuuri really is in human territory," said Gwendal.

"Gwendal, are you saying that Lanzil is going to try to lure Yuuri into human territory?" asked Conrart.

"Do you think that is the reason for Saralegui coming here? To lure Yuuri to human territory?" asked Wolfram.

Murata began to think of what was being said. What Wolfram, Conrart, and Gwendal were saying was quite possible. "I believe you have a point there. Knowing how Shibuya regards King Saralegui as friend, I have no doubt that King Saralegui will attempt to lure Shibuya into human territory. The question really is to which territory?"

"Explain Your Highness," said Gwendal.

"I don't think that Saralegui will want an all out war in Small Cimeron. What other territory or country could he convince Yuuri to go to in which Lanzil could attack, and under what pretext?

"I can answer part of that question with just two words," said Wolfram.

"And they are?" asked Gwendal.

"Peace Treaty!"

Several groans were heard around the room. Yuuri was the biggest sucker for those two words. Everyone in the room knew that as soon 'Peace Treaty' was spoken Yuuri was off to sign it.

"Lord von Bielefeld has a point there," said Murata. "We all know Shibuya well enough that if King Saralegui mentions a Peace Treaty with Big Cimeron, that he will rush off and sign it."

"In other words we'll have to talk to Yuuri in not making any rash decisions when Saralegui arrives here," said Conrart. He added, "Of course that is harder said than done." Conrart's last comment earned him several odd looks.

The only person that did not groan was Wolfram. "I trust Yuuri to listen to us. He has been listening to our advice, but I guess no one has taken notice.

"You're saying that he well listen to us?" said Gwendal.

Murata responded, "I believe he'll listen to Lord von Bielefeld mostly."

"Why do you believe that he'll listen to me?" asked Wolfram.

Murata tapped his finger on the diary, "Because of what he wrote in the diary."

"Uh," chorused throughout the dinning room.

"It quite simple," said Murata and he continued, "Throughout the diary he has inundated Lord Bielefeld with praises. Shibuya highly appraises him…albeit his feelings for Angel…therefore I believe that Shibuya will mostly take in von Bielefeld's advice."

Gwendal took into consideration what the Sage had said. "Wolfram we'll leave it up to you to make sure His Majesty doesn't make any rash decisions."

Before responding to Gwendal's order, Wolfram thought to himself 'Great now I'm his official babysitter!' "Alright I'll try my best, but I will not promise anything."

"Fine. Is there anything we need to discuss before we adjourn for the evening?" asked Gwendal.

"Yes there is," said Wolfram.

"What is it?" asked Conrart.

"What are we going to do when Yuuri finds out that his diary has been read out loud?"

…Swiss Alps…

…Earth Maou's 'Castle'

…Time: Extremely late

Yuuri sat on a medical examining table whilst Jose took his temperature and blood pressure. Angel and Sharon were in another room preparing the medical equipment that he needed. The digital thermometer peeped. Jose pulled it out of Yuuri's mouth and checked it. "Well you have no fever and your blood pressure is fine. How are you feeling overall?"

"I feel fine. Just a little tired I guess," replied Yuuri.

"Have you been sleeping alright lately? I've noticed that you have fallen asleep several times today."

"I really haven't been sleep much that past few days," said Yuuri.

"Why's that?" asked Jose.

"Well I'm used to sleeping…" Yuuri caught himself. He scratched the back of his head and said, "Just a lot of work!"

"Mmmm? You were about to say something else," said Jose.

Yuuri turned beet red. "It was nothing!"

"Okay, if you don't want to talk that's fine. Although, I do need to know exactly what kind of hallucination you had."

If Yuuri could turn any redder he would look like a scalded tomato. "It was just a stupid hallucination!" He nervously laughed.

"Yuuri you can tell me, and I will abide by the doctor-patient confidentiality."

"Really it was nothing!"

Jose let out a deep breath. "If you are worried that I will tell Shouri about it, don't! I will keep it all confidential. I promise."

Yuuri jumped off the table and began to walk towards the door. "So if I'm fine then I'll go and finish wrapping." He really didn't want anybody to know.

"Not so fast young man," said Jose. Yuuri halted before he reached the door. "You haven't told me what you saw. By your reaction, age, and not wanting to tell me, I guess it was sexual in nature." Jose grinned to himself whilst Yuuri bowed his head in shame. At that moment the door opened, Angel and Shouri entered.

Shouri noticed Yuuri's mood and asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes it is," replied Yuuri as he ran out of the room and banging the door closed behind him.

"What happened?" asked Shouri. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine," answered Jose.

"Then why do he run out?" asked Angel.

"He's just embarrassed."

"Why?" asked Shouri.

"Because of the hallucination," replied Jose.

Shouri and Angel looked at Jose waiting to see if he was going to tell them about Yuuri's hallucination. Jose looked at them knowing what they wanted. After a few seconds of staring at each other Jose finally said, "Fine, but don't say a word to him that I told you."

"Well?" said the other two men.

"He's embarrassed that it was an infantile dream about…miniature blue dragons playing baseball. Don't say a word to him."

"Baseball with Pochi? What's so embarrassing about that?" asked Shouri.

"You're a king of a country and you hallucinate about baseball and dragons. What kind of king does that make you? He feels ridiculous because he should have hallucinated about how to bring world peace."

"Your saying he would like to have had an epiphany of a hallucination," said Angel.

"Exactly!" said Jose.

"That does show that he is maturing and thinking about his nation," said Shouri proudly.

Angel leaned towards Jose and whispered so Shouri could not hear, "It was sexual. Right?"

Jose looked at Angel with a big grin on his face. "Doctor – Patient confidentiality!"

Yuuri was in an office, sitting on the floor, and had the cling film roll in his hand. He had wrapped several of the boxes and bags with his purchases tightly and water proof…he hoped. He looked over what was wrapped and wondered how his mother could do them so well. His wrapping left some to be desired. Maybe if he had not been thinking about the stupid drink and the consequences of it, he might have wrapped things a little bit better. Or maybe he was just bad a wrapping. He slowly exhaled. It was both. He was bad at wrapping and he could not forget what he had written in the diary. He let out another puff of air. What would he do if someone read what he had written? How embarrassing would that be? He shook his head. He did not even want to think about it. Jeez, what if Wolfram ever read it? Would he be able to look at him straight in the face ever again? He ran his hands through his hair, and then covered his head with his arms.

The door to the office opened and Angel entered. He saw Yuuri sitting on the floor surrounded by cling film wrapped bags and boxes. Yuuri looked up as Angel entered, and Angel noticed Yuuri's tired face.

"How is it coming along?" asked Angel.

"Almost done," said Yuuri.

"I'm done with mine. Need a hand?" asked Angel.

"Sure! Thanks!" said Yuuri brightly. "I have another roll of cling film…somewhere around here," he said as he searched for the other roll.

Angel sat next to Yuuri and noticed the poorly wrapped items. "I guess wrapping is not your forte," he said with a small laugh. Although the packages that were wrapped waterproof, messy edges, torn pieces and clump up plastic made up most of the packaging. Angel picked one up and noticed that box he held had more cling film than was really required, but he decided to keep quiet. To him Yuuri seemed tired and not in the mood to be teased. Angel picked up an unwrapped bag and began to wrap. A thought came to him, "How are we going to transport all this to Shin Makoku?"

"I was thinking of tying them into several bundles so they won't be all over the place," replied Yuuri.

"Tying them with what?" asked Angel has he looked around from some rope.

Yuuri pulled his rucksack towards him and opened it. He pulled out a ball of red yarn and showed it to Angel. "I swiped this from Gwendal," he said with a big grin on his face.

"Gwendal? Is he, as Shouri describes, a serious, impressive, and commanding man?"

"Shouri forgot to mention scarrrrryyyy!"

"Scary?" Angel was trying to formulate a picture of Gwendal in his head. He imagined a large man with a bad temper growling at all times.

"Well he can give you a look that is really scary, but the truth is he is somewhat of a push over. All I have to do is smile cutely at him and he instantly gives in. He can't say no to cute things. You'll see once you meet him."

"Shouri has also mentioned Lady Celi. He said that she is Gwendal's mother and the former Maou." Yuuri turned and looked at Angel waiting to see what Shouri had said about Celi.

"What did Shouri say about her?"

"She is an attractive woman."

"Is that all?" asked Yuuri. He could not wait to see Celi's reaction when she met Angel. Yuuri started laughing.

"Yeah that's all. What's so funny? Isn't she an attractive motherly type woman?"

Yuuri fell back laughing. "Lady Celi…hahahaha…looks younger than Gwendal. There is nothing motherly looking about her. I can hardly wait for her to meet you…hahahahahaha…" Yuuri envisioned Celi latching onto Angel as soon she saw him.

Angel fell silent trying to imagine Celi, but he could not. Unless Gwendal looked very old for his age, how could a mother look younger than her son? They continued to finish wrapping in silence.

Angel looked at the time on his watch when they were done. It was close to 1:30 in the morning. He wondered if they were going to leave as soon as they finished tying the packages together. "Yuuri are still leaving tonight? It is kind of late."

"Yeah."

"Maybe we should wait until morning, and get some rest hear."

"I really want to go home as soon as possible. I want my own bed." Hopefully Wolfram would be there so they could talk.

"I see." Angel stood up and began placing the packages into bundles. "I'll help you tie this up, and then we can be off."

Yuuri nodded in agreement.

…Shin Makoku…

…Blood Pledge Castle…

…Dinning Room…

…Time: Even the mice are asleep by now, but not the people in the dinning room…

It had been decided that for the next few days, in order to avoid any stress on the Maou, that the diary been read was to remain TOP SECRET. Not a single soul was to say a word. After the nobles had left, after King Saralegui had also left, before the Maou becoming suspicious, and when Maou seemed in a good mood, he was to be informed about the diary and why his diary had been read. Everyone in the room was to be present at such time. The person designated to inform the Maou, about the diary, was Gwendal.

Gwendal was reluctant at the beginning to be the informer, but he agreed. He first wanted Wolfram to be the one to inform the King about the diary, but it was decided that Gwenal would be a far more logical choice. Yuuri would become angry, but he would not argue with Gwendal as much as he would argue with anyone else. Wolfram would probably only make it worse with his temperament. Of course Gwendal would start off by telling Yuuri who had found the diary, and afterwards what had led to his diary been read publicly.

This brought up the point of why was Wolfram in Yuuri's office, and why was he going through Yuuri's desk?

"The only thing I'm quite not clear is why were you in his Majesty's office," asked Gwendal. All heads turned to Wolfram waiting for a reply.

"I…I…was looking for…a document…that I needed for Yuuri to sign."

"What document was that?" asked Gwendal.

Wolfram did not know how to respond to that question. With everything that had gone on that day, he had completely forgotten to think up an excuse for why he had been in Yuuri's office. Gwendal had just stumped him. What was he going to say? The truth? If he told the truth, then Gwendal would be angry and would find someone else to be close to Yuuri. He could not let that happen. If only he had found the document instead. He wondered were it could be?

"Wolfram we are waiting for your answer," barked Gwendal. He knew something was up.

He had to come up with something, and he did. "What does it matter why I was there, I just found it! End of story!"

"What were you looking for?" asked Conrart. He too was not satisfied with Wolfram's answer.

"What does it matter?"

"It is beginning to sound that it should matter a lot!" replied an angry Gwendal.

"It was nothing important," said Wolfram.

"Well Wolfy, if it was not important, then why don't you tell us," said Celi.

He had to think of something, and he had to make it sound stupid. If he did not make it sound stupid and embarrassing then they would say he was lying. He thought of something that could be construed as silly. "I wrote a document stating a date for our wedding, and I slipped in between several other documents. I was hoping that Yuuri would sign it without reading it. Then I realised that I should not have done that and that Yuuri was going to be angry. So, I went looking for it but could not find it."

Conrart spoke up this time, "So you tried to raise the wool over his nose?"

Wolfram and also everyone else had to mentally translate what Conrart was trying to say. Wolfram believed he had it. "Yes, I tried to pull the wool over Yuuri's eyes."

Murata asked, "You didn't find the document?"

"No I didn't" said Wolfram.

Murata said thoughtfully, "I wonder if he took it with him?"

"Why would he do that?" asked Celi.

"Maybe to give it some thought?" answered Murata.

Wolfram began to wonder. Did Yuuri take the document with him in order to think about if he should end the engagement? That thought scared Wolfram. Yuuri could be at that moment considering ending the engagement the he, rash and idiotic Wolfram von Bielefeld, had so eloquently written and cowardly placed on the Maou's desk. His heart began to beat fast. He had to stop Yuuri from signing it

"I have a question," said Gwendal, "Where did you find the diary?"

"I found it in the bottom right hand drawer of his desk," whispered Wolfram.

"Excuse me?"

"Found it in the bottom right drawer," Wolfram said a little bit louder.

Conrart then asked, "Doesn't he keep that one locked?"

Wolfram blushed lightly. "Yes."

"But you went ahead and broke into it, am I correct in my assumption?" asked Gwendal.

"Yes I did. If you want to know, I used my dagger to slide the lock. I only did it to look for the damn annu…document!" said Wolfram with a huff as he crossed his arms.

Gwendal proceeded to say, "So you found the…"

To which Wolfram interrupted, "So I found the dairy and I took it! And here we all are! Anything else you want to know?"

No one asked any further questions. "Well, since we have it appears that no one has any further things to say, I suggest that we call it a night," said Gwendal. He looked at Murata and Wolfram and said, "Your Highness if you will please give Wolfram the diary, and Wolfram return the diary back to where you found it."

Wolfram grinned and extended his hands out to Murata. He waited patiently for Murata to give him the diary. Murata on the other hand did not want to part from the diary; he wanted to reread it for a good laugh. He placed his hands over it and reluctantly pushed the diary across the table towards Wolfram. Wolfram roughly finished pulling the diary towards him.

"How about one last round of drinks before we go to bed?" Murata asked all of the sudden as he began to stand up.

The other occupants of the room looked at the drinks they still had on the table. Most glasses were almost full since only sips had been taken. No thank you was heard around the room. Murata was disappointed. He wanted to drag the evening out a little longer so he could eventually take hold of the diary. But, his disappointed was lessened when Wolfram said, "I'll have a glass of each Godiva for a night cap." Murata was happy to comply and led Wolfram to the bar.

Anissina rose from the table first, and walked over to her inventions. Well it had been useless to bring the inventions down from her lab she thought. She had not been given the opportunity to test 'Let-Me-Sniff-And-Find-You-Out-Kun', and she knew that it would be a success. She heard the other room's occupants rise from their chairs and she quickly turned around. "Yozak, Conrart, and Gwendal, I need all three of you help me move these back to my lab," she said as she pointed at the inventions.

"I have to go to my office, get Günter to help you," grumbled Gwendal.

"He's an injured man!" she replied as she picked up the 'Let-Me-Sniff-And-Find-You-Out-Kun' and held it out to Gwendal. "Now quit being a cry baby and take it to my lab!" Gwendal knew that it was no use arguing with the woman and gave in. He hesitantly took the invention from her and held it arms length.

Yozak and Conrart in the mean time had silently and stealthily walked to the door. "Yozak! Conrart! You two move the love detector," Anissina commanded them. Both men hung their heads, and following Gwendal's lead, that it was better not to argue with her, they slowly made there way to the love detector. They each placed their hands on it to begin to push it out of the room.

Murata and Wolfram watched the sacrificial lambs from the bar.

Celi and Günter both grinned and felt relief that they were not asked to help out.

Anissina stood by the door and opened it. Conrart and Yozak started to push their invention. The heavy invention slowly slid across the floor. Gwendal moved out of their way to let them pass and in doing so he brought his invention closer in to his body so the other men would not bump into it. Once Yozak and Conrart passed Gwendal, Gwendal once again extended his arms.

Gwendal unfortunately did not notice that when he brought 'Let-Me-Sniff-And-Find-You-Out-Kun' closer to him, the cuff of his right sleeve had hooked onto one of the leavers. When he extended his arm the cuff pulled back the leaver.

'Let-Me-Sniff-And-Find-You-Out-Kun', which had remained dormant most of the day, came to life. First several lights started to flash. The snout began to twirl in the air. And finally, to Gwendal's surprise and dismay, the legs began to move. It began to squirm violently in Gwendal's hands. His eyes grew ten times their normal size, his mouth opened wide and he yelled, "AAAAAAA!"

Heads turned and eyes bulged out of sockets at scene before them. 'Let-Me-Sniff-And-Find-You-Out-Kun' was fighting Gwendal's hold and winning. Conrart rushed to aid Gwendal, but he was too late. The invention extracted itself out of Gwendal's grasp, flew through the air, and it landed in the middle of the table. Conrart lunged himself towards the invention, but it had a mind of its own. It raced across the table to the neglected diary.

Anissina quickly closed the door so it would not escape.

Yozak threw himself towards it, pushing Celi and Anissina off to the side, knocking over glasses that were almost full of liquor, and complete missing to latch onto 'Let-Me-Sniff-And-Find-You-Out-Kun'.

Wolfram and Murata, who were still standing by the bar, watched everything and slow motion. They saw Conrart miss. They watched Yozak throw himself. They saw a Günter fly threw the air and land, with a big thump and causing the glasses to topple over, millimetres from the invention. They saw how rapidly it scurried itself towards the diary and no one being able to stop it. And, Murata saw a flash of blue rush towards the diary.

Wolfram ran to his chair when he realised the direction the maniac invention was heading, but…

He was too late!

'Let-Me-Sniff-And-Find-You-Out-Kun's' snout reached the diary before Wolfram, and used its snout as a suction cup to latch on to it. Wolfram reached for the diary, but the demonical device quickly moved backwards. The snout twirled the diary in the air in erratic figure eights. It bumped into a sprawled out Günter and jumped on his back, giving it the momentum to ricochet into the air. Using its claws on its legs it grabbed hold of the chandelier's arms over the table. The chandelier rattled menacingly as the invention climbed it.

"ANISSINA STOP IT NOW!" yelled Gwendal.

"Get it down first then I'll turn it off!" replied first.

Conrart, Yozak, and Günter looked up at the chandelier. Yozak got up and stood on the table attempting to reach the chandelier. The invention moved up even higher.

"No one move," said Anissina.

"THEN HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET IT DOWN!" screamed Wolfram.

"It will come down by itself once it has finished sniffing the diary. Stay calm and don't do any sudden movements or talk," she replied.

Everyone held their breath and watched it.

'Let-Me-Sniff-And-Find-You-Out-Kun' appeared to sit back on what seemed to be back legs. With the two front legs free, it grabbed hold of the diary and releasing it from its suction. It began to sniff it as everyone below quietly watched it. It finished sniffing and one of the claws let go of the diary. Only one was now holding the diary. It began to slowly to make its way down from the chandelier. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

BANG! The door swung open pushing Anissina behind it. Five soldiers barged in with swords drawn. They had heard Gwendal's yell and had come to the rescue. The soldiers, barging in, only made 'Let-Me-Sniff-And-Find-You-Out-Kun' freak out. Hanging off the chandelier: the freaked out invention once again tightly grabbed hold of the diary.

RIIIIIIP! The diary was torn in half at the binding. The snout began to sniff the pages whilst the claws made mince meat out of them. Shreds of pages flew in the air like confetti.

Wolfram yelled, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," whislt Yuuri's diary was being destroyed.

Once the 'Let-Me-Sniff-And-Find-You-Out-Kun' had finished killing off the diary, it jumped into the air, landed on the table, and bounced off right towards Wolfram. Wolfram fell backwards from when the invention landed on him. He landed on is back on the floor. Its claws grabbed hold of his uniform, and its snout began to sniff him violently.

All the perplexed soldiers, the spy, the sage, the mother, the inventor, and the royal advisor watched the invention attacking Wolfram. Yozak jumped off the table and landed next to one of the soldiers that had just entered the room. He pulled the sword out of his hand, and ran to Wolfram's rescue. He held the sword like a baseball bat back over his shoulder. When he reached the invention and its victim, he swung the sword as hard as he could at the invention.

CLANG!

The invention flew through the air. It hit the back wall and bounced off of it onto the floor. Dazed, 'Let-Me-Sniff-And-Find-You-Out-Kun' shook its snout and again began to move towards Wolfram. Yozak ran towards the machine and swung the sword down on it. He viciously began to hit it until it exploded. Lights, levers, knobs, cogs, legs, claws, and the snout flew through the air. What was left of 'Let-Me-Sniff-And-Find-You-Out-Kun'; landed in shreds around the room.

In utter shock no one said a word until Anissina poked her head out from behind the door. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" she yelled at Yozak. "YOU'VE DESTROYED MY BELOVED INVENTION!"

"WHAT? IT DESTROYED THE DIARY," screamed Gwendal, and he pointed towards the shredded diary.

"Oh, I did not see that," said Anissina. Nonchalantly she added, "Well then it's reject!"

…Shin Makoku…

…Shinou's Temple…

…Shinou's Shrine…

"ULRIKE!" yelled Shinou.

Seconds later Ulrike entered the room. What she saw flabbergasted her. Shinou was in full form standing in front of the globe. His expression was one of fear. He turned to Ulrike and said, "It is dead!"

Ulrike looked at the globe not understanding what she was seeing. "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"The diary is dead."

"What happened?"

"Lady Anissina's invention managed to grab hold of the diary and it tore it to pieces."

"Oh, MY!"

"I think I rather battle Shoushou again than deal with King Yuuri after he finds out what happened to his diary."

"I agree," said Ulrike.

Shinou stood up straight, closed his eyes, and took in the atmosphere of the room. "Oh crap! He is returning NOW!"

* * *

May the Diary and 'Let-Me-Sniff-And-Find-You-Out-Kun' Rest In Peace.

I'm not going to give anyone any lame excuse why I've updated 6 months later.

Non-lame excuses:

Laptop overheating

Writer's block

Work

Can't not use right arm. Right Shoulder has bursitis and a pinched nerve. Try typing with one hand. (Well this part was type with both since shoulder is doing much better.)

Thank you everyone for your support. Thank you all for all the great reviews. I have taken several critiques into account. I would like to reply to one critique privately, but unfortunately the critic went anonymous.

Love you all.


	25. The Return of the Maou

The moon sat high in the cloudless night sky over a certain lake in Switzerland. The moon shined across the lake giving it an ethereal white glow. The waves softly rippled the surface of the water, making the lake shimmer silver.

On one of the lakes shores, several people had gathered with small and large bundles of neatly and not so neatly wrapped boxes and bags. Dr. Angel Ferrer Hidalgo was putting the finishing touches on a certain item. The 27th Maou of Shin Makoku King Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Furi was watching Dr. Ferrer intently. The king wondered why the good doctor was tying a life vest onto a cling film wrapped white briefcase. He had to ask. "Angel, why are you tying a life vest onto the case?"

Angel looked up to Yuuri from his position, "Well Yuuri, this case is the defibrillator." He pointed to the defibrillator. "Unlike the rest of the packages, this will sink. I don't want to lose it."

Yuuri cocked an eyebrow. "Angel we will be arriving inside a shallow fountain. It won't sink into a bottomless lake or anything. Don't you think you're over doing it?"

"I rather be preventive," responded Angel.

"Yuu-chan," Shouri Shibuya called out to his brother. "Dr Ferrer is correct. You should always wear a life vest when travelling between worlds. Anything can happen, and you may end up in the middle of an ocean."

Yuuri groaned and had to comment on Shouri's last. "Since when have I arrived at the wrong place?"

"I can think of one time: the day we landed on King Saralegui' ship."

"Well, when we landed on Sara's ship was because I thought of arriving on the ship belonging to the king of Cimeron. I did not realise that I should have concentrated on the ship of the king of Greater Cimeron, since Sara was also there!"

Angel, Bob, and Jose watched the interaction between the two brothers. One brother was being overprotective and interfering. The other brother was overly demanding his independence. Another fierce argument was about to begin between the brothers.

"And further more, how was I supposed to know that Sara would be there?" Yuuri eyed his brother. He was seriously becoming annoyed with Shouri. "Just drop it Shouri." He turned around to face the lake, grabbed a few tied packages, and took them into the water.

Before Angel picked up a bundle, he had pulled out of a bag what looked like a dark blue workman's suit. He removed his shoes, and he began to put on over his clothing. Yuuri looked at him perplexed. What was Angel doing now? Once he finished putting on the article of clothing he zipped it to reveal, what he had just put on, was a neoprene frogman suit. Yuuri started to laugh and asked, "Where is your swimming cap?"

Angel bent down and pulled out a red swimming cap from the bag. "Here it is," he said cheerfully as he twirled it on his finger. Yuuri laughed even harder.

Shouri did not find it amusing. "That is an excellent idea. Yuu-chan you should wear one too. Mother would not want you to catch a cold."

"Haven't caught one yet!" retorted Yuuri. He looked out the corner of his eye towards Angel now wearing the red cap. He silently admitted to himself that it was an excellent idea. Not because it meant that he would not catch a cold but that his clothing would be dry. He of course would dispense with the ridiculous cap. It was a thought he would need to keep in mind.

Angel finished packing his shoes and socks into a plastic zip lock bag. He picked several bundles and helped Yuuri put them into the lake's water. Yuuri looked around to make sure that they had picked up all the bundles when he noticed two long rectangular cases that were off to the side. Each was a metre and a half long, black, neatly wrapped in cling film, but leaving the handles exposed. He wondered if they were also medical equipment. "What are those?" he asked as he pointed at them.

Angel looked back to the two cases that Yuuri was pointing at. He walked over to them and picked them up by the handles – one in each hand. He smiled at Yuuri and said as a matter-of-fact whilst walking into the water, "Swords and sabres!" Yuuri's mouth gasped open.

Angel was a doctor, was he not? He was suppose to save lives, was he not? Then what the hell was he doing with swords? Was Angel a walking oxymoron? Yuuri did not dare ask anymore questions for the time being. He would ask once they arrived home.

Yuuri entered the lake as Shori called out to him. "Yuu-chan, when will you be coming home?"

Yuuri turned towards his brother and said, "I'll come and visit in a couple of months. Tell mom and dad I love them, and I'll bring Greta and Wolf over for a visit."

"I'll tell them. And Yuu-chan, it is Mama!" Shori smiled at his younger brother.

Yuuri began to laugh remembering his mother's antics, and he smiled back at Shori. He waved bye to everyone at the shoreline. He turned to Angel and said, "Ready?"

Angel felt his stomach drop. He had the sudden realisation that he was going to be teleported to another world through a vortex of water. What if he got lost along the way and became stuck in the vortex? Could he trust the teen-aged kid next to him? He felt someone shaking his arm and looked over. "Angel?" said Yuuri.

"Uh…Si…I'm fine. Ya…Ich bin bereit." Angel gripped the handles of the cases tighter.

"We'll go through first and then the packages," explained Yuuri. Yuuri thanked Anissina from afar for the translation device in his ear. It seemed that Angel was beginning to confuse languages.

"Vale…what ever vous dites," said Angel. His heart began to pound in his chest. What the hell was he doing standing in the middle of a lake in the middle of the night? He watched Yuuri close his eyes in, concentrate, reopen them, and say "let's go!" Angel felt a sudden pull around his legs. He looked down, and the water was swirling around him. "QUE JODEEEER!" he yelled as he was yanked into the depths of the lake.

***M***

"Ulrike he'll be at the castle in a few minutes," said Shinou. "Help me fend him off somewhere else!"

"But where? Here?" asked Ulrike as she moved her hand across the globe in the middle of the chamber. The globe changed from the scene in the royal dinning room to one of many bright dots in a dark background.

"No, not here, we're to close to the castle. Who's that?" Shinou pointed to a bright spot that seamed to be moving closer to the edge of the globe.

"That is Lady Gisela von Christ," replied Ulrike. "She is near Lake Tegem."

"I'll redirect him there," said Shinou. He closed his eyes to concentrate, but immediately reopened them. "I can't do it. He's with someone."

"Must by Lord Shori," said Ulrike.

"Ulrike, I'll need your help," said Shinou. Ulrike nodded her head in agreement. They both closed their eyes. "And don't forget to mask his presence," said Shinou. Ulrike nodded in affirmation.

***M***

Wolfram walked around the dinning room quietly picking up the shredded remnants of the diary. Murata joined him quietly in the task. Both young men thought the same thing. They were dead. How were they going to explain what happened to the diary? They both knew that Yuuri would find out immediately upon his return. All Yuuri had to do was open the bottom drawer and see that his diary missing. He would ask questions, and Wolfram knew that he would have to tell the truth. It was only fair.

Murata knew that Yuuri was going to blame him for the reading, blame Wolfram for taking the diary, blame Lord Weller for not being the voice of reason, blame Lord von Christ for jumping to conclusions, blame Lord von Voltaire for not stopping the reading, blame Shinou for being meddlesome, blame Lady Celi for sticking her nose into his love life, blame Lady Anissina for the destruction, and blame Yozak for…for…for…for… – just being there!

Both Wolfram and Murata were oblivious to the argument between Gwendal and Anissina. Anissina blamed Gwendal for not knowing how to handle her invention. Gwendal blamed Anissina for bringing in her monstrous invention. Celi stepped in between attempting to calm both of them down, but she had no luck.

Conrart ignored the yelling match and tried to help Gunter off the table. He could not budge the demon off. Gunter cried and wailed, "Oh my majesty's precious diary! Oh his majesty is going to hate me! Oh his majesty is going to banish me!" etc, etc, etc. Conrart inwardly groaned as he told Gunter to calm down.

Yozak surveyed the room looking at the torn pages and the destroyed invention. He looked at the befuddled soldiers as the stayed rooted in their spots not knowing what to do. He stepped over to the soldiers gave them orders. Two of them were to pick up the pieces of the invention, and the other three to help Wolfram and Murata with the diary. He walked towards Conrart to help him with Gunter.

The noise level in the room was increasing steadily between the arguing and the crying to the extent that someone yelled, "QUIET!" Everyone stopped what they were doing. They turned towards the person that had yelled. Celi was glowing yellow. Her pupils had turned to slits. Everyone seemed to have forgotten the she had once been the Maou and rightly so. She pushed Anissina and Gwendal apart and said, "Stop your bickering. What is done is done! We must now find a solution to the problem." She turned towards Gunter and said, "Stop your wailing Gunter. It is most unbecoming of you! Do you wish for the Maou to see you this way?" Gunter quieted down. She turned to Anissina. "Anissina, is there any possibility we can repair the diary?"

Anissina frowned in thought, and within a few seconds, her electric blue eyes lit up. She turned towards Murata and asked him, "Your Highness, what was that invention you told me about that could stick pieces of paper together? I think you called it sylo tope."

Murata lowered his head in thought, and then raised his head remembering what he had described to Lady Anissina. His glasses glinted as he said with a broad smile, "Cellophane tape! It could actually work if you make it invisible and smooth."

Conrart asked, "Cellophane tape?"

Murata replied, "I believe you may know it by its American name which is scotch tape."

Conrart smiled remembering his trip to Boston, "That could work."

"What is it?" asked Gwendal.

Before Conrart or Murata could answer Gwendal, Celi said, "Anissina make the tape." She turned to Murata, "Your Highness help Anissina. The rest of you pick up every single sliver of paper, and when you are finished take it all to Anissina's laboratory. I want it even the smallest thread of paper taken up to her. Does everyone understand?"

The men in the room in unison said, "Yes my Lady!"

"After that, I want to see Wolfram, Gwendal, Conrart, Yozak, and Gunter in my office!"

Wolfram shyly and fearfully pointed out, "Um, mother - you don't have an office anymore."

Celi, who was returning to normal, tilted her head as if nothing had ever happened, and said to Wolfram sweetly, "Oh that's right dear, in Yuuri's office then." She bent down and started to pick up the scattered parts of the diary. Anissina and Murata, who already had pieces of the diary, left the room. The rest began to scour the room for the remains of the dead diary.

***M***

Yuuri came up to the surface of the water gasping for air. He sensed something was wrong as soon as he was sucked into the vortex. He could not touch the bottom of the fountain. He knew that he was not at the castle fountain. Insuring that Angel was with him, he began to look around the lake surface. He heard a splashing noise behind him and turned. Angel popped up also gasping for air, and Yuuri swam towards him.

Angel began flung the cases in his hands while trying to touch the bottom of what he thought was a fountain. "How deep is this fountain?" he shouted across to Yuuri. When Yuuri reached him he said, "We're not at the castle fountain."

"WHAT! You said that we were to arrive at the castle!"

"I know what I said, but something or someone pulled us here! I'll explain as soon as figure out what happened." Yuuri took one of the cases from Angel's hands and began to swim towards the shoreline. Angel followed his lead.

When they reached the shoreline, Yuuri dropped the case he was holding onto the sand. He shook his head and pulled out Anissina's hearing device. He raised his right hand, palm up, and a small blue light appeared. The light showered the surrounding are in a blue glow. Angel watched in fascination as Yuuri looked around the area. "Linterna instantánea," said Angel.

Yuuri turned and looked at Angel quizzically. "What did you say?"

It was Angel's turn to look at Yuuri quizzically. "¿Que dices?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Yuuri. He showed Angel the hearing device. Angel did not understand what Yuuri was trying to tell him. Yuuri put the device back in his ear. "Do you understand me now?"

"Yes! What is that?"

"It is one of Anissina's best inventions. It's a translation device. I have another one in my bag for you to use."

"I see. I said instant torch light." Angel pointed towards Yuuri's glowing palm.

Yuuri smiled and said, "I could brighten it up more, but I don't dare until I know where we are and if it is safe."

Understanding the gravity of the situation, Angel ripped off the cling film of one of the cases and opened it. He pulled out a sword and handed it to Yuuri. He was not sure if Yuuri knew how to properly use a sword, but it would not hurt if he had on in hand.

Yuuri took the sword and noticed the weight and balance. "Nice balance," he said.

Surprised at Yuuri's remark, Angel said "Thank you. It has been in my family for centuries. The pummel is the eight point star from the Hidalgo coat of arms." Angel proceeded to take out a second sword from the case. "What now," he asked.

Yuuri brought up the light emitting from his hand to see more of the area. Angel looked around also and then heard Yuuri say, "Why are we at Tegem Lake?"

"Tegem Lake?" questioned Angel.

"We are about an hour ride from the castle and 45 minutes from the temple. There is a road about 10 metres from hear. Something must be going on for us to have come here instead."

"You mean an outside force pushed us over here?"

"Yeah, and I know exactly who could do it."

"Who?"

"Shinou the meddler!"

"You mean the Original King?"

"Yep, and no one else." Yuuri looked towards the lake. "We better get the rest of the stuff out of the water, hide in the shrubbery, and then walk to the temple."

"We're not heading to the castle?"

Yuuri shook is head. "The temple is closer, and I want answers." Yuuri handed the sword back to Angel, and walked back into the water to retrieve the bundles. Angel returned the swords to the case, but he did not close it. He wanted to keep them at the ready. He also walked into the water and said with a smirk in his voice, "Well I am glad I put the life vest on the defibrillator!"

Once they had pulled out all the bundles from the water, they proceeded to hide them in the nearby shrubbery. As they were doing so, they heard a horse and carriage coming down the road. Angel quickly ran to the open case, grabbed the swords, and threw one to Yuuri. Yuuri, the baseball trained catcher, caught the sword by its handle gracefully. Angel walked up to him with sword readied. He followed Yuuri closely as they approached the road.

A short ways up a single horse drawn open cart began to slowly approach them. A soft green light emitted from one of the passengers hand. Yuuri instantly knew to whom the light belong too. "GISELA!" he shouted across the road.

Gisela stood up on the cart when she heard her named called from a short distance. She recognised the voice immediately. "Your Majesty," she called.

Yuuri left his hiding place and ran towards the horse and cart. Angel followed behind. When they reached the cart Yuuri said, "I am so glad to see you Gisela!"

Astonished, Gisela asked, "What are you doing here your Majesty? You're soaking wet!" She turned to the back of the cart and pulled out a blanket.

Yuuri scratched the back of his head and answered, "That is what I would like to know. I was aiming for the castle fountain but we ended up in the lake." He gladly took the blanket from Gisela and wrapped it around himself.

When Yuuri said 'we and lake', Gisela took notice that Yuuri was not alone. She looked at the funny dressed man behind Yuuri. She stifled her giggle. Angel was still wearing the red swimming cap and frogman suit. Yuuri looked at Angel and began to laugh also. Angel did not realise why they were laughing until Gisela nodded towards Angel and said, "Is that the latest fashion in headwear on Earth?"

Yuuri laughed even harder and said, "Great first impression Angel."

Angel realised that he was still wearing the suit and gave them a scornful smile whilst taking of the cap liberating his bronze hair. He ran his fingers through his hair, combing it perfectly. He then stepped closer to the cart as he slowly unzipped the suit. He made sure to slowly strip out of the suit. Gisela watched in fascination as the man stripped, as Yuuri shook his head at Angel's performance. Gisela at first thought the man was crazy for stripping in front of her until she realised that he had other clothing underneath. Once Angel removed the suit he said to Gisela, "Unlike his Majesty, I am completely dry and not soaking wet." He gave Gisela a movie star smile. Gisela smiled back at the handsome man before her not understanding what he had said. Time seemed to stop for both of them as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Ahem…" said Yuuri. Both Gisela and Angel turned towards Yuuri. "I think introductions…"

"I'm sorry Yuuri. I don't understand a word," said Angel.

"Oh sorry, be right back" said Yuuri and ran back to retrieve his rucksack. When he returned, he pulled out Anissina's unused device and handed to Angel motioning him to place it in his ear. Angel placed it his ear, whilst Yuuri took out his. "Can you understand me?"

"Yeah, I didn't know you spoke Spanish!" remarked Angel.

"I'm not speaking Spanish. I'm actually speaking the Mazoku language.

"Well then how do you understand me?"

"The device translates your speech, so we hear you speaking our language," explained Yuuri.

Angel was marvelled by the invention and enthusiastically said, "I really would like to meet Anissina!"

"NO!" said Yurri and Gisela at the same time. Yuuri quickly turned the subject, "As I was saying before, I think introductions are in order. Gisela this is Doctor Angel Ferrer Hidalgo. And Angel, this is Captain Gisela von Christ - Shin Makoku's best healer."

Angel bowed and said, "It is an immense pleasure to meet you my lady." He stretched out his hand for a handshake. Gisela stretched her hand towards Angel, but was surprised when Angel took her hand, turned it, and kissed it. Gisela blushed and giggled at his action. They once again stared into each other's eyes.

"Ahem," said Yuuri. Gisela and Angel popped out of their mutual trance. "And this is Ulrich Müller," said Yuuri signalling Gisela's companion who was holding the reigns of the horse. Ulrich waved a hello to Angel.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Müller," said Angel.

"Just Ulrich is fine," replied Ulrich.

Gisela added, "He's my right hand and best healer." Ulrich slightly blushed at Gisela's praise.

"Gisela are you guys heading towards the castle?" asked Yuuri.

"Actually, we need to stop by the temple first and drop off some medicinal herbs, but if…" replied Gisela.

"Great! I need to go to the temple first. I want to know why I ended up here!" Yuuri looked over to Ulrich and added, "Ulrich mind helping us put our packages into the cart?"

"Be glad too," replied Ulrich.

The three men went over to where Yuuri and Angel had hidden the packages. They picked up all the packages and cases and placed them in the cart. Once they had finished, Ulrich climbed into the cart and sat next to the bundles. Yuuri was about to climb in also but was stopped by Ulrich. "Your Majesty should sit up front!"

Yuuri smiled and winked at Ulrich. "I can sit back here. Lady Gisela and Dr. Ferrer should get know each other. They are both healers, so they probably have a lot to discuss."

Ulrich turned and looked at Angel and then Gisela.

Angel then remarked smile, "I would like to talk to Lady Gisela about the herbs." He gracefully jumped up into the front of the cart and sat next to Gisela. He asked Gisela for the reigns of the horse which she happily gave to him. Angel elegantly said to Gisela, "My Lady will have to give me directions to the temple." Gisela nodded in response and said, "Oh certainly."

Ulrich whispered to Yuuri, "She's tough!"

To which Yuuri replied, "Oh, but he is so smooth." Yuuri reached for one of the bundles and opened it. It contained dry clothing and shoes.

***M***

"It looks like they have met up by the lake," said Shinou as he looked at Ulrike's globe.

"It appears that way," replied Ulrike.

"Ulrike send a temple guard out to meet them and have them come here."

"Yes your Majesty. Do you want to send a message along?"

"Just inform them that I wish to speak to the Maou."

"Very well your Majesty." Ulrike turned away from the globe and left the shrine.

***M***

Celi, Gwendal, Conrad, Yozak, Gunter, three soldiers, and Wolfram lagging behind made there way quietly to Anissina's lab. Their hands held the precious pieces have the shredded diary. Celi looked back and saw that Wolfram was lagging behind. "Pick up the pace Wolfram," she said. Wolfram looked ahead and noticed that he was falling behind.

Wolfram had a reason to fall back. He was deep in thought about what he had sensed, felt. When his mother had yelled quiet, he had sensed a great power appearing. At first he felt as if Yuuri had returned, but then had noticed his mother's transformation. He figured that what he felt was his mother's magic, but he still had that uneasy feeling that the power he felt had come a few milliseconds before his mother changed. He must be tired to think that Yuuri had come back so soon he thought to himself.

The group reached Anissina's lab and gingerly filed in. Anissina and Murata where discussing on how to make the cellophane tape. "It seems simple enough to make, however the problem is making it completely invisible," said Anissina.

"Not only that," replied the Sage "but also not noticeable to the touch."

"How is coming along?" asked Gwendal.

"Ah Gwendal I might need your assistance later on and yours too Gunter," said Anissina. Both demons gulped, and Gwendal offered a better assistant, "Wolfram would be a better choice." It was a small revenge for all the times that Wolfram and Yuuri had pointed Anissina towards his hiding place.

"Ah yes, excellent idea Gwendal," she said as she looked at the fire demon with a mad scientist glint in her eyes.

"I will be unavailable since I have to make sure that Yuuri does not find out about the diary. It well certainly take up all my time! … We brought the dairy," said Wolfram quickly changing the subject. "Where do you want us to leave it?" Gwendal and Gunter groaned in the background. Wolfram had weaselled himself out yet again.

Murata picked up a small box and walked over to the group. "Just place it in here," he said as he moved the box in front of each person as if he was asking for donations. As each person placed their contents in the box they quickly made their get-away from the lab. The last one to place his pieces in the box was Wolfram, and unlike the rest he did not leave. He still had that funny feeling from before and decided to ask Murata his opinion. He looked at Murata thoughtfully and asked, "You know when mother went Maou mode, I thought I felt a, well more like sensed, a great power."

"I know what you mean," replied the Sage. "For a millisecond it felt like Shibuya, but I guess it was Lady Celi."

"That is what I felt. I guess it was mother." Both young demons left it at that.

***M***

Gisela and Angel were quietly talking about different medicinal herbs as the cart strolled down the road towards Shinou's temple. In the back Ulrich quietly listened in to the conversation. The gentle rocking of the cart caused Yuuri to fall asleep. "May I ask why you came?" curiosity had finally taken hold of Gisela.

"Well the truth is I had heard a lot about Shin Makoku from Shouri and wanted to visit."

"Lord Shouri? His Majesties brother?"

"Yes. Actually it was sort of his idea for me to come."

"As a 'keep an eye on little brother' spy?"

Angel could not help but laugh. "I think that was his plan until Yuuri shot it down and said no to his plan."

"What do you mean by shot it down?"

"Shouri wanted me to come here as ambassador, but Yuuri told him no. He said that he would have to discuss any diplomatic issues with his advisors first."

"But you are here anyway?"

"I convinced him to let me come."

Gisela smiled, "How did you convince him?" She wanted to know what seductive power the man sitting next to her had.

"You want to know the truth?"

"Of course!"

Angel smiled seductively and said, "I told him the honest truth. And…" he moved closer to her "that truth is I had heard a lot about a certain beautiful woman." He looked straight into Gisela's eyes "I wanted to meet you." Luckily for Gisela it was night or her extraordinary blush would have not gone unnoticed. She turned away when she heard a galloping horse coming towards them. She pointed at the road. "Look it's a temple guard!" Inwardly Angel groaned as the guard approached them.

An amazonian rider stopped when she reached the cart. "My lady is his majesty with you?"

Both Gisela and Angel turned and looked at the back of the cart. Ulrich placed a finger to his lips as a sign to stay silent or least to keep the noise level down. All four people looked at the sleeping form of their king.

***M***

"Now that we are all here, I want to go over my plan on how to avoid Yuuri from finding out about the destruction of his diary," said Celi. Celi was seated in Yuuri's chair. Conrart along with Yozak were leaning against the back wall, while Gunter and Gwendal were seated in front of Yuuri's desk. Wolfram stood with his arms crossed between Gunter and Gwendal.

"I could take him into the library to study for the entire day," volunteered Gunter.

Wolfram had to retort. "Right and he will do one of his famous escapes, and of course where he has been hiding in here lately?" Humph!

"Wolfram has a point," said Conrad. "We need to find an excellent excuse for him not to come into his office."

"That dear is quite simple," said Celi. The men looked at her. What did she have in mind? "Wolfram dear do you still have those awful smelling paints?"

Wolfram looked at his mother questioningly, and quickly realised what she was planning. "Oh yes I do!"

"What paint?" asked Gwendal.

Wolfram patted Gwendal's shoulder, "Bearbee paint."

Gwendal grimaced at the memory of the smell. "What do you want the paint for?"

Celi and Wolfram said at the exact same instant, "This office needs to be redecorated!"

"OHHHHH the smell!" laughed out Yozak.

"That well keep him away from here for weeks," said Conrart. He started to laugh.

Gwendal raised an eyebrow it was going to be an inconvenience to have Yuuri out of his office, but it had to be done. He looked at his younger brother, "When can you have the paint ready?"

"I have a few small jars of white and yellow concentrated bearbee paint. If mixed with enough ordinary white wall paint to cover these walls the mixture will should smell for a few weeks. I can get the jars now, and have a soldier ready it by tomorrow morning. The painting can start by mid morning."

Conrart interjected, "That will be right before he arrives. We will be cutting it close."

Gunter then spoke the obvious, "Don't forget that we also have a Round Table."

Gwendal smirked. "Excellent. That is one day taken care of. Then the next Saralegui will arrive, and I'll make sure Yuuri goes and greets him at the docks." Gwendal earned a groan form Wolfram.

Wolfram had to point something out. "I just want to remind everyone that Yuuri will be expecting paper work when he returns."

"Then I will let him use my office or Conrart's," said Gwendal.

"Well that takes care of two days," said Celi. She looked at her youngest. "Wolfram it is your DUTY as the King's betrothed to insure that he stays away from this office. You will need to be with him every second and don't let him out of your sight." Everyone agreed to this even the two reluctant brothers. However…

Wolfram had completely forgotten about the little white lie…err…cover up he had told them before. His face paled as his blood ran to his feet. If Yuuri had signed the document then he had no excuse for him to be next to Yuuri. "I have a confession to make," he said softly.

"What is it dear?" asked his mother as everyone's ears perked up.

"I lied about the document," Wolfram whispered.

Gwendal's left eye twitched. "What did you lie about?"

Wolfram lowered his head. "It is not about a wedding date."

Conrart quickly asked, "Wolfram did you ask for the engagement to be terminated?"

Everyone stared look at Wolfram as he nodded and quietly said, "Yes."

"WOLFRAM," rang through the walls of the office. Great, that put a slight damper on Wolfram keeping an eye

"Wolfram how could you?" asked Celi. At that moment she was not pleased with her youngest.

Wolfram felt everyone's pair of eyes on him. "I was upset about the ball."

"But we know what happened at the ball!" said Gwendal.

"We know now! You and Conrart were upset also!"

"Point taken," replied Conrart as he approached the king's desk.

"We'll have to do some damage control," said Gwendal.

Celi began to look through the stacks of paper in front of her. "Are you sure it is not here?"

"I'm positive. I went through each stack several times. That is why I ended up opening the drawer. He must have it with him," replied Wolfram.

Gwendal was about to make several comments on Wolfram's behaviour when Celi shushed him. "Wolfram, I want to go to bed now and sleep. I want you to be stress free for when Yuuri returns. Be the first to greet him and apologise for your behaviour. If you have to get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness do it! Find out if he has the stupid document. And if he has it, destroy it!"

She turned looked at Gunter. "Gunter you are not to fling yourself at Yuuri. Let Wolfram handle Yuuri."

She looked up to Conrart. "Conrart, I know that you are always there with a towel ready for him. Give the towel to Wolfram. I don't want anyone else near Yuuri and Wolfram when Yuuri arrives."

"Mother, what if Yuuri has signed it off already? Wolfram will have no reason to be constantly with the kid," said Gwendal.

Celi stood up. "Well if that is the case, Wolfram will just have to slap Yuuri across the left cheek. In any case, Wolfram and Yuuri are meant for each other and that is final. A mother knows best! And if he has signed it," she pointed at Wolfram, "grab it and burn it! Oh and tell Conrart where to find the paint."

She then looked at Conrart and Yozak, "You both take care of the paint."

To Gunter and Gwendal she said, "And you two find ways of entertaining him. That means NO lessons and NO paperwork! Do I make myself clear?" She slammed her hand down on the desk. The men in the office all gulped. And without a word, they silently made their way out of the office. They knew Celi well enough not to disobey her. When she gave orders they were meant to be followed no questions asked. She was after all a mastermind in planning.

Outside in the corridor Wolfram informed Conrart and Yozak were to find the paint. Gunter and Gwendal discussed how to keep his majesty 'entertained'. After a brief chat each person went about their duties: Wolfram to his shared chamber, Conrart and Yozak to find the bearbee paint and mix it, Gwendal to find ways of making the Round Table not too boring for his majesty while doing some knitting, and Gunter to come up with ways for his Most Magnificent Majestic Majesty to notice him just in case Little Lord Brat was no longer engaged to Yuuri.

Celi watched the men go their separate ways. She could not believe what Wolfram had done. Was she the only one to have noticed Yuuri's behaviour over the past few months? She had watched Yuuri's interaction with Wolfram and had a slight suspicion. She noticed Yuuri's, although very subtle and naive, attempt to flirt with Wolfram. At first she had dismissed it as friendship and maybe a little more. But, after listening to the diary she was certain the Yuuri was in love with Wolfram, and that Wolfram, because of his own cluelessness, had not noticed Yuuri's very subtle flirtations. Now the only problem was that Angel person!

***M***

The cart along with the guard approached the outer walls of the temple. The escort gave a sign to the guards up on the ramparts to open the gates. The doors slowly opened and the cart and rider made their way into the temple courtyard. Ulrich gently awoke Yuuri with a small nudge on the shoulder. "Your Majesty we have arrived."

He was up to bat and Conrad was going to throw the next pitch. He knew Conrad's stance and style well enough. Conrad was going to through a curve ball at him. Yozak was the catcher and was mumbling something about not getting a home run and striking out with Wolfram. He looked to his left where Wolfram waited at third base. Wolfram was wearing a very tight baseball uniform the accentuated his body perfectly. Wolfram yelled that he better hit the ball out of the park so they could both have home runs. Conrad, as he had predicted, threw a curve ball. He smacked the ball. It soared into the air out of the park. He began to run the bases as Wolfram headed for home plate. 1st base, 2nd base, 3rd base, Wolfram was waiting for him at home plate with his arms open ready to catch him. As he approached home plate he knew he had a homerun. He touched the plate which turned into a mattress and launched himself towards Wolfram. Wolfram was going to catch him and… "Your Majesty we have arrived." Yuuri stirred and opened his eyes. He looked around disoriented taking in what he was actually seeing. Once again he had been rudely awakened in the middle of a nice dream. "Uh…are we at the temple?"

"Yes your Majesty," replied Ulrich.

Yuuri rubbed his eyes. He was tired. The lack of sleep was finally grabbing hold of him. He shook his head in order to see if he could bring himself to life.

Angel watched Yuuri and felt sorry for him. He noticed the slight bags under Yuuri's eyes. "Yuuri do you want something to waken you up? I have a drink that will help you stay awake."

Yuuri snapped his head towards Angel. Did he just hear Angel correctly? Was Angel offering him another of his concoctions? "What is it? It is not another of your concoctions, is it? If it is, I don't want it."

Angel laughed. "No it's not. In my rucksack you'll find some Red Bull."

Ulrich asked as Yuuri pulled the rucksack towards him and opened it, "What is Red Bull?"

"It's a beverage that helps fight off sleepiness," explained Angel.

Yuuri pulled out a can of Red Bull, pulled the tab, and drank it down in one gulp. He could not help but burp. "Sorry," he said. "That was not very kingly of me."

"Under the circumstances, no apologies are needed your majesty," said Gisela with a small laugh.

"Lady Gisela." Gisela and Angel turned their faces toward the direction Gisela's name had been called. Ulrike approached the cart. "I am glad you have arrived safely. Is King Yuuri with you?" she asked. She looked at Angel wondering who he was.

"I'm right here Ulrike," said Yuuri as he stood up on the cart, placed his right hand on the side, and swung himself over the cart landing near Ulrike.

"It is good to see back your Majesty," said Ulrike to Yuuri and then glanced back at Angel.

"It is good to be back. Maybe you can tell me why we ended up in Tagen Lake."

"Oh yes, is Lord Shouri with you?"

"Shouri? No." Yuuri shook his head.

"His Majesty King Shinou wanted to speak to you before you went to the castle. We tried to pull you here, but there was an unexpected occurrence and you ended up at Tagem Lake. We sincerely apologise for the mistake. However it felt like there was another person with you."

"Oh yes there is! So that explains it."

"There was someone with you?"

Yuuri grind. He looked at Angel and said, "Ulrike I would like for you to meet my friend." He pointed towards Angel, "Angel Ferrer Hidalgo."

Ulrike who had lived over 800 years, who had to deal with Shinou, who had to deal with Ken Murrata, who had dealt with Shoushu, and who thought she had almost seen it all, stood staring at Angel flabbergasted. Her eyes doubled in size and her mouth dropped open. Angel was a real person after all! There was a real A.F.H.!

"Angel, this is Lady Ulrike the temple's high priestess," said Yuuri. Angel looked at Ulrike not believing his eyes. Were not temple high priestesses old or middle-aged women with bad attitudes? Instead a child with extremely long hair, who had smiled gently at Yuuri, stood in front of him. He climbed off the cart and greeted Ulrike. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Lady Ulrike." He extended his hand towards the child. Ulrike placed her hand in his, and he bowed and air kissed the back of her hand. He lifted his head to face her and graced her with a sparkling movie star smile. '_Smooth' _thought Yuuri as Ulrike modestly giggled.

"Ahem!" said Yuuri. "So Ulrike, why does Shinou want to see me?"

Ulrike turned to face him. "His Majesty will be happy to tell you. He is waiting for you King Yuuri." She turned back to face Angel.

"Well I better go see what he wants," said Yuuri as he made his way towards the shrine. As he walked into the temple he glanced back. Most of the shrine maidens, including Ulrike, were gawking a Angel. Yuuri did not know whether to laugh, or to be bothered by the fact that Angel was really drawing a lot of attention. A shrine maiden opened the door leading into the main hall that led to the shrine.

Ulrike continued to stare at Angel. She was brought out of her trance when Gisela called her name. "I am so sorry Lady Gisela. I was recalling some of today's events."

"I have brought the rare plants that your healer requested," said Gisela.

"I did not get a chance to ask you what the plants were for," said Angel.

Ulrich had picked up a box containing the plants and was handing them over to one of the maidens. Angel walked over to the maiden with the box and looked in it before it was taken away. "What are these for?" he asked.

Gisela walked over. She pointed to a red leaf plant, "This one is called floricam petestium. It can reduce severe pain if properly diluted and administered. But, if it is not processed currently it can become a powerful hallucinogen."

"Really? Now that is very interesting. And what does this one for?" He pointed to a plant, which had small blue flowers. The thick green leaves were lined with yellow veins.

"Oh that one is very rare. I could not believe our luck when we found it. It is called drozcolli lustivic moniam. It is a powerful aphrodisiac when properly prepared, but it is seldom use for that. It takes great expertise and time to prepare it. Also a large quantity is required. So it is used more for a quick picker upper in it's diluted form."

"I see, and this one?" Angel pointed to another plant. Gisela was about to respond when Ulrike interrupted. "I see you are very interested in plants Mr. Ferrer Hidalgo." Ulrike was becoming annoyed with Angel's interest in the plants. Was he planning on creating more potions? Was he using his knowledge and charm to charm is way into King Yuuri's life, and therefore into controlling the Demon Kingdom?

"Well yes I am. I am a firm believer in natural remedies," replied Angel innocently.

"Really? And do you make natural remedies?" asked Ulrike.

"Yes I do as a mater of fact. As a doctor I am always looking for the best remedies."

"Doctor?" said Ulrike.

"I am a doctor. A healer you might say. I practice general medicine and always try to use natural remedies."

Ulrike had to find out more. Did he give King Yurri the potions? "Have you made any poti…I mean remedies lately?

Angel replied earnestly, "Yes I have. Yuuri has tried some, and they have had some extraordinary effects."

Ulrike could not believe what Angel had just said. He had blatantly admitted to giving Yuuri the potions. What sort of game was this person playing? Of course he did not know that she knew that he had given King Yuuri the potions. Shinou had to be informed of this! "If you will excuse me." She turned and made her way to the shrine.

Angel watched Ulrike leave. He sensed something odd but could not quite put is finger on it. He was also amazed at how her long hair seemed to have move with her. It seemed to have a life of it's own.

***M***

The doors leading into the shrine opened and Yuuri stepped in. He saw Shinou, in full form, sitting on one of the boxes meditating. Yuuri walked up to him with determination as the doors closed behind him. Only Yuuri's steps firm steps and the sound of the gentle waterfall sounded in the shrine. Yuuri was determined not to let Shinou interfere in whatever mischievous plan he had. Shinou finally looked up at Yuuri when Yuuri stopped in front of him. "My dear chosen one I am so glad that you have come. How are you this fine evening?"

"I am doing fine, but could be doing better if I had arrived at the castle," replied Yuuri.

"I am so sorry about that, but there is something that I must discuss with you my dear boy."

"Well if you tell me why I am here, then I can leave and go to the castle. So let's make this quick!"

Shinou stood up. "Patience my chosen one! Did you know that patience is a virtue?" He walked toward the globe, which was covered.

"I keep telling myself that, but when it comes to you and Murata," Yuuri walked over to Shinou. "Patience would be an idiocy! So, what are you up to now?"

"Ouch that hurt! What little faith you have in me," Shinou said as he dramatically placed his hands over his heart.

"Are you going to tell me why I was pulled to Tagem Lake?"

Shinou dropped the theatrics and in a kingly manner said, "Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld has called a round table for tomorrow. I know that you and he have had your run-ins. Also he has in the past tried to under mine you. By doing so, he has tried to under mind me. I will not tolerate such actions."

Yuuri stood dumbfounded. "Waltorana has called a Round Table? Why now?"

"Not only that, he has called it when he knew that you were on Earth. He also called it for the day you were to return. Hence, I believe, not giving you time to be ready for him."

"I see. You have a point. But if you had let me go directly to the castle, Gwendal and Gunter would have informed me of the Round Table."

"Yes they would have. But as I see it, they would also have played it down. Lord von Christ, I am sure, would say something to the effect, 'Oh your Majesty please do not worry. Gwendal and I will take care of everything'" Shinou did a bad imitation of Gunter.

"You forgot to add Gwendal's eye tick."

"That too!" Shinou laughed. Then he became sombre again. "I believe that Bielefeld has called the Round Table because of Saralegui. And after his last atrocious visit, I cannot blame Bielefeld for wanting reassurances. I, unlike you, do not trust Saralegui."

"I do trust Sara. I do not doubt him one single bit!" Yuuri said this proudly.

"See what I mean? Yuuri he might try to use you again," said an exasperated Shinou. Yuuri was too trusting.

Yuuri smiled, "I trust him to come up with some scheme to get me involved in over taking Big Cimeron. I don't doubt that he wants to control my magic for what ever master plan he has!"

Shinou was surprised by Yuuri's assessment. "So what you are saying is that you know Saralegui well enough to trust him to come up with a devious plan."

"Exactly. I have complete faith in him to attempt to use me again."

Shinou started laughing. He had never heard of anyone trusting someone that was devious. But what Yuuri had said made complete sense. "So it is like keep your friends close, and enemies closer."

"You could say something like that, but I do consider Sara to be a friend. Look at you and Murata," Yuuri said proudly.

"Yuuri, that hurts. How can you compare us to Saralegui?"

"I consider you my friend and Murata my best friend. And both of you are always scheming something behind my back."

"You have a slight point. A slight one mind you."

Both kings glared at each other for a few seconds. Finally Shinou broke the silence. "What do you intended to do about Bielefeld?"

Yuuri began to pace around the shrine. Reassuring Wolfram's uncle that Sara was not going to be a threat should be simple, but the man was hard headed. He needed to find a way to mellow the man down and get him to see his point of view. It had to be something that he could confide to Waltorana, something personal, something like…

Yuuri smiled he had just the plan, and he also wanted Shinou's opinion. He looked at the spirit. "I have a way to get Wolfram's uncle on my side and see my way of things, but I would like your approval on it."

"My approval? Yuuri, this is your country. I no longer rule it. Whatever it is I think you can decide on your own."

"Okay, let's say advice then."

"I will give you advice."

Yuuri smiled. "Something happened on Earth that made me start to think."

"Go ahead," said Shinou. What he wanted to say was 'You actually did some thinking?'

"I want to make sure Wolfram is the next in-line to the throne if anything were to happen to me."

Shinou was surprised to say the least. Yuuri had done some thinking, but what happened on Earth to make him think? "I am actually surprised that you have been thinking of such things. What happened on Earth to make you think that something could happen to you?"

"Let's just say I was given something that I was not supposed to be given."

"What do you mean?"

Yuuri was about to explain when the door to the shrine opened and Ulrike walked in. "I am sorry to interrupt. Is your discussion coming along well?" She had a strange look on her face.

"Yes it is Ulrike. Is everything alright?" asked Shinou.

"King Yuuri, I believe King Shinou would like to meet your friend."

"Angel?" said Yuuri which earned several double takes from Shinou. 'Did he just say Angel?' thought Shinou

"Yes, Aaaangel Ffffferrer Hhhhidalgo," said Ulrike with an odd grin plastered on her face. Shinou's mouth dropped open. Yuuri was befuddled by the way Ulrike had said Angel's name. Shinou then said, "Yes, of course, I want to meet him!"

"I have already sent for him your Majesty."

Yuuri then had to ask, "Why do you want to meet Angel?"

"Why did you not tell me you brought a friend from Earth? I thought it was Lord Shouri that had come with you."

"Well there is an explanation for his coming here," said Yuuri as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh please do tell."

"Well you see, as I said, I was given something to drink, and I shouldn't have, and Sh…" he was cut off when Angel entered the shrine led by one of the temple maidens.

"So you are Angel!" exclaimed Shinou has Angel approached them. Shinou's eyes sparkled mischievously.

Angel bowed before the great Original King. "It is an honour to meet you your Majesty."

With a wave of the hand Shinou said, "Oh the honour is all mine." He then turned to Yuuri, "Yuuri, I have just thought of something. You and your entourage will stay here overnight. I'll send a messenger to Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld to come here. Then you can ride back to the castle with him."

"I should go back with Gisela."

"Lady Gisela will stay here also. I command it and so it will be done. It will also give you the opportunity to have a talk with Bielefeld about what we discussed earlier."

Yuuri's mind began to tick. If he spoke with Waltorana in private, he could get him to see things his way. "I see what you mean," said Yuuri with a silly grin. He could also tell him about Wolfram's attempt to break the engagement. "That might just work. Alright, we'll stay and wait for Waltorana."

"Excellent," said Shinou. "Ulrike please have the maidens prepare rooms for our esteemed guests."

"As you wish your majesty," said Ulrike. She turned to leave the shrine wondering what exactly Shinou was up too.

Shinou smiled at Yuur and Angel and said, "So what adventure did you have on Earth?"

Yuuri responded, "Shouri decided to play big brother again."

Angel added, "Dr. Rodrigues and I gave Shouri six energy drinks to try out."

"And Shouri gave them to me!" said Yuuri.

"Right," said Angel, "and he also gave him one that he found on Jose´s desk,"

"And he put it in my rucksack. So I went and tried it also."

"But the one that Shouri found on Jose's desk was expired."

"Expired?" asked Shinou.

Yuuri explained, "It had gone bad and caused me to see things."

"So to make sure that Yuuri is okay, we decided that it was best for me, as a doctor, to come along and make sure he is okay."

Shinou knitted is brow, "My I ask how long have you two known each other?"

"We met this morning at Bob's place," replied Yuuri cheerfully. "Oh, but don't tell anyone we just met. I don't want them to think that I am bringing a complete stranger to Shin Makoku."

Shinou pieced the conversation together with what had been written in the dairy: Yuuri had just met Angel, Shouri had been the one to give Yuuri the drinks, Shouri had given Yuuri a drink that had gone bad, Yuuri's dream had been caused by a bad drink, and since Yuuri had just met Angel the Angel in his dream was not the AFH in front of him. Oh let the mass confusion begin! With a big smile Shinou said, "Yuuri I happen to agree with you. I can just imagine Lord von Voltaire's eye twitching if he found out that you brought a complete stranger to Shin Makoku. It is best for you two to act like you have know each other for a while."

"I will have to tell Murata…oh where is he?" asked Yuuri as he looked around for his friend.

"Oh he has been at the castle all day long," said Shinou with a wave of a hand.

"Oh, oh okay," replied Yuuri thoughtfully. Why was Murata staying at the castle? What was he up to? Was he trying to come up with a strategy for the Round Table? He would found in the morning when he arrived there. That reminded him, "We should send word to Blood Pledge Castle and let them know that we are here."

"You don't want to do that!" Shinou quickly responded.

"Why not?"

"Then Lord Weller, Lord von Kriest, and Wolfram will come here immediately."

"Oooo, your right. Then I won't be able to talk to Waltarona. Best surprise them then!" Yuuri scratched the back of his head and let out a yawn. "Excuse me, I am kind of tired."

"And there is something else that you should not mention to the people in the castle," said Shinou. An angelical smile graced his face.

"What is it?"

"Do not tell them about the drinks!"

"Why not?"

"Well for one, Lady Anissina might try to get her hands on them, two Günter would think that they are an evil potion, three your fiancée will call you an idiot, four the Sage will try to get his hands on the expired one for his own perverted dreams, five…ditto Yozak, six Lord Weller…"

"I get, I get," sighed Yuuri. If they knew about his dream and the cause of it….oh boy! He really needed to tear that page out of the diary. ASAP!

But, Angel had to comment. "Didn't that drink cause you to see purple, or was it blue dragons?

"Dragons?" said Shinou and Yuuri simultaneously.

"That is what Jose told me," replied Angel.

Yuuri scratched the back of his head and stuttered, "Uh…ye…yeah…purple dragons! That was it! Purple Dragons!"

Shinou stifled his laugh. Puprle dragons! Right, and he had to blurt out, "I was sure white robe would have been involved." Oops!

Yuuri's mouth dropped open. Why did Shinou think of a white robe? Was Shinou prodding in is dreams? Or had Shinou somehow managed to read his diary? That would be highly unlikely, hopefully? Yuuri was to tired to think, but something fishy was going on and he had to think about it later. He yawned again. "I really need to get some rest if I am to meet Waltorana in the tomorrow, but why did you mention a white robe?"

Shinou quickly moved to the door and opened it. He motioned for Yuuri and Angel "That is an excellent idea. Why don't you both get a good nights rest and we'll continue to talk tomorrow," said Shinou as he ushered both men out of the Shrine.

The door quickly closed behind them leaving Yuuri and Angel befuddled. They felt that they had just been kicked out of the shrine. A maiden approached them and asked them to follow her to their rooms.

Shinou sighed in relieve. He had sad a little too much when he mentioned the robe. Hopefully Yuuri, being tired, had not paid notice to the white robe thingy, and how interested he was in Angel. But then again, Yuuri was smart enough to piece things together. Shinou was certain that he was not the only one that was going to let tad bits of the diary out. It was going to be so much fun once Yuuri found out his diary had been read.


	26. Hey everyone meet ANGEL

Happy Holidays! This is my first present for this holiday season. If everyone is a good boy or girl, there will be more presents.

* * *

A magnificent sun had risen happily over Shin Makoku. That said, it was the only happy thing that had risen that morning. The farm animals hid in their stalls. The bees dared not leave their hives. The birds did not bother with "the early bird gets the worm." The fishes swam in the depths and abysses of rivers and streams. Dare not to swim close to the surface. And, the Bad Omen birds flew silently in the sky not daring to sing their traditional song. The day was already jinxed. Why jinx it even more?

Unaware to nature's intuition, the shrine maidens had risen early with the happy sun. They had begun the regular morning routine, well almost regular routine. They had some unexpected guest arrive the previous night. His Royal Majesty had arrived during the night with an earthen friend, and by the Great One's request they had stayed at the temple. The maidens wondered how long King Yuuri would be staying at the temple. Actually they were more concerned on how long King Yuuri's friend would stay. Not only was the king's friend tall and handsome, but he was a male! The Great Sage had lately been skiving out of his duties as "Mr. Handyman." They needed another fresh male body to pick-up the slack. The king was off limits, but his friend was surely not.

The maidens had awakened Angel as soon as the sun had risen. They prepared him a delicious breakfast. He was quite impressed with their hospitality. When he had finished his scrumptious breakfast one of the temple maidens bashfully (slyly) came up to him with a hammer in hand, a sorry looking face, sucking on her thumb, and innocently said, "Excuse me Lord Angel, but could you help me? I was trying to hammer a nail into a wall, and I hammered my thumb instead." She sobbed. Angel took pity on the pretty maiden and agreed to help her. He was a gentleman after all. He followed behind her to the wall she needed the nail hammered into. As they walked, the passed other maidens which gave him curious looking smiles. Unseen to him the maiden kept winking at her fellow co-conspirators.

Yuuri had woken up to a soft knock on his chamber door. Ulrike had come, and inform him that Lord Waltorana von Bielefield would be arriving with in the hour. He quickly washed up, but took his time dressing. He decided to wear one of his new suits. He wanted to make a good impression, and look more mature. He wanted to be taken seriously as an adult – a mature individual. He chose the first suit that he purchased in Versace. Instead of wearing his regular trainers or brown shoes, he chose a new pair of paten leather loafers. He looked at himself in a small mirror that hung on a wall. He felt that something was off in his look. He unbuttoned the top buttons of his jacket and shirt slightly exposing his blue pendant. He looked in the mirror, he looked more relaxed and confident, but he was still not satisfied. He decided to try one more thing. He closed his eyes a concentrated on his poise. He straightened his back and shoulders as Conrart, concentrated on feeling as tall as Günter, and thought of Gwendal's posture. He looked again in the mirror, and this time he smirked at himself. He looked much more regal and imposing.

Yuuri met Gisela in the dinning hall for breakfast. He looked around and wondered where Angel was. Gisela noticed Yuuri's questioning look and said, "I think the maidens have commandeered Angel and Ulrich."

"What do you mean?"

"I think that since the Sage has not been around much, the maidens have Angel and Ulrich doing manual labour. And my I add, I like your new look." Gisela was impressed with Yuuri's new look.

"Thanks for the compliment, and I'm glad I was not coerced into manual labour," said Yuuri as he sat down with Gisela and began to eat his breakfast. He and Gisela small talked until one of the maidens came and informed them that Waltorana had arrived.

Waltorana stepped out of his carriage and walked over to the temple gates. In the early morning hours he had been awoken by a messenger for the temple. He had been left befuddled with the message. His presence had been requested at Shinou's Temple before going to Blood Pledge Castle – no explanation given. On his way to the temple he wondered why he had been summoned to the temple. Now he was standing in front of the temple gates. Befuddlement, excitement, curiosity, and apprehension turmoiled in the deepest recesses of his being. The gates slowly opened to let him, and only him, enter the domain of Shinou. A maiden bowed and welcomed him to the temple.

He followed the maiden through a maze of corridors to the inner court yard of the temple. There he saw Gisela, a healer, a handsome (oddly dressed) tall young man with jade green eyes, and an other man who's back was to Waltorana. What surprised him the most was the man that had his back to him. He was all in black and had an air of authority. At first he thought of the Sage, but they way man stood was more like the Maou's mode stance. But it could not be the Maou since he had just seen him a few short days ago sporting a carefree style. The suit the person was wearing was not the Maou's traditional attire. Plus, he knew that the Maou was not returning from Earth until later that day. Waltorana approached the group as the man in black slowly turned to face him.

Waltorana was floored; in front of him stood the Maou. Waltorana attempted to hide his surprise. Yuuri (amazingly and proudly) noticed Waltorana's surprise. "Your Majesty it is a pleasure to see you," said Waltorana. Had Yuuri gone Maou mode?

"Hi Waltorana, I am glad you received my message before you arrived at the castle." Yuuri regally walked over to Waltorana and extended his had for a handshake.

With trepidation Waltorana shook the Maou's hand. "I have to admit that I was not excepting to greet you here your Majesty." While shaking hands he noticed several things. Yuuri's eyes were normal and round, his speech was informal, and his smile was the regular charming goofy smile. Except for the suit and the atmosphere surrounding Yuuri, the young man in front of him was definitely the "kid". Waltorana relaxed a little.

"I decided to return early, and actually arrived last night. I had an important mater to discuss with Shinou," replied Yuuri.

"I see, so I can assume that you have heard about the Round Table?"

"Yes, and I am glad that you called it. I have several things to discuss with the heads of the noble families." Yuuri gave Waltorana a bright smile.

"Well then I am glad that the Round Table was called."

"I am very glad that _you_ called it." Yuuri stressed the word 'you'.

Waltorana cleared his throat. "I am to assume that you asked for my presence here?"

"Yes I did. If you don't mind giving us a lift to the castle, and there is also a matter that I would like to discuss with you privately," said Yuuri.

Angel approached the duo and interrupted, "Your Majesty, if you don't mind, I'll ride with Lady Gisela."

Yuuri turned to Angel and said, "I am so sorry. Where are my manners?" He then turned to Waltorana. "Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld may I introduce you to my friend Doctor Angel Ferrer Hidalgo."

Angel extended his hand towards Waltorana and said, "It is an honour to meet you my lord." Waltorana took Angel's hand, shook, and said, "Likewise. And may I assume that you are an Earth mazoku and a healer?"

"Yes indeed my lord," responded Angel quite impressed that Lord von Bielefeld had noticed his lineage through a handshake.

Waltorana turned towards Yuuri, "Your majesty this is the first time that an Earth mazoku has come, with of course the exception of Lord Shouri."

Yuuri scratched the back of his head and said, "Uhh… yes it is, now that you mention it. But, there is a good explanation."

"Well I can't wait to hear your explanation on the way to the castle." It was going to be quite an interesting ride to the castle thought Waltorana to himself.

Yuuri rode in Waltorana's elegant carriage. They were followed by Gisela's simple medical cart.

"So Your Majesty, what did you want to discuss?"

"Well two things," said Yuuri and continued. "The first thing is about setting up a line of heirs to the throne."

"Excuse me?" said Waltorana. This was not a topic he would have expected to come out of the king's mouth.

Yuuri laughed. "Well you see, something happened on Earth and it got me thinking. If something were to happen to me, like an airplane crash, who would take the throne? Will there be chaos and the noble houses be divided like last time?" Waltorana nodded in agreement. Yuuri continued. "So I thought it over and you like to appoint Wolfram as my successor. He is the only one that I trust that can continue what I want for the future of Shin Makoku."

Waltorana's mouth was slightly opened. He did not know what exactly to say. For the first time in a very, very long time he had been left speechless. His mind raced with things to say but all the came out was, "UHHHHH? Airplane? Wolfram?"

Yuuri smiled. "I know it comes slightly of a surprise, after the duel and all, but yes. Wolfram is the best choice. So I would like for your support."

Waltorana regained his composure. "I don't think it well be too hard to convince the other noble families with the exception of…"

"Stoffel!"

"Correct."

Yuuri added, "He really doesn't like his nephews. Gwendal just ignores him. He dislikes Conrad because he's a half bread like me, and can't stand Wolfram because Wolf is too head strong to be influenced by him and he also wears his heart on his sleeve."

"Exactly," said Waltorana. "May I assume that you can not be influenced by Lord von Spetzweg?"

Yuuri slyly smiled at Waltorana. "I consider him in the same league as Saralegui, although I do consider Sara a good friend. Is that why you called for the round table? To make sure that I don't go off and do some crazy stunt at Sara's bidding?"

Waltorana once again cleared his throat. Was the 'kid' becoming more astute – more kingly? "I have to admit that is the reason. After what happened last time, I want you to reassure the noble families that you will first consult us for the greater good of Shin Makoku."

Yuuri smiled as an idea of Shouri's popped in his head. "Sara will be arriving tomorrow. Since we don't know exactly what he is coming for, I think it would be a great idea if all the noble houses were present at my meeting with him. Afterwards, so everyone can get to know him better I could hold a…a reception. The occasion could be …The Maou wants to party!"

Waltorana smiled and then said laughing, "That is an excellent idea. But why not just say it is a reception for King Saralegui?"

"Well because the idea for a party was not originally a reception to meet Sara. Actually I wanted to do it for something else," replied Yuuri. He became a little fidgety.

"What was the party for?" asked Waltorana as he noticed the king becoming slightly nervous.

Yuuri opened his rucksack and took two waterproof bags. One contained a folded parchment and the other a slender box. He opened the bag with the parchment, pulled out the parchment, and handed the parchment to Waltorana. "This is the second thing I wanted to discuss with you," said Yuuri.

Waltorana unfolded the parchment and read it. After reading it a second/third time he asked, "You _will_ be signing this won't you?" He stressed the word will. "You need to sign this!"

Yuuri looked at Waltorana slightly perplexed. Waltorana wanted him to sign it? Waltorana noticed Yuuri's confusion and so he explained, "If you don't sign this, and it gets out that you refused Wolfram's request, then they nobles will assume that you want Wolfram to be your heir solely on the fact that you are enamoured with him. If you sign it, then the engagement is officially nullified then your reason for Wolfram to be your heir is not a matter of the heart, but a strategic and political one."

Yuuri spoke up, "Actually I was thinking of signing it, and that is where the party comes in. I am planning to propose to him officially!" He smiled nervously.

"Do not even think of proposing to him!" said Waltorana sternly.

"Why not?"

"First of all, the noble households will think that the annulment was a ploy to get them to agree with you about making Wolfram your heir. Secondly and most importantly you two are way, and I mean way, to young to get married. Do you want to get married within the next year?"

Yuuri was taken by surprise by Waltorana's attitude. Did not Waltorana want to cosy-up to the throne? "I don't understand. I thought you liked the idea of Wolfram being engaged to me," said Yuuri.

Waltorana looked at Yuuri in the eyes and noticed something. "Tell me Your Majesty are you in love with my nephew?"

Yuuri blushed. Yuuri nodded. Yuuri felt embarrassed that Waltorana knew his feelings.

Waltorana began to laugh and shook his head. "Let me explain myself then." He let out a sigh and said, "There are many reasons why you should not propose to my nephew so soon. First of all I can guess that he is your first true love, and hopefully the one that will last for the rest of your extremely long life. Secondly, you and he are extremely too young to get married. If you propose to him tomorrow night, then most noble houses and the citizen's of Shin Makoku will expect you two to marry within the year. I don't believe that you two are ready to get married for many years to come."

Yuuri interrupted his companion. "I don't want to get married anytime soon, but why would anyone think that we would marry within a year? We have been engaged for three years now and no one has brought up marriage with the exception of Wolfram."

"That is because everyone knew that the engagement was an accident. It was not intended. A blunder on your part."

"Oh I see, but there have been long engagements!"

"There have been long engagements, but those were arranged engagements. Not ones were the heart was concerned, and especially not royal engagements. There is also another reason why I don't want Wolfram to be married so young," said Waltorana.

"Yes?" asked Yuuri.

"Wolfram is too young to be a consort. It would destroy him. What is Wolfram's passion?" asked Waltorana.

Yuuri scratched the back of his in thought and said, "Besides calling me wimp, cheater, and chasing me down with a fireball in his hands, I would have to say his pride and love in being a soldier."

"Exactly," said Waltorana. "If he married you right now, he would have to give up on being a soldier and become your consort. He would take over the mundane daily task of running the castle and go with you were ever you went being your shadow. He would not be allowed to be a soldier which is his passion. It would be like putting him in a birdcage."

Yuuri was beginning to comprehend what Waltorana was saying. Waltorana continued, "Why do you think Celi's marriages failed?" Yuuri looked at Waltorana quizzically. "Gwendal's father was much older than Celi when they married. He was the head of the von Voltaire territory at that time. Sebastian at first moved to Blood Pledge, but after a few years he became disenamoured with they idea of being consort. You see Sebastian was a commander/general and authoritative much like Gwendal. Can you imagine Gwendal being the backdrop to the Maou, Especially when Stoffel had such a large influence over Celi? Eventually, they divorced."

Yuuri listened attentively to Celi's history of failed marriages. This was the first time someone was talking about Celi and the past of the three brothers. "Years later Celi met Sir Weller. Sir Weller was a man of action, and the greatest swordsmen of the time. He was handsome! They fell in love and married. But Dunheely was, as I said, a man of action – an adventurer. After a few years he became discontented with being the consort. He was always under everyone's watchful eye since he was human. Many did not trust him; especially Stofel, and eventually he too felt the pressure, constraints, and the caging of being the Maou's consort. And so, he left to find himself again, to mark is name in history, and to get away for the hellish court life he was leading."

Yuuri was now extremely intrigued to find out more about Celi's husbands. Waltorana continued. "Years later Celi met Willerich my brother. They fell in love and they were shortly married afterwards."

Yuuri interrupted, "But Lady Celi was still married to Conrart's dad!"

"A technicality! Although Celi and Dunheely never divorced, the nobles came up with the excuse that since Dunheely left, it would be considered a divorce by proxy."

"I see."

"Anyhow, when Celi and my brother decided to marry, our father was not happy. He knew Willerich's personality. He is a soldier, a scholar, and yet again another adventurer. He can never stay put in one place. He is always off searching for ancient artefacts that belong to some Maou or other. When he returns from his field research, he teaches history and archaeology at the academy."

Yuuri started to picture Wolfram's father as Indiana Jones. Waltorana continued with the history lesson. "Anyway, father knew how that marriage would turn out. He tried to reason with Willerich, but as Wolfram, Willerich is too headstrong to listen. In an attempted to stop the marriage father disinherited Willerich, but that did not stop the marriage. And as father foresaw, the marriage lasted just a few years. Unfortunately father past away before the marriage crumble like the other two and Willerich was left without his just inheritance. That is way Wolfram does not have any lands and therefore no seal of his own. I love my nephew dearly and will try to do what is right by him. I cannot allow him to marry at this time. I don't want what happened to Celi's marriages to happen to his and yours."

Yuuri took into in everything that Waltorana said. He understood what Waltorana was saying. He felt cornered. If he signed the annulment would Wolfram leave? When would he see Wolfram again? Yuuri looked at Waltorana and asked, "I know Wolfram. If I sign the annulment he may leave. I don't want him to leave although recently he has distanced himself from me. Is there anyway you can convince him to stay?"

"That is quite simple. Although you two are no longer betrothed, you can give him something publicly that would state you intentions for the future."

Yuuri's face brightened. He took out the slender box from the plastic bag and handed over to Waltorana. "Do you think that this would do?"

Waltorana opened the box and eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "It's beautiful! And this will definitely state your intentions. Once you give him this, the other noble families will know that you will be courting Wolfram exclusively. Although you are not engaged they will not try to force anyone else on you. Also, it will send a message to them, that although Wolfram is your heir, he is neither your betrothed nor husband. That maybe one day in the future Wolfram may become your consort but it remains to be seen." He returned the annulment and the box to Yuuri.

Waltorana looked out the window, "We are arriving, and it looks like some of the others have arrived also."

Yuuri peaked out the window and saw the other nobles and his retainers. A devilish smile crossed his face. "Can you greet them first? I think a dramatic arrival is in order since they don't know I have already arrived. And to see me arrive with you, Günter will have a heart attack."

Waltorana could not help but laugh evilly at the idea. "And Gwendal will start to air knit."

The carriage came to a halt in front of the steps leading to the main entrance of the castle.

***TD***

Wolfram had woken up to a nudge from his mother. He opened his to see his mother standing over him and then plop! She covered his eyes with cool vegetable slices. "Mother what is this?" he said as he attempted to remove the offending vegetables from his eyes but is mother held him down.

"Cucumber slices! Cucumber is an excellent remedy for tired looking eyes. I want you to look your best today!"

Wolfram groaned. "Yes mother." There was no arguing with the woman once she went into her beauty mode.

After Celi made sure Wolfram looked impeccable they went to the dinning room for breakfast. Wolfram had a quick breakfast with the rest of his family, Günter, Anissina, Murata, and Yozak. When they all finished breakfast, they all sat in their chairs patiently and silently waiting for Greta to excuse herself. After what seemed an eternity Greta finally rose from her chair and said, "I guess 'Greta' will go to the library so the 'Grown-Ups' can discuss what ever you need to discuss." A grown up coughed.

As soon as Greta closed the door behind her Celi said, "Now we can go and finish the fine details of the 'Operation Safe Our Arses!'"

"Where did come up with that name?" asked Gwendal.

"Actually it was my idea commander," said Yozak.

"Conrart is rubbing off on you," said Wolfram.

"Well I'm glad to hear that," said Conrart.

"Conrart, I don't think it was a compliment," said Günter.

"He's also rubbing off on Mother!" said Wolfram to Murata. Murata chuckled.

"Mother can you please continue," said Gwendal whilst rubbing his left eye.

"Stop frowning Gwendal. Really! How are you ever going to attract any young lady with that frown of yours?" said Celi.

"Yes Mother!"

"I shall continue," said Celi. "His Highness and Anissina will continue to restore the diary. Wolfram will wait for His Majesty at the fountain. Conrart and Yozak will insure that His Majesty's office is off limits using bearbee paint. Gwendal and Günter will greet Waltorana when he arrives. Make sure that he does not meet up with Yuuri – I am tired of calling him His Majesty -until the round table. Once Yuuri arrives it is up to Wolfram to keep him distracted. Wolfram needs to make sure that he does not sign the annulment, does not go any where near his office or Anissina's lab. Gwendal and Günter you will make sure that Yuuri is informed of the round table and prepare him for what may be thrown at him. Let see what else…"

"I think we have everything covered," said Conrart.

Gwendal then asked, "Conrart, has the chair been moved?"

"The chair was moved last night. There is one small problem. We can't seem to take the manacles of the armrest nor the legs. I'm afraid that they are spell bonded."

"Günter can you remove them?" asked Gwendal.

Günter quietly said, "I think I can, and could you not speak so loud please." Günter was still suffering from the previous night.

Everyone finally took notice that Günter seemed like a man with a major hangover. "Günter, you don't look so well," said Anissina.

"Günter, darling, stop by my room in a bit and I'll give you some of my potion for hangovers," said Celi. Günter was about to say no thank you, but he looked at Celi. Celi looked perfectly fine. Maybe he should try it. "I'll do that."

Meeting and breakfast was adjourned. Everyone went to attend to their respective duties. Günter followed Celi to her chambers were she gave him a very bad tasting potion. He did not know what was worse the hangover or the potion. Two minutes later he determined that the hangover was much worse than the potion. It was beginning to take affect. When he met up with Gwendal the hangover ceased to exist.

First Gwendal and Günter went to look at the king's chair in the Round Table room. After examining the chair, Günter undid the spell on the shackles and they were easily removed. Next they went to Gwendal's office in wait of Waltorana's arrival.

Conrad and Yozak went to see how the redecoration of Yuuri's office was proceeding. The entered the office to find a soldier wearing one of Anissina's inventions – Keep-the-Lovely-Stinky-Smell-Away-Mask-Kun! They did an about face when they started to gag on the smell. They closed the door and ran outside for a breath of fresh air.

Anissina and Murata returned to the lab. Anissina, with the help of Murata, had invented, You-Can't-See-Me-Sticky-Paper-Kun. They were now attempting to piece together the diary that had become a 1426 piece jigsaw puzzle. Finding scraps of paper that match each other was almost impossible, but they knew that they add to piece back together…or else they were dead.

Wolfram first stopped off at the baths to pick-up towels for Yuuri's arrival. He then went to the fountain were Yuuri was to be arriving. He placed the towel on the ledge of the fountain. He began to pace back and forth. As he paced, he practiced several speeches. One speech was to greet Yuuri with a bright smile. Another was to ask for forgiveness for his rash attitude. A third idea was to jump into the fountain, tackle Yuuri, find the annulment, and destroy it. A forth idea came into mind. That idea made him blush. Tackle Yuuri and give him one big sloppy kiss. The last idea was his favourite.

A soldier knocked on Gwendal's door and entered the office. The soldier informed Gwendal and Günter that Lord von Bielefeld's carriage was approaching the castle gates along with other nobles' carriages. Gwendal excused the soldier, looked at Günter and said, "Well it looks as they all decided to arrive early."

"That can be good or bad," Günter said. "They can entertain Waltorana for us or Waltorana can influence them. We'll just have to make sure we talk about the weather before the Round Table."

"And make sure that Wolfram keeps the King away from the nobles until we can brief him," Gwendal added.

Both men left the office and headed to the main castle entrance. Along the way, they met up Conrart and Yozak. The four men arrived at the entrance as the carriages began to enter the castle courtyard.

The first carriage to stop at the entrance was Lord Stoffel von Spitzweg followed by Raven on horseback. As soon as the carriage stopped Raven jumped of his horse and opened the door. He then proceeded to assist Stoffel. Stoffel looked around, and the first words out of his mouth were, "Where is our young, precious King?"

Gwendal answered, "As you probably already know he went to his birth world, and he'll be back later on today."

"How inopportune of him to go off to his birth world when a Round Table is called," replied Stoffel.

"How inopportune to call a Round Table after he has left," replied Günter. Both Günter and Stoffel faked laughed. Stoffel went inside the castle with the excuse to find his sister. Raven as usual followed Stoffel.

The following carriage pulled up. Lord Densham von Karbelnickoff and Mr. Rooster exited the carriage. Mr. Rooster fluttered out of Densham's arms and scurried away in the direction of a lab whose owner was afraid of rosters. Densham ran after Mr. Roster. Gwendal rubbed his temple. Just what he needed: Anissina, rooster, and diary all in one room.

Lord von Rodford and Lord von Gyllenhall followed Lady von Roshvall's arrival. The three nobles decided to wait for the last carriage.

Gwendal and Günter watched the following carriage pull up and notice a cart behind it. Günter smiled brightly when he realised the cart was his daughter's medical cart. He noticed that she was not alone. A handsome strange was sitting next to her. They were both talking to each other and smiling quite a bit. He ignored the carriage that pulled up and went to greet his daughter. The carriage stopped in front of the entrance. The door opened and out stepped Lord von Bielefeld. He greeted the nobles, Conrart and Yozak from carriage's steps and asked, "Where is my nephew Wolfram?"

Gwendal smirked. "He is by the fountain waiting for his Majesty to return from his birth world. But I figure you would assume that?"

"Well that is a ridiculous place to wait for the Maou, when…" Waltorana stepped to the side and…

"FATHER!" Gisela yelled and she watched her father faint.

All heads turned to see Günter sprawled out on the ground. Then heads quickly turned back to the carriage when a voice said, "Well there goes my dramatic entrance! What's wrong with Günter?" Yuuri had stepped out of the carriage when Gisella yelled.

"YOUR MAJESTY?" Yozak just had to yell. Conrart did a double take. Gwendal thought he was going to have a heart attack. Conrart looked at Yozak. Yozak looked at Conrart. Gwendal's left eye ticked. "Surprise!" said Yuuri.

"I picked him up at the temple," said Waltorana. He watched Gwendal's start air knitting. "We had a very pleasant conversation on the way here."

"Hey where's Wolfram?" asked Yuuri

Gwendal looked at Yozak and mouthed 'Wolfram NOW'. Yozak sped off. Then he turned to Yuuri and asked, "When did you arrive Your Majesty?"

"We arrived last night at Tegan Lake. Gesila found us, and we went to the temple. We stayed there over night," replied Yuuri.

"I am sorry, did you say 'We', Tegan Lake, Temple?" asked Gwendal.

"Oh yeah, let me introduce you to my friend. I dragged him here from Earth," said Yuuri as he walked over to bring his friend over.

Gisela and Angel were kneeling next to Günter when Yuuri walked over. Yuuri tapped Angel on the shoulder. "Is he okay?" Yuuri asked as he knelt next to Angel. Günter started to come around, lifted his head, he looked up and saw Yuuri next to Angel. He fainted again!

"I'll take care of father," Gisela said. "Your Majesty better go and attended to the nobles."

Yuuri rose and said, "Come on Angel. I'll introduce you to them." Both men left Günter to Gisella's care.

The nobles and Conrart watched Yuuri return with a handsome strange. "Sorry guys. I want you to meet my friend from Earth." Angel stepped next to Yuuri. Yuuri began his presentation of the nobles, "Lady von Roshvall, Lord von Radford, Lord von Gyllenhall, Lord von Voltaire, and my godfather Lord Conrad Weller." Angel smiled and nodded at each. "Everyone I would like you to meet Doctor Angel Ferrer Hidalgo!" said Yuuri with a generous smile and proudly.

Air knitting was not enough stress relief at this point for Gwendal. Conrart seriously considered taking up knitting.

Yozak ran to the fountain were Wolfram was waiting. "WOLFRAM!" Yozak yelled. Wolfram turned to see Yozak running towards him. "What is Yozak?" asked Wolfram. How was Yozak going to put this delicately? "Your uncle has arrived, and you better go greet him. Now!"

Humph! "Tell my uncle that I am waiting for Yuuri."

"Well that is just it. You don't have to wait for the Maou."

"Of course I have to wait for him. It is my duty!"

"What I am trying to say is that he's is already here."

"WHAT?"

"He just arrived with your uncle!"

"WHAT? THAT WIMP!" and Wolfram sped off to the main entrance. Yozak ran behind him.

They ran through the corridors passing servants and soldiers. The latter wondered where the fire was. Wolfram and Yozak came to a screeching halt when the almost ran into Conrart. The only thing that Conrart could think of was, 'OH HOLY CRAP!' when he saw Wolfram.

"Move out of my way Weller," said Wolfram as he tried to get around Conrart. Conrart grabbed him by the arm and said, "Wolf, listen to me! What ever happens, I want you to stay calm. Think that you are out on the battlefield. Don't take anything personally. Think like a soldier that you are and not a brat! Got it?"

Wolfram looked at his brother. Why was Conrart telling him something like that? Conrart had never called him a brat. Wolfram nodded. "Alright."

"Promise?"

"Promise!" replied Wolfram. Conrart released Wolfram's arm. Wolfram sped off. Conrart gave an order to Yozak, "Yozak go find the Sage and bring him with you."

"Sure thing captain. What is the emergency?"

Conrart closed his eyes. "No time to explain. I'm going to get mother." Conrart sped off to find mommy dearest. Yozak shrugged his shoulders and went to find the Sage.

Wolfram reached the entrance. Before stepping outside, he straightened his clothing, and he ran his fingers through his hair. He hoped that he looked presentable for Yuuri. His heart began to beat hard thinking of what he was going to say to his fiancé. He took a step into the threshold of the doorway. He saw Yuuri standing next to a man he did not know. His smile faltered. Who was that man standing way to close to Yuuri? He recalled what Conrart had said. He forced himself to smile as he stepped outside and began to walk down the steps slowly.

Yuuri saw Wolfram coming down the steps, and Wolfram was smiling at him. Yuuri was relieved to see Wolfram smiling. He guessed Wolfram was no longer mad at him. Yuuri walked towards Wolfram as he reached the last step. "Hey Wolf, how is it going?" asked Yuuri. He smiled as brightly as he possibly could.

"Everything is great Yuuri. I would like to speak to you privately?" said Wolfram. He continued to smile, and he did something he swore he would never do. He cocked his head, and discreetly and slowly batted his eyes at Yuuri. Yuuri wondered what was wrong with Wolfram's eyes. "Uh, sure. Do you have something in your eyes?" replied Yuuri.

Wolfram grabbed Yuuri by the hand and began to pull him away. "Great let's talk now!"

"Hold on Wolf," said Yuuri pulling back. "I want to introduce you to a friend of mine. He's from Earth!" Yuuri pulled Wolfram towards Angel.

Wolfram looked at the stranger before him. Gwendal silently groaned. Günter remained unconscious.

"Wolfram, I would like for you to meet my good friend Doctor Angel Ferrer Hidalgo. Angel this is Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld."

Wolfram blinked once. Wolfram blinked a second time. Had the wimp just said Angel Ferrer Hidalgo? Did the moron bring his lover from Earth? That cheating WIMP screamed Wolfram's mind! Wolfram rubbed his ears whilst the stranger put his hand out for a handshake. So that is what Conrart was trying to tell him. He had to control is rising temper. Act like a soldier! Don' act like a brat!

Angel had been quite impressed by the handsome men and women he had met when he arrived at the castle. He could not believe that Günter, with ethereal looks, was Gisela's father. He wondered why the man had fainted when they were introduced. Then Yuuri introduced him to the other nobles, but he was most impressed was when he saw a young blond male walk down the steps. He had seen pretty boys before, but not one could compare to the young man that was walking down the steps. The blond had feminine features but was 100% male in his walk, attitude, and overall mannerism. He watched Yuuri approach the blond and drag him over to him. Yuuri introduced him as Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld. So this was Yuuri's Wolf. He extended his hand for a shake, when he noticed Wolfram rub his ears and then give him a cold look. "I am sorry, did I hear your name correctly? Angel Ferrer Hidalgo?" asked Wolfram.

"Yes, that is my name," said Angel.

"Interesting name you have," said Wolfram, with a polite sneer, as he stepped in front of Yuuri. _'Yuuri is mine you low life! Prepare to die!'_

"Thank you. Yours is interesting also," said Angel. _'Now what is up with that sneer, and that possessive move in front of Yuuri?'_

"Do you spar?" asked Wolfram._ 'I'm going to rip you open, and then I'll rip that cheating wimp!'_

"A little," Angel said. _'You want to see if I can handle a sword?'_

"Excellent! You'll have to come by the training ground later and we'll have a friendly bout."_ 'I'm going to slice and dice you Mr. A Little.'_

"It's a date. I'll be honoured to spar with you!" replied Angel._ 'I don't know what is up, but a hope you can beat an Olympic gold medallist!'_

Wolfram and Angel smiled at each other. One wanted to burn the other to a crisp whilst the other had no clue what was going on. On the other hand, Yuuri thought that they were all going to be excellent friends. He was glad that Wolfram was being cordial to Angel. Angel ended the staring contest by saying, "If you'll excuse me, I better go and see if Gisela needs any help."

Yuuri asked, "What happened to Günter anyway?"

Angel shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know. One minute, Gisela is introducing us, the next one he is flat on the ground."

Wolfram looked towards where Gisela was. He saw that the healer was helping Günter off the ground. Wolfram was not surprised to hear Günter had fainted. He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard his name called. He turned towards the voice. "Uncle!" he said. He had entirely forgotten up his uncle.

Waltorana moved and hugged his nephew. "I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" He released Wolfram.

"I am fine uncle. How are you?"

"Quite good. We should have a talk later on today. There are several things that we need to discuss."

"Very well uncle. I will be at your disposal." While Wolfram continued to talk with his uncle, Yuuri remained at his side.

Contrat returned to the main entrance with Celi, Stoffel, and Raven. He had been unable to brief his mother about Angel since Stoffel and Raven were with her. However, he did inform her of Yuuri's arrival which took Stoffel by surprise. Stoffel ran down the steps and greeted Yuuri enthusiastically. Conrart looked around for Angel, and saw him helping Gisela with Günter. Conrart took his mother by the arm and led her towards Angel.

Oo la la, thought Celi, what a beautiful man! She wanted to meet that handsome young man. She wondered if he was single. She wondered if he would be interested in going on a cruise. She released herself from Conrart's grasp, and bee lined it to the handsome stranger. "Hello! I am Cecelia von Spetzweg. But, you can call me Celi!" She put her hand out to be kissed.

Angel looked at the gorgeous women in front of him. Wow! Where did she come from? He took her hand and kissed it. "My Lady, I am Angel Ferrer Hidalgo."

"UH" Celi's smile froze on her face. Did she just hear, right? Angel? Why that two timing little brat of a king to bring his lover here! Her smile faltered. "So your name is Angel. What a loooovelyyy name it is."

"Thank you my Lady, and so is yours," replied Angel. He noticed that Celi's smile faltered when he said his name. Something strange was going on. She was the third person, no actually the fifth person to have an odd reaction when he was introduced. First it had been Günter fainting. Then Gwendal had given him and Yuuri a stern look. Conrart had put his hand on his sword. Wolfram had become defensive and challenged him. And, finally Celi had changed her attitude.

"I presume you have met my sons?" said Celi.

Angel was surprised. The woman had children? "I am sorry. I have not yet met any children."

"They're not children anymore. They are grown men!" She pulled Conrart towards her. "This is Conrart Weller my middle son. He is just as handsome as his father and like his father a great swordsman. I would say he is currently the greatest swordsman. No one can compare to him!" She patted Conrart on the chest. Conrart smirked at Angel. She pointed towards Gwendal. "The tall handsome man with charcol hair and steally blue eyes, the one in the green uniform, is my oldest son Lord Gwendal von Voltaire. He is the general of all Shin Makoku armies and a powerful earth wielder. He can bury people instantly!" She then pointed towards Wolfram and Yuuri. "And that adorable young man next to his Majesty is my youngest and his Majesty's f-i-a-n-c-é! He is a captain of the Bielefeld guard, a fine swordsman, and most importantly the best fire wielder there is. I would not want to get caught by one of his fire lions. And as I said I am Celi von Sptezweg the former Maou!"

Angel did not know what to say. She had stressed each of her sons' capabilities. She had made no threats, but it had sounded like she had. He wondered if he had done a cultural mistake. Maybe something about his name was insulting? He heard a cough come from behind him. Günter was now standing on his one. Some how is demeanour had changed from carefree to stoic. "I must apologise to you," Günter said to Angel.

"Apologise for what dear sir?" asked Angel.

"For making you worry about me. Let me introduce myself to you again. I am Lord Günter von Christ his Majesty's advisor and tutor. I am also the Lord Weller's former fencing instructor."

Conrart added, "He is the only one who has ever beaten me in combat."

Angel was a patient caring man, but enough with the sword talk. They seemed to be insinuating that he should watch is back. So he did what any proud fencer would do. "I would appreciate you expert opinion on something. If you gentlemen would allow me to show you something," he said and began to walk to the back of the medical cart. Celi, Conrart, and Günter followed. They wondered what he was going to show them.

Gisela was already in the back of the cart unloading. She had given her medical supplies to several guards and ordered them to take them to the infirmary. She was about to hand Yuuri's packages to other guards when Angel approached.

Angel silently took out the two long cases, and opened them. Neither Conrart nor Günter was expecting to see what they were seeing. The cases contained an assortment of swords. They were all different lengths and widths. Angel pulled out the one he had lent Yuuri the previous night and handed it to Günter. Günter took the sword. "This is a beautiful sword. The workmanship is amazing. I should assume you can handle a sword." Conrart eyed the sword. It was definitely a magnificent sword.

"Well I have practiced fencing before, and we'll see how a match up to true wariors. Lord Wolfram and I are having a little friendly match later today. I noticed his sword. Do you think this one would be a good match up for his? As you see, I have an assortment of swords to choose from," said Angel. Conrart closed his eyes. Wolfram just had to go and pick a fight – well at least he had not burned the doctor to a crisp.

Günter returned the sword to the case and said to Angel, "It should do. Also, I'll have a room prepared for you so you can prepare." At the same time Günter wondered what part of the dungeon he could put Angel in and hoped that Wolfram would teach the devil a lesson.

Angel closed the cases. "Thank you for your kindness Lord von Christ. If it would not be too much of a bother, could I have a room near the infirmary?" asked Angel.

"Near the infirmary?" Günter asked. What was this evil person up to? Did he want to be near the infirmary to create more diabolical potions?"

"If you don't mind of course, you see I am after all I am a doctor and would like to study mazoku healing. I believe, no – I know, Lady Gisela would be an extraordinary teacher," replied Angel innocently.

Gisela approached. "There is a very cosy room near the infirmary which you can use Angel," she said.

Günter thought about it. Maybe it was not a bad idea to have the devil stay on the opposite side of the castle; far far away from his most magnificent king. And besides, he would have Gisela watch the evil doctor every move. She could even find out what attraction potion he used on his most beloved king! "Very well if you wish, Gisela will take care of you." He turned to Gisela and said, "My sweet child, if you don't mind can I have a talk with you later in my room – in private?"

"Of course father."

Then something struck Günter as he was about to leave. He looked at Angel and said, "Excuse me, you said your last name was Ferrer Hidalgo; any relation to the Hidalgo winery?"

Brightly Angel smiled, "Yes, my mother's side of the family are the Hidalgo's who produce sherry!"

"Really, I just tasted a fine NV Hidalgo, Vicola Palo Cortado, Viejo Sherry yesterday. It was amazing."

"That is one of the expensive reserves." Angel turned to the cart and searched for a box. Once he found it, he gave it to Günter. "I brought a bottle of a special reserve, which is very rare. The Hidalgo's only produce a few bottles of this one every year, let it age for many years, and only give it family and members of the noble society. I believe you would appreciate this particular sherry."

Günter looked at the box. He could not believe that he was receiving such an extraordinary gift. "I accept your gift most graciously Sir Ferrer Hidalgo." Maybe, just maybe, the gentleman in front of him was not all that evil.

"Angel just Angel is fine. I don't have a title to my name -no sir or lord. That would be my father. You can call me The Doctor if you wish," Angel said.

Celi roped her arm around Angel's arm and said, "Why don't you tell me all about your family Doctor."

Angel was about to protest when Gisela said, "I'll have your belongings sent to your room, and his majesty's to his."

Celi pulled Angel back towards the main entrance. Günter and Conrart followed behind. They saw Yuuri was still standing next Wolfram and Waltorana. Yuuri turned and waved for them to join them. They did so.

"Günter how are you feeling?" asked Yuuri.

"I am well your Majesty. Thank you for asking," said Günter. He was ready to glump Yuuri when he recalled what Yuuri had written. Therefore, he refrained from hugging him.

Yuuri felt something off. Günter had not thrown himself on him and given him a strangling hug. That was weird. Maybe it was because the other nobles were there, and Günter decided to act like a true noble. Anyway, he had something to say. "You know something, we always have a ball for this or that, but we have never had a party just because so. Well since all the nobles and Angel are here, and Sara will be here tomorrow, I would like to have a party."

"A ball? Like a welcoming ball for Angel and King Saralegui?" asked Gunter.

"Not like that, an informal party. You know just for people to get to know each other. You could call it – The Maou wants to party!"

"I think I understand Yuuri," Celi said. "You just want an informal reception with light food and lots of drinks; a festivity just for people to mix and mingle; no dinner, no official dances, and no formal attire. I guess a spur of the moment get together."

"Exactly! Could you and Günter set it up?"

"Well of course we can, and besides maybe your guest would like to help out too?" Celi looked at her prey that she was latched onto. Angel gave Yuuri a weak help me smile. Yuuri smiled back. He knew that Celi was going to try to obtain information from Angel. He said to Angel, "I thought you wanted to talk to Gisela about her herbal remedies?"

"Yes I did," said Angel quite enthusiastically.

Celi tightened her grip. "Oh poo poo! That sounds so boring! You're coming with me!" She was about to drag Angel away - up the steps into the castle when…

"SHIBUYA!"

Yuuri turned and saw Murata walking down the steps with Yozak in toe. "Hey Murata!"

"I thought you were not having till later!" said Murata.

"I wanted to come home earlier, and so I did. What are you doing here anyway?"

Murata glass glazed over. "I am helping Lady Anissina with a new invention." Yuuri's eyes almost popped out. "Don't worry Shibuya. I am supervising her. All she needs is a little supervision, and she's fine."

"If you think it is safe? Anyway I want you to meet a friend of mine." Yuuri turned to Angel and said, "Murata this is Doctor Angel Ferrer Hidalgo."

Thankfully Murata's glasses were glazed over by the sunlight or else everyone would have noticed, uncharacteristically, his eyes pop out. Yozak had to stifle a singularly loud whistle. "Angel this is Ken Murata and Yozak Gurrier."

Angel extended his hand for a handshake. Murata recomposed himself, (nobody noticed that he had been shocked) and shook Angel's hand and said, "I am very pleased to meet you. We'll have to have a little chat later."

Angel and Yozak shook hands.

Günter began to say, "I will have rooms prepared for the nobles…"

"My uncle Waltorana can stay in my room," volunteered Wolfram.

Günter nodded and left to make arrangements, and took the nobles that were lingering around with him.

Before Celi could drag Angel away Yuuri said, "Can you guys, I mean Celi, Gwendal, Conrart, Waltrorana, and Wolfram meet me in my office? Say in thirty minutes?"

"Oh I am so sorry darling, but I ordered to have your office redecorated," said Celi.

"My office was fine," said Yuuri protested.

"Sweetie it was a boring office. I've ordered to have it painted a lovely tone of yellow!"

"Well when did the painting start?"

"This morning" replied Conrart.

"Well the paint should be dry by this afternoon. Right?"

"I'm afraid not Yuuri," Wolfram said. "Mother wanted to use the best paint possible. And, of course you know what the best paint is."

"Bearbee paint," Yuuri said. He wanted to cry. "I won't be able to use my office for days, weeks, months!"

"Don't exaggerate wimp."

"You can use my office for the time being," said Gwendal.

Yuuri fearfully looked forward to spending time with Gwendal's plushies. "Thanks Gwendal. So we'll meet, in Gwendal's office, in thirty minutes. Now I am going to see Greta."

"Shibuya, do you want me there?" asked Murata.

"No need to Murata. But, you do need to be at the Round Table this afternoon," Yuuri commanded.

"Okay, I'll be there," said Murata. Murata was surprised that Yuuri had essentially ordered him to attend the Round Table. He began to wonder why he needed to be there. He also wondered what Yuuri and Waltorana had talked about on the trip to the castle. And above all else, he wondered why Angel was there and who was he. He had said that Shibuya was unpredictable, and he was right.

"I'll go with you Yuuri," said Wolfram.

Yuuri turned to Wolfram and said, "You should see to your uncle." Yuuri looked at Waltorana. Waltorana placed his hand on Wolfram's shoulder and said, "Show me to your room Wolfram." Wolfram felt that somehow Yuuri and Waltorana had talked the engagement.

Thirty minutes later Yuuri, Wolfram, Celi, Conrart, Waltorana, and Gwendal met in Gwendal's office. Yuuri had gone off to see Greta. Wolfram had shown Waltorana his personal non-used bedroom. Celi had had to release Angel from her grip. Conrart and Gwendal talked about Angel and Yuuri. Their conclusion was to have a private conversation with the readers of the diary.

Yuuri sat down in Gwendal's chair after asking permission to do so. Gwendal granted the permission on a temporary basis. Yuuri pulled out a plastic bag. Wolfram immediately noticed what it was. He had to do some damage control.

"Yuuri, about what I wrote in the stupid parchment why don't you forget about it," Wolfram said.

"Why should I forget about it," replied Yuuri?

"Because I wrote it when I was angry with you for no reason at all," replied Wolfram in a meek voice.

Wolfram had just said that he was angry for no reason at all - that ticked Yuuri off. "Well you should have thought about it before you wrote it. You got angry with me for no reason at all! I am tired of your jealous fits!"

Wolfram became defensive, "Well I am sorry Yuuri believe it or not!"

Yuuri closed his eyes, "I believe you are sorry, but I believe that this is for the best. I want to end this accidental engagement."

Conrart, Celi, and Gwendal all jumped in protesting. They said no he should not. Wolfram had just been stupid and rash. That Wolfram was his only buffer to Stoffel's planning. That he would have suitors coming out of the wood works, crevices, corners, etc, etc… Waltorana said nothing. Wolfram remained uncommonly quiet although his eyes burned with fire.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Yuuri. "I have already discussed it with Waltorana and he agrees with me. My mind is made up."

"THEN GO AHEAD AND SIGN IT YOU CHEATING WIMP! I DON'T WANT TO BE ENGAGED TO SOMEONE WHO IS NOTHING MORE THAT I FREAKING CHEATER!

"I'M NOT A CHEATER OR A WIMP! STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO AM NOT!"

"THEN WHAT ABOUT EARTH? DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW YOU HAVE SOME SPECIAL THERE!"

"I DON'T HAVE ANYONE SPECIAL ON EARTH! YOU KNOW THAT! YOU BRAT!"

"CHEATER!"

"BRAT!"

"WIMP!"

"SELFISH PRINCE!"

"LET ME PUT IT IN TERMS THAT YOUR PEA BRAIN WILL UNDERSTAND, BAAAAKAAAAA!"

Yuuri unfolded the parchment and angrily signed it. Whilst he was signing it he felt a part of his heart tearing, but he knew he was doing the right thing.

As he slammed the quill onto the desk, Wolfram snatched the annulment. Wolfram glared at him. Yuuri gulped and said, "Wolfram, I order you to say here. You are not to leave the castle without my orders."

Wolfram gritted his teeth. "HA! Like I would leave! I have a lot more pride than to go off running somewhere and sulking. I don't sulk. You do! Not me! Besides I have to think of Greta. Remember she is my daughter also!" Wolfram turned around and stormed out of the office. Conrart and Celi followed.

Yuuri had to yell one last thing, "I DON'T SULK!"

Silence.

"Well that went well," said Waltorana.

"I agree," said Yuuri.

"Waltorana, I thought you enjoyed the idea of Wolfram being engaged to his Majesty," said Gwendal sarcastically.

"To be honest, yes I did. But after my conversation with his Majesty, we both came to the conclusion that it was for the best."

Gwendal felt a massive headache coming on. Maybe he should go and do some therapy.

"What time is the Round Table?" asked Yuuri.

"Anytime you wish," said Gwendal.

"Okay, how about after lunch?"

"I'll let the rest know," said Gwendal.

Yuuri rose from the chair and exited the office. Waltorana followed, but was stopped by Gwendal.

"Waltorana, what game are you playing?"

Waltorana smiled and said, "The truth is I am not playing any game. I am just following what his Majesty has asked me to do."

"More like what you have influenced him to do?"

"Absolutely not! He told me on the way here that he had made up his mind to sign the annulment, the reason and wanted my advice. After hearing everything he had to say, I agreed with him. And when you hear what he has to say at the Round Table you will also agree with him. The only problem will be Stoffel. I believe we will be able to make the other nobles see our way."

"What did you two talk about?" asked Gwendal.

Waltorana was liking the position of him knowing everything and Gwendal not, "You will have to wait till the Round Table. Gwendal glared at him. "Don't worry Lord von Voltaire. What will be discussed will be to your liking and not Stoffel's." Waltorana left.

Gwendal wondered what Yuuri and Waltorana were up to. He came to the realisation that it had to be something important. If it was that important having Waltorana back Yuuri up, it was a very wise move on Yuuri's part. He began to think what was so important that Yuuri wanted Waltorana in his pocket. More importantly, when did Yuuri begin to make strategic moves?

End of Day 1 – morning

* * *

I have decided to make the chapters shorter, thus quicker uploads.

I had a very hard time writing this chapter. It was the most difficult to write, since it was Yuuri's arrival at the castle. I could have made it more comedic, but it would have made the characters way out of character.

I had a blast writing the scene when Celi explains about her "children". Ma Baker and her boys.


	27. Hadding the Round Table

Yuuri walked to his bedroom. Prior to the annulment meeting, he had searched for Greta. When he finally found her in the kitchen, he had only a couple of minutes to give her a hug. He had asked her to go to his room and wait for him there. He was about to open the door when he heard, "THE MORONIC WIMP!" Yes indeed! Wolfram was there throwing a fit. Yuuri let out an exasperated sigh, and knocked his head on the door several times. Now he had to deal with the tantrum throwing selfish prince in front of their daughter. He opened the door slowly and peeked in.

Greta was sitting on the bed with a worried look on her face. Wolfram was by the wardrobe pulling and throwing clothing out of it. Yuuri walked in and silently closed the door behind him. "Wolfram what are you doing?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram turned around and faced Yuuri. "What does it look like I am doing?"

"Looks like your throwing clothing out of the wardrobe."

"I'M MOVING OUT YOU IDIOT!"

"Why?" Yuuri asked innocently. He did not comprehend why Wolfram was moving out.

Wolfram dropped the clothing he had in his hand. He did not know on whether to laugh or cry at Yuuri's naiveness. "Your Majesty, with all your talk and poise, by the way I like that new look, how can you be so incredibly stupid?"

"Oh thanks for the new look part, not for the stupid part, and I'm not STUPID! So why are you moving out?"

"Your Majesty…"

"Stop calling me Your Majesty! It's YUURI!"

"Very well Yuuri." Wolfram looked over at Greta who had been silent all this time. He gave her a mournful look. Then he turned to Yuuri and said, "Because we are no longer engaged."

"WHAT?" Greta yelled.

The young mazoku fathers turned and faced Greta with guilty expressions. Then they looked at each other as if communicating which of the two should spill the news. Wolfram cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms. Yuuri bowed his head and turned towards Greta. He took a few steps and said, "Wolfram requested to annul the engagement."

Wolfram added, "And Yuuri took the chance, as the cheater he is, to accept it."

Greta shook her head. She looked at Wolfram and said, "Why did you request it?" Before Wolfram could answer she asked Yuuri, "Why did you accept it?" She crossed her arms and frowned. She was becoming downright angry with her two fathers. Were they stupid or what?

Wolfram answered her first question. "I was angry with Yuuri because of his attitude during the ball. I was so angry that I was not thinking straight, and wrote out a request for the annulment of the engagement. When I realised my mistake, I went searching for it in order to destroy it. But, the wimp had it, AND THE WIMP SIGNED IT!"

"STOP CALLING ME A WIMP!"

"STOP YELLING AT EACH OTHER!" Greta screamed. Yuuri and Wolfram clamped their mouths. She looked at Yuuri waiting for his answer.

"Well, I… I thought about it for a few days, and I decided that it was the best thing to do for several reasons."

"And those reasons are?" Greta questioned. Wolfram smirked. He also wanted to know the reasons.

"There are several reasons why, which I can not discuss right now, but trust me when I say they are extremely legitimate reasons. I think you both will be truly happy with the outcome."

"And when will we know your reasons?" Greta asked.

"I can tell you one right now. He has a lover on Earth!" Wolfram said.

"I - do – not – have – a – lover – on – Earth!" Yuuri growled.

Greta could do only one thing she rolled her eyes. They were not going to arrive at any common ground if they kept arguing. She decided to play the guilt trip on them. She pouted, began to whimper, and said through sad fake sobs, "Are you both still my fathers?"

The guilty ridden young fathers said, "Of courses we are. Don't cry."

"Okay!" Greta said. She trusted Yuuri enough to know that a) he loved Wolfram, b) he had a darned good reason to accept the annulment request, and c) that Yuuri would make everything right.

Both fathers looked at their daughter in utter disbelief. She had just accepted the annulment with no significant tantrum throwing.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram and said, "I don't mind, actually I would prefer if you stayed here."

"I can't Yuuri. It would be inappropriate for me to stay."

Yuuri smirked. "Well where are you going to stay then? Your uncle is using your room."

"Oh… I guess… you don't have to worry about me. I'll find a place."

"He can stay with me!" Greta volunteered.

Wolfram smiled at Greta and smirked at Yuuri, "See, all settled."

Yuuri looked at his daughter and thought 'traitor'. He cleared his throat and said, "Okay, fine."

They heard a female scream. Wolfram concerned said, "It looks as Mr. Rooster has met up with Anissina." Wolfram wondered if Mr Rooster had invaded Anissina's Lab. Shinou forbid! Greta and Yuuri knew all to well that Anissina had rooster phobia so they two ignored the scream. "Good! Now can I open all the packages?" Greta asked as she pointed towards the plastic parcels.

Yuuri smiled. "Let's do that. Come on Wolfram you can open some too!" Greta ran over to the parcels and began to remove the plastic wrapping.

Wolfram turned and started to pick up the clothing he had thrown around. "I really have to move out."

"You can do that later. You have to open your presents now," Yuuri said.

"Presents for me?" Yuuri had presents for him? Wolfram smiled and walked over to Greta. Yuuri could only shake his head and smile. Some things never change.

Greta was attempting to unwrap a sizable package when Yuuri approached them. "I think that is mine," he said.

"What is in it?" Greta asked. She wanted the bulky box.

"Men's clothing and I don't think you want that do you?"

She shook her head. "Which one is mine?" Yuuri searched the mound of packages and found Greta's gift. He handed it to her, and she began to unwrap the cling film. Wolfram watched amused as Greta struggled with the cling film.

Yuuri reached over and searched for Wolfram's gifts. He handed a large box to him. "This is mine?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri smiled and nodded. Wolfram pulled out the small dagger from his boot and gently sliced the cling film. Yuuri watched Wolfram's face to see if he liked it. Wolfram pulled off the top of the box and unfolded tissue paper. Wolfram's mouth slightly parted in surprise. "I hope it fits," Yuuri said. Wolfram took out his gift. It was a dark-blue satin-velvet jacket. It was styled similar to what Yuuri was wearing, but it had a breast pocket. Wolfram traced the gold embroidery design of a lion on the pocket with his finger. "It's beautiful. I really like it Yuuri. Thank you!"

"I'm glad you like." Yuuri smiled, scooted close to Wolfram, and leaned towards Wolfram, but Wolfram leaned back. Yuuri noticed Wolfram's reaction and leaned back also. "There is more, since I did not know if you had any trousers or shoes to match the jacket. I got you a pair trousers and shoes to match." Yuuri handed Wolfram two smaller boxes.

Wolfram sliced through the cling film of both boxes. He opened them and saw a pair of black trousers and black paten leather dress shoes. "Yuuri, they're black, I can't wear these."

"Midnight Blue," Yuuri replied.

"What?"

"I said they are midnight blue. They look black, but they are actually midnight blue."

"Black!"

"Midnight Blue!"

"Do you think I am colour blind? They're black!"

"MIDNIGHT BLUE!" Greta yelled with a smile.

Yuuri pointed to Greta. "See! Even she says so. So they're midnight blue. Right Greta?"

"Right!" Greta agreed.

"Fine midnight blue then. But when am I ever going to wear this?"

"Tomorrow night at the party," Yuuri said and added, "Just like Greta is going to wear her gift."

Wolfram and Yuuri looked at Greta and her gift. The gift remained half unwrapped. Wolfram took the gift from Greta and sliced off the cling film. He handed it back to her. She opened the box and pulled out her outfit. "It is so pretty. There is an apron, a dress, an undershirt, stockings, and shoes. Thank you Yuuri!" She jumped up and hugged Yuuri. Yuuri hugged her back and said, "It's the traditional dress of Switzerland." She sat back down between her fathers.

"There is more Greta, but these gifts are for you and Wolfram to share." Yuuri pulled two flat, rectangular, wooden cases, and two thin, long, rectangular boxes. He handed Wolfram the cases and the boxes. Wolfram proceeded to remove the wrapping. He first opened the two cases. Greta and Wolfram looked at their contents. There were brushes of different sizes and styles and long tubes in each case. Yuuri explained. "They are paints. These here are acrylic paints. You use water with them. You get a different texture and feel depending on how much water you use. And these are oil paints. You don't use water with them."

"These are really nice Yuuri," Wolfram said.

Greta asked, "Do they smell?"

Yuuri shook his head. "No They Do Not!" _Why do you think I bought them?_

He took the two thin boxes and handed them to Wolfram. Wolfram removed the wrapping. "How pretty," said Greta as she looked at the two boxes. One had a painting of sunflowers in a vase, and the other one appeared to be rectangular musicians. Wolfram opened one of them and pulled out a painting canvas. On the canvas were light-grey lines and symbols. The lines made a light drawing of the picture on the box.

"They are called paint by numbers." Yuuri finished taking out the paints from the box. "See, each paint has a number, and each number corresponds to an area. So you use that paint in that area."

"Is this the way numbers are written on Earth?" Greta asked.

"Yes," Yuuri replied. "Wolfram can help you with them."

"I want to paint the one with the flowers," Greta said. "Wolfram can paint the other one. It's weird."

"It is not weird," Wolfram replied. "I think this one is called Three Musicians, and it is by Pie…Po…Pa…Pablo Picasso!

"How did you know?" Yuuri asked taken totally by surprise.

Wolfram smirked. "There is a book about paintings in your home on Earth. I asked Mama to show it to me." He then pointed at the other painting. "This one is by Va… Vi… Vincent Van Gogh, and it is called Sunflowers," Wolfram said triumphantly.

Yuuri was speechless. Did mom have a book about paintings at home? He thought of something that would please Wolfram. He looked at Wolfram straight in the eyes, and said, "How about next time I go to Earth you come along? We can go to museums and look at all the different paintings. Would you like that?"

Wolfram smiled like he had not smiled in a long time. "I WOULD LOVE THAT!" Yuuri was going to take him to Earth.

But of course Yuuri, without knowing it, had to stick his foot in his mouth when he said, "I'll ask Angel to recommend museums and cities we can go to."

Wolfram's smile faltered. Greta asked, "Who is Angel? I thought…never mind."

"Angel is a friend that I brought from Earth," Yuuri said.

Wolfram clinched his fist, got up, and picked up the clothing he had thrown out of the closet. Without a word, he left the room leaving his gifts behind.

"Hey Wolfram? Did I say something wrong?" Yuuri rushed after him only to have the door slammed in his face. He turned and looked at Greta. Greta herself was surprised. "What just happened?" Yuuri asked.

"I don't know," Greta said.

There was a knock on the door, and Yuuri quickly opened it in the hope that it was Wolfram. To his disappointment it was Günter. "Your Majesty I have come to inform you that the nobles have been assigned rooms."

Günter's formality was beginning to irritate Yuuri. "Günter are you sure you're feeling well?"

Günter put his hand to his chest. "This humble servant of yours is grateful for your kind questioned. Your Majesty does not need to concern himself with my well being. As to answer your question, I am perfectly well," Günter said in a serious tone. There was no wailing of; _'Oh Your Majesty, I cannot believe that you are so concerned for about your lowly advisor. How noble of you. That is why…etc…etc…etc…'_ There was no hugging, smothering, or crying.

"Okay, now I know something is wrong with you," Yuuri said.

"I am perfectly well your Majesty," Günter responded. He could not understand why Yuuri thought he was ill.

"Günter you are not all right. You have not hugged me, cried that you have missed me, smothered me to death, or even ranted about me asking you if you were all right."

Günter looked at his king and did what came naturally. He grabbed Yuuri in a sandbear smothering hug! "Oh, your Majesty how gracious of you to think that something was wrong with me, and here I was thinking that you did not appreciate my over indulgencing hugs …etc… etc…. etc…"

Yuuri patted the man's. If he could have, he would have sighed in relieve, but he could not breath. Some how or another Yuuri managed to push the over enthusiastic man off him. He gasped for air. "Now that is the Günter I know," he said.

Günter looked at him in adoration. "Oh your Majesty have I told you how magnificently regal you looked today?"

Yuuri knew he was going to commit a faux pa, but he had to say, "No you haven't Günter." Those four words sent Günter in a rant. Yuuri literately dragged the lilac mazoku as if he were a bridal train back to the pile of parcels. "Günter if you let go I can give you your gift."

Günter released Yuuri. "Your Majesty how can I etc…etc….etc…"

Greta stifled her giggles as Yuuri gave her an exasperated look, and Günter fluttered in the wind. Yuuri reached for a medium size bag and handed it to Günter. "This is for you." Yuuri handed a bag to Günter. Just like Wolfram had, Günter pulled out a small dagger from the inside of his boot. He gingerly sliced through the cling film and unwrapped his gift. Günter looked at his gift. Tears flowed from his eyes. It was a wondrous gift. "Oh you Majesty shouldn't have."

"I thought you might like to know more about the history of Earth. The book is in German. I am not sure if you can understand it. But I think Murata can help you translate it," Yuuri said.

"I understand it. The title says, 'A Concise History of the Globe. From Prehistoric Man to the Present - From Africa to Asia - From Europe to the Americas'"

"Wow, You can read all that?" Yuuri asked.

"His Highness was kind enough to give me several dictionaries of the many languages spoken on Earth. German is quite similar to the Mazoku language. It was one of the easiest to learn," Günter said. Yuuri was impressed. He felt like an idiot because the only Earth language he could speak, without the hearing aid, was Japanese. He could not even speak English although he had been born in Boston.

Yuuri then remembered something. "Günter I bought a bunch of clothing in Zurich. There are several things that need to be taken in. Can you please have the tailor fix them for me?"

"Well of course your Majesty. Just let me know which ones and I will have a tailor fix them for you. But your Majesty, if you had wished for new clothing in a different style you should have let me know. I would have…blah…blah…blah…"

There was a knock on the door and Yuuri said, "Enter." Dacauscas entered with a shopping bag. "Your Majesty, Lord Ferrer Hidalgo says this bag belongs to you," he said as he walked over to his king. Günter quickly reacted and snatched the bag from Dacauscas.

Günter looked inside and saw many small black boxes with the same two words written on them 'Mont Blanc'. Günter began to wonder if they were small poison bottles in the boxes. Then he heard Yuuri say, "Oh those must be the fountain pens." Günter looked at Yuuri, and he saw Yuuri scratching the back of his head. "Fountain pens?" Günter asked. Dacauscas excused himself and left.

"Yeah, let me show you," Yuuri said as he took the bag from Günter and took a box out. He opened it and showed Günter a gold Mont Blanc fountain pen. He took the pen out of the box, and he unscrewed it. He showed Günter the ink cartridge. "They are similar to quills. Instead of having to dip the quill into ink, the ink is inside this little cartridge," Yuuri explained. He screwed the pen back. Then he took the top off and wrote his name on the bag. "See…" he said.

"What a marvellous invention," Günter said.

"I bought one for everyone and extras as gifts. I also picked up extra cartridges, and a whole bunch of regular pens for me to use."

"This is so generous and gracious of you. It shows how much Your Majestic Majesty adores his subjects. Your compassion…etc…etc…etc…" Günter ranted. Yuuri shook his head, and Greta giggled.

"Günter…Günter…GÜNTERRRRR!" Yuuri finally made the lilac man stop his ranting.

"Yes your Majesty?"

Yuuri began to take out boxes, open them to take a look at them, and said as he handed a box to Günter, "This one is for Celi." He took another, "This one is for Gwendal." He continued down the list: Conrart, Wolfram, Murata, Yozak, Greta, Gisela, and one for Günter. Then he took seven other pens and said, "These are for the nobles. Since I don't know them that well, chose a pen that fits their personality, and then place it on their place setting at lunch."

"How gracious of you…" Günter was about to go on one when Yuuri raised his hand to stop him. "Günter!"

"Yes?"

"One more thing, at lunch time make sure Wolfram sits next to Waltorana and not me," Yuuri said.

Günter looked at Yuuri and asked, "Besides Princess Greta who should sit next to you?"

"I guess either Murata or Angel. I don't want to give any preference to the nobles."

"Very well your Majesty," Günter said and added, "May I assume that you signed the annulment?"

"You know about it?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes, I…I… over heard a conversation between Gwendal and Little Lord Brat."

Something in Yuuri snapped when Günter said Little Lord Brat. "Wolfram is not a brat! Do you understand? Never call him a brat again!"

Günter was taken aback by Yuuri's attitude. "I am sorry Your Majesty. I won't say it again."

Greta broke the tension. "Only Yuuri can call him a brat," she said with a huge smile.

Both men looked at Greta, and Yuuri said, "That's right! I am the only who can call him a brat!" He nodded his head.

"I shall take my leave and do as you request," Günter said.

"Wait Günter, have Murata sit by me, and sit Angel next to Gisela," Yuuri said with a sly smile.

Yuuri had not expected what was coming next. Günter smiled back and said, "I was thinking of the same thing your Majesty."

"Oh and one more thing, don't say a word about the engagement, please," Yuuri said.

"Yes your Majesty." Günter turned and left the room with his gift and the Mont Blancs.

***TD***

Conrart was finishing is talk with a guardsmen. He had heightened security around the castle since the nobles were in attendance. The guardsman gave him a list of the soldiers that would be on guard duty for the next couple of days. He folded the paper and placed it in his pocket. When he placed the list in his pocket, he realised that he had something in his pocket already. He took out a parchment. Oops! He had forgotten to give Wolfram the parchment that the maid had handed him the night before. He looked at the parchment and wondered what it was. He unfolded it. He looked at it. Why was, crudely drawn, Wolfram with wings, floating in the air, above what looked like Greta and Yuuri? And why were the initials AFH written by Wolfram? And why did Wolfram with wings remind him of a park in Boston Massachusetts? There was something about the park. He turned and headed towards his office.

Once inside his office, he went to his desk and looked for an envelope. He found it and took out photographs that had been taken by Jose Rodrigues. He looked through the photographs and found the one he was searching for. Jose had taken it on the day when Jose and he had called the souls that they were caring the Sun and the Moon. The photograph showed Conrart standing next to a statue. The statue was 'The Angel of the Waters' in Boston Public Park. He had asked Jose what the statue symbolised, and Jose told him what an angel was. Conrart looked at the photograph and then at the drawing.

If he were right, AFH meant angel from heaven. That also meant, that the Sage knew what an angel was, and had been hiding the fact that when Yuuri mentioned 'Angel' he could have meant a celestial being. In conclusion, Yuuri's angel could be Wolfram. What did not make sense was Angel Ferrer Hidalgo. Yuuri had said he was a good friend. How long had Yuuri actually known Angel? Could JR be Jose Rodrigues? Yuuri also mentioned 'Him'. Who did he refer too? Wolfram? Angel? Someone else?

Yuuri had also mentioned, that he had seen Angel out of his window and that he had talked to his Angel. Could Yuuri have been talking about Wolfram? Could Wolfram have figured it all out? If he had why did he not say something? If Wolfram was Yuuri's angel from heaven, then why did he sign the annulment of the engagement? Why had Waltorana so readily agree? Now he was more confused than ever. He folded the drawing and put it back in his pocket.

***TD***

Wolfram stormed down the corridor to his bedroom. He threw open the door and found his uncle sitting in a chair by the window. Waltorana had an amused look on his face. He had been waiting for his nephew to return to his room. He had been expecting to see a furious nephew, and there was Wolfram huffing and puffing. He wanted to laugh at the scene before him, but thought better to restrain himself. Wolfram marched over to the wardrobe and threw the clothing that he had in his hands in. He slammed the wardrobe door and said, "That moronic cheating wimp of a Maou!"

Waltorana rose from his chair. "Now, now Wolfram. Don't go insulting his Majesty like that."

Wolfram turned and looked at his uncle. "He is a cheater. A lying cheater at that." He started to pace the room. "Here I am thinking that he is in love with me! Calling me his Angel From Heaven! And the truth is AFH is Dooooooctooooorrrrr Angel Ferrer Hidaaaaaalgo!"

Waltorana was confused. "Wolfram what are you talking about?" he asked.

"This!" Wolfram said as he reached into his pocket and found nothing. He reached into the other pocket and found nothing. He checked all his pockets and found nothing! "OH CRAP!" he said and ran out of the room.

Wolfram ran down the corridor towards the kitchen when he bumped into Gwendal. Gwendal looked at him sternly and said, "We are meeting in mother's room in ten minutes."

"I'll be there," Wolfram said and continued is run towards the kitchen.

He barged into the kitchen and found maids cooking lunch. "Excuse me Doria, yesterday I asked you to clean a jacket that I had placed in the laundry. Where is the jacket?"

"It is being dried your Excellency," replied Doria.

"I left a parchment in one of the pockets; by any chance did you take it out?" Wolfram asked hopefully.

"Oh yes your Excellency. I found it."

"Can I have it please?" Wolfram asked.

"I gave it to Lord Weller."

"YOU GAVE IT TO WELLER?"

"I was taking it to you, and I ran into Lord Weller. I asked him where you were so I could return the parchment to you. He said that he would give it to you," Doria said a little frightened. Had she been wrong to give it to Lord Weller?

Wolfram stormed out of the kitchen at full speed. OH CRAP! OH CRAP! OH CRAP! He had to find Weller before Weller looked at the drawing if he had not already done so. He raced down the corridors asking anyone he met up with if they had seen Conrart. A guard had seen him heading towards his office. Wolfram ran in that direction. He reached Conrart's office as Conrart was opening the door to exit. "Conrart!"

"What is it Wolfram?"

"A..aaa…we have to go to a meeting in Mother's room."

"I am aware of that and thank you for your concern Wolfram. I was just heading that way," Conrart said. He debated internally on whether or not to give the drawing to Wolfram, and whether or not to play 'dumb'.

Conrart and Wolfram walked side by side to Celi's chambers. Each expected the other to bring up the drawing. Finally, Wolfram asked, "Hey Conrart, Doria mentioned that she gave you a parchment she found in my jacket. By any chance do you still have it?"

Conrart did not know why he did it, but somehow it felt right. He stopped and began to search his pockets. "I am sorry Wolfram I forgot I had it. She gave it to late yesterday, and with everything that is going on, I completely forgot about it." He handed the parchment to Wolfram.

Wolfram smiled (in relief) when he took the drawing from Conrart. It appeared that Conrart had not looked at it. "Don't worry about it Conrart, it's nothing important," Wolfram said as he placed the drawing in his pocket. Conrart looked at Wolfram through the side of his eye. It would be much easier to obtain information from Wolfram if he believed that he had no knowledge of the drawing.

They arrived at Celi's chambers and entered.

***TD***

The four gossipy maids were in a flurry. Six nobles had arrived and a distinctive guest. Lady Cecile had informed them that the Maou had decided to have an informal reception the following night. That meant that they had to cook and clean for more people over the next few days than they had planned too. The inconveniences would have been easy to deal with if they did not have to deal with the Love Lottery! Angel's arrival had spread like a wild fire through out the castle. The Love Lottery was becoming juicy.

Sangria was running around the kitchen saying, "I finally won! Fork it over ladies!" She had been one of the two people to bet that Angel existed. The other three maids had begun to sulk when they heard the news. The door to the kitchen opened, and Yozak entered. "Good morning ladies, I am here to collect my winnings." The maids cried even more as they handed Yozak his winnings. "Hey Sangria good call. Since you are busy, do you want me to collect your winnings from the Sage? It looks like this time he was not so wise," Yozak said.

"I think I will collect it myself," Sangria replied. She really wanted to see the Sage's face when he had to pay up.

"Um, excuse me Sir Yozak," Effe said. "What does Lord Angel look like? We have not had a chance to see him yet."

Yozak thought about it for a second. "Well he is tall, has bronze hair, well built, jade coloured eyes, and…well he is quite handsome."

"I heard that his title is Doctor. Isn't Doctor the title given to a healer on Earth?" Lasagna questioned.

"Yes it is," Yozak replied.

"Do you think that he might have an interest King Yuuri?" Doria asked.

"Well I don't know. Why don't we see what happens during lunch," Yozak replied. The four maids agreed, and Yozak left to attend the meeting in Celi's chambers.

When the door closed behind Yozak, the maids began to make assumptions. The one assumption that they generally agreed on was: Doctor Angel Ferrer Hidalgo had come to take care of King Yuuri during his pregnancy.

***TD***

Günter, who had the bag of Mont Blancs and his book in his hands, was the last person to arrive to Celi's rooms. Everyone that had been at the reading of The Diary was present. Anissina was tapping her foot. She wanted to meet Angel and try one of her inventions on him, but first she needed to repair the diary. The device she wanted to test on him was Heart-Tell-No-Lies-Kun: in other words a lie detector helmet. Gwendal cleared his throat and went right to business. "Does anyone have any idea what that KID is up to?"

"By kid you mean His Majesty?" Günter inquired.

"YES!"

They all looked at each other and shrugged. They had absolutely no idea what the Kid was up too.

"What about that Angel character?" Gwendal asked.

"I can have him test out Heart-Tell-No-Lies-Kun after I finish repairing the diary," said Anissina. Everyone looked at her and all smiled…evilly. It looked like Anissina's exploding inventions did have a purpose after all thought Gwendal.

"How long till the diary is repaired," Günter asked.

"It is going slowly since some of the pieces are quite small," Murata replied.

"It should be repaired no later than tomorrow morning. If we had extra people helping piece it back together, then we could get it done quicker," Anissina added.

"If you had one more person help out, how much quicker would it be?" Gwendal asked.

"I would say by late tonight," Anissina replied.

"Yozak help the Sage and Anissina," Gwendal said. Yozak replied with a nod.

"Günter has everyone settled in?" Gwendal asked.

"Yes they have."

"Where is the doctor staying?"

Günter smiled. "He is staying near the infirmary far, far away from His Majesty."

"He did not comment about being far from His Majesty?" Conrart inquired.

"Actually it was his idea to stay near the infirmary; which is better for us. I will have Gisela monitor his every move," Günter replied.

"Are you sure that it is all right for him to be close to Gisela's medical herbs?" Conrart asked.

"Gisela keeps everything she has recorded and looked up. If something is missing, she immediately knows," Günter replied.

"Just the same, ask her that if anything goes missing to report it to one of us immediately," Gwendal said.

Celi turned to her youngest child and said, "Now Wolfram, although Yuuri has signed the annulment, you must still be by his side at all times."

"Mother, there is no reason now for me to be by his side," Wolfram replied.

"Well make up an excuse," Celi said.

"What if I don't want to be by his side," Wolfam said between clinched teeth.

"Find a reason!" Gwendal snapped. Wolfram bowed his head.

The group continued to discuss the day occurrences. Yuuri had arrived with Waltorana. What had Yuuri and Waltorana discussed? They needed to obtain information from Angel. They needed to obtain information from Yuuri. They needed to know what Yuuri was up to. (Gwendal was sure that one going to give him a headache.) They needed to find out…

There was a knock on the door. All eyes turned towards the door. Celi called out, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Greta and Yuuri," Greta said from the other side of the door.

They group looked at each other. Now what do they do?

Another knock on the door, and this time Yuuri said, "Lady Celi is everyone still there with you? I was told by Dacauscas that he saw everyone go into you room."

Many minds damned Dacauscas. They did not know what to do. Say that they had left? Or hide? Murata took the initiative, walked over to the door, and opened it. At the threshold were Greta and Yuuri holding bags and boxes. They both had big smiles on their faces. "This is great. Now I don't have to search for all of you since you are all here!" Yuuri exclaimed.

"Come in Your Majesty," Celi said.

"We were discussing the reception for tomorrow night," Murata said.

"Anissina wanted to use an invention of hers tomorrow night, but we have decided not to let her," Gwendal added as he looked at Anissina. She glared at him.

Yuuri thought to himself that it was kind of odd for ALL of them to be discussing the reception, but he let it slide. He had gifts to hand out. "Um, I was looking for you guys, so I could give you your gifts that I picked up in Zurich."

"Oh Your Majesty you shouldn't have," Celi said as she rushed over to receive her gift. Like son like mother thought Yuuri.

He handed each their gifts, and they began to unwrap them.

Conrart received a book about the history of Baseball. Naturally, Günter volunteered to help him read it.

Celi received a large bottle of Chanel Nº 5 perfume. Yuuri thought it would keep her away from her famous orchid perfume.

Anissina received a book called 'Marie Skłodowska-Curie'. Yuuri explained to her that it was the biography of a famous female scientist named Madame Curie. Anissina was elated with her gift.

Yozak had been hard to choose for, but eventually Yuuri had found the perfect gift whilst searching for Celi's. Yozak received a large silverish case. In the case was the following: 100 different colour eye shadows, 15 lipsticks, 5 lip liners, 5 eye liners, 10 blushes, 4 makeup foundations, 4 pressed powders, 2 loose powders, 1 powder bronzer, 3 mascaras, assortment of different size brushes, make up sponges, 12 shades of fingernail polish, a base coat, a top coat, and an assortment of manicure/pedicure tools. The makeup case was the ideal gift for a cross-dressing spy.

Gwendal received two packages. One was an extremely cute Saint Bernard plushie with a rum barrel on its collar. Gwendal blushed. The second was a book which came with a different size crochet hooks and knitting needles. The book was called 'Knitting and Crocheting for Beginners'.

Murata was surprised when he received a gift. He was not expecting one since he often went to Earth with Yuuri. Murata received newspapers: The Financial Times and The Wall Street Journal. Murata find it strange that Yuuri was giving him financial newspapers, but that was until he felt something hard in each one of them. He opened one up and looked inside to see what the harder thing was. Murata's face turned red. Yuuri whispered to him, "I know what you have been reading." He blushed even harder. Murata received the latest issues of Playboy and Hustler.

Wolfram watched everyone open their gifts. Wolfram watched everyone be surprised by Yuuri thoughtfulness. Wolfram watched everyone give their thanks and praises to Yuuri. Yuuri turned to Wolfram and said, "Wolf you left your gifts back in the bedroom."

"What did you receive?" Celi asked enthusiastically.

Wolfram humphed! "Nothing of consequence! Your Majesty can keep the suit it does not suit me," he said and left the room.

Yuuri bowed his head. He had taken the time to choose something that Wolfram would like. He had taken the time to think on how to show Wolfram his intentions. He guessed that Wolfram was truly not that interested in him after all. Yuuri turned and left also. Greta and the rest were left standing wondering what had just happened. "Greta dear, do you know what Yuuri gave Wolfram?" Celi asked.

Greta nodded and said, "A beautiful dark blue jacket similar to the one Yuuri is wearing, and a pair of black trousers and shoes. Well Yuuri says the trousers and shoes are midnight blue, but they are really black."

"Black you say?" Anissina said.

Greta nodded once again. "Oh, I better go a get my cake ready for lunch." She left the room also.

"If he were planning to sign the request, why did Yuuri give Wolfram black clothing?" Celi said.

"Waltorana did say that we would be pleased with the out come," Gwendal informed them.

Celi walked over to the window and thought. She wondered if Yuuri signed the annulment because the engagement because it was _accidental._

"Yozak," Günter called Yozak's attention, "His Majesty wants you to be in attendance at lunch as well as my daughter."

"He does?" Yozak said.

"Yes, please do wear appropriate clothing. I'll go and finish the lunch arrangements." Günter left.

Yozak pondered on what dress to wear until his thought process was interrupted. "Yozak, Günter means wear your military dress uniform and not a dress," Conrart said with a smile.

***TD***

Lunch time arrived. Yuuri entered the royal dinning room to see that the table had been extended to accommodate twenty people. Also a large trolley, which was covered with a white cloth, was placed along the back wall. Günter was placing the Mont Blanc boxes at each place setting. Yuuri noticed that Günter had confused Gwendal's fountain pen thus brought it to Günter's attention. "Um Günter, I think that you have confused Gwendal's pen with Greta's.

"I believe that fountain pen is far more appropriate for Gwendal," Günter replied.

"You think it is more appro…I think your right!"

"Your Majesty should be the last to arrive for lunch. Protocol dictates…"

"I know Günter, I'll go find Greta and come in with her," Yuuri said as he left to find Greta.

Thirty minutes later, when Yuuri was informed that all the guests had been seated, Yuuri and Greta entered the dinning room. He took his place. Greta sat to his left as usual. Counter clockwise, from Greta, the diners were seated as follows: Waltorana, Wolfram, von Gyllenall, Raven, Yozak, Stoffel, Anissina, Denesham von Karbelnikoff, Gwendal, von Radford, Celi, Angel, Gisela, Günter, von Rochefort, Conrart, Dell Kearson von Wincott, and finally Murata to Yuuri's right. The non-diary readers found the seating arrangement a little odd, but a lot of things that King Yuuri did were a little odd. On the other hand, the diary readers noticed that Günter had strategically placed diary readers between the nobles acting like a buffer. There was one guest that was delighted with the seating arrangements. Said guest was Angel. He was in the middle of two drop dead gorgeous women. Hurray for him!

Yuuri greeted everyone and welcomed them to the castle and hoped that they enjoyed their meal. He went on to explain that he had purchased each a small gift to show his appreciation for all their hard work. They looked at the small gift-wrapped box in front of them. Some picked it up and shook it. Yuuri wondered when did Günter have time to wrap the boxes. Yuuri asked them to open their gift. Everyone with the exception of Wolfram began to open their present. Waltorana nudged his nephew to open the gift. Wolfram reluctantly did so.

Off to Yuuri's right side, an unusually uncharacteristic Sage said, "WOW Shibuya this is amazing! Thanks Shibuay!"

Angel then added, "Yuuri, I mean Your Majesty, thank you so very much. I have always wanted a Mont Blanc."

Everyone else at the table, with the exception of Günter, wondered what the cylindrical object was. The things were beautiful, but what exactly were they. Yuuri leaned over to Murata. He asked him to explain what the gift was.

Murata called for everyone's attention. He then proceeded to explain (using his fountain pen as an example) how to us their fountain pens. Yuuri watched everyone's facial expression. They were all in awe. Gwendal even blushed. Wolfram proudly showed his blue jewel encrusted pen to Waltorana and Greta. Then Wolfram looked over to Conrart, and they showed each other their fountain pens. Wolfram turned to Gwendal and asked, "Brother Gwendal what does yours look like?" Gwendal raised his fountain pen up from the box and showed Wolfram.

As if he were a kid in a candy store, Murata uncharacteristically and unsagely yelled across the table, "That is a limited edition Mont Blanc!"

"HELLO KITTY!" Wolfram and Greta both said at the same time.

The other people around the table wondered what was so exceptional about Gwendal's fountain pen; cute, but a little childish.

Murata nudged Yuuri and whispered, "You have out done yourself this time Shibuya!"

"What do you mean?"

"Gaining popularity among the nobles, and the Hello Kitty fountain pen…amazing!"

"Actually, Hello Kitty was for Greta, but Günter said it was more suited for Gwendal."

"Yeah, but you're the one who bought it."

The maids began to serve lunch.

Yuuri looked over at Wolfram and noticed that Wolfram was not to pleased with his seating assignment. Yuuri figured that it was not because Wolfram was next to his uncle but by 'That Horrible Man' Lord von Gyllenall. Yuuri remembered when Wolfram told him about von Gyllenall spanking his fanny as a child.

Yuuri looked down the line and watched Yozak pulling the collar of his stiff jacket away from his neck. Yuuri wanted to laugh at Yozak. The brown von Voltaire style officer's uniform was not Yozak at all. Yozak squirmed in his chair every time Stoffel and Raven tried to talk to each other.

Anissina and Denesham were having a heated discussion. What Yuuri could make out was that Anissina was, one day, going to get her hands on Mr. Rooster and bake him.

Gwendal and von Radford were talking quietly. Yuuri guessed that their discussion was about military stuff and the adorable Hello Kitty.

Celi was hitting on Angel. Angel was flirting with Celi and Gisela. Gisela was blushing.

Günter nodded to everything von Rochefort said, but was actually not paying any attention to her since his attention was focused on Angel.

Conrart and Dell Kearson were chatted about the past.

Murata, like Yuuri, was observing the table.

Yuuri looked down at the plate he had just been served. It was an odd soup. He looked over at Murata's soup. He looked at Greta's soup. He looked over at Waltorana's soup. His soup was different from theirs. "Is something wrong Shibuya?" Murata asked when he noticed Yuuri looking at everyone's soup.

Yuuri pointed at his soup. "I have something different," he said. Murata looked at Yuuri soup. It was different.

Yuuri called over Lasagna, and he asked her why his soup was different. She replied, "Your Majesty needs extra nutrients like calcium, folic acid, vitamin D, you know everything that is needed to keep you in excellent health." Lasagna blushed and smiled meekly.

Yuuri did not know how to respond to the Lasagna's generosity. "Well…um…thank you." He did not want to embarrass her in front of the others.

Mostly everyone, who over heard the King Yuuri and the maid, thought how caring were the staff. The exception was Gisela and Angel. Calcium? Folic acid? Vitamin D? Those words, to a medical professional, sounded as if someone were pregnant. "I don't know about here, but those are food supplements during pregnancy," Angel whispered Gisela. Gisela whispered back, "Same here. I'll talk to the maids later and see why they gave King Yuuri that particular soup."

Once everyone had finished their delicious soup, with the exception of Yuuri - his was bland, the second course was served. Second course consisted of a lovely fish with creamy wine sauce and vegetables. Yuuri received the fish sans the sauce and extra vegetables. He mentioned to Lasagna that he had no sauce on his fish. "Your Majesty, the sauce is way too fatting for you. You need to watch your fat intake. You don't want to gain too much weight do you?" Lasagna said. Yuuri decided to keep quiet and just eat his bland fish and vegetables. He would have a word with the staff later.

The exchange between the King and the maid did not go unnoticed. Gisela and Angel looked at each other. Angel whispered, "Do they think he is pregnant?" Gisela started to laugh. With those maids, anything was possible.

Finally, dessert time arrived. Greta was anxiously waiting for dessert time. Her grand master piece was about to me unveiled. The door leading to the service area opened, and an overly large, white cake was rolled. The frosting was a creamy white chocolate mousse. On top, there were several candy figures depicting several of the castle inhabitants. Greta audibly cleared her throat. The table guests turned and looked at her. "I would like to take this time to apologise to those who do not have an effigy of them on the cake. I did not know that you would be here for lunch today." The guests accepted Greta's apology, and they let Greta understand that there was no need to have their one effigy on the cake. Everyone congratulated her on making such a marvellous cake. With that said, the maids began to serve the cake.

Much like Wolfram's eyes, Yuuri's eyes were feasting on the cake. His mouth salivated. He sniffed the air for the sweet scent of the cake. The meal may have been a disaster for him, but finally he was going to get some of Greta's mouth watering delicious cake. He smacked his lips. Lasagna served him his piece.

Yuuri looked at his dessert plate. He looked at Murata's. He looked at Greta's. He looked at Wolfram's. He looked back down at his plate. There was slice…actually a parchment thin sliver slice of cake. "Lasagna, could you please come here," Yuuri said slightly irritated. Lasagna came over. He pointed at the sliver. "What is this?" Yuuri asked.

"That would be your slice of cake Your Majesty. You should not be eating too much sugar," Lasagna replied.

Yuuri rose from his chair. He picked up his measly plate of dessert. He marched over to the cake. With his bare hand, he grabbed two large chunks of cake and placed them on his plate. Then he went back to his chair whilst licking his hand. Lasagna was about to say something, but decided not to say anything when her king glared at her.

'_Oh dear! Is His Majesty having sweet cravings already?'_ Lasagna thought.

Between mouthfuls of delicious cake, Yuuri said to Wolfram, "Wolf during the Round Table I want you to stand guard outside the room. Wolfram found it an odd request, but he assented to the order.

After the cake, coffee, tea were served, and congratulations were given to Greta, Murata stood up and walked over to the covered trolley. He called over Sangria and asked her to bring a silver serving tray. As Sangria went to fetch the serving tray, Murata uncovered the trolley. "HEY Murata, isn't that your private stash?" Yuuri asked with a big annoying grin on his face. Murata turned to Shibuya and said, "That is correct Shibuya!"

"You decided to share?" Yuuri asked as he looked at the bottles lacking some of their contents.

"Actually someone you and I know find out about my collection, and had them shipped over to the castle yesterday with his compliments," Murata said with an irritated voice.

"You and I know? I wonder who you could be taking about," Yuuri said stifling laughter. _'Nicely done Shinou!'_

Murata ignored Yuuri's comment. He began to pour Licor 43 into 19 liquor glasses. Exactly when he had finished pouring the liquor, Sangria arrived with the silver tray. Murata placed the drinks on the silver tray and asked her to serve them with the exception of Greta. Sangria counted the glasses and said, "Your Eminence there are 19 glasses here. For whom is the 19th glass?"

Murata looked at her quizzically and said, "There are 19 adults at the table."

"But surely, you don't want King Yuuri to have and alcoholic drink during his condition, do you?" Sangria whispered back.

Murata was befuddled. Shibuya's condition? He thought back to what Shibuya had been served. It hit him. It hit him hard. Did the maids think Shibuya was pregnant? What ever gave them that idea? He wanted to burst out laughing, but he hid his laugh behind his gleaming glasses. It was going to be fun to watch Shibuya treated as if he were pregnant. And, he was not one to burst the lovely maids' baby lottery. He knew the maids had to have one. "Don't worry about it Sangria. This liquor is low in alcohol, so it is all right to serve the Maou the drink." Satisfied with the Great Sage's reply, Sangria began to the drinks.

Murata returned to his seat, but before he sat down he asked Doctor Ferrer Hidalgo to explain what the guests had been served. Angel who had been busy talking with Gisela had not noticed what beverage Murata had poured. He was dumbfounded when Murata asked him to explain the beverage. Angel picked up the small glass and smelled it. He pleasantly smiled as he recognised the smell. He stood up and began to explain to the nobles what Licor 43 was.

The guests tasted the liquor. All found it exceptional, and some more than others. One particular noble, Lord von Radford, asked how he could obtain a bottle or two. Murata quickly jumped in to answer, "I could purchase some bottles for you during my next trip to Earth," Murata said whilst thinking up a sizable mark-up. Business was business. At that point, all the other nobles placed orders for a bottle or two. Murata looked the trolley and thought that about doing a tasting later on that day. He was going to open up a highly lucrative business. And so, he mentioned that he would have a liquor tasting later that evening.

Yuuri whispered to him, "And how are you going to be transporting the boxes and crates?"

Murata whispered back, "My dear business partner, you own S.I.T. - Shibuya Interdimensional Transportation Company."

When Murata said the company's name, Yuuri saw himself driving a lorry between worlds. But, a lorry could not run under water. Maybe he should purchase a submarine? Could he transport himself and others between worlds in a submarine? He would not get wet. He could have a dock for the submarine constructed in a nearby lake, and use Bob's lake on Earth. This was something he would need to discuss with Murata. He imagined himself wearing an admiral's uniform.

"Shin Makoku to Shibuya," Murata tapped Yuuri's shoulder. Shibuya seemed to have spaced out.

Yuuri looked at Murata and said one word, "Submarine!"

Why did Shibuya say submarine? Murata thought about what they had been talking. Analysing Shibuya's thought process Murata said, "Oooooh! Submarine! Good idea Shibuya! Let's talk about it later."

As everyone began to leave the dinning room, Gwendal and Günter approached Yuuri. They wanted to talk to Yuuri prior to the Round Table. What they did not expect to happen, happened. Yuuri said in a commanding tone, "I got it all covered, and I want two extra chairs in the room. One is for Murata, and the other is for someone who will be in attendance later on." He walked away leaving Gwendal and Günter flustered.

***TD***

Fifteen minutes later, Yuuri walked into the Round Table room and found Gwendal, Günter, and Murata already in the room. He had readied himself for the spinning chair, but to surprise the Maou's chair had been moved. He smiled contently as he guessed that the nobles had figured out that he would not runaway as the previous Maou had done. He went to his chair, which was now placed in front of the window. To the back of each side of the chair were to other chairs. Murata was sitting to his right. The other nobles began to arrive. Once they were all in the room, Günter closed the door and checked to se of the sound barrier was properly working. The nobles seated themselves at their respective places. Lord von Grant's empty seat was occupied by Gwendal's St. Bernard plushie.

Stoffel of course had to make a comment, "Why has the Maou's chair been moved?" He demandingly pointed at the spot where the chair had been.

"Gwendal and I believe, that unlike our previous Maou, King Yuuri will not runaway," Günter said sternly. Gwendal mumbled, "And, we don't want him spraying vomit on us."

"I have to say that those are valid points, but why is the Sage here?" Stoffel turned towards the Sage, "No disrespect your Excellency."

"None taken," the Sage replied.

"He is here at my command," Yuuri said in an authoritative tone and sat down. An invisible, superior aura wrapped itself around Yuuri as he said, "Shall we begin?" Yuuri's tone and mannerism did not go unnoticed by the nobles. They quietly sat down.

Stoffel cleared his throat, "I can presume why Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld called for the Round Table, and I have to agree with him. Your Majesty what do you plan to do about King Saralegui?"

Yuuri was about to stutter an answer when he stopped himself. He was about to scratch the back of his head when he stopped himself. What he did was unexpected. He looked at Stoffel and said, "Let's change the subject for a moment to a more important topic. Sara can wait."

"Excuse me Your Majesty… more important than Small Cimaron?" said Lord von Radford.

"Yes."

"And that would?" Gwendal asked.

Yuuri took a deep breath. "My heir in case something happens to me."

"Your Majesty, what brought this on," asked Günter.

Yuuri did not want to say that an expired health drink was the cause. Instead, he thought of the flat tire. "While I was on Earth, we saw an accident on the road that had caused injuries to people riding in a car. So I began to think that accidents can happen at any time. If something happened to me, Shinou forbid, who would take over Shin Makoku. Then I thought that I wanted to have the best person possible to take over my rule."

"Do you have someone in mind King Yuuri," asked Lord von Radford.

"Actually I do."

"And who is it?" Stoffel asked.

Yuuri smiled. "Actually you had already chosen him as the 28th Maou of Shin Makoku."

"Wolfram?" Gwendal asked.

"Yes, Lord Wolfram von Beilelfeld."

Gwendal looked over at Waltorana. Gwendal saw nothing wrong with Wolfram being a possible future Maou. What ticked him was that Yuuri and Waltorana had discussed it earlier. "Waltorana…"

Yuuri cut Gwendal off. "Gwendal, Waltorana has nothing to do with my decision. I made my decision while on Earth."

"I was not questioning your decision Your Majesty, I just wanted to make sure that there where no external influences," Gwendal replied.

Stoffel, as he had previously, did not like the idea of Wolfram being the heir. It was a pity that Raven was not in the room with him to confer, but he did come up with an idea that could sway the nobles in his favour. "King Yuuri, I understand that you understand the need for an established heir. But, I don't believe that you have given other candidates much thought."

"I did take into consideration other candidates, but none of them would steer Shin Makoku in the direction that I want," Yuuri explained to all the nobles.

Lady von Rochefort spoke up. "I believe the Lord von Spitzweg has a point Your Majesty. You may be thinking that Lord von Bielefeld is the right choice because you do have affection for him. He is after all your financée."

Yuuri quickly glanced at Gwendal and Waltorana before he said, "Actually, Wolfram and I are no longer engaged."

"Excuse me? Your no longer engaged?" Stoffel asked with the biggest grin ever. He had to find Raven quickly. This news was to good too be true! He had to find prospective brides for the Maou.

Like Stoffel, Günter had been overjoyed in when he first heard the news. Now maybe he had a slight chance of winning Yuuri's affection. Then he remembered! Angel! That devious person must have influenced his precious Majesty. Oh Dear!

"That is correct. Wolfram requested, in writing, that the engagement be annulled before I left for Earth. I signed the annulment." Yuuri said this to all the nobles. He could feel Murata's aura of surprise behind him. Yuuri turned and smiled at Murata. Murata's mouth was slightly open in an unheard gasp.

Murata was surprised, very surprised. When had Shibuya signed the annulment? Had he signed it earlier when he had that meeting, or had he signed it before hand? But why did he sign it? Wasn't Shibuya in love with von Bielefeld? Maybe he had come to the wrong conclusion after all about von Bielefeld. Maybe Shibuya was in love with Angel? Murata came to a single conclusion: Shibuya was more troublesome than Shinou.

"Your Majesty may I ask why did you sign the annulment?" Günter asked.

"Because, the engagement was an accident. I don't want to be accidentally engaged," Yuuri replied.

Lady von Rochefort then said, "If I understand correctly, Your Majesty does not want to be _accidentally_ engaged to Wolfram."

"That is correct."

Lord von Gyllenall stepped in, "So are we to understand that you will be proposing to Wolfram again? Therefore, your engagement will not be _accidental_."

"I…I…"

"Are you in love with Wolfram?" Gwendal asked.

Yuuri took a deep breath. Damn someone had to ask that question. Damn, that someone had to be Gwendal! "I…I…care about him," Yuuri replied.

"I did not ask if you cared for him, I asked if you love him?" Gwendal glared at Yuuri.

Yuuri looked down and closed his eyes. Then he looked back up, sat up straight in his chair, and said, "YES!"

Lord von Wincott then asked, "Are we to assume that you rather have Wolfram be your successor instead of your fiancée? Why?"

Yuuri looked at von Wincott and replied, "First of all, even though I may have feelings for Wolfram, I am not sure he has the same feelings towards me. Lately, he has become somewhat distant. Also, he was the one that requested the annulment, so I really don't know if he does have feelings for me. I actually think he considers me more of a friend." Yuuri took a deep breath and continued. "Also…Shin Makoku is my priority. My feelings towards Wolfram take a backseat to my kingdom."

Lord von Radford chipped in. "Are we to understand that your rather give up your relationship with Wolfram for him to be your heir?"

"Well…well…Yes and no. It depends on what you mean by relationship!"

Murata had listened to what Yuuri was saying. Murata also knew Yuuri all too well. Yuuri was not about to give up on Wolfram. No mater how desperate the situation was, Yuuri never gave up on anything. So, Murata interrupted and asked an extremely pertinent question. "Excuse me!" The nobles and Yuuri turned to Murata. "I know that it is odd for me to attend the Round Table, and also to interrupt your discussion. But…I have one question for the Maou." Yuuri looked at Murata wondering what the question could be. "Does Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld know about what we are discussing?"

"That I want to make him my heir…successor? …No he does not."

"Shibuya, do _you plan to ask _Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld to espouse you?"

Yuuri looked at his friend quizzically. What was Murata trying to say? After a quick thought, and understanding Murata's strategic question, Yuuri answered, "_I_…do not plan to _ask him_."

"Eminence what is your opinion?" All eyes turned to Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld. "As the Great Sage your opinion is greatly valued."

The Sage stood up and addressed the Round Table. "It is an excellent idea to establish a line of succession. If the Maou becomes incapacitated for some reason, there is someone to step into his position temporarily or permanently. The line of succession will provide stability and continuity of Shin Makoku's government since Shinou is no longer choosing the Maou. As for Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld to be the heir to the throne, I believe that Shinou himself would approve, or rather he has already approved Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld. Besides he was already chosen by the Round Table as heir."

Murata did something uncharacteristic. He removed his glasses. "May I recommend the following? From this point on, all future Maous are to choose a person as their successor within twenty years of their reign. Once chosen, the Round Table will ratify the Maou's chosen successor by sixty percent of the Round Table. In addition, Shinou's temple Original Maiden must give her approval."

"Why should the high priestess approve?" Lord von Radford asked.

Murata put on his glasses and smiled. "She is impartial to politics. In other words, her decision will not be swayed by politics. Her approval will symbolise that the soul of the chosen one is pure and strong."

Lord von Wincott said, "I believe that we should all take into consideration the Sage's recommendation, and reconvene at a later date in order to discuss ratifying our laws on how the Maou is chosen."

Yuuri liked the proposition that Murata had made. But, did that mean that he would have to wait twenty years to appoint Wolfram, or wait for Ulrike to approve Wolfram? He turned to yes friend. "Murata? What about my proposal? I would like to have Wolfram approved today?"

Murata pushed his glasses up his nose. "Shibuya, may I assume that you have already spoken to Shinou, about Lord Wolfram, last night?

"You spoke to Shinou last night?" Lady von Rochefort asked."

"Yeah, and he said it was a great idea," Yuuri said.

"Will then since Shinou has approved Lord Wolfram, then it is basically a done deal."

Waltorana quickly said, "I suggest that we put His Majesty's request up for voting. All those in favour of having Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld be King Yuuri's appointed heir, say aye."

"Wait!" Yuuri said. "Before you make your decision, there are some things I would like to ask for: one - that Wolfram should be allowed to come into the Round Table and asked if he accepts, two - that he should be allowed to attend all future Round Tables, and three – that his appointment be kept a secret among us."

"Why should he be allowed at the Round Table?" Stoffel asked.

"If the Round Table and I come to an agreement, and I don't act accordingly, he will roast me." Snickering was heard around the table.

"Why should we keep his appointment a secret?" Lord von Wincott asked.

"If Wolfram is known to be my heir, our enemies will consider targeting Wolfram along with me. Also, I want him to continue in his current position as captain."

The nobles discussed the Yuuri's proposals among themselves. After an hour of a heated debate, the nobles approved Yuuri's proposals. The vote was cast, and all the nobles in attendance approved. Stoffel was the last one with reservations, but he did not want to go against Shinou's approval. Stoffel approved.

Murata rose from his chair and asked a jubilant Yuuri, "Should I go and find Lord von Bielefeld?"

"He should be right outside. I asked him to stand guard. BUT WAIT! Before he comes in I want all of you to promise me that you will not say a word about what I said. Promise!" Yuuri said.

Some of the nobles were confused. What had King Yuuri said? "Your Majesty, may I inquire to what are you referring too? Lord von Wincott asked.

Yuuri fidgeted and he stuttered, "W…W…Well…you….kn..know. Th…the question Gw…Gwww…Gwendal asked."

Murata could not let the chance to humiliate Shibuya pass by. "You mean the question that Lord von Voltaire asked? The question you responded a resounding yes too? That question?"

Lady von Rochefort loved good love stories. "You don't want him to know that you are in love him? But it is such a lovely love story!"

Lord von Karbelnikoff, who was seated next to Lady von Rochefort said, "Yes, Yes, a very good love story. But if we keep it secret, it will be a more exciting love story."

"Secretive, sweet, innocent love," von Rochefort said.

"Sweet, innocent love you say?" Gwendal groaned and bit his tongue. His Majesty was a perverted young king who lusted over his sweet innocent baby brother.

"I vote that we keep King Yuuri's 'sweet innocent' love for Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld a secret," said Lord von Wincott. All nobles and Murata agreed and promised Yuuri that they would keep the knowledge of his feelings a secret. Yuuri had turned several shades of red. The final shade was a deep crimson red.

Murata rose from his chair and went to the door. He opened the door.

Now came the most difficult part. Would Wolfram accept?

***TD***

Wolfram was leaning against the wall facing the door when he heard the door open. He quickly straightened up and stood at attention. He was surprised to see that the Sage was attending the Round Table. He was even more surprised when the Sage said to him, "Lord von Bielefeld please enter. Your presence is required."

"My presence is required?" an incredulous Wolfram asked.

"Yes," Murata said with a smile.

Wolfram took a step forward slowly. His heartbeat accelerated. Why did they want him to enter? Had he done something wrong? Had Yuuri and he done something wrong? Wait, was Yuuri planning on returning to Earth with Angel? Yuuri would not do that, would he? He swallowed hard, straightened his uniform, and he entered the room. Murata closed the ominous door behind him.

Wolfram looked at the nobles. They all, with the exception of Stoffel and Gwendal, were smiling. He felt a little bit more at ease. He then looked at Yuuri who wore his usual big goofy grin. "Step forward Wolfram," Gwendal said sternly. Wolfram did as he was told.

Yuuri rose from his chair. "Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, the Round Table and I have come to the agreement, and with the approval of Shinou, that you are to be the heir to the throne of Shin Makoku. You will take over the throne, as my successor, if anything should to happen to me. The only thing that is required now is for you to give you consent to become my successor. Do you accept to be the heir to the throne of Shin Makoku?"

Wolfram's mouth, unsoldierly, had dropped open during Yuuri's speech. He looked at Gwendal whose face was unreadable. He looked at his uncle. Waltorana wore a fatherly smile. He again looked at the other nobles who continued to smile at him. Finally, he looked at Murata who had returned to his seat. Murata winked at him. Wolfram looked at Yuuri, who was still smiling, and asked, "Do…Does Your Majesty require my response at this time, or may I think about it?"

"Um…now would be good," Yuuri replied.

Stoffel stood up and said, "My dear nephew, you should take your time to think. This is a very important decision in which I would gladly give you my advice on."

As soon as Stoffel spoke, Wolfram's anxiety dispersed. Stoffel giving him advice…yeah right! Wolfram knew what kind of advice his dear uncle Stoffel would give. The only thing Stoffel had accomplished was making Wolfram make a quick decision. Wolfram cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Thank you Lord von Spitzweg, but I have made my decision." He then looked at Yuuri and said, "Your Majesty and Nobles of the Round Table, I accept."

Except for Stoffel, everyone applauded including Gwendal.

Yuuri then pointed to the chair to his left. "Take your seat Wolfram. From now on you will need to attend the Round Table as an observer." Wolfram walked over the chair Yuuri had pointed, and he sat down.

"I am parched," von Karbelnikoff said. "We should take a break and have some tea."

"I agree," Gwendal added.

"Then we'll take a thirty minute break," Waltorana said. Everybody agreed. The Round Table broke for a small break.

When Yuuri rose from his chair, Wolfram grabbed him by the arm. "Your Majesty a word in private…please," he said.

Yuuri replied, "Okay. Let's go find Greta and have some tea." Wolfram nodded.

"Shibuya, do you need me in attendance for the rest of the Round Table?" Murata asked before Wolfram dragged Yuuri away.

"I guess not. Do you have something to do?" Yuuri said.

"Supervising Lady Anissina," Murata replied. Murata was itching to see the progress of the repair work on the diary.

"Murata, you are braver than you look," Yuuri said.

"Gee, thanks Shibuya," Murata said. He did not know if Yuuri meant it as a compliment or an insult. He figured it was the former. Shibuya hardly ever insulted someone. "See you later Shibuya, and you have fun." Murata left.

***TD***

Gwendal, Günter, and Waltorana were waiting for Yuuri and Wolfram by the door. Gwendal and Günter wanted to talk to Yuuri, and Waltorana wanted to talk with Wolfram. All three elder mazokus were disappointed when Yuuri said, "I am sorry, but Wolfram and I are having tea with our daughter. You know some family quality time."

Yuuri walked down the hall towards the garden he knew Greta would be. Wolfram followed him, and then slowly slowed his pace until he had fallen quite behind Yuuri. Yuuri sensing Wolfram's presence fading, stopped and turned to see where Wolfram was. "Come on Wolf we don't have all afternoon," Yuuri said.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know. Make me your successor."

"I did it because it was the right thing to do," Yuuri said as he approached Wolfram. "Look, I will explain everything that happened on Earth tonight after dinner. Okay?"

"Why not now?"

"Because it is a long story and being in the middle of a hallway is not the right place!"

"All right! You better explain your actions tonight," Wolfram huffed. Then he fasted walked down the hall towards the garden. Yuuri followed quickly behind.

Gwendal, Günter, and Waltorana took their tea in Gwendal's office. "I want know everything that happened on the carriage ride here!" Gwendal demanded of Waltorana.

"Lord von Voltaire are you ordering?" Waltorana snapped back.

"I beg your forgiveness. Please explain to Günter and I what happened on the carriage ride," Gwendal said apologetically.

"Apology accepted. I was requested to go to the Temple before coming here. There I found Yuuri waiting for me, and he requested a ride here. I was surprised that he was there and that he knew about the Round Table."

"Shinou must have told him," Günter interrupted.

"I figured that also. On the ride here, I was about to bring up Small Cimaron when Yuuri cut me off. He wanted to talk about making Wolfram his successor. I was speechless."

"You mean that he is the one that first brought it up?" Günter asked.

Waltorana continued, "Yes. I was so surprised that I think by eyes bulged. After that he asked for my support, which I gladly gave. I did comment to him that he would probably have problems with the other nobles since he was betrothed to Wolfram. At that moment he showed me the annulment."

"So he had the annulment with him," Gwendal commented.

"I asked him what he was planning to do. He said he was thinking about signing it since the engagement was an accident. He did not want to be engaged to Wolfram because of a cultural misunderstanding. He wanted to be engaged to Wolfram because he loved him. He wanted to formalise his engagement tomorrow night during the reception. At that point, I interceded. I told him to sign the engagement, but not to request his hand again. The other nobles would feel like they had been played. He agreed, only after he showed me Wolfram's gift."

"He showed you Wolfram's new outfit?" Günter asked?

Waltorana smirked. "Well it looks as if I know more than you two. I am not taking about clothing; I am talking about a cravat chain composed of onyxes and emeralds. You will see it tomorrow night. I explained to him that such a gift, given in a public setting, would show his true feelings towards Wolfram. And, think about one more thing: He said that he would not ask for Wolfram's hand. But, he did not say he would not accept Wolfram requesting his hand."

"Since when is he that devious?" Gwendal questioned.

"Since he had the Great Sage to his right," Günter replied.

"There is one more thing, He did mention that he wanted to talk about something else with the Round Table, but he did not divulge what it was." Waltorana mentioned.

The three men looked at each other and wondered what the King was up too.

Stoffel fast walked, for the lack of saying he was running, to his quarters. Raven was not in the room. He then fast walked (ran) to the front garden. There he found Raven and Celi talking. As usual Celi was hitting on Raven. He approached the cosy pair. Raven stood up, and before he could greet Stoffel, Stoffel grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to their quarters.

When they arrived at the room, Stoffel locked the door, looked under the bed, looked inside the wardrobe, under the night stand, under the desk, under the table and chairs next to the window, and even behind the paintings. Raven wondered why Stoffel was checking for spies.

After Stoffel felt that no one else was in the room, he huddled up next to Raven and whispered, "I have good news and bad news."

"I believe you should tell me the bad news first my Lord," Raven whispered back.

"King Yuuri, the Round Table, and along with Shinou's approval, have made my bratty nephew King Yuuri's successor."

"Lord Wolfram?"

"Yes! Just what we needed those three brothers influencing His Majesty even more! The only thing is that we need to keep it a secret. I was not even supposed to tell you, but you are my strongest ally."

"I am complimented by your trust in me My Lord. May I ask what the good news is?"

"The two brats are no longer engaged!" Stoffel said excitingly.

Raven smiled and said, "Then I shall request for Lady Elizabeth to attend the reception tomorrow night."

"Request her presence, and just in case find extra suitable candidates for His Majesty," Stoffel said whilst rubbing his hands.

"I shall find suitable candidates for His Majesty, but I believe that Lady Elizabeth is better suited for Lord Wolfram."

"Excellent thinking Raven! Now what is left to do is find someone for His Majesty!" Stoffel said. The scheming pair continued to scheme as they had their tea.

***TD***

Thirty minutes later Yuuri, Wolfram, and the nobles of the Round Table met at the Round Table room. All members sat at their respective places. Wolfram quietly sat to Yuuri's left.

"The original reason I called for the Round Table was to ask His Majesty what he proposes to do about King Saralegui's visit tomorrow," Waltorana said.

Yuuri cleared his throat and smiled. "Before we talk about Sara, I have something else that I want to discuss with the Round Table." His smile broadened, and he scratched the back of his head.

As suspected, there were some soft groans and sighs coming from the members of the Round Table. "Your Majesty, would you care to explain?" Gwendal's left a ticked.

"Well, the idea I had…let me rephrase that…Shouri had an idea about exchanging ambassadors. He wants to send an Ambassador here and that we should send one to Earth. Like a cultural exchange."

Lord von Gyllenall said, "It certainly sounds interesting. But, what would we gain from such and exchange?"

"Well, the appropriate person would know a little bit more about the world I was born in. Therefore, they would understand more of my upbringing and cultural background. Also, I noticed during lunch that all of you asked Dr. Ferrer about the liquor you drank…"

Lady von Rochefort added, "We could set up a trade agreement between His Majesty's birth world and Shin Makoku."

Wolfram thought to himself, _'There goes Murata's scheme.'_

"We could purchase items from Earth, and sell them off a decent profit margin," added Lord von Karbelnikoff.

"There is only one problem with the idea," Günter said. "How would His Majesty transport such quantities of items?"

"Submarine!" Yuuri declared.

"Subma..sub..mari…Sub what?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"A submarine is an underwater ship," Yuuri clarified.

"Your Majesty, that is an interesting idea. However, did you not say, at one point that you did not want to bring Earth inventions to this world?" Günter inquired.

"I did say, and I still don't want to bring any of Earth made technology here. But I never said that I would not use some of Earth's technological ideas here. Anissina could make a submarine as she made the hydrofoil."

"You want Lady Anissina to make a submarine?" Gwendal asked as he watched Günter almost faint.

"With Murata's supervision, she should be fine," Yuuri said and continued, "But we have gotten off topic. We were talking about ambassadors."

Lady von Rochefort said, "It is an excellent idea. I vote yes for an ambassador exchange with Earth, all in favour?"

Before the Round Table could vote, Yuuri stopped them. "I was not thinking of sending just an ambassador to Earth, but to all the countries."

"All the countries of Earth?" asked von Wincott.

"Not Earth, to all the countries on this world who would be interested in exchanging ambassadors with us."

The nobles looked at Yuuri as if something were wrong with him. Why would he want to send ambassadors to countries that had no trade agreement with them? Yuuri shook his head. The nobles were not looking ahead. "If we send an ambassador to a country, we can have a direct line to the Ruler. For example, if we had had an ambassador in Small Cimaron then we might have known ahead of time why Sara was coming. We could have avoided Sara's surprise arrival. We would have been able to have a plan of action ready for when Sara arrived."

"We have capable spies for that," Gwendal replied.

Yuuri looked at Gwendal sternly and coldly said, "Can a spy go up to a Ruler and ask the Ruler what his or hers intentions are for visiting Shin Makoku?"

"You think an ambassador would be able to ask a King?" Gwendal replied.

"Yes, if the ambassador is smart enough to know how to phrase the question, then yes. If the ambassador is sly enough to read between the lines, then yes. We just have to make sure that we assign the appropriate person to each country."

"His Majesty has a valid point," Lord von Radford said. "Waltorana would not have had to call a round table today if we had known the reason for King Saralegui's visit."

Günter smirked, "Waltorana would have called it anyway." Waltorana's head snapped in the direction of Günter. They had a staring contest.

Lord von Wincott asked, "Your Majesty, would you send an ambassador to Big Cimaron."

Yuuri smiled at Lord von Wincott. Yuuri's smile was not his usual charming goofy smile. The smile was sly and devious. "Big Cimaron would be the first country that I would send an ambassador to."

Stoffel, who had remained quiet (he had been thinking of potential mates for the king) said, "BIG CIMARON? WHY?"

Yuuri coughed lightly. "We would have a permanent presence there for political reasons of course. And of course we would invite them to send an ambassador here."

"That would let Big Cimaron house more spies here!" Stoffel barked.

"We would house more spies there," Gwendal added.

"It would be a political dance," added Günter.

"A dance that would go around the dance floor never ending," von Wincott said.

"A dance that would avoid war," Günter said.

Then someone, who was to remain quiet, innocently said magical words: "We could have Ulrike set up bugs in Big Cimaron's Embassy," said Wolfram. He quickly shut his mouth realising he should not have spoken. All the nobles and Yuuri looked at Wolfram. Gwendal smiled and let out an evil laugh. The nobles and Yuuri looked at Gwendal. Yuuri never heard Gwendal laugh so evilly. Gwendal's eyes sparkled happily. Yuuri turned to Wolfram and asked, "Wolf, how do you know about bugs?"

Gwendal quickly responded, "His Highness, the Sage explained to us what they are yesterday."

"Oh okay," Yuuri said, but why would Murata tell them about bugs. Yuuri was beginning to think that something odd happened whilst he was gone, and they did not want to tell him about it. There were too many weird comments and actions for him not to notice something odd.

"Why would we infest an embassy with bugs? Don't we want to be nice to them?" Lady von Rochefort asked.

"Not bugs like flies, ants, or worms, but electronic bugs," Yuuri said.

"I am sorry, but I don't understand," von Radford said.

Yuuri explained, "On Earth very small devices that can transmit sound and sometimes images are known as bugs. They are used for spying."

Wolfram could not keep his mouth shut; "Except, Shinou uses regular houseflies as the transmitters, and Ulrike's globe as the receiver."

"Wait a second, how does Shinou know about bugs?" Yuuri asked Wolfram.

"I guess Murata told him." Wolfram shrugged his shoulders.

Gwendal spoke up, "I vote that we offer to exchange ambassadors especially with Big Cimaron!"

Stoffel, thinking the same as Gwendal, said, "I second the motion! All in favour say aye."

Before they all accepted, another debate had ensued. Who were they going to send? Was the proposal cost effective? What were the benefits to Shin Makoku? Etc., etc., etc… After what seemed hours of debate, all the nobles said aye. The reasons varied between the nobles. The main reason behind the ayes was the easy access for spying on Big Cimaron.

Yuuri was happy since he had both of his ideas approved. Now came the situation with Sara - his worst nightmare. Stoffel asked Yuuri, "Your Majesty is there anything else you wish to add before we continue with the real reason behind the Round Table?

"Nope!" Yuuri could not think of anything else in order to avoid the 'Sara problem'.

The automatic rifle shot off. He should not have said 'Nope!' so quickly. The nobles, trigger happy, shot off their questions simultaneously. The rapid fires of questions, concerning Sara, were so quick that Yuuri had no time to answer them. His head went left to right, right to left, left to ahead, ahead back to left, left to right, and etc., etc., etc… He felt as if his head were about to explode. It was as bad as being spun in the chair. Could they not let him answer one question at a time? Yuuri attempted to respond to each question, but when he attempted to respond another noble quickly asked another question. He did his best to respond the questions by saying, "Eto…well…you…um…aaaa…wwwww….thhhhhh…Saaaa…" In his mind he begged, _'Please one question at a time!'_

A faint fresh breeze flowed into Yuuri's left ear. A breeze that none of the nobles felt. It was a soft spring breeze. A breeze that was so soft that it could delicately sway golden wheat stalks into forming soft and gentle golden waves. It was a breeze that flowed gently after a harsh spring thunderstorm, and thus bringing with it the fresh scent of blooming spring flowers. It was a breeze that brought freshness, freedom, and a singular word floated in the heavenly breeze.

The word travelled in the breeze - caressing the breeze: a faint word, a word only for the Maou, a word that floated sweetly, a word full of meaning, a word that could bring down rulers, a word that could bring down empires, a word that was only meaningful to the Maou. That word was softly spoken. It was a word full of meaning. It was so softly spoken that Yuuri understood its meaning. The softly spoken word that the gentle breeze carried was:

"WIMP!"

BANG! Yuuri stood up and slammed his hands on the table. The Maou's angry vibrations reverberated throughout the table. "SILENCE!" An angry aura encompassed Yuuri. "You call yourselves nobles of the Round Table, and yet you act like bullies on a playground! Your lack of respect towards your Maou is shameful! You will learn to respect your Maou! From this day forth, all of you will ask your questions in a respectful manner! You shall raise your hand, and only ask your question when I acknowledge you!" The Maou pointed his finger to the first noble to his right. "Lord von Gyllenall what is your question?"

"Your Majesty, my…my…in…inquiry…."

"You do not have one! Next!" Yuuri pointed his finger to the next noble. "Lord von Radford what is your concern?

"Well, Your Majesty, you see, I…I…"

"You need to be coherent!" Yuuri pointed his finger to the next noble. "Lord von Christ?"

"I have none Your Majesty," Günter said quietly.

"Lord von Wincott?"

"You Majesty has addressed my concerns," Dell Kearson responded.

"Lord von Bielefeld?"

"Your Majesty and I already spoke about my concerns this morning. May I ask for your indulgence to repeat what we spoke about to the rest of the nobles?"

Yuuri's eyes narrowed. "Very well Lord von Bielefeld. As I explained to you, I shall repeat myself to the rest of the Round Table. I have no foreknown knowledge behind the reason of King Saralegui's visit. Thus, I am unable to formulate any logical plans. Therefore, we will have to formulate ideas and plans once we are informed of purpose of his visit. That said, we must also keep in mind that King Saralegui can be quite devious even though I do consider him a friend and ally. Upon King Saralegui's arrival, I expect all the nobles of the Round Table to be attendance. Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld will greet King Saralegui at the docks and escort him to the castle. I will greet him, as protocol dictates, in the throne room. As I stated before, you will all need to be in attendance at that time. Once King Saralegui has informed us the reason behind his visit, I shall hold council with the members of the Round Table. I also expect for all the members of the Round Table to be in attendance during tomorrow night's reception. I shall not accept any excuses. Am I understood?"

The nobles answered with positive ayes.

"Lord von Voltaire your question?"

"None Your Majesty."

Yuuri pointed his finger to Denesham. "Lord von Karbelnikoff?"

"I..I..I…"

" 'I' is not a question! Next! Lady von Rochefort?"

"What is the attire for the reception tomorrow night?"

"Lord von Christ will kindly inform you."

Yuuri looked at his next victim – Stoffel von Spitzweg. "Lord von Spitzweg before you address your concerns, I would like to take this time to inform you NOT to invite, bring, or request the presence any potential mates for me or for Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld to tomorrow night's reception. Am I understood?"

Stoffel smiled. The Maou had not said anything about not inviting potential mates for Gwendal or Saralegui. "I understand Your Majesty, and I have no further concerns."

Yuuri looked at the last chair that was occupied for Gwendal's Saint Bernard. He shook is head. He looked around the table and said, "Since all of your concerns have been addressed, the Round Table is adjourned. I am not to be disturbed for the remainder of the day. Günter, please inform the staff that I shall I have dinner at the usual time in the dinning room. Also, I am to be served the exact same meal as those in attendance. Those who wish to join me for dinner, please inform Lord von Christ." With that said, Yuuri marched himself out of the Round Table. But, before he closed the door behind him, he had one last thing to say. "Stoffel, neither you, Raven, or anybody in your entourage are to invite anyone to the reception!" Yuuri slammed the door behind him.

Wolfram stood up, and also made his way out. When he reached the door, he looked back at the Round Table. The nobles were still seated in their chairs. The look on their faces was of complete befuddlement. Finally, Lady von Rochefort asked, "Did His Majesty just go Maou mode on us?" Wolfram shook his head and responded, "That was not Yuuri's Maou mode. That was Yuuri's I'll-Do-What- I-Want-And-Just-Get-Away-With-It mode. I must apologise if I offend anyone, but you have just been had by Yuuri! He made suckers out of you lot!" Wolfram opened the door and left.

* * *

Surprise! A quick update and the longest chapter yet. I just had to get over the hump of bring Yuuri home and introducing Angel. Everything now is writing/playing itself out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and also understand the title of the chapter.

I want to thank all of you for keeping up with my little story. Thank you so very much for putting up my writers block over the last year and a half. I hope to have The Diary finished by this summer if not sooner. I already of a short follow up story in mind.

Love you all.


	28. Part 1 of Spar vs Duel

As Wolfram closed the Round Table door behind, he wanted to burst out laughing. Yuuri had just put down the great and powerful Round Table nobles. AWESOME! But, his jubilation was cut short when he turned to face voices coming from the left side of the corridor. His wide open smile quickly vanished into a frown and then into a glare. Yuuri was at the end of the corridor jovially talking to Gisela and Angel.

Wolfram was about to stomp over to the trio and yell at Yuuri for being a cheating wimp, when he recalled that Yuuri was no longer his fiancée. So if, Yuuri now wanted to court Angel there was no way he could stop him. That would be of course if he could find another solution to the Angel problem. A solution like… killing him, or cutting of his penis, or castrating him, or better yet volunteering Angel as a guinea pig to Anissina. That would certainly be the most painful of all the alternatives. Yes, that was the solution.

As Wolfram approached the chatty trio, he noticed that Mr. A.F.H. was holding a sword. Hah yes! He had forgotten that he had challenged Yuuri's distinctive guest to a duel. Well not really a duel, it was more of a spar. But still, in his mind set there was no obvious difference between a spar and a duel. He was going to teach the leach a lesson! He smirked!

"Hey Wolf," Yuuri said as Wolfram approached them with a defiant walk. 'Eto' Yuuri thought as he noticed Wolfram attitude. Yuuri knew Wolfram's different walks, smiles, stances, postures, moods, and eye looks, and the walk, smile, look, and mood that Wolfram was giving off was deadly. To any other person (with the exception of his immediate family) Wolfram looked as he was in a pleasant mood. However, Yuuri knew better. Wolfram was in a bad mood! And by the looks of his mood, it was downright bad. Deathly bad for whom ever it was meant for. Yuuri just hoped it was not aimed at him. Gulp!

Yuuri watched Wolfram as he greeted the trio. "Yuuri, Gisela," Wolfram turned to Angel and saccharin sweetly said, "and how shall I address you? Mr. Angel Ferrer Hidalgo? Dr. Ferrer Hidalgo? I know Lord Angel Ferrer Hidalgo?" Yuuri listened to Wolfram's tone. Wolfram's anger was directed at Angel. But why? Now that he thought about it, he had noticed the three brothers', Celi's, Murrata's, Yozak's, and Anissina's reception of Angel as cautious. No, it was more like unfriendly. It was as if they were being cordial to the enemy. What was up with that?

"Just Angel," Angel answered. This was the second time that he was directly speaking with Wolfram, and once again the brat was cordially rude.

"Very will Angel, you may call me Lord Wolfram. You may dispense using my family name," Wolfram respectively replied.

"I thank you for letting me dispense with part of the formalities," Angel replied. He then brought his sword to face Wolfram. "I hope that my lord recalls asking me to join him for a small spar this lovely afternoon?"

"Recall I do. I was just about to go in search of you, Annngelll." Wolfram sweetly smiled.

"We came searching for you my lorrrrd."

"There was no need for you to bother yourself in searching for me. You may always find me next to His M.a.j.e.s.t.y!" Wolfram said as he stepped in front of Yuuri.

"I am most certain of that."

The politically correct conversation filled with animosity continued. Yuuri and Gisela listened. Neither could believe the animosity and spite coming from Wolfram. Both wondered where it came from. Yuuri began to think back to when the first arrived earlier in the day. Now that he thought about it, as soon as he had introduced Angel to Wolfram, Wolfram had been quite defensive. He had not realised it at the time. He would need to have a word with Wolfram before an all out battle began. He grabbed Wolfram's wrist, and he was about to pull him off to the side when he heard Gwendal and Günter approach them.

Wolfram turned towards Gwendal and Günter when he heard their voices, and that was when he noticed Yuuri holding his wrist. He was about to shake Yuuri's hand away, but quickly had second thoughts. He was going to take advantage of the situation in front of Angel to prove that Yuuri (although not engaged) was his! Wolfram gently pulled his wrist up and slid his hand into Yuuri's. He looked at Yuuri's face watching his reaction. There was none as Yuuri stared at the two approaching nobles. Actually there was a reaction, but it did not come from Yuuri's face. The reaction came from Yuuri's hand as he laced his fingers into Wolfram's. Wolfram squeezed Yuuri's hand firmly.

Yuuri and Wolfram stepped closer together hiding their intertwined hands behind them. They dared not look at each other. At the same time, both hoped that neither Gwendal or Gunter saw them hold each other's hand. Somehow or another both young men managed not to blush.

Yuuri watched Gwendal's lips move as he said something. Whatever Gwendal was saying Yuuri blanked it out. All he was concerned about was, he was holding Wolfram's hand, and for the first time ever Wolfram had not flinched away. He decided to try something. He gently brushed his thumb against Wolfram's. Wolfram did not flinch! Wolfram actually responded by gently brushing his thumb against his. It was great! Wolfram was responding favourably. Now all he had to, so he would not scare Wolf away, was to take baby steps. Hopefully within the next month or so, he could convince Wolfram to give him a peck on the lips. Yuuri knew how prudish Wolfram was. Wolfram was his sweet and innocent angel. _'I have to prove to Wolfram that I am not a pervert. I have to prove to him that I have the best intentions in keeping his honour intact. Holding hands is a good first step! Eto...what is Gwendal blabbing about? Yes, Yes, Yes! I'm holding Wolf's hand! I'm holding Wolf's hand...' _Yuuri mentally sang to himself.

Wolfram also watched Gwendal's lips moving. What Gwendal was saying, he did not know or care. All Wolfram knew was that Yuuri was reacting to him in the most agreeable of ways. Yuuri was holding on to his hand and brushing his thumb against his. There was still hope for the wimp. He began to wonder how much further he could take it. He began to play thumbsies with Yuuri, and Yuuri lightly squeezed his hand. Then his mind began to wonder what else Yuuri would be up to doing within the next couple of hours. Hopefully much more than just holding hands. Hopefully like touching lips, and then more touching of hands, touching of arms, legs, torso, bare skin, rubbing bu…_ 'Get you mind out of the gutter Wolfram!'_Wolfram's inner voice screamed.

_'Why should I? The wimp is responding!'__'I know he is responding, but if you keep thinking things like what you were just thinking, I'll end up all flustered!'__'Oh you mean Erzherzog will come alive?'__'Shut up!'__Damn! Erzherzog is coming alive. Just think of a pure__ly__ naked Yuuri right under you. Your hands running along that soft, lightly tanned, muscular skin and squeezing that exquisite, tight, and firm buttocks. His lips parted, panting, begging for more. Imagine Erzherzog sliding into Yuuri's wa-'__'Stop it Wolf! Get your mind out of the GUTTERRRRR!"_

Abruptly, Wolfram pulled his hand out of Yuuri's, jumped away, turned around and stormed off. He stopped, and without turning he yelled, "Angel I expect you in the training grounds in 15 minutes. He continued his route to the Gentlemen's toilets formally known as the Ladies' Toilets.

Gwendal and Gunter had decided to have a chat with Yuuri and Wolfram about their behaviour at the end of the Round Table. They saw Yuuri and Wolfram talking to Gisela and Angel. Both older demons groaned when they noticed Wolfram stepping between Yuuri and Angel, Yuuri grabbing Wolfram's wrist, andYuuri and Wolfram turning towards them and standing shoulder to shoulder. "Yuuri! Wolfram! I want to see you two in my office now!" Gwendal barked. No reaction from said younger demons except for smiles. "I said my office now! Are you to listening to me? Gunter and I want to talk to you about your comportment at the end of the Round Table. Do you understand? Blah...blah..blah...blah..." Gunter nodded as Gwendal spoke.

Yuuri smiled. Yuuri's smile turned to his big eyed sweet innocent goofy smile. Gwendal's could swear he saw stars sparkling in Yuuri's eyes. He was SOOO CUTE! Wolfram was smiling also. But unlike Yuuri's, his smile was (how could Gwendal put it) not so innocent. It definitely was not innocent when Wolfram licked and sucked his lower lip. "Are you two even listening to me?!" Gwendal barked again.

Wolfram jumped away, turned and walked away yelling back at Angel.

Yuuri's smile disappeared and disappointment covered his face. He to began to walk away, but in the opposite direction of Wolfram.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" a very irate Gwendal called out. Gunter jumped at Gwendal's yell. Two suppressed laughs were heard behind him.

Yuuri stopped. "I'm going to find Greta and meet you guys at the training ground." He continued on his way head lowered, shoulders slump. As always, Wolfram pulled and jumped away.

Gwendal turned to Gisela and Angel with a scornful look. "Do you know what that was about?"

Gisela looked at Angel. Angel looked at Gisela. In a silent communication they said the following to each other: _As if we are going to tell you that they were playing handsies. HA! _ They both smiled gently (smirking) when they really wanted to burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry to say I do not know Lord von Voltaire," Angel said whilst placing his sword over his shoulder.

Gwendal noticed the sword. "So, you will you be sparring with my younger brother,"

"Yes my lord. We are having our little spar in about 15 minutes. Care to come and watch?"

Gwendal hid his smirk. "I would not want to miss it for anything in Shin Makoku." He turned to Gunter and whispered, "I going to look for Conrart. I don't think he will want to miss the roasting." Gunter nodded and also managed to hide is smirk.

"Father may I have a word with you?" Gisela asked.

"Yes my dear, what is it?" Gunter replied. He looked over at Angel who had a sly smile on his face.

Gisela smiled sweetly. "Do you know of any reason why the maids would believe that His Majesty was pregnant?"

"Excuse me? Why would they think of such a thing?" Gunter turned even paler than his usual pale self.

"Oh, I don't know. When I asked them they said they overheard a conversation, and it led them to believe that His Majesty was pregnant," Gisela said as she cocked her head. Angel scoffed in the background.

"That is preposterous! Who could ever have had a conversation like that?" Gunter began to walk towards the training ground. And then, he stopped. "You should ask His Highness the Sage. You know how he likes to tease His Majesty, and he teased him a few days ago." Gisela and Angel looked at each other knowing that there was a lot more to it than just a prank, and that Gunter had just avoided the question. Besides from earlier information gathering...

During the Round Table, Gisela and Angel returned to the infirmary. On their way there, Gisela discussed with Angel a very unusual request made by her father. "He has never asked me to keep a 'vigilant' eye on anyone. He also asked that I make sure that you did not ask too many questions about medicinal plants, and that you did not make any unusual potions. "

"Uh? What kind of potions would I make?" Angel replied.

"I have a feeling that something is going on," Gisela said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well they are all acting strangely. I can't put my finger on it."

"Strange how?"

Gisela thought back. "During lunch, did you notice the seating arrangement?"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't see anything wrong."

"For example, Wolfram was seated between his uncle and Lord von Gyllenal. Wolfram can not stand von Gyllenal. Actually Wolfram should have been seated next to Greta. Then there was Yozak. He was in between Lord von Spetzweg and Lord Raven. Every time von Sptetzweg and Raven tried to talk, Yozak interrupted them. Then there is you!"

"Me?"

"Yes! You did notice that Lady Anissina was seated next to her brother Lord Denesham. However, Lady Cecelia was seated next to you instead of her brother Lord Stoffel. And, did you not notice how she kept asking questions about you and His Majesty?"

"Now that you mention it, yes! I did find it somewhat odd. There is something else."

"What is it?"

"When I introduced myself to Lady Celi, she made an odd comment about my name. It made me feel like my name was...um...undesirable. Then she asked me about if I knew her sons? And that is when it became really weird!"

"What do you mean?"

"She held Conrart's arm and stated the fact that he was the best swordsman in the world, She pointed towards Gwendal whilst stating the fact that he was General of Shin the most powerful earth wielder. Mind you, she added, 'He can bury people instantly.' Then she pointed out Wolfram stating he was a captain, an excellent swordsman, the best fire wielder, and to be cautious of his fire lions. I sort of felt like I was being forewarned. And finally, she proudly mentioned that Wolfram was Yuuri's F.I.A.N.C.É.E. And there was one more thing: she emphasised that she was the former Maou!"

Gisela absorbed the information that Angel was giving her. "You remember when I introduced you to my father?"

"HE FAINTED!" they both said at the same time.

"Wait there is something else!" Angel exclaimed. "Remember when we arrived at the temple, and I was introduced to Lady Ulrike?"

"She did a double take when you were introduced, and proceeded to question you about potions. Not only that, she took you to see Shinou which is a very uncommon occurrence."

"And you should have seen his reaction. Basically he said, 'So you are Angel!'. He did not question my name, but he stated a fact."

"Well if something is going on and Shinou is involved, it is not good!" Gisela shook her head. "Then there is His Majesty's lunchtime meal. I think we should talk to the maids." And so, Gisela and Angel proceeded to talk to the maids.

When they arrived at the kitchen, only Lasagna was there. She was prepping for dinner. The two investigators proceeded to question her.

"Lasagna we have a question for you about His Majesty's lunchtime meal," Detective Inspector Gisela said.

"Was there something wrong with his meal? We could accommodate it if necessary," Lasagna said innocently.

"We were wondering why he was served a different meal to the rest of us."

"We thought it was appropriate for His Majesty."

Detective Inspector Angel had do ask; "Appropriate how?"

Lasagna became a tad flustered. "Well we thought it was suitable for His Majesty's condition. He is growing."

Gisela contained her laugh. "Yes he is still a growing young mazoku, but the meal he received is not conducive to his development as a male."

Lasagna was now a little perplexed, and she looked at Angel. "Oh, so should we give him something different. We believed that a half mazuko, half human male from Earth would eat the same as a female here. What dietary needs does he need?"

Gisela was about to lose it. "Let me understand you. Do you honestly believe..." Gisela shook her head, "think that he is, aaaa-"

"Pregnant?!" Angel helped out.

Lassagna blushed and said, "Yes. Isn't he? Isn't that the reason your here Lord Angel? To be his Earth healer?"

Angel burst out laughing. Gisela stared him down in her sergeant mode. "What ever gave you the idea that His Majesty was pregnant?"

Lasagna gulped as she stood at attention. "Doria and Sangria overheard a conversation yesterday Captain."

"Do you know what the conversation was?"

"They told Effe and me that they overheard that His Majesty was pregnant, and the father was Lord Wolfram."

Angel, once again, burst out laughing. Gisela turned to Angel and barked, "IT IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER DR. FERRER!"

Angel gulped and also stood at attention. "Si mi sargento!" and he muted his mouth with his hands.

Gisela turned to Lassagna, "Who had the conversation?"

"I don't know Milady. You would have to ask Doria and Sangria."

"Where can I find them?"

"The went to the village to buy some goods for tomorrow night's party and won't be back until before dinner is served."

"Very well. Let them know that I want to talk to them after dinner. You said the overheard conversation was held yesterday?"

"Yes mum."

Angel uncovered his mouth. "Lady Gisela may I add something?"

"Please do."

Angel turned to Lassagna. "Males, no matter where they are from, no matter if they are pure breed or half breed, can not have babies."

"Not even on Earth?" Disappointment showed in Lassagna's face.

"Not even from Earth. It is impossible! Do you understand?" Angel spoke slowly accentuating every word. Lasagna nodded her head in disappointment. There went the baby lottery!

Angel and Gisela left the kitchens. "I'll show you around the castle," Gisela said.

"I would really appreciate that. I don't want to get lost and end up in a dungeon," Angel replied.

"Don't worry, the only purpose for the dungeons nowadays are for storing Lady Anissina's left over and failed inventions. Although, I do think that there may be one or two down there that may still be functioning." Gisela stopped walking and said nonchalantly, "I do believe she has one that is called Love-Earth-And-Quake-Kun down there. I wouldn't go near it."

Angel looked at her as if the women of Blood Pledge Castle were mad. "Does it do what the name states?"

Gisela nodded. "I think she built it when her brother tried to marry her off, and Gwendal refused to help her. In the end, Gwendal helped her. Those two can read each other minds."

"Is there something between Anissina and Gwendal?" Angel asked. Finally, some juicy gossip.

"Although to a normal visitor there may seem friends; the truth is there is a whole lot more between them," Gisela said, and they continued to walk.

After a few minutes of walking, they were outside in the gardens. Angel looked back at the castle and had a revelation. "I got it. I knew I had seen this place before. Well not this place," he said as he pointed a the towers."

"You've seen this castle before?" Gisela inquired.

"Not this one, but a replica of it. Blood Pledge is at a much bigger scale."

"A copy? Where?"

"One of my ancestors was an architect that worked on El Alcazar de Segovia. He was a mazoku himself. He must have gotten the idea of El Alcazar from Blood Pledge."

"That is really interesting – Dacauscas!" Gisela called out as she saw the soldier walk into the castle with produce.

Dacauscas stopped on his tracks and fumble the fruits and vegetables. "YES SERGEANT! I MEAN CAPTAIN!"

"Are Doria and Sangria back?"

"NO CAPTAIN! THERE ARE STILL AT THE MARKET, CAPTAIN!"

"Thank you Dacauscas," Gisela replied. She then thought of something. "Dacauscas, do you know anything about a conversation that might have been overheard?" At that point, Dacauscas became slightly fidgety. Gisela and Angel noticed. "Well do you?"

"No Captain, I did not hear anything yesterday."

"Yesterday? Are you sure you did not hear anything? Or maybe you saw something?" Angel asked.

Dacauscas looked at the stranger. "I'm sorry I did not introduce myself. I am Angel Ferrer Hidalgo," Angel said. Dacauscas looked at the man in awe. 'Now where have I heard that name before,' he thought to himself. "Have we met before?" he asked.

"No we haven't. Why do you ask?" Angel asked.

"Your name sounds familiar," Dacauscas replied.

Gisela asked, "How does it sound familiar?"

Dacauscas thought back and said, "Maybe it as to do with the meeting yesterday."

"What meeting?" Gisela inquired.

"Well they had a meeting all day yesterday in the Round Table room," Dacauscas said.

"Who was in the meeting?"

"Let me see, Lord von Voltaire, Lord Weller, His Highness the Sage, um... Lady Anissina, and Lady Celi, oh and Captain Gurrier, your father Lord von Christ, and um Lord Wolfram. That it's it!"

Gisela and Angel looked at each other, and Gisela continued, "By any chance, do you know what they met about?"

"Not really, but I think it might have to do with a black notebook that belongs to His Majesty," Dacauscas innocently replied.

Angel asked, "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"Um not really. Oh maybe? I was told by the night guards that one of Lady Anissina's inventions destroyed a black notebook, and they were ordered to take every sliver of the notebook to Lady Anissina's lab so it could be repaired." Gisela and Angel looked at each other. The answers they received raised more questions. Angel was about to ask a question when Gisela stopped him. "You may go Dacauscas, and thank you for your time."

Dacauscas left towards the kitchen. "I had another question," Angel said.

"We want get more information out of him later, besides I don't want scare him. I need for him to give me answers freely as he just did."

"I see. Now what?"

"I'll finish showing you around, then we'll fetch one of your swords, and then meet the culprits outside the Round Table. I would love to have a word with my father."

"What about Yuuri and the black notebook?" Angel asked.

"I don't think we should tell him anything until we know all the facts," Gisela replied, and Angel nodded in agreement.

Gisela and Angel proceeded into the castle. Gisela was pointing out the different offices when they happen to stumble upon the Maou's office, and an unpleasant smell came from it. "What is that smell?" Angel asked as he covered his nose.

"It smells like Wolfram's bearbee paint!" Gisela replied as she pinched her nose. At that moment, the door to the office opened, and person exited wearing a green hazmat suit and a Morgif gas mask. He was carrying an empty paint bucket. "Excuse me, but what are you doing in His Majesty's office?" Gisela asked.

The voice replied behind the gas mask, "I was suddenly ordered, by Lady Cecilia, to paint His Majesty's office."

"But why are you using bearbee paint?"

"All that I was told by Lord Weller was to paint His Majesty's office using this paint and only bearbee paint."

"Are you finished now?"

"I actually finished before lunch, but the smell was so bad that not even with this mask could I breathe. So I just came back to fetch the bucket."

"Please take that bucket away, and destroy it," Gisela ordered. The masked painter did as ordered. Gisela grabbed Angel by the arm and ran for it. When they arrived at the infirmary Gisela said, "They are hiding something! And, it has something to do with Yuuri's notebook!"

"So that is what bearbee paint smells like. Yew! " Angel recalled the face Yuuri made when Wolfram mentioned Yuuri's office being painted. He then added, "Should we tell Yuuri? And what is with that horrible looking gas mask?"

"To answer your first question: not right now. Not until we know more. I'm definitely going to interrogate my father! And the Morgif gas mask is an invention of Anissina's."

'That Anissina woman is mad!' Angel thought to himself.

Elsewhere in the castle grounds, during the Round Table, Conrart was checking the security. With the amount of nobles staying overnight, security had to be coordinated. He could not have the nobles' guards running around like pigs with their heads cut off as they were doing at the moment. Or was it chickens? At times, he thought back to Wolfram's drawing. Could it be that they were wrong in assuming that Angel Ferrer Hidalgo was the A.F.H. whomYuuri was referring to? Could A.F.H. actually be Angel From Heaven in reference possibly to Wolfram? If that was so... that perverted King! He might be the King's personal guard and godfather, but Wolfie was still his baby brother and he was going to protect him from all perverts! Including a perverted Maou!

Over towards the west wing, three people sat around a large rectangular table. On said table where shreds of paper that once belonged to His Majesty's diary. Each person on the table had a pair of tweezers in one hand. While Yozak together pieced the larger and mid-size pieces and Anissina the small pieces, Murata wore magnifying glasses to place the infinitesimal slivers onto the semi-repaired pages. Yozak blew out a whistle and said, "Boy, the young master sure has an imagination."

"I guess you are on page 17?" Anissina asked.

"Yup!"

"Hurry up and finish it. I have some pieces here that need to go in. I need to know what he fantasised," Anissina said.

Murata stopped what he was doing, "Lady Anissina, Yozak, You should let that page be. I'll repair it by myself."

Anissina rose from her chair and loomed over Murata. "Nonsense! I am a scientist, and I need to know what that Angel person gave Yuuri. Depending on the type of hallucination he had, I can deduce the ingredients in the potion!" She moved her face closer to his. "And if you think for one moment that I am just going to hand over that page to you, you better be prepared to fight me over it!" Murata swallowed as he looked up at Anissina through is magnifying glasses, and all he saw was the mad scientist's scary face magnified a thousand times. "Yes Sir!"he said.

At the same time Angel and Gisela were investigating, Conrart was mentally preparing to protect the innocence of his baby bother, and Murata was being threatened by a mad scientist, Celi and Greta were having fun since Raven could no longer entertain Celi. He had other things do which included finding suitable mates for His Majesty.

Celi and Greta were doing girlie things. Greta showed Celi her new dress, and Celi had her try it on. Then Celi asked a soldier to bring an old trunk out of storage. The trunk was brought, and in it was girlie clothing. They had a fun filled afternoon with Greta trying on different dresses. A seamstress was called to modernise the dresses Greta liked. Celi gave Greta a completely make-over. Greta was looking at her new look in a mirror when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Celi said.

The door opened, and Yuuri entered. "Hello," he said. "Yuuri!" Greta said as she rushed over to him. Yuuri looked at his daughter and widely smiled. She looked so pretty wearing in a bright yellow dress as she twirled in front of him. She looked so cute with her hair done up in a bun, and her face was so cute with... "WHAT IS THAT BRIGHT RED LIPSTICK DOING ON YOU LIPS! NO WAY! UH! UH! THERE IS NO WAY MY LITTLE GIRL IS WEARING LIPSTICK! SHE IS TOO, WAY TOO, YOUNG! NO WAY! NO WAY! ETC..." Yuuri went on a tirade about Greta being to young! She was just a little girl! Greta could only shake her head. Stupid Yuuri!

"Yuuri! She is not a little girl anymore !" Celi barked.

Yuuri looked a Celi and approached her. "R.E.D. Lipstick?"

"Look again darling, she is wearing clear moisturising lip gloss."

Yuuri looked at Greta. Okay, so it was not red lipstick as he first imagined. But still, "She's too young even to wear clear lip gloss!"

"And this is from the one who imagines white robes and belts dropping," Celi mumble. Yuuri overheard and frowned at Celi.

"I bet Wolfram will say it is okay!" Greta said.

Yuuri looked at Greta still frowning, "I bet he will agree with me!"

"Your Majesty, do you honestly think that my little darling will agree?" Celi added.

"Yeah!"

"Will then let's see," Greta said as she marched out the room.

"Do even know where he is?" Yuuri called after Greta. Greta stopped and shook her head. "Thought so! He is at the training ground about to spar with Angel."

"Ooooo, they are going to du, err, spar now?" Celi said all excited as she ran towards Greta. She grabbed Greta's hand, and both ran towards the training ground.

Yuuri fell back wondering why was everyone so excited about Wolfram and Angel sparring. It was just another weird thing of the day he guessed. Thinking about weird; everyone had been acting weird all day. And what was it with Wolfram being so over protective today? Although he was over protective most of the time, today was just he was just way too overly protective.

Word had spread around. Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld was to duel, correction, spar with Doctor Angel Ferrer Hidalgo. With that said, all the nobles, half the guards, the remaining kitchen help, practically everyone who was in the castle at the time was out by the training ground when Celi and Greta arrived followed by Yuuri. Yuuri looked around for Wolfram, and noticed him, off to a side, talking with Conrart and Gwendal. Yuuri took Greta's hand and marched her over to Wolfram. "Tcht! Don't worry Gwendal, I got him covered!" Yuuri overheard Wolfram say to Gwendal.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri called out.

"Your Majesty... Greta!" Wolfram said as he noticed how cute Greta was dressed. He knelt down on one knee to take a better look at Greta. "Don't you look beautiful!" he said.

"Is that all your going to say?" Yuuri asked.

"What do you mean, I said she looked beautiful. I am proud to be one of her fathers!" Wolfram replied.

"Look at what she is WEARING!"

Wolfram looked at Greta again as he gave him a toothy smile. "I don't see anything wrong."

"SHE..SHE...SHE'S WEARING LIPSTICK!"

Wolfram looked at her smiling face again. "Lipstick? I don't see any lipstick. I just see clear lip gloss."

"Lipstick, lip gloss what's the difference?" Yuuri yelled whilst flapping his arms. "She's too young! She's just a baby!"

Wolfram's left eye ticked. He lowered his head, his bangs covered his eyes, and he clinched his fists. "She. Is. Not. A. Baby. Or. A. Little. Child. Any. MORE! She is a young lady. A princess. SHE IS GROWING UP YUURI! AND THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH LIP GLOSS YOU WIMP!"

"BUT, BUT-"

"NO BUTS YUURI!" Wolfram unclenched his fist and looked straight at Yuuri. "Yuuri, she is growing up. She is not the little girl we adopted two years ago." Wolfram put a hand on Yuuri's shoulder. "You have to realise that one day she is going to be a beautiful, young, independent woman, and that you will not be able to tell her what to do or stop her from doing what she wants to do."

Yuuri knew that Wolfram was speaking the truth, and he put his head on Wolfram's shoulder. "But, I don't want her to grow up. She's just too young. She's my little girl," Yuuri whined. Wolfram looked over to Greta and winked at her as he patted Yuuri's back. He pushed Yuuri back gently, smoothly grasped Yuuri's chin, looked him in the eyes and whispered, "Don't become the over protective person like our moronic brothers." Yuuri straightened up, nodded, and laughed. "I don't want to become known as Shouri the 2nd."

"Or me as Gwendal the 2nd," Wolfram murmured. They both smiled at each other and laughed, as everyone else thought it was the cutest thing they had ever seen: two young fathers discussing their child's upbringing.

"Ahem," Gwendal cleared his throat. He was clearly blushing. "As I said before, you should discuss Greta's upbringing in private. Wolfram you have a duel to attend to." Wolfram nodded.

"Wolfram one more thing," Conrart said as he pulled Wolfram off to the side. Yuuri took Greta's hand and walked towards Angel. He had to have a word with Angel. Something very strange was going on. Why did Gwendal say duel? And, when had Gwendal said that Wolfram and he should discuss Greta's upbringing? Never! Something was up, and they were hiding it from him! He looked back and saw Anissina, Yozak, Murata, and Gunter join Wolfram. He looked at the seven people surrounding Wolfram. Which one of them could he drill for answers. He smirked. There was one that would always tell him the truth, and that was Wolfram.

Yuuri and Greta walked up next to Gisela and Angel. Both of them had also looking at the group of eight, and Yuuri noticed. The first thing out of his mouth was, "Gisela have you noticed anything weird today?"

Gisela lightly stepped on Angel's foot and then she replied, "No Your Majesty, why?"

"I don't know. I just have the funny feeling that those guys" nodding towards the diary readers, "are up to something, and I just can't figure it out."

"OOOOHHH AHHHH MOO AH OOO AAAA"

"Morgif!" Yuuri turned to the sounds of moaning. A guardsman was holding Morgif. "Your Majesty your sword was moaning or talking loudly so a figure I bring him to you."

Yuuri took Morgif and thanked the guard. "What's up Morgif?"

"Mooo moo ah eeeh uuuu mooo heee," Morgif said.

"I'm sorry. I should have fetched you. Can you forgive me?" Yuuri replied.

Angel's eyes almost popped out of his sockets as Yuuri conversed with Morgif. He looked at Gisela and asked "That is the gas mask! Is that sword alive?"

"That is the great Mullem Desoive Eligh Morgif demon sword. Only the Maou can wield it."

"He seems to understand what it is saying, can you?"

"No, only the Maou and Sage can understand what Morgif is saying," Gisela explained as Wolfram approached them.

"Ready?" he asked Angel with a sly look, but the look disappeared when Yuuri and Morgif abruptly bumped into him. "What are you two doing?" he asked annoyed.

"Eto...sorry Wolf, but Morgif wanted to say hi." Yuuri explained a mid Morgif's moaning.

Wolfram looked at the sword and said, "Hello Morgif!" Morgif's excuse for eyes turned to hearts, and it moaned. "Stop that Morgif, you're the demon sword for Shinou sake! Stop being a pervert like your master!"

Moaning

"Hey I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri replied.

"I happen to agree with you Morgif," Wolfram said.

Moaning.

"Maybe next time Morgif if your master lets me," Wolfram replied.

More moaning.

"I'll be using my sword today," Wolfram explained as Morgif stuck its tongue out at Wolfram's sword.

"That is rude!" Wolfram scolded Morgif.

Morgif moaned more as Wolfram and Yuuri continued to converse with Morgif.

Everyone around them stood in complete awe. Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld understood everything that the demon sword was saying. Murata whispered to Gwendal and Gunter, "It looks like Shibuya was right in making von Bielefeld his heir."

"Maybe we should also add the demon swords approval," Gunter said, and Gwendal nodded.

Angel turned to Gisela, "I thought you said only Yuuri and the Sage could understand the sword."

"That is what I thought also," replied Gisela. "How strange."

Wolfram turned to Angel, "Sorry about the interruption, shall we?"

They walked to the centre of the training ground, and they took their places with ten metres of separation. Angel swayed his hips to loosen them up. That particular motion received several oohs coming from the female crowd. Wolfram was not going to have it. He stretched his neck in several directions and then one final stretch with a charming smile. "AAAHH," came from both genders. Angel tsked. He was not going to let Wolfram beat him in posing! He swayed his body into a final pose yearning him a greater number of 'ahs'. Wolfram huffed: no way was he going to be beaten by the likes of Angel! And so, a posing duel began.

After ten minutes, Angel was running out of options. He had one last move. He stood up straight, shook his hair, and then...he ran a hand through is bronze hair whilst seductively smiling at all in attendance. That yearned catcall whistles. "Is that all you got?" said Wolfram. Wolfram took his stance. He bowed his head and in the process of raising it, he finger flicked his bangs whilst seductively looking off to the side. Long black eye lashes fluttered. Emerald eyes captivated. THUD! Ninety percent of those in attendance fainted with hearts in their eyes, and someone yelled "THAT'S OUR CAPTAIN!" Angel turned to see who had yelled: twenty bishonen soldiers, clad in bielefeld blue, were rooting for their captain. Angel's mouth dropped opened. How could he ever compete in the looks department with the bishonens and their captain?

Wolfram took the opportunity of distraction. He unsheathed his sword and lunged at Angel. Angel saw him out of the corner of his eye. Although caught of guard, Angel raised he sheathed sword in defence and blocked Wolfram's strike. The du...spar had begun.

TBC.

* * *

Per everyone's request, I am posting a part one of the latest chapter of the dairy. This part has been written out since February. I can not seem to get past the duel and what happens afterwards that evening. There are several directions that I could take it. What I have already written and planed out is Sara's arrival and his ever so lovely input into the whole story. Also planed out is the last chapter. I can not wait to write it out, but before that I have to get over a little hump called the duel...sorry I mean spar and it's aftermath.

Please be patient.

Thank you for all the reviews.

Merle


End file.
